Hunter in The Darkness
by Rage Addiction
Summary: In a different world, with different possibilities. Issei has something else inside him. Something Dark. Soon Issei will show the world the meaning of the word Darkness. Non-cannon-Issei, Grey-Issei. (Highschool Dxd*The Darkness*Supernatural) crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Highschool DXD, The Darkness or Supernatural.

_ At the beginning of the universe, there was ageless chaos. The Earth was formless and void and darkness was over the surface of existence. Then God said "Let there be light." And there was light, and God saw that the light was good and so separated the light from the Darkness. The Darkness resented this and so bitterness and spite were born before time itself_.

_Due to The Darkness' resentment of God, it became an enemy of Heaven itself. The Darkness found a way to get back at God, through his greatest creations, Humans. The Darkness rooted itself into a human soul, giving that very Human access to its godlike powers over the Night itself._

_ The Darkness paved its way through history, leaving Death, Destruction and Pain in its wake. Its Host's being focal point of it. Over the span of thousands of years, passing from one vessel to another, each generation gaining more power than the last. _

_ But the bloodline that carried The Darkness had ended in a devastating fight between the Righteous Light and the Corrupting Dark. The two opposing forces destroyed themselves. But they were reborn, because there will always be light and there will always be dark._

_ With the bloodline hosting The Darkness gone the dark entity had to find another host. It searched and searched. Looking for a human enough power and durability that could contain its vast powers. After watching the Abominations, the Supposed Warriors of Light and the Betrayers light fight, the Darkness eventually found a prefect host._

_ It was an orphan boy whose parent abandoned him. The boy while looking average carried a large power sealed with in him, a being that could double his power at a quick rate._

A young child slept, having naïve dreams. Next to the child a shadow grew two glowing yellow-ish orange eyes. The eyes focused on to the child. A humanoid figure formed itself out of the dark, looking like a demonic green, black, silver and yellow armored being.

The Darkness glanced around and noticed several adults that were watching the children pass over it, like it didn't exist. The embodiment of Darkness focused on the child.

"**_Hehehe…" _**The Darkness laughed to itself. "**_With the _****_angelus_****_ Host less and Healing, I have free roam…" _**The Dark entity said to itself as it placed a clawed hand on the child's chest.

**_ "With _****_God_****_ dead I don't have to follow His rules…hehehehE…A new start…" _**The Darkness said as its clawed arm began to sink into the child's chest. "**_These Angels are Weak. Their own brethren Have Fallen, And These Abominations who think they're the Morning Star are…Pathetic." _**The Darkness continued as its entire arm sunk into the Child's chest.

"**_You and I, little human will show them what a monster is…You and I will remind every being ON this pitiful planet WHY they should Fear THE DARK!" _**The Darkness finished as it fully merged into the child's chest.

(12 Years Later)

Issei quickly sat up from his sleep and grabbed his chest, before he allowed his arms to relax. After a few seconds he brushed a hand through his dark brown hair. Issei glanced at his clock and noticed it was early in the morning, before he sighed when he remembered the dream he had.

'_That dream…' _Issei thought to himself. He had that dream dozens of times and was convinced it was a memory. He had tons of different dreams. Dreams were he was a King, a king of an old land, until he became a tyrant, he dreamed he was a Pirate Captain where he pillaged the seas, he had dreams he was an Assassin, A criminal Hitman, he dreamed the most about being a Hitman for the Mafia until he became its ruler. But all those dreams, they had one thing in common, they had The Darkness in them.

He had no idea what it was, but he knew deep down that that's what it's called. Issei stood up and glanced around before he grabbed a fresh pair of cloths, and headed towards his shower.

After he showered he dressed and walked into his living room apartment. Issei glanced around his apartment, it was decent. Well anything was decent compared to the orphanage. He had a small apartment, with a small kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a small living room.

Issei walked over to his school bag and looked through it, before he frowned. "It's not here…I coulda sworn I put it here." Issei said to himself, before he glanced around. Issei saw a reflective object in his kitchen. The teen walked into the Kitchen and on the countertop was a chromed Colt M1911.

"Oh, there you are." Issei voiced as he picked up his pistol and inspected it, before he placed it in a hidden compartment in his school bag. He never left his home without protection, especially with the people he worked with.

Issei took one last glance at his apartment before he turned off the lights and left. While exiting the Apartment complex Issei saw the building was dark, secluded and several of the walls were covered in graffiti. The teen just glanced at the building before he headed towards school.

The Teen walked past several shady individuals without a care. While a normal teen would be wary of such people, Issei wasn't. He knew they wouldn't mess with him, especially because of his part time job. After he left the Orphanage at a young age, he ran into what could be described as the Wrong Crowd.

He didn't do drugs or that type of shit. He worked for some of the higher tier criminals, like the Crime Bosses. He really had no allegiance to any of them, if they paid well he did what they asked. The jobs usually involved 'getting' money from deadbeats who were holding out and occasionally killing a snitch. He honestly didn't really care. He was pretty ruthless when he had to be, already making his first kill when he was fourteen. The only thing he didn't do was off children or women, call him chivalrous, naïve or idiotic, those were his personal rules.

That was his part time job anyway. It paid the bills and allowed him to enjoy his life. Issei placed his hands in his pockets and headed towards Kuoh Academy. '_Hmm, I really have to thank Garth.' _Issei thought. While he was smart and had some money he didn't have enough of both to attend the Academy.

Issei glanced around and noticed groups of teens around his age arrived at the Academy, causing the teen to sigh. '_I hope that my 'Job' will end soon.' _The teen thought to himself. Issei honestly didn't care about going to school, but his 'other' job sorta demanded it.

While his part time job gave Issei a cash flow, his other job didn't have much of an income. Hunting Supernatural creatures that no one knew existed didn't really pay well. While researching his Dreams and The Darkness, Issei found lots of references on other creatures and incidents, mostly in America. So after a few months of saving up Issei made a trip to the country. During that time Issei ran into a group of people that call themselves Hunters.

Hunters were a group of humans that hunt down supernatural beings, like monsters, ghosts, demons, that kind stuff. Most of the Hunters had a tragedy that happened to them, usually involving the supernatural. After that they would hunt the creatures down.

After Issei met some of the Hunters, most of them shut him out because he was teen. But he did meet a few cool Hunters one being Garth Fitzgerald. While Issei thought Garth had a few screws-loose, he knew Garth was dependable.

Issei researched as much as he could about the Supernatural world and the Darkness before he headed back to Japan. When he was back in Japan Issei had looked for the Hunters that lived in the area and found they were mainly older and less than the American outfit, so he decided to become a hunter for this region.

Issei sighed as he sat at a tree and relaxed in the dark shadows. The teen looked around the campus with narrowed eyes. He'd been at the academy for little over a year now, but he had yet to encounter any Supernatural creatures. '_Where are they?' _Issei thought. Almost all his Intel pointed to Supernatural activities going on in this area, but nothing's happened since he arrived. The only thing abnormal here is how people act.

Soon after Issei scoped the area, he leaned back and dug into his school bag and pulled out a journal. The journal contained most of the information he gathered on the creatures he killed, and on how he killed them. Issei flipped through the pages until he reached the last two pages, where there were two drawings. Both of them were recurring beings in his dreams, one being The Darkness and other was The Angelus.

If Issei were to be honest he'd admit The Angelus was hot as hell, even if the Darkness and Angelus were enemies. Issei took out a pencil and began to touch up the drawings. '_The Darkness and The Angelus, the Dark and the Light…mortal enemies, yet they complete each other. I wonder why they can't see that.' _Issei thought to himself. He knew there story, his dreams were very vivid. It was like he was watching someone else's life through his eyes.

Issei felt someone sit next to him, causing the teen to turn and face who sat next to him. He saw it was petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, wearing the usual female Kuoh Academy uniform, of course he knew her as Koneko. Issei glanced at her before he went back to drawing. He honestly had no idea why Koneko sat near him, half way through the year she spontaneously began to sit next to him.

Koneko glanced at Issei. Her job was to watch Issei, who showed up almost out of nowhere. Rias had ordered her to investigate Issei, but nothing came up. But every Devil in the area could feel the Dark aura radiating off of Issei. While the Devils had a dark aura themselves, Issei had what could be described as the Darkest.

Rias had sent Kiba, Akeno, and even Rias herself to spy on Issei. But when any of them got near Issei the Shadows themselves twitched in irritation. It seemed Rias and Akeno irritated them the most though. Rias had no idea what could cause something like that, but it seemed the Shadows reacted less to Koneko's presence so she sent her to observe Issei.

Koneko had difficulty being near Issei at first, there was this feeling of primal fear that she got whenever she was near him. The same fear she had of the dark when she was little. But after a few weeks the fear just stopped.

Koneko looked over Issei's shoulder and watched him draw what looked like a demon and an Angel. Issei cast a glance at the girl before he sighed and continued to draw. While he would admit Koneko was annoying in the beginning, he could say he tolerated her presence. He really couldn't stay mad or even think of getting mad at her. She was a year younger than him and he'd say she was cute.

There was also the fact that Issei noticed she didn't have many friends, maybe she was lonely and sat next to him because of it. He didn't know, so he didn't tell her to leave.

"…What are you drawing?" Koneko asked in a quiet voice, she was curious what the two beings were, causing Issei to look at the white haired girl.

"You wouldn't be interested." Issei stated before he returned to drawing.

"…I'm in the Occult Club, I like strange things." Koneko stated.

"They're the Darkness…and The Angelus." Issei informed, causing Koneko to frown slightly in confusion. She never heard of them.

"…What's the Angelus?" Koneko questioned, causing Issei to look at her in slight shock. He'd never heard her speak more than a few sentences.

"The Angelus is the equal and opposite too the Darkness. The light of Creation, when God created light, she was the result." Issei voiced. Koneko flinched slightly at the mention of God, before she looked at the drawing of the Angelus.

'_The Angelus? I've never heard of an Angel like this…Maybe Rias will know.' _Koneko thought to herself. "…Is the Angelus an Angel?" Koneko asked, getting a slight snort from Issei.

_ "_She may look like and Angel, but she's anything but." Issei commented before he looked at Koneko. "Why the sudden interest? You've never talked to me this much before?" Issei questioned.

"…I'm curious." Koneko stated quietly while looking down slightly.

"Understandable." Issei nodded. "If you want, I could answer some questions." Issei offered, trying to cheer the girl up. He never really talked to anyone here, mostly because everyone here was weird. His first interaction with the students was when two weird boys ran up to him and pointed, while yelling he was a dark prince that was stealing all the girls. He sorta blocked them out after that and walked away.

"…That'd be nice." Koneko muttered.

"Cool, do you have any other questions?" Issei asked as he turned and faced the white haired girl.

"…Where did you learn this?" Koneko questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"Around." Issei voiced, it would be really weird to say you learned it from your dreams. Koneko narrowed her eyes slightly at the answer.

"…What's in your journal?" Koneko asked. The teen in front of her was an unknown, getting him to open up would be a perfect way to see if he was a threat or not.

"Oh, just some things I collected, from myths to stories." Issei half-answered, again it'd be weird to say it was a book full of instructions on how to kill Monsters.

"…What kind of stories?" Koneko queried.

"The Supernatural." Issei stated, causing Koneko to look at the journal.

"Can I see it?" Koneko asked as she motioned to the book, before Issei could turn her down, a bell rung signaling the start of school.

"I'm sorry Koneko, but it seems fate has other plans." Issei said as he stood up and flinched slightly when he left the shadows and stood in the sun.

"…Would you want to meet up again?" Koneko asked if she could get him to open up then it's possible to learn what's creating the Dark Aura and see if Issei was a threat. The teen sent a sideways glance to her.

"Sure." Issei voiced as he walked away. Koneko watched Issei leave and noticed his shadow was twitching erratically.

"My, my Koneko-san, you finally made some progress." Koneko heard Akeno say, causing the white haired girl to turn and face her superior.

"…I have." Koneko stated apathetically.

"And only after a few months, it's truly a great feat." Akeno teased.

"…Says the girl who's afraid of his shadow." Koneko replied.

"Touché." Akeno voiced.

Issei walked through the hallways of the school and snapped his journal shut, revealing a symbol on the cover, The Key of Solomon otherwise known as a Devil's Trap, before he placed his journal back in his school bag. Issei walked into his classroom and sat in the back and watched as teens flood in through the door. After a few minutes of mindless talking the students took their seats and listened to the lecture the teacher gave.

Issei rested his head in his left hand and glanced out the window, only partially listening to the teacher. He only attended this school because of the abundance of rumors of supernatural activity going on around here, and he knew with his luck if he ditched that's when shit would go down. So he had to wait. But he felt something though, like something was going to happen soon.

After a few Hours School ended. Issei walked to the entrance/exit of the school and saw Koneko standing near there. "Koneko." Issei said with a nod acknowledging that he saw her there.

Koneko faced Issei and looked at him expectantly. "What?" Issei asked.

"…Journal." Koneko voiced, getting a confused look from Issei.

"Huh?" The teen sounded.

"…Earlier, I asked if I could see your journal. You never answered." Koneko stated, causing Issei to sign and rub the back of his neck.

"I don't know, really. I don't really know you that well." Issei said as he began to walk, with the younger girl following.

"…I don't know you that well either." Koneko replied. "You're always so reclusive and rarely ever talk to anyone." She added.

"It's because it don't like anyone that much. And your one to talk, I see you alone too. Well except when you're with the red-head and the blond dude." Issei said, causing Koneko's eyes to widen slightly. She didn't think he'd be that observant.

"…You said you don't like anyone that much. So what do you think of me?" Koneko asked, earning a shrug from the teen.

"To be honest I thought you were annoying." Issei voiced, causing the white haired girl to deflate slightly. While she was supposed to gather info on Issei, she didn't know she was a bother to him. "But, after a while I began to see you as an acquaintance. I noticed you didn't talk to anyone, so I thought you deserved the company and I decided not to tell you to leave." Issei admitted.

Koneko was surprised by the revelation but hid. From what she heard from Rias and Kiba, they couldn't find anything 'Officially' out of the norm on Issei. But they heard lots of rumors saying that he was a ruthless person who could be mistaken for a demon, but they never understood why. The sources were very tight lipped in that regard.

"…Thanks." Koneko voiced quietly.

"No problem." Issei said dismissively.

The two continued to walk. Koneko glanced around trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going, while Issei zoned out.

"…Do you usually just walk around, doing nothing?" Koneko asked.

"Only well someone's with me." Issei commented snidely, before he cast a glance at Koneko to see she was looking down, causing the teen to sigh. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Issei added. He never did like hurting women, physically or emotionally. While he was a kid he would admit he was extremely perverted, but no one wants to hire a perverted assassin. So he had to channel that desire it into another outlet. Being chivalrous not only made him more respect-able, it also attracted some women as well.

Issei glanced at Koneko to see she was still looking down. "Look, Koneko. I…apologize for coming off…" Issei began trying to come up with a word.

"…Hostile…Aggressive…Standoffish." Koneko listed.

"Yes, any of those, I just give off that disposition. I really just don't like talking in general." Issei admitted.

"…I understand." Koneko said she too didn't really like to talk to people. She only talked when it was required. "I think we both agree that we don't know each other well. How about we change that?" Koneko offered.

Issei glanced at the white haired girl. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He agreed, getting a slight smile from the girl. Issei looked at Koneko. "It's been bothering me so tell me the truth here, is your hair naturally white?" he asked, getting a deadpanned look from Koneko.

"…Yes, idiot." Koneko replied.

"Hey, to be far I never met someone with naturally white hair." Issei said defending himself. Which was true, he'd seen lots of things in his short life, mostly monsters both of the human kind, and the supernatural kind. But he'd never seen white hair.

"…Still, it's rude ask things like that." Koneko stated.

"Alright, alright let it go, I was just curious." Issei voiced.

Koneko glanced at Issei when they both entered a 'shady' area. While she could defend herself against any humans that would try to hurt her, she still didn't like the place. "…Why're we here?" Koneko asked.

"You said you wanted to know me." Issei stated. "So we're going to my place, I doubt you'd let me into your place. So, I guess that'd be my job then." He finished.

"…You'd trust me in your home?" Koneko asked surprised.

"There's not much you can do really." Issei said. "I doubt you'd attack me in my place. Only thing you could do is give that information out or rob it at night." He added uncaringly. Issei really didn't care about his place. He was just living there until he finished his investigation on the supernatural here.

Koneko pouted slightly when Issei said there wasn't much she could do, but the boy didn't notice. Eventually the duo arrived at an apartment complex that was covered in graffiti.

Koneko looked at the complex with a slight abhorrence. "…This place is…" Koneko began trying to not be too insulting, but also trying to give her honest opinion.

"Shit." Issei completed, causing Koneko to filch slightly. That's the only word she could come up with and he guessed it. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. This is a place where I live, this isn't my home." Issei stated.

The two stood at the entrance of an apartment. Koneko looked down the hallway as Issei un-locked the door. After the door was open the two walked in. Koneko narrowed her eyes slightly when she felt something weird but dismissed it.

Koneko looked around Issei's apartment, before she focused on Issei who was sitting on his couch looking through his bag. The white haired girl stood around awkwardly, before Issei motioned for her to sit next to him.

Koneko walked towards Issei but stopped halfway to him. This confused the girl. She tried to move forward again, but again felt something stop her. A gasp got her attention. Koneko turned to see Issei staring at her, but his eyes trailed upwards, causing her to look up too. She saw a circle with a pentacle in the center along with sigils surrounding the pentacle star.

"I've heard stories of how twisted Demons were. But, to possess such a young girl is sickening." Issei said to himself as he pulled out his Hunters Journal, before he glared at Koneko.

Koneko herself was confused. "What is that…Are you an exorcist, you're outside of you jurisdiction."

Issei looked at Koneko like she was an idiot. "Exorcist? No, I'm a hunter. What the hell are you talkin' about 'Jurisdiction'?" Issei asked with a disgusted face. "And, are you an idiot? You're trapped in a Devil's Trap. I thought all demons knew of their weakness." Issei added.

Koneko looked at Issei in confusion, she had no idea what a Devil's Trap was and she had no idea what a Hunter was. "…Look, Issei I'm not a demon. I'm something else." Koneko voiced as she put her hands up in a disarming manner.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded as he quickly looked through the pages of his journal. "Ah, found it." Issei muttered.

"…Issei, you have to listen to me." Koneko insisted. "I'm not what you think I am." She said forcefully.

"Yes, yes." Issei said absently. "Now forgive me, my Latin is a bit rusty…_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica("We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects)"_ Issei read from his Hunter's Journal. Koneko shifted when she felt the center of her chest burn slightly.

"_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare(Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you…stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation.)"_ Issei continued. The center of Koneko's chest started to glean an ominous red and a shadowy outline of a chest piece formed.

"_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis(Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation_)" Issei continued, and Koneko started to visibly grimace when she felt the burning in her chest increase.

"_Humiliare_ _Sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine(Stop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name)"_ Issei voiced and Koneko closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists.

"_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos(From the snares of the devil, Deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty, We beseech Thee to hear us_)._" _Issei finished as he took a deep breath before he focused on Koneko. To see she was panting slightly.

"What? I expected black smoke." Issei said to mostly himself. Koneko caught her breath and focused on Issei.

"…What, what was that?" Koneko questioned, causing Issei's eyes to widen.

"That was an exorcism…But, but how are you still here? I said everything right." Issei demanded before he reread the page.

"…Like I said, I'm not what you think I am." Koneko insisted, causing Issei to look to her, before his eyes glanced up to the Devil's Trap.

"Only a Demon could be trapped by a Devil's Trap. But a Demon would have been exorcised by that incantation…What are you?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"…I'm a Devil." Koneko stated.

"Oh, Shit! Oh shit, oh shit." Issei said to himself as he paced in front of the white haired girl. "Oh, Shit not only did I catch a Demon but I caught The Devil!" Issei announced to himself.

"…A Devil actually." Koneko corrected.

"A DEVIL!" Issei almost yelled. "There're more of you?" Issei asked almost in shock, getting a nod from Koneko.

"How does, how does that make any sense?" Issei questioned. "I thought the Devil was Lucifer, how are there more of you?" Issei asked thoroughly confused.

"…If you let me go, I will explain." Koneko said.

"Ha, that was a good one. Free a being that could kill me in an instant. Yeah, I'd rather not." Issei responded.

"…I don't want to kill you." Koneko stated. "I had a lot of opportunities to kill you though, but I didn't because I don't want to hurt you." She finished, Issei glanced at her with a conflicted look.

"How do I know, huh? Devils are supposed to be deceivers." Issei replied, casing Koneko to sigh. Issei glanced around and went into his kitchen. Koneko watch curiously as Issei bring a container of salt out of his kitchen and create a circle of salt around him.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But I won't hesitate to attack if you do something suspicious." Issei said as he pulled a knife out and reached up, and scratched the Circle of the Devil's Trap. Koneko's eyes widen slightly when she felt all her power return to her.

"…Salt?" Koneko asked as she looked at the ring of salt surrounding Issei.

"You really don't know? Salt has natural cleansing properties and is able to repel Spirits and Demons because they're considered 'Unclean'." Issei informed before he sat in the circle of salt. Koneko looked at the Salt with some curiosity, she had heard of Crosses, Holly Water and light harming Devils, but she never knew Salt worked like that too.

Koneko looked away from the salt and sat on the couch Issei had and faced him. "…I'm a Devil, a Devil is a being that makes pacts with humans for a price in ordered to gain power." Koneko explained.

"Like a Crossroads Demon." Issei stated, getting a confused look from Koneko. "A Demon that you meet at a Crossroads, you sell your soul to one for a wish." Issei clarified.

"…We don't ask for souls." Koneko replied getting a surprised and a relived look from Issei.

"Good, then what do you ask for in compensation?" Issei questioned, causing Koneko to look down slightly in thought. Trying to find a good and easy way to explain what they get.

"…You know that there's certain 'energy' from faith?" Koneko asked, getting a nod from Issei. With faith some people can do amazing things. "Well while Religion is fed by Faith. Devils are the same but we are powered by Desire." Koneko explained. "When we complete a contract, we get that humans desire and the more we get the stronger we become." She stated.

"Hmm, I see." Issei muttered. That really made sense and it was more efficient than the Crossroads Demon's ways of things, only one wish per soul. "How does someone become a Devil? Not that I want to. I just want to know that if I touch a certain artifact or something like that, that I'd be forcibly turned into one." Issei clarified.

"…You're either born into it or Reincarnated into one." Koneko voiced as she began to look at the Kitchen. Issei followed her gazed and noticed she was looking at his refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?" Issei asked dryly, earning a narrowed eye glare from the white haired girl.

"…Yes." Koneko admitted quietly.

"You can check for anything you want." Issei voiced as he motioned to the fridge. He lost most of his hostility after learning more about Devils. He'd still be cautious around her, but starving her would just be rude. Plus he'd doubt she'd try and kill him with food.

After a few minutes Koneko came back with a plate full of sweets, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei. Koneko moved the sweets out of Issei's reach protectively. "You really don't have to do that. I wouldn't take it from you." Issei stated, causing Koneko to narrow her eyes slightly before she sat on the couch and place the plate of sweets in her lap.

"Okay, you said that Devils were born or Reincarnated into one, Right?" Issei asked, getting a nod from the white haired girl. "Then which one are you?" he questioned.

"…Reincarnated." Koneko stated before she began to nibble on the sweets.

"So you were a human before?" Issei asked.

"…No." Koneko quickly replied.

"Then what…" Issei began to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." Koneko said forcefully interrupting Issei's question. The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"…Issei, you said you were a Hunter. What is that?" Koneko asked curiously.

"Hunters are humans that hunt down supernatural creatures and save normal people from monsters." Issei informed.

"…Why?" Koneko asked. "Why would humans risk their lives for that?" She clarified.

"There are a few reasons. Some people or families, who survive a monster attack, live on and learn. They hunt down monsters so others don't feel their pain. Others are raised into it, by a family member who survived. Some do it because they think it's the right thing to do. And some do it for revenge." Issei listed off.

"…And that Journal." Koneko voiced as she pointed to the Journal in Issei's hands.

"A Hunters Journal." Issei stated. "A record of every being I've ever fought and killed. A friend of mine suggested I write everything down. In case I was to die, and I had a family or anther Hunter needs help. This Journal contains everything I know about the supernatural." Issei informed.

"…What kind of things have you fought?" Koneko asked curiously.

"Oh you know the standard Werewolves, Wraiths, Changelings, Ōkami, those kinds of beings." Issei voiced uncaringly.

"…That's pretty rad." Koneko replied with a slight nod. From what she knew Werewolves and Ōkami were pretty strong. She had no idea what a Wraith and Changeling was though.

Issei glanced at his clock and noticed it was getting late, before he focused on Koneko. "Look, Koneko. I, ah, I apologize for how I over reacted." Issei voiced genuinely. "And I'm sorry for trying to exorcise you." He added while looking down slightly.

"…It's fine." Koneko replied. "If I were in your position I would have done the same thing." She stated.

"Thanks, it's getting late and I'm sure you have family that's worried for you." Issei said, before he noticed Koneko's face adopted a melancholic look. "Oh, sorry." Issei apologized again.

"…It's alright, you didn't know." Koneko said quietly as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Ah, Koneko!" Issei announced, getting the short girls attention. "This was…nice." Issei admitted. Apart from the whole misunderstanding, everything is was good. "I hope we could do it again, apart from the exorcism." Issei voiced.

"…I'd like that." Koneko stated with a slight nod.

"Hey ah, can you keep the whole hunter thing a secret." Issei asked, causing Koneko to look away for a second.

"…Yeah." Koneko replied before she left Issei's apartment. As soon as she was gone, Issei shot up and looked for his phone. After a few seconds Issei found his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Garth." Issei voiced. "Yes, it's me…yes, yes I realize that this is a long distance call…I'll pay for it yes…Dude, now listen you never believe what the hell just happened." Issei began.

As soon as Koneko left Issei's apartment a crimson symbol formed under her, before she vanished. Koneko reappeared in the Occult Research Club building and noticed Rias, Akeno and Kiba in the same room.

"My, my Koneko-chan did you have a fun date?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"…Yes." Koneko replied uncaringly.

"So is Issei a threat?" Rias questioned.

"…He's human." Koneko responded, getting a nod form Rias.

"So that dark aura he has. It must be some sorta Sacred Gear then." Rias muttered to herself.

"So you want to recruit him, president?" Kiba questioned.

"Possibly, we'd have to wait for the Fallen Angels to make their move or we could have Koneko try to convince him." Rias thought out loud, causing Koneko to look at Rias dryly. She knew Issei would ever agree to become a Devil or at the very least it would be incredibly hard to convince him.

Koneko watched as Rias began to think intently and sighed. '_I really hope that I don't have to do anything demining.' _The white haired girl thought.

Issei stared at his phone. His talk with Garth had been, informative. While he told one of his only friends about his encounter with the Devil, Garth gave back some information in return. It seemed about a few weeks ago Dean Winchester was killed by a Hellhound and was dragged to hell.

He met the guy a few times had some laughs, killed some monsters. He thought Dean was a pretty cool guy and he was one of those people who helped out the younger generation. Well Dean first tried to dissuade Issei from the Hunter job but eventually gave up and began to help him.

Issei sighed staring at his phone. Dean was one of the people that helped him get off his feet in the Hunter business. Issei glanced at the door Koneko left through then down at his phone. "Is it…possible?" Issei muttered to himself.

"No...Not yet anyways." Issei said. He couldn't go to Koneko and ask her to help break Dean out of hell. While he thought she was cute and trust worthy, he can't put his complete trust in someone he only knew for a short time.

After a few minutes Issei's phone vibrated, causing the teen to grab it. After he flipped the phone open. Issei saw he had a text, with a location and a name. "Hmm…duty calls." Issei said to himself, before he retrieved his pistol and pocketed it. The teen left his apartment to take care of the hit he'd been hired to do.

* * *

**This idea came to me and wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so here you go. I was conflicted, on writing a Highschool Dxd and Supernatural crossover. Then The Darkness popped into my head, and i just couldn't decided. So tell me if it's good, bad, or made you have a tingly feeling inside your stomach. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Highschool DXD, The Darkness or Supernatural.

Issei sat at his usually shady spot under a tree and watched the teens that walked around Kuoh Academy. He glanced around to see a red-head girl looking at him intently. But he just disregarded her. After a few seconds Issei felt someone sit beside him.

He looked to his side to see Koneko sitting there. If he were to be honest with himself he would say that he was glad she didn't run off. Runners are usually the guilty ones, so if she stayed maybe she was innocent or confident in her ability to fight him.

"So you came?" Issei asked as he looked to the white haired girl.

"…I'm here aren't I?" Koneko stated dryly, getting a sheepish look from the teen.

"Yeah, it's cool that you came. I thought you might have run off." Issei admitted.

"…I thought you'd run off too." Koneko said. "It's pretty stupid coming back here." She added, causing Issei to narrow his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" Issei asked, causing Koneko's eyes to widen slightly.

"…I apologize, that came out wrong." Koneko admitted. "I just think it's stupid for you to assume I'm the only devil here." Koneko said.

"I already suspected as much." Issei replied. "Are they all…?" He began.

"…Yes, they're like me." Koneko stated.

"My, my Koneko-chan, who's your little friend?" Akeno asked as she walked up to the two. Koneko and Akeno noticed the shadows surrounding Issei began to convulse erratically.

"I'm Issei." Issei stated uncaringly, as he looked through his school bag not noticing the shadows.

"Hello Issei-kun, is it alright if a can talk to your girlfriend? We have to our club to go to." Akeno asked in a manner that seemed polite. Issei glanced to Koneko to see the white haired girl glaring slightly at Akeno, before he shrugged. Koneko stood up and followed Akeno to god knows where.

Issei watched the two leave, before he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. After a few minutes the bell rung, signaling the start of school. Issei sighed as he stood up and headed for class. While in class Issei zoned out, thinking about how he would try to rescue Dean from Hell.

After a few hours school ended, with nothing really happening. Issei stood at the entrance of the Academy for a few minutes, waiting for Koneko to come. But when she didn't Issei sighed and left. Issei got something to eat and sat in a park watching the sun set.

Issei turned around when he heard a sound approach him. He noticed it was Koneko. "…I apologize for being late." Koneko voiced quietly as she sat next to the teen.

"It's alright. I doubt you'd drop most of the things in your life just to hang out with me." Issei admitted in a gloomy voice. That had Koneko looking down.

"…You watched the sunset." Koneko stated trying to change the subject. "I didn't know you that type of person." She added.

"Oh, and what type of person am I?" Issei asked.

"…a type of person who doesn't watch the sun set." Koneko replied.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I don't watch it for the supposed 'Beauty' it's supposedly has. I like the feeling I get when I watch the Sun become engulfed in Darkness." Issei admitted. Just like feeling of security when he's in the shadows, Issei also felt a euphoric high whenever the Sun set.

Koneko looked at Issei weirdly. "…You sure are obsessed with the Dark." She commented, earning shrug from Issei.

"We all have our hobbies." Issei voiced before he handed Koneko some of his food, which she graciously took before she started eating. The teen glanced back to the descending Sun and relished in the feeling.

"Hey, hey! lookie here! A Shitty Devil and a Shitty Human! Sitting together under the moon light! HAHA" a crazed voice announced. "I never knew heathens and devils had such a lust for each other! It's beautiful!" The voice added.

Issei turned to see a young man with white hair and red eyes. And he wore clerical clothing.

"Um, who are you?" Issei asked.

"I, Heathen-kun, Am a priest, a young priest." The priest said as he began to so a dance. "Cutting down all devilish fiends, while the nihilistic me is laughing, shopping off your devilish head, then go ahead to eat! I'm Father Freed Sellzen!" Freed declared.

"This guy is ah…this guy's somethin'." Issei stated.

"Shut up you shitty human!" Freed yelled as he shot something at one of Issei's knees, causing the teen to collapse on his knees. "I'll kill the Shitty Devil first, then the heathen!" Freed yelled before he shot his gun at Koneko, which surprisingly had no effect.

Issei watched as Koneko pull a tree out of the ground and threw it at Freed. Before he looked around for his school bag, and dragged himself to its location, making sure not to use his broken knee. He reached the school bag and he pulled it to himself.

"Ah, ah, ah that's not how a heathen should acting in the presence of the divine." A voiced said from behind Issei, before searing pain exploded from his chest. Issei looked down to see blue spear of light protruding from his chest.

'**_Issei…_****_Soon…_****_Darkness_****_ will _****_Fall_****_…" _**a demonic voice echoed in Issei's head. Issei forced his head to turn to see a man with black wings. He looked down to see the man holding another spear. The man was about to throw the spear but he was sent flying courteously to Koneko's fist.

Issei glanced around in a daze as the pain began to be too much for him. "Issei! Issei!" Koneko voiced as she knelt next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. You have to stay awake." Koneko instructed, before her head was sent to the side by a bullet. She turned to see Freed aiming a gun at her.

When Koneko attacked the priest, a large red sigil appeared near Issei. The red light cleared revealing Rias, Akeno and Kiba.

"Akeno, Kiba, help Koneko." Rias ordered, before the two went to help their comrade. Rias knelt in front of Issei, whose muscles were locked in a kneeling position with his head looking down.

"Sorry, Issei, we couldn't arrive earlier." Rias voiced as she pulled out a chest piece and placed it on Issei's chest. The piece sunk it, but Rias' eyes narrowed as she pulled out more pawn pieces. She kept putting more of the pieces in his chest until she didn't have anymore. Her eyes widened when nothing happened. She pulled out a Bishop piece and placed it in his chest, then a Rook then a knight.

"Eight pawns, a rook, a bishop and a knight…What are you Issei?" Rias muttered, before several pitch black tentacle-like things extrude from Issei's back. Rias backed away and watched with morbid fascination as the tentacle-like arms stab themselves into Issei's chest and violently tare out the chest pieces.

"What the hell?" Rias announced as she saw the tentacles wrap themselves around Issei creating a black cocoon that had black smoke radiating off it. Rias' outburst got everyone's attention and they looked at the black cocoon.

"**_God _****_is _****_Dead…_****_Rules Can be _****_Broken! No You _****_will not Die! Now Issei show these THINGS the meaning of The _****_Darkness_****_!" _**the same Demonic voice said in Issei's head.

"…What's going on?" Koneko asked to Rias.

"I…don't know." Rias admitted. Before hers, Koneko's, Akeno's and Kiba's eyes widened when they felt a titanic dark power come from the cocoon. The Fallen angel and the priest were stunned as well. All over the world Monsters, Demons, Devils, and Fallen Angels felt the darkest most malevolent power they've ever felt.

A little blonde girl who was sitting with her 'family' glanced in a seemingly random location, as her eyes changed completely white. Two people who were standing behind the girl glanced in the same direction as the girl but their eyes turned completely black.

"I want it." The blonde girl voiced about the dark presence.

"W-what?" One of her guards asked, before his body was thrown back by an unseen force.

"Don't question me. Now go, and find what's causing that…I Want it. When you've found it…tell where it is." The blonde girl demanded, with a glare that scared the two men.

"Y-yes, right away Lilith." One of the men said before they both disappeared.

Lilith turned and looked around the table she sat at to see the family, of the 'Meat suit' she inhabited, staring at her in fear. "I've gotten bored of you. Something more _fun _has showed up…Bye-bye." Lilith said cheerfully before the people surrounding her exploded in white light.

The four devils, Fallen Angel and insane priest were more or less stunned by the dark presence the Cocoon gave off. The sound of slithering grabbed their attention, as the tentacles surrounding Issei receded back into nothingness.

Issei opened his eyes revealing two glowing yellow eyes. His eyes gazed over the Devils and focused on The Fallen Angel and Freed, as black and purple smoke radiated off Issei's back. Everyone watched as two serpents form at Issei's shoulders and slowly encircle him.

"You, the one with the wings. What's your name?" Issei asked as he looked to the being the stabbed him in the back.

"I my Devil scum am the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. Now, sit still while I…Hagrk!" The Fallen Angel sounded as one of the Serpent Heads that loomed over Issei's shoulder clamped on to Dohnaseek's throat.

"I only asked for your name, and for your information. I'm not a Devil." Issei stated as the Serpent head near him twitched as blades protruded from it. "I'm much worse." He added as the Serpent head choking the Fallen Angel began to lift Dohnaseek up.

'**_Kill_****_ it! _****_Maim_****_ it! _****_Rend_****_ its WINGS!_**' Issei heard the Darkness command in his head, causing the teen to smirk. As two pitch black tentacles shot out of the black and purple smoke and raced towards Dohnaseek. The two tentacles embedded themselves through the Fallen Angel's black wings.

"ArAGH! You fuckin' bastard!" The Fallen Angel yelled. Akeno licked her lips and rubber her thighs together as she watched Issei fight the Fallen Angel. The tentacles that pierced Dohnaseek's wings whipped into two different directions tearing his wings off.

"AHH! ARghAHH!" Dohnaseek yelled as his wings were torn off. Issei had the Serpent Head that held the Fallen Angel by the throat, toss the man in the air, before he had the Serpent head grab Dohnaseek's ankle and held him upside down.

The Serpent head with the blades protruding from it lifted itself over Dohnaseek and whipped itself downward, bisecting the Fallen Angel from his crotch to his head. Before it sliced the already dismembered body in half again so all that was left of the Fallen Angel was a bloodied leg.

The Serpent heads returned to Issei's side, as he looked to Freed. "Haha! I think I'm in love! YES, Yes that Anger, that Violence! Come one Heathen-kun! Let's fight!" Freed yelled insanely as he fired a bullet of light at Issei. One of the Serpent heads moved in front of Issei to protect him, but the bullet burned through the Dark being and embedded itself in Issei's shoulder.

Issei staggered back slightly, before he looked to his wounded shoulder. The Serpent head that was hit by the Light Bullet stretched out and took a deep breath. When the Serpent head breathed in, black smoke was pulled into its mouth. When it did that, the wound Issei had closed up.

Freed looked at Issei with an insane glee as he fired more Light Bullets at the Darkness host while laughing. Issei continued to heal from the bullets, and glanced at the area behind Freed and noticed it was a forest. A forest that was full of shadows, causing the teen to smirk.

"Hey! Hey! You're not supposed to be smiling!" Freed yelled.

"Do you want to know what _my _power is?" Issei asked ignoring Freed's outburst.

"W-what kind of question is that?! I don't care what your powers are All Shitty Devils are the same!" Freed declared.

"Hmhmh…Like I said I'm not a Devil, I'm far worse. My power is _In _Darkness...And you are surrounded by it." Issei voiced. Freed glanced around the forest behind him to see dozens of glowing yellow eyes, reminiscent to Issei's and the Serpent Head's eyes.

"HAHAHA! Yes!" Freed raved as he pulled out some sorta weird flashlight.

'**_Mmm…This Human is so _****_Evil_****_! Hmhmh…' _**The Darkness voiced gleefully in Issei's head. '**_Feed_****_ Him to me.' _**It added.

Issei sent the Serpent heads towards Freed, but before they could reach him. The Priest activated his Flash-light like device, forming a sword of light. The two Serpent Heads vanished in wisps of black smoke as the light appeared and re-formed over Issei's shoulders.

"YES! Yes! My sword of Light, my sword of light, can cut through the dark!" Freed sung. "My light beats your Dark! HAHA" Freed laughed out, before his sword of light exploded in a purple explosion. The insane priest looked to Issei, to see the Darkness Host holding a pistol that had purple essence radiating off it.

"My Darkness Gun beats your Sword of Light." Issei stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Restrain him." Issei commanded. Dozens of Demonic imp-like creatures came out of the forest and charged at Freed, while laughing or making crud comments. Freed fought against the Legion of demons, but it was a futile effort.

When Freed was restrained, Issei began to walk up to the Priest only for the crimson haired girl to stand in front of Issei. The Serpent heads snapped their jaws at Rias and hissed at her.

"What?" Issei snapped out, The Darkness was demanding Freed's heart and he wanted to oblige

"I need him alive, for information." Rias stated. She knew that there were Fallen Angles in the area, which went against the treaty. She wanted to know why they were here.

Issei gave Rias a look, before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked to his side to see Koneko was the one tugging his sleeve. "…Please, Issei." Koneko asked with big eyes and a quivering lip. "…I don't you to get hurt." She added for effect, but she was being truthful.

"Fine." Issei relented. "But, I'm the one who gets to kill him." Issei added, getting a nod from Rias, before she walked over to the restrained priest.

"…Issei, what is that?" Koneko asked as she pointed to one of the Serpent Heads.

"The Darkness." Issei stated, like it should mean something. Issei glanced around and noticed Akeno looking at him with a blush, while she licked her lips. "Um…why's she looking at me like that?" Issei asked to the white haired girl.

"…Akeno-senpai is a Sadist…and a Masochist." Koneko said in a deadpan as she looked to Rias' Queen.

"Oh." Issei said as he took a slight step away from Akeno.

"…I am sorry, Issei. You were harmed…and I wasn't able to protect you." Koneko said as a melancholic look formed on her face.

"It's alright…why would you want to protect me, though?" Issei asked confused, while they did know each other for months. He didn't think he made that much of an impact on her in the few days they actually talked.

"…You're my friend. And I'd be sad if you were gone." Koneko admitted, getting a surprised look from Issei.

"I see, uh, thanks." Issei muttered, but he still noticed Koneko still had a sad look. "It's alright Koneko, really. If I hadn't had been harmed, I wouldn't have awoken this." Issei voiced as he motioned to the Serpent Heads and the Darklings holding Freed.

"…Hmm." Koneko sounded with narrowed eyes. "Fine." She relented.

"How about after this crap's done with. We get something to eat, alright?" Issei offered. While he already ate, he was starving again. Koneko glanced around before she nodded. She didn't get to eat because of the Priest.

Issei focused back on Freed and Rias and narrowed his eyes. '**_Night_****_ is _****_Your_****_ master…_****_Do Not_****_ Follow the Orders of an _****_Abomination_****_…You Follow _****_MY_****_ instructions, You are _****_Mine and Mine_****_ alone.' _**The Darkness voiced possessively.

Issei walked up to Rias, who was glaring at Freed. "Do you have your information?" Issei asked, only for the crimson haired girl to shake her head in a negative fashion.

"No, Ise-kun, this guy's completely insane." Rias sighed out.

"Hmm, I'll get rid of him…and don't call me 'Ise-kun'" Issei said as he approached the trapped priest.

"Whatever you say Ise-kun." Rias cheerfully voiced.

Issei had the Darklings release Freed, but before the priest could escape. One of the Serpent heads coiled around Freed and bit the back of his head. The Serpent head pulled Freed's head back, forcing Freed's mouth open. The other Serpent head shoved itself down Freed's throat, before the Serpent head pulled itself out. Revealing a Heart in its mouth before it ate it.

"You guys can have him." Issei voiced to the Darklings, causing them to cheer before the converged on the dead priest.

"So Ise-kun, do you want to explain what that is?" Rias asked regarding the Darkness.

"No, not really." Issei replied as he looked at the group of Devils.

"Why?" Rias questioned.

"Well, I don't know almost any of you." Issei voiced. "I only know Koneko, and that's about it." He added. "So why would I divulge my secrets?" Issei asked rhetorically causing the Serpent Heads hissed in agreement as they loomed over his shoulders.

"…We're friends." Koneko stated. "You can trust us." She said.

'**_The only one you can Trust is _****_ME_****_.' _**The Darkness declared inside Issei's head.

Issei looked at Koneko and sighed. "You I trust…it's them, I doubt." Issei replied.

"Aw, don't be like that Ise-kun." Akeno voiced.

"Oh, but I can be." Issei replied. "I've only known you, Red and the blond for about…eh, about five minutes. So I'm fully in my rights _not_ to trust you." Issei said.

"My name's Rias, not Red Ise-kun." Rias pouted out.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say Red." Issei replied, before he turned around and began to walk home.

"Where're you going?" Rias questioned to the Darkness Host.

"Home." Issei replied as the Serpent Heads vanished in wisps of black smoke. Issei knelt down and picked up is School bag, and then began walking.

"Wait! We have to talk! We have to make sure you're not a threat to the people here! And so you know what's out there!" Rias announced, getting a slight chuckle from Issei.

"Oh, I know what's out there." Issei said as he motioned at all around him. "And, I won't be attacking humans, that ain't my shtick." Issei replied, before he started walking again. Only for a bolt of lightning to strike the area in front of Issei, causing the teen to quickly turn around and face the Devils, with the Two Serpent Heads manifesting over Issei's shoulders instinctively.

Issei saw Akeno's hands had lightning dancing around her hands. "Oops." Akeno voiced unapologetically. Issei glared at the girl and the Serpent Heads followed, their eyes changing from Yellow to a menacing Red.

"My, my, such a face, it's so…Mmmm." Akeno said as she blushed as she held a hand in front of her face to try to hide it.

"Why'd you attack me?" Issei demanded causing one of the Serpent heads to twitch as blades emerged from its head adding to the menacing quality.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. But while you're there, you should listen to President." Akeno said still blushing.

Issei's glare shifted to Rias, who was looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for how Akeno acted. But, maybe tomorrow you can meet up with us at the Occult Research Club." Rias offered, trying to be civil.

Issei glanced at Koneko, who was looking at him with big hazel eyes, before he sighed. "Fine." Issei relented, getting a smile from Rias.

"Great!" Rias happily voiced. "We'll meet tomorrow." She added, before she sent a smirk to Issei as a Red symbol formed under her, Kiba and Akeno. The three Devils Vanished.

"…Issei." Koneko voiced.

"Yes." Issei replied.

"…Aren't we going to get something to eat?" Koneko asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh, yeah." Issei muttered to himself as the Serpent Heads dissipated into black smoke. "Come on, let's go." Issei said as he motioned for Koneko to follow him.

The two walked to a restaurant and were seated. Koneko glanced around the Restaurant to see it was full of a wide variety of individuals, but mostly shady people.

"…Issei, are you sure it's safe to be here?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, sure." Issei waved off as he read the menu. Koneko looked around and noticed some of the people would look at her or Issei, then quickly look away. "Besides I'm sure you could kick anyone's ass." Issei added.

Koneko slowly nodded. While she was small, she could tear a tree out from the ground and use it as a bat. So it'd be doubtful that any of the humans could harm her. The waiter came and took the two's orders, before he left.

"…Issei, can you tell me what happened at the park?" Koneko questioned.

"I was killed." Issei replied, causing Koneko's eyes to widen slightly.

"…But, you're here." Koneko stated. She knew Rias didn't resurrect Issei as a Devil. His body would need time to adjust. So he wouldn't be moving around.

"The Darkness saved me." Issei voiced, causing Koneko to look at Issei in confusion.

"…This is the second time you said that. What is it?" Koneko asked curiously.

"The Darkness is a Primal force of the dark, The Angelus being the Primal force of the Light." Issei stated. Koneko looked down in thought as she remembered what Issei told her about the Angelus. "It's pretty simple actually." He said.

"…And you have it sealed in you?" Koneko asked tilting her head slightly.

"No." Issei voiced. "I don't know really. I just know what the Darkness is…not why it's in me." Issei admitted. He wasn't that shocked he had the Darkness in him, mostly because he had so many dreams and memories about the dark being, he knew he was connected to it somehow.

"…Mm." Koneko sounded as their food arrived. The white haired girl ate her food taking very little bites. While Issei ate at his own pace.

"…Why are you a Hunter?" Koneko questioned. "You said that Hunters become hunters for a reason…so what's yours?" She clarified.

"I'm what people would call…extremely violent." Issei admitted, which was true, that's how he got into the assassin business in the first place. "Being a Hunter, helps alleviate those tendencies." Issei stated, causing Koneko to look at him.

"…You don't seem violent." Koneko voiced. From what she saw Issei was mellow more than anything. He only got mad when he was annoyed.

"Exactly." Issei simply replied. "Sense you asked me why I'm a hunter, why are you a devil?" Issei asked, but noticed Koneko's eyes downcast. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Issei stated, getting a thankful nod from Koneko.

"…It's because it was my only option." Koneko informed deciding to trust Issei.

"You always have an option." Issei said.

"…Not when the other option is death." Koneko replied apathetically, getting wide eyes from Issei.

"What?!" Issei demanded.

"…It was either become a Devil, or Die." Koneko admitted.

"Why?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes, causing Koneko to look down.

"…I don't want to talk about it." She replied before she went back to eating, getting a nod from Issei. Issei looked at Koneko intently and noticed two outlines form next to her. One was Koneko with cat ears, slitted eyes and two tails. The other was of a woman with long black hair, and the same hazel eyes Koneko had, plus she too had cat ears and two tails.

'_What is that?' _Issei thought to himself.

'**_Every being has Darkness in them…_****_Inner Darkness_****_ can be Many things…from _****_Fear_****_…to _****_Hate.' _**The Darkness sounded from inside Issei. After the two finished their food, Issei paid and they left.

"..Issei, are you really going to the Occult Club tomorrow?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know, probably." Issei replied uncaringly. "But, I do know Rias will probably try and convince me to become a Devil." Issei said.

"…Will you?" Koneko questioned.

'**_No_****_…Issei you are _****_Mine_****_…You will be no one else's _****_Servant_****_!' _**The Darkness declared possessively again.

"Um, no." Issei voiced as he glanced around. "I would walk you home, Koneko. But I have no idea where you live." Issei admitted as he looked at the short girl.

"...It's okay." Koneko said. "I don't need to walk home." She stated before a red symbol formed under her and she vanished.

"That was cool." Issei muttered to himself before he glanced around.

"Heheh…looks what I've found." A weird voice announced, causing Issei to turn and see a Darkling at his feet.

"What'd you find?" Issei asked curiously, only for the Darkling to pull out the head of Freed.

"This man was off his rockers, and killed lots of little monkeys…maybe he has a bounty on his head." The Darkling voiced with a demented smirk. Issei smirk too as he grabbed the head by the hair and walked with the Darkling. Issei was glad it was midnight or else someone might have seen him.

Issei headed towards one of the 'Underground' bounty station. Well it wasn't a bounty station per say. It was an exchange building where you could turn in bounties for money. The exchange building also spread the word for any hits that anyone has given out. If there was a bounty on Freed's head, the Bounty station would know.

"You know. The Monkey's icky bits were so much fun to play with." The Darkling stated. "I's just wish he was alive while we had our fun." The Darkling added.

"Well, in my line of work. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Issei responded.

"Oh, you're such a kind master to this little Darkling." The Darkling announced with a grin. "Can we go and kills us a bunch of people to celebrate your awakening?" The Demon asked.

"Maybe later." Issei replied. If he went to the bounty Station, there'd probably be some people with hits on them. If so, he and his Darklings would take care of them and he'd be loaded in no time. Eventually Issei arrived at a dark ally and went down some stairs.

After Issei knocked on the door the Darkling disappeared. Soon the door opened and Issei had to go through a pat down just in case he had a wire. They didn't care if he had a gun, because everyone in the bounty station had their own weapons. So no one could rob the place or else they'd be attacked by everyone.

Issei walked through the place, past some of the other Hitmen and Bounty Hunters. He went up to the front area where you turn in the bounties, and was recognized by the 'Teller' of the place.

"Ah, Mr. Tenebrae." The Teller voiced. "You were here yesterday. You usually don't do more than two hits a week." The teller stated, causing Issei to sigh. He didn't like being this familiar with someone of this life style. But having friends in high places could be good too.

"Yeah, I was attacked today be some batshit insane guy. Freed Sellzen, you heard of him?" Issei asked, causing most of the surrounding people to stop what they were doing.

"Heard of him? Everyone knows of that Crazy mother fucker." The Teller voiced. "Several people placed high bounties on him. He killed the sons and daughters of some very important people. The high bounties attracted some people, and they went after them. They never came back, they were gutted and crucified. That Freed Sellzen is one fucked up individual." The Teller explained.

"Good." Issei voiced as he placed Freed's head on the counter top. "Because here he is." Issei added.

"By God! You actually got the fucker!" The teller said in astonishment.

"Yeah he attacked me while I was on a date…I have to admit, I was a little pissed." Issei stated.

"A little?" The teller asked incredulously. "You killed a guy who was trying to take your drink!" he announced.

"To be fair, it was an expensive drink." Issei replied. The teller placed a hand on his head and breathed deeply.

"Well you have turned in a high bounty. I'll have to wire the cash to your account. I'm sure the families that placed the additional bounties will also give you an incentive, for killing the man that killed their kids." The teller voiced.

"Good." Issei nodded before he left the bounty station, not before giving some nods to the other Hitmen and bounty hunters. While Issei was walking through the alley way, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped his phone open with a message that his account got money.

Issei was honestly surprised by how much money Freed's head was worth. The original bounty came from the Vatican, being around thirty thousand dollars, enough for Issei to live on for a few mouths. There was also the reward the crime families and politicians placed on Freed's head as well, but they'd probably get the message tomorrow.

'_Oh hell yeah, I can finally get that motorcycle I've been looking at.' _Issei thought to himself as he walked to his apartment. It wasn't very cool to walk to the places Monsters hung out. It also took up a lot of his time to walk everywhere. Plus Motorcycles were pretty cheap compared to cars.

Eventually Issei arrived at his place. When he entered he noticed the lights were on, which was weird because he never turned them on to begin with. Issei pulled out his pistol and walked into his apartment. He searched through his kitchen and his living room and found nothing.

Issei opened the door to his bedroom and quickly slammed it open. "Hmhm, hello there Issei-kun." A seductive voice said. Issei quickly turned to see a woman on his bed.

The woman had black hair that went over the left side of her shoulder and covered the left side of her face, glowing yellow-orange eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dark red off-the- shoulders, V-neck minidress with purple designs. From Issei's perceptive it looked like the woman had a black choker around her neck and high-heeled shoes.

"Um…who are you?" Issei asked. "While I don't mind a hot woman in my bed…I'd like to know who she was before anything happened." He said.

"Oh, Issei-kun, I'm hurt." The mysterious women voiced as she placed a hand on her chest. "You don't recognize me?" she asked with fake hurt.

"I'm pretty sure. I've never seen you before." Issei replied.

"And you've used my powers to readily." The woman voiced, causing Issei to take an involuntary step back.

"W-what?" Issei asked nervously. Only for the woman to vanish and reappear in front of Issei, creating a trail of purple and black smoke in her wake. The woman put a hand on Issei's cheek.

"You've been using _my_ powers, Issei." The woman said in a quiet whisper.

"Y-y-you-you're, The Darkness." Issei nervously muttered.

"Oh, so close." The woman said condescendingly.

"But, you said…" Issei began, only for the purple designs on the woman's dress to glow a menacing purple.

"Shut up." The woman ordered. "I wasn't finished. I am the Darkness…But I'm not 'The Darkness'." She clarified. "I'm a manifestation of it…through you, it created Me." the woman voiced.

"I am…the judge you could say. I decide if you're allowed to wield my power or not." She said with a smirk.

"Let me guess…I'm not aloud." Issei muttered. Only for the woman to place a hand on his cheek and made him face her.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic Issei-kun." She voiced in a whisper. "I like you. You don't play by the rules. You break whatever makes you mad. You Slaughter whatever harms you…Mmm, it's inspiring." The woman in red said.

"Okay, other than to decide if I'm worthy of using your power…why else are you here?" Issei asked as he took a step back from the mysterious woman.

"Two other reasons actually." She admitted as she checked her nails. "There's never been a wielder of The Darkness, that's been under twenty one before. It's only because of the thing sealed in there, that you can." The woman in red said as she pointed to Issei's left hand. "I'm here to moderate how much Darkness you can use. Two, every wielder of The Darkness had a teacher who knew about it. Sense you don't have one, I'll be your teacher." The woman said before she sat back on Issei's bed and put on leg over the other, causing Issei to look at her exposed legs. Before he shook himself and focused on the woman in front of him.

"How long will you be here?" Issei questioned.

"However long I want to be." The woman replied.

"Well, ah, what do I call you then?" Issei asked.

"I call myself…Cinder." Cinder informed dramatically.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded as he glanced at his bed. "So, you're going to teach me how to control the Darkness?" Issei questioned, getting a dark amused chuckle from Cinder.

"No, one thing you must know, Issei-kun. You can never control the Darkness… it controls you." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "When the Darkness wants you to do something, you obey without question." Cinder voiced.

"What does it usually want?" Issei asked, earning a shrug from Cinder.

"If you don't anger it, it won't ask for much, just the occasional heart of a dark being." Cinder guessed offhandedly.

"Well aren't you the Darkness? Shouldn't you know?" Issei questioned, getting an annoyed sigh from Cinder.

"I am, but I don't have its memories or thoughts. I'm a creation the Darkness." Cinder informed.

"Like a Darkling?" Issei asked, causing Cinder to glare at him with glowing yellow-orange eyes.

"Insinuate that again and I'll burn you alive." Cinder threatened as leveled her hand towards Issei. Purple and black fire engulfed her hand, causing Issei to nod.

"Got it…No calling you a Darkling, I understand." Issei quickly voiced. "Wait, I have school tomorrow, what are you going to be doing?" Issei questioned, getting a condescending smirk from Cinder.

"Going with you of course." Cinder replied uncaringly.

"What?! But aren't you like…" Issei began only to dodge a purple and black fire ball.

"Finish that sentence and I won't miss." Cinder threatened. Issei looked at the insane woman with wide eyes. '_Note to self: don't comment on her age._' Issei thought.

"How are you going to attend school? You…look grown up…" Issei began to awkwardly say trying to find the right words. "Um how do I put this…you're a smokin' hot adult." Issei finished.

"Oh, Issei-kun, you have such a way with words." Cinder said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, no one will believe you're a teen." Issei stated.

"Issei-kun, believe me. I can be very convincing." Cinder voiced with a smirk.

"Whatever…I'm not paying for you though." Issei replied.

"Don't be like that Issei. Remember, I can cut you off from The Darkness." Cinder taunted.

"You're going to hold that over me aren't you?" Issei asked all he got was a smirk from Cinder. '_Is it weird that I find her dark smirk hot?' _Issei thought to himself.

"No." Cinder voiced. "But, thanks for the compliment." She added, getting a surprised look from Issei.

"Wait! You heard that?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, you and I are connected. I can hear _all _of your thoughts." Cinder informed.

"Oh shit…does that mean you heard what I thought about your…" Issei began as he looked at Cinder's exposed legs.

"Yes." Cinder stated still smirking.

"And about your…" Issei started as his eyes drifted to her chest.

"Yes, yes, I heard all your thoughts." Cinder said with almost palpable amusement. "You know your thoughts gave me a really large Ego boost." She added. Issei looked away, refusing to look at Cinder.

"Aw, don't be like that." Cinder said. "I always knew you were a pervert, it's just that you hide it well." She stated.

"Now come here." Cinder ordered, causing Issei to look at her in confusion.

"Come where?" Issei asked.

Cinder scooted back on the bed, creating more space. "Come here, Issei-kun." Cinder cooed quietly as she made a 'come here' motion with her finger. Issei slowly walked up to her, only for Cinder to grab the front of his shirt and force him into bed.

"Sleep." Cinder voiced softly to the host of the Darkness.

"Where will you sleep?" Issei questioned.

"By your side of course, Issei-kun." Cinder replied as she pushed Issei on his back. "Now, go to sleep. Rest that head ball of yours. You died today, you should sleep." She said in a hypnotically quiet voice, before Issei slowly fell asleep.

"M-mistress, a-are you sure you should get to close to him? You've never gotten this close to any of your hosts before." A Darkling questioned to Cinder. The woman looked at the Darkling with glowing eyes.

"Oh, I want to get close to him." Cinder voiced as she leaned back and ran a hand through Issei's hair. "There were many 'Restrictions' that limited _my _personal interaction with _my _hosts." She continued as she pulled Issei closer to herself possessively. "But, now I have the perfect Host for me." She finished before she destroyed the Darkling that questioned her.

"With God dead, I have no other reason to exist now. I only wanted to kill him, but now there's something else." Cinder said as she looked at Issei's unconscious face. "I was lucky to stumble upon you. With you and I together, we'll show the world the true bliss of the Dark." Cinder murmured, before she smirked when she felt Issei lean against her.

* * *

** Okay for those of you who might be confused here. First Issei's powers will develop differently than the comic book version of the Darkness. If you've read the comics, then you should know how overpowered it really is. So right now Issei has the Video game version of the Darkness powers, but will steadily develop to the Comic book version. **

** Two, I have made the Darkness female...why, some might ask. because fuck you that's why. If someone complains about it, I'll just ignore them. No one cares when there's a Female Kyūbi or Female Shinigami, but God forbid when someone does something different, that's when shit goes down. Let's all have the same fuckin' idea, and not do anything different.  
**

** ...Disregarding that rant, The person who the female Darkness is inspired by is Cinder Fall from RWBY, because for some reason I some how write a RWBY character into my stories somehow. So why break that beautiful cycle. Anyway, yeah the Female Darkness is Cinder Fall, because i can totally see her as that evil chick no one says no to because they're scared shitless of her. And if you don't know who Cinder Fall is...there is something called Google, look her up...or don't, I honestly don't care. **

** Anyways you guys know the drill, tell me if it was good bad or any of that shit. and if it's bad tell me 'How' so I can improve. Or you can keep it to yourself and make me look like and idiot your call.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Highschool DxD, The Darkness, or Supernatural.

Issei glared at the sun as he walked to Kuoh Academy. He was wearing the usual required school clothing. Issei switched his glare from the sun to glaring in front of him. It seemed that after Awaking the Darkness his sensitivity to the light skyrocketed.

"Is poor Issei-kun scared of the light?" A teasing voice asked.

"How are you unaffected by this?" Issei replied as he cast a glance at his companion. It was a woman about a few inches taller than him. She had black hair that went over the left side of her shoulder and covered the left side of her face. She also had yellow-orange eyes. She also wore a dark red mini dress that had purple designs on it.

"It's because I'm stronger than you." Cinder replied condescendingly, getting a glare from the already angry teen, before she looked forward with a contemplative look on her face. Truth was she had no idea why the light wasn't burning her alive. She was also going over some of her more recent memories. Being The Darkness she had knowledge of all dark based creatures. She realized she had a lot of information on monsters, some that were never there before.

Cinder glanced at Issei before she narrowed her eyes forward. '_It seems my fight with the Angelus was bigger than I realized.' _The Darkness thought as she walked with her Host. '_It would seem I tore a hole from one world to one of the adjacent worlds.' _Cinder contemplated. She was no stranger to dimensional travel, being the Primordial being of Darkness she could technically roam in any world or universe that had darkness in it. She just chose to stay in the world where her mortal enemy resided.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked when he noticed Cinder was out of it.

"Yes, I'm thinking." Cinder commented off handedly, getting a confused look from Issei, wondering why she'd need to think. The Darkness zoned out again. '_So I'm in a world inhabited by dozens of Supernatural beings. But why is the Light not as potent as it usually is?' _Cinder thought to herself as she glanced at the sun and only felt a slight fatigue. The Darkness remembered back to the Fallen Angel that wielded light. '_It is possible that with so many different beings wielding Light, that it's effects have become diluted.' _Cinder theorized.

"Hey ah, Cinder." Issei voiced getting the amber eyed woman's attention. "How many people before me have had the Darkness?" Issei questioned, getting a shrug from Cinder.

She honestly lost count on how many hosts she had. She only started to pay attention to the more recent ones, mostly because they most interesting out of them all.

"From what I saw in the memories, the Host of the Darkness was invincible…how'd they die?" Issei asked, getting a dark smirk from Cinder.

"Through Sex." She informed, causing Issei to stop.

"W-what?" Issei asked afraid of the answer.

"By having Sex with a Human woman, a child will be convinced. No matter how much protection you have, it will always happen." Cinder said sadistically enjoying the look of despair on Issei's face. "When the Child's convinced, The Darkness will betray its host and forcibly remove itself from the It's host, and move to the child, killing the host in the process." Cinder finished.

Issei looked forward with wide eyes, but turned to face Cinder when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "But, don't worry Issei-kun. If you stick with me, I'll make sure the Darkness doesn't kill you." Cinder cooed.

Issei looked at Cinder suspiciously. "And you'd do that outta goodness of your heart?" He questioned, getting a dark chuckle from the amber eyed woman.

"Goodness? No. I want to help you, because I like you. There's nothing good about it." Cinder replied uncaringly. Issei sighed slightly at her answer.

"Hey Cinder, how are you going to join this school?" Issei questioned.

"You're going to ask the Abominations." Cinder stated.

"Abominations?" Issei asked.

"These _Things_ that call themselves Devils, they disgust me." Cinder voiced. "They think just because they were created by The Morning Star, they think they're the Devil. Arrogance like that is revolting." Cinder ranted, getting a sweatdrop from Issei.

"So you want me to ask the things you can't stand, to join a school that has the things you hate in it?" Issei asked unsure, only to dodge a purple and black fire ball.

"If talk to me like I'm stupid again, I'll burn you." Cinder threatened. Issei rolled his eyes slightly at Cinder's melodrama. The two eventually arrived at the Academy. Issei sighed when he noticed almost all the students eyes focused on him and Cinder.

Most of the male populous did a double take when they saw Cinder. Which Issei could understand, Cinder just gave off that Dark Aura that got everyone's attention. Along with the fact she was hot helped.

"Hmm, stupid _Humans_." Cinder said darkly as she felt their eyes on her.

"And here I thought you'd love the attention." Issei voiced.

"The attention of such revolting beings is not something I favor." Cinder replied as she sent a glare to the teens the stared at her.

"I'm human, yet you like my attention." Issei argued.

"You are…an exception." Cinder said absently.

"I feel so happy now." Issei said sarcastically, getting an un-amused look from Cinder.

"You should, The Darkness doesn't like humans and neither do I." Cinder informed as the two entered the academy building. Before the two could walk further they were stopped by a young girl with black hair, violet eyes and glasses.

"Issei-san." The girl said in an aloof voiced.

"Souna." Issei replied, getting an annoyed glare from the girl.

"You must not refer to me with such familiarity." Souna replied coolly.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say Souna." Issei waved off, increasing the Class Presidents glare. "Now what does the Class President need with little ol' me?" Issei questioned.

"I'm aware of your 'Transgressions' last night." Souna stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei and an amused look from Cinder. "I'm also aware you're an unstable element here. But I will warn you, if you harm anyone here I will not hesitate to kill you." Souna threatened.

"Like an Abomination like you could us." Cinder said darkly.

"What did you just call me?" Souna demanded as she faced Cinder.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, let's calm down here." Issei voiced as he got in-between the two.

"Issei-san it's against the rules to bring guests un-announced." Souna stated.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Issei muttered.

"Don't lie. I call practically feel her sinister aura. What. Is. She?" Souna demanded. Causing Issei to glance to Cinder, but all he saw was her amused smirk.

"She's Cinder, my, ah." Issei said trying to think of the right word, without trying to give information on Cinder out.

"Teacher…Mistress…Puppet master…Lover, take your pick." Cinder listed off uncaringly.

'_Wait, Lover?' _Issei thought to himself as he glanced at Cinder, causing her to smirk at him.

"It doesn't matter what you are to him. You don't have any right to be here." Souna informed. Issei sighed while Cinder still looked amused.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Cinder taunted.

"I'll personally remove you from the premises." Souna shot back. Cinder crossed her arms, but still had a dark smirk on her face. She raised her hand and put her thump and middle finger together in a pitching motion, as the designs on her dress gleaned an ominous purple.

Souna lurched forward slightly and grabbed her chest in pain. "What's happening?" Issei questioned.

"Hm, The Darkness has some control over every dark being in existence. I'm slowing her heart down to a dangerous rate." Cinder voiced darkly as her eyes glowed. "You Abominations are so…**_Arrogant it's _****_sickening_****_." _** Cinder said, causing Issei to flinch slightly when he heard The Darkness' demonic voice echo what Cinder said with perfect timing.

"Calling yourselves Devils the arrogance. There is only one, and that's The Morning Star, The Betrayer, The true Master of Hell." Cinder said as she increased the pain Souna was in. "You're but a creation of its power." She stated.

"Stop it Cinder." Issei said when Souna fell to her knees.

Cinder looked at Souna with a sadistic glee and began to close her entire fist, Only for Issei to grab her shoulders and face her towards him.

"I said, Stop it Cinder. There's no reason to kill her!" Issei ordered, causing Cinder to glare slightly at him.

"You'd choose an Abomination over me?" Cinder asked threateningly.

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone." Issei replied. "Killing someone for petty reasons is pathetic." He stated, causing Cinder to glare at him. "Look, I see where you're coming from, but I also see where she's coming from. I'm not going against you Cinder. But fighting these beings is a stupid move. It's the morning and the Sun is out, and you and I both know how bad that is." Issei reasoned.

Cinder's glare faltered, before she huffed slightly. She knew she had a bit of a temper and when she was pissed she lost sight of everything else. And it pissed her off incredibly when such a lower beings even thought they were stronger than her.

Cinder released Souna and looked at her with her usual dark smirk. "You should thank Issei-kun, if it were up to me...well, you know." Cinder taunted. Issei ignored her and knelt down next to Souna and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked, getting a glare from Souna.

"Don't touch me." Souna ordered as she pushed Issei's hand away.

"So disrespectful…I'd expect nothing less." Cinder imputed.

"Cinder, please stop trying to antagonize her." Issei muttered.

"Why?" Cinder questioned. "You went out of your way to help her. You even stood up against me." She added, with slight annoyance. If it had been anyone else who stood up against her, she would have had their head on a spike. "She shouldn't be so prideful." Cinder said as she looked at Souna, who was glaring at her.

Souna was about to say something but was interrupted by the appearance of a blond boy. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation. But I need Issei-kun." The blond boy voiced, causing Souna to take a deep breath.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It was Rias-Senpai who asked for him." The blond boy informed, causing Souna to scowl before she turned around and walked away.

"That was a bit anti-climactic." Issei commented.

"I'd thought she'd never leave." Cinder voiced uncaringly, getting a slight glare from Issei, which she ignored.

"Issei-kun, it is alright if you come with me." The blond boy asked. Issei looked at the blond and sighed. '_So this is my 'Counterpart'?' _Issei thought with some amusement. While Issei was about average in appearance, his dark aura attracted women apparently. So they called him 'The Dark Prince' with Kiba being called 'The Light Prince'. Issei found it pretty ironic sense he was human and Kiba was a Devil.

"Sure." Issei replied. "Lead the way." He added, but Kiba looked at Cinder curiously.

"I was only requested to bring you." Kiba informed. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to allow her to follow." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about her. She'd just do as she pleases always. So it'd be pretty pointless to try and stop her." Issei informed.

"Aw Issei-kun, you're learning." Cinder said in a condescending tone, getting a slight glare from Issei.

"Fine, follow me then." Kiba voiced as he turned around and walked. With Issei and Cinder walked side by side. While walking the three occasionally walked past some girls or guys, both of which either glared at Kiba and Issei because they were near a hot girl, or glared at Cinder for being near Kiba or Issei. It was a weird experience for Issei but Cinder didn't give a shit.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko sat in the Occult Research Club room. Koneko was sitting on one of the couches eating sweets. Rias was sitting on one of the chairs, with Akeno standing by her side. The three were waiting for the arrival of Issei and Kiba.

The three turned to face the door when they heard the sound of clinking glass. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Rias voiced. The door opened and the blond swordsman walked in. Followed by a teen boy with disheveled brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black blazer that had white accents, black pants and black shoes. When Issei walked in he glanced around, but there was still the sound of clinking glass.

The person that followed Issei in grabbed the attention of Rias, Akeno and Koneko. It was a woman with pale skin, black hair that went over her left shoulder that obscured the left side of her face and she had yellow-orange eyes. She wore a dark red off the shoulders V-neck mini dress with purple designs, the dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back just above her knees.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko noticed she had a black choker around her neck, a glass-like high heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. The three saw her looking at them, and they felt an incredibly dark presence from her, almost identical to Issei's dark aura but more…intense. If they weren't Devils and they didn't know about them, they'd assume she was The Devil.

"So Red, what'd you need?" Issei questioned, shaking the three devils from their staring contest with Cinder.

"My name is Rias Ise-kun, not Red." Rias said with a slight pout.

"Whatever you say Red, so why're you so adamant on me being here?" Issei asked.

Rias adopted a serious look. "To be frank here, everyone here is a Devil." She informed. Issei and Cinder shared a look before they focused back on Rias.

"Is that all?" Issei asked in a deadpan.

"W-what?" Rias voiced.

"I think she wanted to surprise you." Cinder inputted, causing Rias to glance at her again before she focused on Issei.

"If you know about Devils then that means you know about Fallen Angels." Rias inquired.

"You mean like the guy that killed me last night?" Issei clarified causing Koneko to flinch slightly. "Before I Butchered him." Issei added.

"Y-yes." Rias replied she was still a little surprised by the brutality of that attack. Akeno herself blushed a bit remembering last night.

"Okay, now again, why am I here?" Issei asked again, before Rias could answer Cinder interrupted.

"I think she wants to recruit you to become an Abomination." Cinder commented.

"Abomination?" Rias muttered.

"Yes an Abomi…" Cinder began.

"Gah! Nope, don't mind her!" Issei quickly announced, causing Cinder to sigh as Issei's docile behavior.

"What did she mean by Abomination?" Akeno asked sweetly.

"You really don't want to know." Issei replied.

"Oh, but I do." Akeno insisted.

"That's nice, but it's something I'd rather not have her say." Issei voiced as he looked at Cinder, with a mixture of anger and pleading. Cinder scoffed slightly before she relented, as she sat on the couch that no one was sitting on and put one leg over the other, with Issei sitting by her side.

"Is it true that you want to recruit me?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, your powers would be a valuable asset." Rias informed going straight to the point.

"Even if I wanted to, I think it would be impossible." Issei imputed.

"Why?" Rias asked curiously.

"Because…" Issei began only for Cinder to wrap an arm around Issei and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Because, someone has already placed a claim on Issei-kun." Cinder said with a dark tone, getting Rias' attention.

"What? When did you claim him?" Rias asked, causing Issei's eye to twitch slightly. '_I'm not a thing to be bartered with.' _Issei thought to himself only to feel Cinder's hand lightly squeeze his shoulder.

'_Oh Issei-kun, don't think that.' _Issei heard Cinder say inside his head. '_Compared to the rest of the beings in existence, you're the most important to me…and the Darkness.' _Issei hear Cinder finish, but what surprised him was the fact that it was in a kind voice.

"We claimed when Issei was five." Cinder stated, getting wide eyes from Rias. Issei looked down in thought before he nodded, that was when he started getting the weird dreams of The Darkness, so that sounded about right.

"Wait, who's this 'We'?" Rias questioned.

"The Darkness and Myself." Cinder stated. She honestly didn't care if she told beings she could kill with a snap of her fingers such information.

"The Darkness?" Rias questioned with a cute face, causing Cinder to roll her eyes slightly in annoyance.

"The Darkness is one of the two primal forces in the universe." Issei imputed.

"But what is it?" Rias asked, getting a 'are you serious' look from Cinder.

"What do you want, A biography of it?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"Well no, but it would be helpful." Rias voiced.

"Well this conversation just went downhill." Issei muttered. "Other than the fact that you wanted to recruit me and information on what my powers are, what else did you want?" Issei asked with a sigh.

Rias shifted slightly. "I wanted…" She began only for the sound of music to cut her off.

"_Roses are Red and Violets are blue. One we'll cruise down Blood Gulch avenue. It's Red versus Red and Blue versus Blue. It's I against I and me against you." _A song sung, before it was cut off by a beep.

"Hello." Issei said, causing everyone to look at him to see he was on a cell phone.

"Hey Issei, are you there?" a panicked voice asked.

"Yep...what's up?" Issei replied.

"You know how you helped me with that Wraith problem a while back?" The voice questioned, causing Issei to narrow his eyes slightly.

"Ah, Oh! Jay, yeah I remember." Issei stated.

"You told me to call you if any more…ah, unusual things happen." Jay voiced. "Something strange is happening." Jay informed.

"What happened?" Issei questioned with narrowed eyes.

"There have been six mysterious deaths." Jay informed.

"Mysterious, how?" Issei asked.

"Their Hearts stopped. They were perfectly healthy in the days leading up to their deaths. There was nothing wrong with their hearts. But, they just spontaneously just stopped." Jay said quickly.

"Where were they?" Issei questioned.

"All at the Hospital." Jay informed, causing Issei to sigh.

'_Uh fuck. Why does it always have to be Hospitals?' _Issei thought to himself. "Fine, I'll look into it." Issei said.

"Thanks man." Jay voiced before he hung up. Issei closed his phone and looked at it, before he stood up. "Well later." Issei said as he headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rias demanded.

"To a hospital to get rid of a supernatural creature possibly a ghost, if the symptoms are correct." Issei commented.

"No you're not." Rias argued as she stood up.

"Oh, that's cute." Issei taunted as he opened the door to the Occult Research Club. "Cinder, are you coming?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to enjoy the show for now." Cinder voiced, getting a look from Issei.

"Whatever you say." Issei muttered as he walked through the door, only for Rias to stop him. "What now?" Issei questioned with a slight glare. While he had the Patience of a Saint when it came to girls, but even he had his limits.

"You're not going." Rias stated.

"Really?" Issei asked sarcastically. "And why's that?" he added.

"Because it's dangerous." Rias voiced.

"I'm hunting a Ghost, not a Wendigo or a Vampire." Issei waved off.

"Huh?" Rias sounded, getting a sigh from Issei before he looked to Cinder, to see her smirking.

"Oh God." Issei muttered, causing all the Devils to flinch. "Look, I'm going." He stated as he turned around only for Rias to grab onto his arm.

"I'm not letting you go." Rias said, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei.

"We've only known each other for like two days. Why are you so…insistent, on my safety?" Issei asked curiously.

"Even if you don't think it, I see you as a comrade." Rias admitted. "You've been nothing but polite to Koneko. And you've been…nice enough to come here, when you had no reason to." Rias informed before she leaned close, causing Issei to lean back. Before Rias could hug Issei, she was pulled back by Cinder.

"Enough of this Chick-flick crap." Cinder said aiming a glare at Rias. "If you want Issei to be 'Safe' then follow us if you can. I honestly don't care." She voiced out, before Cinder let go of Rias and slowly walked around her and Issei. Until she was behind Issei and placed a hand on his shoulder, before they were engulfed in shadows and disappeared completely.

"That was…interesting." Kiba voiced.

"You want to follow him, president?" Akeno questioned.

"Yes, we don't even know who that woman is." Rias said.

"My, my President you're already jealous of her being near Issei-kun." Akeno teased. "I can see why though, he's so…Mm." She added with a slight blush as she licked her lips.

"But President, how are we going to find him? We don't know where he lives." Kiba questioned.

"We don't know, but we do know someone who does." Rias commented as she and Akeno looked to Koneko, who was looking away while nibbling at her sweets.

"Koneko, can you take us to Issei's place?" Rias asked.

"…It's a secret." Koneko replied.

"Come on, please?" Rias questioned. "Do you want Ise-kun to fight a monster by himself or be alone with that…woman?" Rias asked, causing Koneko to narrow her eyes slightly.

"…Fine." Koneko relented. While she knew Issei could take care of himself, she didn't trust the woman with him. She could practically smell the evil rolling off her, yeah that's it, she wasn't jealous at all.

A shadow grew in Issei's living room and formed Issei and Cinder. "What was that?" Issei muttered with wide eyes.

"We moved through the Shadows, please keep up." Cinder said nonchalantly.

"But how?" Issei asked he really wanted to do that.

"Shadows are merely an imprint of The Darkness presence's that's on this plane, because of that The Darkness is connected to every shadow. And how you do it is simple." Cinder explained but stopped at the end.

"Well, how do I do it?" Issei asked practically on the edge of his seat.

"You want it." Cinder informed, causing Issei to deflate.

"Uh, what?" Issei questioned, causing Cinder to sigh.

"The Darkness responds to your Will, your mind and your imagination. You have to will it to happen, you have to think for it to form, you have the imagine it. To do something with the Darkness you need to want it to happen." Cinder explained.

"Oh." Issei muttered that actually made a lot of sense. When he killed the Fallen Angel and Priest, that's how he envisioned they would die, and the Darkness made it happen. "I'll be back." Issei voiced as he went into his room to get his Hunter gear and change.

Cinder sighed when she saw a red symbol form on the floor of Issei's apartment. When Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko formed, she scowled slightly.

"And here I thought you'd have more tact then to break into an apartment. But it seems even I can be wrong." Cinder taunted.

Rias glared slightly, before she calmed herself down. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Now you ask." Cinder commented with some surprise. "That's interesting." She added.

"Who are you?" Rias questioned more forcefully.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Cinder asked with a smirk, only to get a glare from the crimson haired devil. "I'm many things." She informed only for Rias to glare harder. Cinder's eyes and the purple sigils on her dress gleaned maliciously. "Importantly, I'm the very being that can kill you with the snap of my fingers." Cinder said with a glare more intimidating than Rias'.

"Is that a threat?" Rias asked dangerously, as a crimson aura formed around her. She was about to take a step forward, only for Koneko to stop her. "What is it?" Rias questioned, only for Koneko to motion up. Rias looked up to see a strange symbol on the ceiling.

"What is that?" Rias asked.

"A Devil's Trap." The group heard Issei's voice say. They turned to see Issei closing the door to his room, while holding a duffle bag on his back.

"What's a Devil's Trap?" Rias asked curiously, she'd never heard of something like that, but when she asked that Issei and Cinder looked at her like she was an idiot.

"It's a Trap, for Devils…you know, its names sorta implies what it does." Issei said sardonically before he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Issei interrogated.

"We decided to help you!" Rias announced, getting a deadpanned look from Issei.

"I really don't need help." Issei muttered. "And if I do need it, Cinder would." Issei informed as he looked to the woman in red. "You would, right?" He asked, getting a slightly offended look from Cinder.

"You have to ask?" Cinder questioned.

"Yes." Issei stated dryly. Cinder's offended look shifted to a satisfied one.

"Good." Cinder commented, getting a confused look from Issei.

"Good? Why's that good?" Issei asked, only for Cinder to lean incredibly close to him.

"It would be incredibly stupid for you to be so trusting of me, especially sense we met only last night." Cinder voiced in a whisper. "But I will rectify that, until I'm the only person you can trust." She added as she leaned back.

Cinder cast a sideways glance at the devils, to see Koneko looking at her with narrowed eyes, Rias glaring at her, Kiba smiled his usual smile and Akeno looked uncaring. Issei forced his blush down and composed himself.

"So there's no need for you guys to come." Issei stated.

"…We've already made our decision." Koneko said, getting Issei's attention. "Please respect it." She added.

Issei sighed before he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, just don't get in my way." Issei relented as he walked to the countertop of his kitchen and picked up a black jacket. While he put it on, the Devils noticed he had changed his attire. Issei wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans and boots.

After Issei put on his jacket, he placed the duffle bag on his back. Issei headed over to the door and opened it, before he stopped and looked at the Devils. "Are you guys waiting for an invitation? Let's go." Issei announced as he left his apartment with Cinder following.

"Are you sure you want such…nuisances, to follow you?" Cinder asked as she walked side by side with Issei, the teen glanced back to see the devils walking behind them before he shrugged.

"We're hunting a ghost. I doubt they'd get in the way." Issei replied. '_And it would be a good way to see their abilities.' _Issei thought to himself, causing Cinder to smirk.

"Ise-kun, how come you say it's a ghost?" Rias asked she'd never seen a ghost before. Even if she was a devil she never met a ghost.

"All the evidence points to it, _Red_." Issei said putting extra emphasis on red.

"…What evidence?" Koneko questioned as the group headed towards the Hospital.

"Other than the fact it's a Hospital. The only cause of death is the heart spontaneously stopping, most of, if not all the monsters out there eat at least some part of the humans they kill." Issei explained.

"What does a being a Hospital have to do with the creature being a ghost?" Kiba asked, causing Issei to look at him strangely.

"You do realize dozens of deaths happen in hospitals, Right?" Issei asked back. "Ghost usually haunt that place they dead. " He clarified.

"What's so powerful about a ghost anyways?" Akeno asked.

"This ain't the usual Casper. Ghosts are incredibly dangerous. When a spirit dies and doesn't move on, it's usually because it has some sorta un-finished business. And the longer it stays on this plane of existence, the angrier they become. With that anger or another intense emotion, they're able to do a wide variety of things, ranging from Telekinesis to Possession to Reality warping." Issei explained.

"T-that's incredible!" Rias announced, causing Cinder to look at her weirdly.

"Yes, it's pretty incredible when they're trying to kill you." Issei commented sarcastically, before the group eventually arrived at the Hospital.

Issei glanced at the front of the Hospital, before he walked in. Issei got stares from most of the people he passed, mostly because he was being followed by three girls and a boy wearing a school outfit and a gorgeous woman.

The teen walked up to the reception desk and noticed there was a blonde woman there with green-ish blue eyes, curly blonde hair. Issei noticed she wore a black sleeveless jacket, but couldn't see any lower due to the desk in the way. "Hello there." Issei voiced as he leaned on desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked as she glanced up.

"A friend of mine was hospitalized a few months ago. Jay Burton, he had his right leg and arm shattered." Issei voiced.

"Oh, yeah I know where he is." The blonde receptionist voiced without even looking away from Issei.

"Really?" Issei asked.

"It's hard to miss a Caucasian man with two shattered limbs, who constantly rants about mundane things, and also has high case schizophrenia." The blonde commented.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Issei muttered. "Can you tell me what room he's in?" Issei asked.

"I'll do something better, I'll personally take you to him." The blonde receptionist voiced as she stood up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…" Issei trailed off.

"Lily." The blonde receptionist introduced herself.

"You don't have to do that, Lily. I wouldn't want to take up your time." Issei voiced.

"I insist." Lily said as she stood up and walked around her desk until she stood near Issei. The teen looked at the empty desk she was in, before he glanced at Lily.

"Um, don't have a job to do?" Issei questioned as he looked from her to her desk, then back to her. Lily glanced around before she focused on a male nurse.

"You." Lily said, getting the man's attention. "Sit here and work." She ordered and the male nurse fearfully complied. "See, perfect." Lilly said with a devilish smile.

"I, uh, guess that works." Issei muttered.

"Great, follow me, handsome." Lily purred lowly. Issei followed the blonde woman with a slight blush. While he was no stranger to the opposite sex, an attractive woman was flirting with him and that's always a rare occurrence.

While following the blonde woman, Issei's eyes began to trail downward. "Owf!" Issei sounded as he double over.

"…eyes forward, pervert." Koneko voiced. Issei rubbed his stomach and sighed.

"Hey Issei, how'd you meet this 'Jay' person?" Rias questioned, causing Issei to glance at Lily, to see she was still leading them.

"A few months ago there was a Wraith hunting here. With Jay being hospitalized at that time, I ran into him while I was hunting the Wraith. It seemed that the Wraith was going after Jay, so I told him what was happening and killed the Wraith. I told him to call me if he saw something." Issei explained.

"But didn't the receptionist say he was a schizophrenic?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah…" Issei said with a sigh. "Yes he is." He muttered.

"Hey, hurry up!" Lily ordered when she noticed the group was lagging behind. Issei quickened his pace until he was next to Lily. "I find it a bit strange that you have a posse of school kids and woman who looks like she's going to kill everyone." Lily commented, when Issei caught up to her.

Issei glanced back at the Devils and Cinder, then back to Lily. "What can I say? I like variety in my group." Issei commented.

"And what'd you need a group for? You're just meeting a friend." Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. I wanted to see a friend. They over heard me, and wanted to ditch too. So, they blackmailed me into bringing them." Issei informed.

"You're a bit forthcoming." Lily said, getting a shrug from Issei.

"Are you going to tell on me?" Issei asked.

"Why would I want to get such a cute little kid in trouble?" Lily questioned rhetorically.

"I'm not a kid and I don't do cute." Issei replied sternly.

"What are you going to do to back up that statement?" Lily questioned in a low whisper.

"Whatever's necessary." Issei responded as he looked at Lily, getting a grin from the blonde woman.

"My, my you sure are a bold one." Lily teased.

"Life's a bitch. I can't be so timid about things. Especially, when I talking to such a stunning woman." Issei said.

"You're such a charmer. I bet you have all the ladies practically hanging off you." Lily said sarcastically. "Or is that why those girls are following you?" Lily asked offhandedly, getting a shrug from Issei.

"Issei." Issei hear Cinder voice, causing the teen to look at her as he moved to her side.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Are you sure you should be so…Open, with that, _woman_?" Cinder asked as she narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"What's wrong with her?" Issei questioned as he looked at Cinder.

"Hmph…just watch yourself around _her." _Cinder said, saying 'her' with disdain.

"Oh, I get it." Issei said with a smirk. "You're jealous." He clarified.

"I don't need jealousy." Cinder replied. "Because I know in the end, when everyone abandons you, I will be the person you cherish the most." She said darkly.

"Man that just killed the mood." Issei stated. The group eventually arrived at one of the hospital rooms.

"Well here he is." Lily said as they arrived at the room.

"Thanks for the help, Lily." Issei thanked, getting a smirk from the blond woman.

"No problem…" Lily trailed off.

"Issei." Issei introduced himself.

"Issei? What a weird name." Lily commented.

"Well I can't be blessed with everything." Issei replied offhandedly, before he looked at Lily to see she was writing something on a note card.

"Well Issei-kun, if I used that right, it's been a _pleasure._" Lily purred out, as she handed Issei a card. "My number." She added as Issei inspected the card and put it in his back pocket.

"Um, thanks." Issei muttered. "Later." He voiced, getting a slight wave from the blonde woman, before she walked away. Issei's eyes trailed downward again as he watched Lily walk away before he and the others entered the room.

The blonde receptionist turned and watched the group enter the room, with a smirk on her face as her eyes changed from green-ish blue to pure white. Lilith licked her lips think back on the dark aura Issei had. '_It's so dark and so sinister. It seems so…powerful, probably more powerful than Lucifer's.' _Lilith thought as she rubbed her thighs together slightly, the demon glanced down. '_Hmm…I never knew I'd be so turned on by that.' _Lilith thought to herself, before she looked back to the room with a contemplative look on her face.

'_With a powerful being like Issei, I don't need to free Lucifer anymore and I won't have to die.' _Lilith thought. '_But it might take some time though. Once Dean breaks the first seal, I'll have to send dozens of Demons to break the seals.' _She planned. '_But I'll hold off on the final seal, until I have Issei as an ally…Or maybe something so much more.' _Lilith schemed with a devilish smirk as she turned around and walked.

"This is going to be so much _fun." _Lilith said excitedly with a hint of sadism, before she vanished.

Issei glanced around the hospital room to see a young man lying in a bed with a cast on his arm and leg. The teen walked up to the young adult.

"Hey, Issei, how've you been man?" Jay questioned.

"Peachy, now what exactly is going on here?" Issei asked.

"Oh yeah, in the past month six men have all died under the same circumstances, all Heart attacks, at night, no signs of drugs or anything." Jay informed.

"And you know about this, how?" Rias questioned suspiciously.

"They all happened next door." Jay commented as he reached over to the table next to him and pulled a beer off it, before he took a sip.

"Are you sure we should trust the word of someone who's drinking?" Kiba asked.

Jay looked to Kiba, before he looked back to Issei. "Who's the douche?" Jay questioned.

"He's Kiba, don't mind him. He's new to the job." Issei stated, causing Jay to look at the rest of the group.

"Are you teaching kids how to kill monsters?" Jay asked, referring to the devils who were wearing their school uniforms.

"Yes." Issei quickly replied. "Now, is that all the information you have on the deaths?" Issei questioned.

"Hmhm." Jay sounded as he took another sip of his beer.

"I see, come on." Issei voiced as he headed for the door.

"Come back any time! I'm bored as hell here. All I do is watch incredibly bad movies and daytime television, with those two weirdoes." Jay said as he pointed to the empty part of the room.

"He knows its empty right?" Rias whispered into Issei's ear.

"Schizophrenia." Issei replied as he left the room with Cinder by his side. "You've been strangely quiet?" Issei questioned.

"I don't talk when I have nothing to talk about." Cinder stated uncaringly.

"I guess that's something we both share." Issei said getting a smirk from the amber eyed woman.

"Soon, we'll be sharing more than that." Cinder said, getting a deadpanned look from Issei.

"That wasn't your best." Issei quipped, getting a scolding glare from Cinder. "Sorry, sorry." Issei quickly voiced. Issei entered the empty hospital room and glanced around, before he walked to the center of the room.

"So what are we going to do about this ghost?" Rias asked curiously.

"We? I'm taking care of the spirit, while you just sit around and watch." Issei replied as he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a small device, with two antennas on it. Issei walked around the room and scanned the device over the area.

"…What are you doing?" Koneko questioned, causing Issei to jump slightly at her sudden question, he sorta zoned out.

"Most supernatural creatures naturally interfere with technology. I'm using an EMF detector to find where the electromagnetic Interference is the strongest." Issei explained as he continued to scan throughout the room. When Issei held the EMF detector near the bed, it began to release a high-pitched whine.

"Hm." Issei sounded. "Hey Cinder, can I talk to you for a second." Issei voiced, as he walked into a secluded part of the room. Cinder calmly strode to Issei's side.

"What?" She asked.

"Does this room feel a bit…off?" Issei inquired, ever sense he entered the room, he felt like he was being watched. Cinder's eyes gleaned maliciously as she glanced around the room, and noticed seven figures watching them.

"No." Cinder replied, getting a look from Issei. "…Yes." She added.

"What do you feel?" Issei asked.

"I don't 'feel' anything I can see the ghosts watching us." Cinder stated.

"Wait, ghosts?" Issei questioned as he glanced around and saw nothing.

"Yes, it seems the original ghost killed the six men and they joined it." Cinder explained as she glanced around again.

"Ah crap, you can see them?" Issei asked surprised.

"Yes The Darkness has a certain...Clairvoyance, it allows us to see into peoples souls and see their inner nature. This ability also allows us to see ghost even if they want to be invisible." Cinder enlightened.

"That's so useful." Issei muttered to himself. "Can you see who the original ghost is?" Issei asked, causing Cinder to sigh.

"Do it yourself, I'm not holding your hand through the job, that you've done for years." Cinder replied uncaringly.

Issei sighed before he narrowed his eyes. '_Alright, Cinder said The Darkness responds to my will. So if I want to see the ghost then…it, should happen.' _Issei thought as he began to see the outlines of the spirits. The outline formed into solid shapes and Issei was able to see the spirits.

Issei focused and the outlines began to form shapes. The teen looked pass the spirits upfront and looked for the main spirit. Issei found the spirit and his eyes widened slightly. It was a woman with long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Issei noticed the woman wore a white dress, and she was staring at him, with regret and longing.

The Darkness host took a step back and slowly put his EMF detector back in his duffle bag. Then slowly made his way back to the devils.

"What's wrong?" Rias questioned.

"We gotta go." Issei muttered, well only he and Kiba needed to get out of this place. If what he thinks is in this room than all the males need to get the hell out of here.

"What?" Rias asked confused.

"Actually Kiba and I need to get out of here." Issei said forcefully, his eyes never leaving the woman in white.

"Why?" Rias questioned.

"Quite asking stupid questions, we need to get the hell out of here now." Issei replied as he grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Issei-san, what's wrong?" Kiba asked when the two were in the hallway.

"I know what type of ghost that's in there." Issei explained as the remaining devils left the room. "It's a Woman in White." Issei added.

"…a woman in white?" Koneko queried.

"A woman in white is a ghost of a dead beautiful woman." Issei stated. "When they were alive they all had children, they suffered from temporal insanity when the man they loved cheated on them. As a result the woman would kill their children and then themselves. Their ghost spends the rest of eternity on earth looking for their children, crying and suffering hoping they'd find their children again." Issei said staring at the door to the room.

"And you and Kiba had to leave, why?" Rias asked.

"Because, Women in white tend to kill men who are unfaithful, just like the man that cheated on her." Issei explained. "And if the men aren't unfaithful, they will make them, and then they'll kill them." He added.

"…Well what do we do now?" Koneko asked.

"I have to find out what woman who tried to kill her kids and died in that room. Then I'll have to find out where she was buried." Issei said.

"…Why do you need to find where she's buried?" Koneko questioned.

"So I can salt and burn her remains." Issei specified, getting weird looks from all the devils.

A few hours later, Issei sat at a desk looking at a monitor, with Koneko and Rias looking over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Issei snapped he hated it when people looked over his shoulder, especially when he was on a computer.

"So what'd you find?" Rias asked cutely, which Issei ignored.

"There was an incident seventeen years ago." Issei read off the computer. "A couple came to the hospital. Gwen Hyoudou, was pregnant and was about to deliver. After the baby was born, the father cheated on Gwen. In her insanity, she tried to suffocate her child, but the doctors stopped her in time. Soon after that she realized what she was about to do, and killed herself. The father later gave the kid to the local orphanage… The St. Mary's orphanage." Issei finished, with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to the husband?" Rias questioned.

"In his grief he left japan." Issei added.

"Well what about the son?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know. We did go to the same Orphanage though." Issei stated, causing Koneko's and Rias' eyes to narrow in suspicion and Cinder to smirk.

"You were an orphan?" Kiba asked with surprise.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded as he searched the web for the son of Gwen Hyoudou. After a few minutes, Issei stopped on one page and his face went black, before he closed the windows. "I see." Issei muttered.

"What is it?" Akeno questioned.

"Nothing. Come one, let's go. I know where she was buried." Issei voiced as he stood up and tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"But what about her son?" Akeno asked.

"It's useless now." Issei said forcefully.

"But…" Akeno began.

"Why do you all insist on questioning every move I make!? You wanted to come follow me and watch what I do. But every time I try and do my job, the job that I've done for years now, you all constantly try to second guess me!" Issei snapped out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akeno asked dangerously.

"Nothing." Issei stated as he turned around and left the room, leaving a group of confused Devils and an amused Cinder.

"Well this has been entertaining." Cinder voiced as she stood up and walked over to the computer Issei was on.

"Is this all a joke to you?" Rias demanded, her crimson aura flaring.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, yes it is." Cinder replied coldly.

"Then why are you even with Issei?" Akeno asked.

"Because I can." Cinder half answered.

"…Why was Issei upset?" Koneko questioned, getting an annoyed look from Cinder.

"You really couldn't read the atmosphere?" Cinder asked, causing the Devils to look at her curiously. Cinder sighed again before she pulled up Issei's search history and showed the Devils the information he discovered.

"Wait, you mean Issei is…the orphan?" Rias asked sadly.

"It was pretty obvious." Cinder replied.

"Is Issei really going to burn his mother's remains?" Akeno questioned morbidly.

"Mm-hm." Cinder sounded almost gleefully.

"But, it's his mother." Akeno argued, with Rias agreeing. Koneko herself was staying oddly quiet, before she looked in the direction Issei left off in, and then followed.

Cinder's eyes glanced at Koneko who was leaving without a word, before she looked back at the group of devils. "You're all that naïve, aren't you?" Cinder asked rhetorically, causing Rias and Akeno to glare. Cinder looked amused by their glare, before she vanished in wisps of black and purple smoke.

"…Are you alright?" Koneko asked when she found Issei, who was rummaging through his duffle bag.

"Yeah." Issei answered, before he glanced to Koneko, who decided to sit next to him.

"…Are you sure?" She questioned more forcefully, but was able to keep most of her emotions hidden.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Issei replied, only to feel Koneko's hand on his shoulder. Issei turned to face Koneko again, to see she was looking at him with big hazel eyes.

"…Be truthful." Koneko lightly ordered.

"Uh, I am being truthful." Issei said confused. "I can't be upset about a mother that a never knew, tried to kill me. And I can't be upset that my father abandoned me." He said, only for Koneko to turn him around so they were face to face.

"…The truth." Koneko said with narrowed eyes, causing Issei to sigh.

"Fine, fine…I am a bit pissed that my mother tried to kill me. And if I ever run into my dad, I will kick his ass, for both abandoning my and cheating on my mom." Issei relented, getting a slight smile from Koneko.

"…See." Koneko voiced.

"Yeah, yeah you got me to open up, such an achievement." Issei sarcastically, causing Koneko to glare.

"…I'm trying to be nice. I could by apathetic if you want." Koneko stated.

"No, I like nice Koneko." Issei replied quickly, causing Koneko's eyes to narrow slightly.

"…Then you have to be nice, too." Koneko stated, getting a look from Issei.

"I'm nothing but nice to you." Issei argued.

"…You were mean to the others." Koneko voiced.

"I don't like them." Issei stated. "I only went there because, you wanted me there." Issei added, causing Koneko to sigh.

"…I understand. Just at least try?" Koneko asked.

"Fine, I'll be more…considerate of them, but I won't be nice if they do stupid shit." Issei said, getting a sigh from Koneko.

"…I think that's the best I'm going to get right now." Koneko muttered. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, before Issei looked at Koneko.

"So are we going to hug or something?" Issei asked, getting a curious look from Koneko.

"...Hug?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we just had an emotional connection, shouldn't we hug." Issei stated, causing Koneko to narrower her eyes at him.

"…Don't ruin the moment." Koneko voiced, causing Issei to deflate. Issei looked back down to his duffle bag, but felt something wrap around him. He glanced to his side to see Koneko had wrapped her arms around him. Issei relaxed into Koneko's hug, before a voice startled them.

"My, what's going on here?" Cinder asked as she appeared in front of the two, causing Koneko to jump slightly. The Darkness embodiment watched the two teens separate with narrowed eyes.

"We were just uh…" Issei said.

"…I was comforting him." Koneko stated.

"Mm-hmm." Cinder sounded not believing the statement.

Issei stood up and placed the duffle bag over his shoulder. "Let's just hurry up and take care of the Woman in White." He voiced, before he faced Cinder. "Is it possible for you to take us to the grave site?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to leave the abominations behind?" Cinder responded teasingly.

"I honestly don't care." Issei stated, only for Koneko to elbow him in the chest. "What?" He asked.

"…Be nicer." She replied. "And I wanna come too." Koneko muttered.

"You were going to come anyways." Issei informed, before he looked to Cinder. "So can we go before the others catch up? I just want to get this hunt over with already." Issei admitted this was not how he wanted the day to turn out.

Cinder sighed "Fine." She relented, before she grabbed onto Issei's shoulder and Koneko's and the trio vanished in a wisp of black smoke. The three appeared in a dark cemetery.

"…this place is…depressing." Koneko commented as she looked around the cemetery.

"It's a cemetery, what'd you expect, rainbows and unicorns?" Issei asked sarcastically, only to for Koneko to glare at him. "Sorry, sorry force of habit." Issei replied. "Well, come on. There's a grave to dig up." He added as he walked around the cemetery. After a few minutes Issei found the grave site.

Issei looked at his mother's grave, before he looked around for Cinder and Koneko. "I found it!" Issei announced, getting the two females attention.

"…How are we going to dig it up?" Koneko asked when she noticed they didn't have any shovels.

"Who said we were digging it up?" Issei asked rhetorically as dozens of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the dark mist of the cemetery. "Dig it up guys." Issei ordered to the Darklings that came out of the mist.

Koneko watched in surprise as the Darklings viciously dug up the grave, while Cinder watched with apathy. Issei was looking through his duffle bag and pulled out a container of salt and fire accelerant. When the Darklings opened the coffin, the three saw a rotting corpse inside it.

Issei opened the salt container and emptied it on the corpse, before he soaked it in the flame accelerant. "Hmm, well I don't really have any last words." Issei muttered as he pulled out several matches and light them up, and then tossed it on the corpse engulfing it in flames. "So, see you in the afterlife, I guess." He added.

Koneko looked from the fire to Issei. "…Are you going to be alright?" She questioned.

"Yes, yes I'm alright, quite worrying about me. You have better things to do than worry about this messed up guy." Issei replied.

"…You're not messed up." Koneko argued, getting a dry look from Issei.

"I'm burning my mother's corpse to stop her from killing unfaithful men. And I don't feel much of anything from it. If that's not messed up, then I don't know what is." Issei stated, getting a sigh from Koneko.

"…You're not messed up Issei. If you were, you wouldn't have wanted to be friends with me." Koneko voiced. "And if you were, you wouldn't put yourself in danger to help others." Koneko added.

Issei sighed. "Damn, if you keep trying to cheer me up like this. People will think you have a thing for me." Issei said with a teasing tone, earning a blush from Koneko.

"…Shut up, pervert." Koneko demanded with a slight glare.

"Now that the chick-flick moments over, let's wrap this up." Issei voiced as he packed up the salt and fire accelerant in his duffle bag. Koneko huffed slightly when Issei said they had a Chick-flick moment, she was being serious.

"…So is this it?" Koneko asked, referring to dealing with the ghost.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded, before he faced Cinder, who was looking around the dark cemetery with delight, before he faced Koneko again, when he felt her tug on his sleeve.

"…Can I stay with you tonight?" Koneko asked, while her job with watching Issei was over. She felt an attachment to him and she wanted to be there for him, just in case he was feeling bad. There was also the fact she didn't want Issei alone with Cinder.

"Um…sure." Issei said unsurely.

"…Thanks." Koneko muttered quietly.

Issei looked to Cinder again only to see she had disappeared. '_What the hell?' _Issei thought to himself.

'_You take yourself home. I told you how to travel through the shadows. I won't be caring you around. Do it yourself.' _Issei heard Cinder's voice say in his mind.

"…Where's the bitch?" Koneko questioned as she glanced around.

"Her name's Cinder…and I guess you're right about the 'bitch' part." Issei sighed out. "She left us here, so I could get experience in Shadow traveling." Issei added.

"…Shadow traveling?" Koneko asked curiously.

"Yeah, apparently I can travel through the shadows." Issei stated, before he faced Koneko and lightly grabbed onto her shoulders. "I'm not sure I can do it though." Issei admitted.

"…It's okay, I trust you." Koneko voiced, causing Issei to narrow his eyes in focus. Koneko felt a chill run up her spine. She looked down to see her shadow enveloping her legs. She looked to Issei to see his eyes closed in concentration.

Koneko closed her eyes when she felt the cold shadow envelope her entire body. Before her eyes snapped open when she felt her body falling.

Issei and Koneko fell on top of each other. Brown eyes looked into Hazel eyes, before Issei put his hands on Koneko's shoulders and began to push her off.

"Not that I don't like this position. But, uh, I know if I try to do anything, I'd probably get hit. So…" Issei trailed off as he lifted Koneko off him. The white haired blushed in embarrassment when Issei easily lifted her up.

Issei glanced around his apartment. "Huh, it could have been worse." Issei said to himself, before he looked at Koneko, who was fixing her outfit. "I'm, ah, I'm going to bed. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry." The Darkness host voiced as he placed his duffle bag on the floor and laid on his couch.

"…Good night, Ise-kun." Koneko muttered, as Issei fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool Dxd, The Darkness or Supernatural.

"What the hell do you mean 'Your Leaving'?" Issei demanded as He, Koneko and Cinder sat at his 'kitchen' table. It'd been a week sense the whole 'Woman in White' incident. Nothing had really happened. Expect Issei not going to school in favor of trying to get better control on the Darkness. Koneko herself had stayed with Issei the entire week, but she didn't ditch school.

"It's like I said, I'm leaving." Cinder informed, before a smirk grew on her lips, causing Issei to sigh at what was going to come next. "But don't worry, I'll be back." She added.

"…Such a shame, too." Koneko commented, earning a subtle glare from Cinder.

"Where are you going?" Issei questioned as he looked at the Woman in red.

Cinder looked from Koneko to Issei, and gave him a dry look. "I've looked through your…arsenal. And I have to say I'm not impressed." She stated, getting a look from Issei.

"What? Not impresses, what's that supposed to mean?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have two Colt M1911s and an Ithaca 37 Stakeout shotgun…that's it." Cinder explained. "If you're going to fight 'Evil' then you'll need a bigger and more…dangerous arsenal." She clarified.

"I don't fight Evil." Issei replied dismissively. "If I did, why would I hang out with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Touché, Issei, Touché." Cinder replied. "But you will need some powerful weapons, especially if you're going to continue to fight. While the Darkness is incredibly powerful, it's useless during the day." Cinder said, she knew her weakness and she didn't want Issei to die because of it. Cinder may have been an evil woman, but she did care about Issei to some extent.

"So you're going to go out…and get more weapons?" Issei asked slowly. "How, you don't have any money." He stated, getting a glare from the women.

"I have lots of money." Cinder replied.

"You have lots of my money…you know the money I earned." Issei stated.

"The money you earned because of me." Cinder argued, causing Issei to sigh.

"Oh God, sorry Koneko, there's no winning with you Cinder." Issei muttered, getting a victorious smirk from the woman. "So how exactly are you planning on getting weapons and what type are you getting?" Issei asked curiously.

"What type of weapons? Weapons that kill, that should be very obvious." Cinder voiced condescendingly, earning a glare from Issei. Koneko looked between the two, while eating her breakfast. Even if she didn't like Cinder, she still thought that they're arguments were amusing.

"No, you bitch, I meant. Are you getting Guns, Blades, fuckin' nun chucks…come on don't leave me hanging here." Issei questioned with palpable exasperation.

Cinder sighed before she leaned on the table and rested her head in the palms of her hands. "I'm retrieving several weapons that The Darkness imbedded its powers into. They're rather unique, and the Darkness doesn't want to make anymore. So I'll have to find them." Cinder stated. In truth, she just didn't want more than four weapons that had her powers in them. She only created them so her previous host could have powerful allies.

"These Darkness based weapons, wouldn't it be redundant to use them during the day?" Issei asked, Cinder did say she wanted to get weapons to offset his weakness with the light.

"The weapons are mortal made. They only have the Darkness essence infused within it. So they can still work during the day, and they would be only slightly weakened." Cinder explained.

"So how long will you be gone?" Issei asked with some worry. Even if he was annoyed by Cinder's dark, arrogant, narcissistic behavior, he still had some positive feelings for her. Not that he'd admit it to her.

Cinder's narrow eyed glare softened slightly. In all honesty she was kinda glad Issei cared for her, in his own weird way. Every host she had always tried to suppress her or control her. It'd got to the point where she began to resent and hate every host she had, resulting in her fucking them over, by killing them when they had children.

"I'll probably be gone for about a week or two." Cinder informed offhandedly.

"That's not that long." Issei muttered to himself.

"No, not really." Cinder agreed. '_It should only take about a week to find the right world where The Angelus and I were in. As soon as I enter that world, it'll be pretty easy to find the Vendettas' weapons.' _The Darkness thought to herself.

"If you are going now…ah, be safe." Issei voiced, getting a smirk from Cinder.

"Aw, Issei-kun." Cinder said dramatically. "I knew you loved me." She said giving Koneko a look, causing the white haired girl to narrow her hazel eyes at Cinder.

"Love wouldn't characterize the feelings I have for you. I just prefer your company above some others." Issei replied, as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"So cold Issei-kun, I never took you for a tsundere." Cinder taunted, getting a look from Issei and Koneko.

"Yeah, a tsundere, let's go with that." Issei said uncaringly. "It's not the fact that you keep trying to have me massacre all of the Devils." He added, causing Koneko to glare at Cinder.

"Not all of them, I do like Koneko after all." Cinder stated truthfully. She knew what Koneko was, she also knew what the devils did to her race. Cinder also knows how powerful the Nekoshō are, there's also the fact that Issei could convince Koneko join him and turn her back to a full bloodied Nekoshō, not that she'd tell him that.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded not caring what Cinder was saying as he continued to eat. The teen felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and felt someone lean on next to his ear. Issei looked forward to see Cinder had disappeared and guessed she was the one hugging him from behind.

"I know you'll miss me, Issei-kun." Cinder voiced. "But, pull through. And, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She added in a teasing tone. Issei turned to see Cinder gone, with only black and purple smoke where she stood.

"…She's creepy." Koneko commented.

"Eh, that's her charm." Issei responded, getting a nod from the white haired girl.

While the two ate, Issei looked at Koneko for a second. "Hey, how come you follow Rias?" He asked.

"…because I'm part of her peerage." Koneko stated.

"Okay…what the hell's a peerage?" Issei asked, causing Koneko to remember that Issei wasn't that knowledgeable in the Devils way of things.

"…A peerage is group that works for their King." Koneko stated.

"And I assume Rias is the King." Issei voiced, getting a nod from Koneko. "How many member can there be in a peerage?" He asked curiously.

"…The Peerage is based off the Chess system…or is it the other way around?" Koneko muttered to herself. "Anyway the maximum amount of members a peerage could have is sixteen." She informed.

"You said it was based off of chess, what does that mean?" Issei questioned.

"…Each person in a peerage has a unique ability granted to them, by what they represent." Koneko stated. "I am a Rook piece, and I'm granted enhanced strength and durability." She explained.

"That does explain how you can do, the things you can do." Issei commented.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" Koneko asked as she narrowed her eyes at Issei.

"You did tear out a tree and throw it at an insane priest." Issei stated, unaffected by her glare. Koneko nodded to that. "What do the other pieces grant to the Devils?" he queried, getting a suspicious stare from Koneko.

"…Why do you want to know?" Koneko questioned.

"Um, in case I ever fight Devils." Issei said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Koneko sighed, '_I really shouldn't be so suspicious of him.' _Koneko thought. '_He's been pretty open with me, and I guess I should do the same.' _She mused.

"There's the Knight Piece that grants enhanced speed, The Bishop piece that gives the Devils a large reserve of energy and better control of that energy, And the Queen has all the Pieces advantages." Koneko explained.

"And I assume the Pawn can become any of the four." Issei said to himself, but Koneko nodded. "So this peerage, can you leave whenever you want or somethin'?" Issei questioned curiously.

"…No, a peerage member can only leave when the King allows it." Koneko informed, causing Issei to look at her in disbelief.

"So you're a Slave?!" Issei demanded.

"…No, Rias would never treat us as such." Koneko replied forcefully, only for Issei to glare.

"So, does it matter if she's nice? You told me you were forced to become a Devil, then a Slave!? What if someone else became your King?" Issei asked as he looked into Koneko's eyes intently.

"…It doesn't matter, Rias is my King and she doesn't mistreat me." Koneko stated, causing Issei to exhale loudly.

"But you're still a salve!" Issei announced. "Do you…do you not see anything wrong with that? No matter how nice she treats you…you still have no free will." Issei asked softly.

Koneko closed her eyes for a few seconds, before she opened them. "…While I may be a slave, I don't hate Rias because of it. I'd rather live with a master that treats me fairly. Then live with a master that abuses me." Koneko replied evenly, getting a sigh from Issei.

"Hmph…Fine, but if Rias starts to abuse you. I will personally take care of it." Issei declared. Koneko could tell Issei was being truthful and caring in his own way.

"…Whatever." Koneko agreed if Rias ever started abusing her, then she didn't care if Issei did something about it, though he would have to face the wrath of her bother. "If you do hurt Rias, you'll have to watch out for her brother." She warned, getting a shrug from Issei.

"Eh, I can handle it." Issei replied uncaringly.

"…Her brother is The Lucifer." Koneko stated.

"Bull fuckin' shit." Issei said calmly. "Her brother is not The Morning Star." He stated. He got into the habit of calling Lucifer 'The Morning Star' from hearing Cinder say it so many times.

"…He isn't, that's his title." Koneko informed, causing Issei to sigh.

"Good thing Cinder isn't here. She would throw a bitch fit if she heard this." Issei commented. If she got pissed at the Devils for calling themselves Devils, then she would furious if they called themselves Lucifer.

"Anyways, off the subject of slavery and devils, do you have anything planned for today?" Issei asked to the white haired girl.

"…I do have a few contracts I have to complete…so I won't be able to hang out." Koneko admitted, getting a nod from Issei. He understood that Koneko still had her jobs to do. Issei glanced at his clock and sighed.

"I think you should be heading out." Issei suggested, getting a nod form Koneko. The teen watched as Koneko left for the Academy, before he leaned back and ran a hand through his brown hair.

Issei stood up and walked around his apartment, then into his room. "What to do?" Issei muttered to himself before he shrugged and opened his closet. The teen took out a pull up bar. Issei attached the bar to his door frame and began to do pull ups.

'_I really need to stay in shape.' _Issei thought to himself. Ever sense he awoken the Darkness he started to neglect his usual routine. With fighting Supernatural creatures and his Hitman side job, his body was naturally pretty fit already, but it still helps to work out.

While Issei was doing his workout routine, he began to zone out. '_There's really no reason for me to stay here anymore.' _Issei mused as he continued to do pull ups. '_I've already learned what I could about the creatures here. But, I know I can't take them all out…yet anyways. The only reason I am staying here is because of Koneko.' _He thought, before he dropped from the pull up bar and turned to face it.

After he stretched his arms, he grabbed onto the bar and pulled himself up, and then wrapped his legs around the bar. When Issei was upside down, he began to do sit ups.

'_No matter what happens, I will stay for Koneko.' _Issei declared to himself. '_She was genuine sad when I was hurt, she tried to protect me even if she knew I had less than good thoughts about Devils. I will repay her kindness…even if it means to slaughter all the Devils that oppressed her.' _He contemplated, as he dropped from the pull up bar.

Issei un-attached the pull up bar from the door frame and placed it back in his closet. "Phew, now what?" Issei asked to himself. The teen glanced around before he had an idea and turned off the lights.

Issei sat in the center of his apartment. The teen looked at his hand and focused. After a few seconds black and purple smoke began to envelop his arm and hand. The smoke compacted itself onto Issei's skin, creating a dark silver and yellow organic looking armor.

"Whoa." Issei muttered when he held up his armored arm and hand. He flexed his fingers and saw shiny, deadly looking claws. Issei touched one of his clawed fingers. "Ow! Fuck!" the teen sounded, when his clawed finger cut his un-armored finger. Issei watched as black smoke envelope his wound, when the smoke dispersed the cut was gone.

"Hmm…Cinder said The Darkness responded to me Imagination, my will and my mind. So if I think of a blade…" Issei began as black smoke formed in his hand and compacted forming a throwing dagger. Issei smirked as he threw dagger and watched as it embedded itself into the wall.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this." Issei muttered to himself, before he glanced around and remembered how he traveled through the shadows. Issei formed another Darkness Dagger and aimlessly through it into a shadow, as soon as the dagger passed into the shadow it vanished. The dagger flew out of Issei's shadow and embedded itself into the ceiling.

"Interesting…" Issei muttered to himself. "I personally don't have to go into shadows to control them. I can send objects through them, too." He mused. "This is perfect." Issei announced to himself. The teen placed one of his pistols under his couch.

Issei took several steps away from his couch and put his un-armored hand in his pocket. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing he was holding his pistol. "This is so badass…I can take objects from one shadow into the others. Now I don't have to carry weapons with me all the time." He added, he may have been an assassin and a Hunter, but he wasn't stupid. Caring around an arsenal of weapons was incredibly stupid. He would get caught, which is why he only had two pistols and a shotgun.

"Now that I discovered this…I can definitely get a larger arsenal." Issei muttered to himself. He teen grabbed both of his pistols and loaded them, and then hid them under his bed, where it was entirely dark. Issei then loaded his Shotgun and placed it under his bed as well. "You can never be too prepared." He muttered to himself.

Issei sat in his living room again. "Let's see if I can do anything else." He said to himself. Issei narrowed his eyes, as two serpents formed over his shoulders. "Cinder said she and I were connected, this allowed her to read most of my thoughts…I wonder, I'm I connected to you?" Issei asked to the Serpent heads.

The Serpent heads twisted and faced Issei and hissed like they normally did. "Hmm…I guess you don't talk." Issei muttered. He really wanted to figure out what kind of connection he had with the creations he made out of the Darkness. Issei felt dizzy as everything shifted and found himself looking at himself.

'_What the hell.' _The teen thought, when he saw himself sitting on the floor of his living room, with a black smoke that enclosed his back. He also noticed several black tentacles coming out of the smoke. Issei tried to turn his head, but when he did he saw he was faced to face with one of the Serpent heads. '_Hmm…am I…seeing from the perspective of the serpent head?' _Issei thought to himself.

Issei from the perceptive of the Serpent heads creped throughout his apartment. Trying to get a decent control over himself as a Serpent head. After a few minutes, Issei's vision stretched and the same dizzy feeling he had when he changed to the Serpent Head's perspective happened again.

Issei looked up to see he was in control of his own body again, and saw the serpent head he controlled, was across the room. "That was so weird." He muttered to himself. Issei dismissed the serpent heads, and the darkness armor on his left arm. "I'm going out for a bit." Issei voiced as he grabbed his black jacket and put it on.

"Wait a sec." Issei muttered as he looked down to his Jacket. He flicked his wrists, and two black blades with purple inscriptions came out of his sleeves. "Oh, yeah, Assassin's Creed style." He said with a large smirk. Issei flicked his wrists again, pulling the blades back in his sleeves and left his apartment.

The Darkness host walked for an hour or so, until he reached the park where he died. Issei sat at one of the benches and sighed. "Oh, the nostalgia." He voiced sarcastically as he looked around the park.

"Hmph!" a sound of disapproval, hate and loathing, grabbed Issei's attention. Issei looked forward to see a blond teenage girl about his age, sitting on one of the benches about fifty feet away from him, glaring at him. Issei raised an eyebrow at the girl's glare, it was hateful, loathing, and disgust…just about every negative emotion was being aimed at him.

Issei noticed the blonde girl wore a nun's outfit, but noticed it seemed a bit small on her. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. '_Huh, what's with the glare…I've never met her before…or have I?' _the Darkness host thought curiously.

Issei looked around, avoiding the girls glare. But he could practically feel it. He looked back to the blonde nun to see the glare had somehow intensified. Issei sighed as he stood up and walked over to the Nun, it wasn't like she could kill him. But with each step Issei too towards the Nun, her glare increased, but Issei ignored it.

The Darkness host sat next to the Nun, and noticed he felt warm. "Um…Hello." Issei said awkwardly.

"What do you want, you disgusting _creature?" _The Nun asked with a high amount of venom.

"Well, that makes me feel good." Issei replied sarcastically, but the Nun still glared. "Are you one of those feminists that hate men because they have a dick? You know, feminist want human equality…hating me because I'm a dude, sorta contradicts you." Issei voiced.

"I'm not a feminist…I couldn't care less what happens to the human race." The Nun said with a large amount of anger.

"Yet, you're a nun." Issei replied offhandedly.

"It seems I am." The Nun said to herself forgetting her anger for a second. "Now what are _you_ doing _here?" _The Nun demanded.

"Um…Sitting and talking with a pissed off Nun." Issei responded.

"No…What are _You _Doing _Here?" _The Nun asked with an intense glare, and Issei could swear he felt the temperature rise.

"I wanted to walk in the park to clear my head…and saw you glaring at me. So I wanted to know why." Issei stated, but apparently that wasn't the answer the Nun wanted.

"If you don't tell me why an abomination, such as you, is walking in the beautiful light I will smite you." The Nun threatened.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded, before he stood up. "I'm going to leave now." He muttered.

"Not until you answer my question." The Nun said, but seemed like more of an order.

"Hehe, that's funny." Issei said. "But, seriously, I'm leaving." He added before he began to walk away.

"You're not leaving." The Nun voiced, causing Issei to glance at her and noticed she was standing up. His eyes narrowed when he noticed she was struggling to stand. Issei hurried over to her side to help her up. While he helped her up, he noticed the blonde girl looked extremely fatigued and was shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" Issei asked with concern, surprising the Nun slightly before her glare came back.

"Get off me!" The Nun ordered again, causing Issei to sigh as he backed off.

"Sorry lady, I was just trying to help." Issei admitted, before he looked at the Nun and noticed she was still staggering. "And, it seems you still need it." He added.

"Stay back." The Nun ordered as she went back to glaring at Issei.

"Look, lady. I don't know what you're problem with me is…But, it looks like you could use some help. I'm trying to help you." Issei offered and he noticed the glare the Nun was sending to him, weakened slightly again.

"I don't need your help." The Nun snapped.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, but you shouldn't be out here alone." Issei insisted. "Please, let me help you." He added, when the Nun's step kept faltering and she almost fell, only for Issei to catch her. The teen stood the Nun back up.

"How did you even get out here, and why?" Issei asked curiously to the Nun.

"I came out here for the sun Light…and why, you should know." The Nun said angrily, which impressed Issei, sense she looked so tired.

"How would I know, I've only known you for a few minutes." Issei said in genuine confusion and the Nun looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know who I am?" The Nun asked uncertainly.

"You're a Nun, who's irritated by my presence. While I'm not much of a religious person, I do respect most of, if not all the Nuns out there." Issei informed he was raised in an Orphanage after all. "So please, can I take you to a hospital?" Issei asked almost pleadingly.

The Nun looked down, before she looked into Issei's eyes. "Fine." She relented. "But, not a hospital…just take me some where safe, take me to your place." The Nun asked scarcely as she glanced around.

Issei looked at the Nun, who had been openly hostile with him for their entire meeting. Then he sighed. "Let's go." Issei muttered, as he held onto the Nun.

"My, my, what's going on here?" A voice asked drawing Issei's attention, he turned to see black haired violet eyed woman with an S&M leather attire.

"The fuck is with your clothes?" Issei asked incredulously, getting glare from the woman. Before she disregarded Issei and focused on the Nun.

"Where are you headed, Asia? Don't you like being with us?" The woman asked with fake hurt.

"Don't call me such pitiful name." The Nun demanded.

"Oh, that's right. You like to be called The…" The S&M woman began.

"Don't you say my name, with such a filthy heretic tongue!" The Nun demanded. "Or I will personally tear it out, and watch you choke to death on your blood." She threatened.

"You're so amusing you know that. Now, come back with us." The woman ordered.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll happen." Issei imputed as he put himself in front of the Nun protectively, surprising the Nun again.

"Hehe…you're way out of your league, little boy." The woman taunted as a pair of black feathered wings shot out of her back, causing the Nun to look at the fallen angel incredulously.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded as he put a hand in his pocket. "That's what the last Fallen Angel said to me…before I butchered him." Issei commented.

"You're the one who did that to Dohnaseek?!" The fallen angel asked with horror.

"Yes, now get out of here. Or I'll strip the pretty skin from your face." Issei threatened darkly.

"You'd do that, just to 'save' someone you don't even know?" The Fallen asked. "Are you trying to be some pathetic hero? " She probed.

"Hero? No, I'm too dark to even think of being a hero. But, saving good people from…undesirable people such as you is what I do. It's something I do, without needing to even think about." Issei replied evenly.

"Hmph." The Fallen angel sounded as she held her hand up and a spear of pure light formed in it. Issei quickly looked around and noticed the sun was still up, but there was no one around.

"Nice trick you have there." Issei voiced. "You should know though. I have a few of my own." He added as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing he was holding a pistol. Issei leveled the pistol at the Fallen Angel.

"That's your trick…a gun?" The Fallen Angel asked with amusement.

"Oh, yes. But it's only to opener." Issei responded cheerfully, before his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "Now, for the finisher." He added, as his pistol began to radiate purple wisps, and purple sigils engraved themselves along the pistol.

The fallen angel took an involuntary step back, when she felt the same dark energy she felt a few weeks ago. The Nun herself narrowed her eyes at Issei. '_Why are you so adamant on helping me? You have the Darkness in you…you should know what I am, why?' _The Nun thought to herself.

The Fallen Angel glared at Issei, before she threw her spear of light at him. Issei twisted around spear the light, and aimed the Darkness empowered pistol under her chin and fired. But the Fallen Angel leaned back before the bullet hit her.

While the Fallen Angel was distracted, Issei turned and elbowed her in the stomach, causing the Fallen to stagger back. Issei turned again and sent a high kick to the Fallen's face.

"You little shit." The fallen angel muttered to herself as she formed several speared of light. Issei pulled a Matrix and dodged the spears of light, with every spear he dodged the closer he got to the Fallen. Issei pistol whipped the Fallen Angel in the face, enraging the woman further.

The Fallen Angel tried to hit Issei, but the teen caught her fist and aimed his Darkness pistol under her chin a second time. Issei fired the gun, but didn't miss this time. The Darkness host grabbed the Fallen Angel's shoulder and threw her to the ground. Issei noticed her wound wasn't that bad, causing the teen to frown. Before he stepped on her chest as she tried to get back up, and began to empty his clip into the Fallen Angel.

Issei took a step back and watched with surprise as the Fallen Angel began to slowly heal from his attack.

"Come on, we have to go." Issei said as he held onto the Nun's hand, as he tried to lead her to his place.

"Where…do…you think…you're going?" An angry voice demanded, causing Issei to turn and face the Fallen Angel. To see she was standing up, with blood coming out her mouth.

"Oh, come on." Issei muttered to himself.

"You think that your mortal weapons could kill me?" The Fallen Angel asked incredulously as the wounds in her chin and throat healed.

"To be honest…I kinda did." Issei admitted, as he pulled his hands into the sleeves of his jacket. In one quick movement Issei pulled two Darkness knifes from the shadows in his sleeves, and then threw them at the Fallen Angel.

When the Knifes flew through the air at blinding speeds, they created the sound of whipping air. Before the Knifes could impale The Fallen Angel, they disintegrated into black wisps of smoke, when the Fallen Angel created a spear of light.

"I'm starting to hate that shit." Issei muttered to himself when he saw another spear of light.

"It seems your 'tricks' have a glaring flaw. But don't worry, I'll kill you painlessly." The Fallen Angel taunted.

"Well thank you, it must be my birthday." Issei responded sarcastically as he put his hand in his jacket.

"Wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere." The Fallen Angel said. "Oh, you're Issei, oh, I remember you." She said, getting a raised eyebrow from the teen.

"I was sent to seduce and kill you." She said gleefully. "But, I couldn't with that disgusting Devil hanging around you." The Fallen Angel informed, causing Issei to narrow his eyes slightly. "It seems fate gave me a chance to finally rid the world of you." She added.

"Hey Fallen Angel, before you 'Kill' me…there's one thing you should know." Issei said, getting a look from the Fallen Angel. "I'm packin'." He added as he pulled his hand out of his jacket, revealing a sawed off Pump action shotgun in his hands.

A loud thunder like sound tore through the area as Issei fired, a darkness enhanced Shotgun round into the chest of the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel was sent flying back due to the extreme force the Darkness enhanced shot extruded on her.

Issei sighed in relief when he saw the Fallen Angel was sent into a tree and wasn't moving. "Come on, we better get out of here." Issei voiced to the Nun.

"You know, she's going to get back up right?" The Nun reminded.

"Yes, but it'll take time." Issei replied as he crouched in front of the Nun. "Get on. You're in no condition to move now." Issei voiced, causing the Nun narrow her eyes at Issei for a few seconds, then to the Fallen Angel, and then back to Issei. "I promise I won't do anything bad." Issei promised.

The Nun continued to look between Issei and the Fallen Angel for a few seconds, before she reluctantly got onto Issei's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you do anything to me, I'll smite you out of existence." The Nun threatened.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded, not really believing her threat, but respected it. While the Darkness Host was carrying the Nun to his place, the blonde girl looked at Issei in confusion. '_What is going on? The Darkness host was never civil with me. Well, I was never civil either, but this is entirely strange.' _She thought, before she narrowed her eyes. '_It's probably some elaborate trap. Killing me when I'm at my weakest, that sounds like something the vile Darkness would do.' _The blonde thought.

"Are you alright, back there?" Issei asked when he felt the blonde tighten her grip around him.

"Hmph." The Nun sounded.

"Oh, so we're back to square one again. Just my luck." Issei muttered to himself.

While Issei walked quickly through the park, looking for the end of it. The sound of clicking and guns cocking, grabbed his attention. He turned around, with the Nun on his back and saw dozens of men with clerical clothing.

"Release our sister, you devil bastard." One of the priests demanded. Issei looked at the priest and sighed, when he noticed the priest had the insane look Freed had.

"How about 'No' douchebag." Issei replied as his eyes darted between the group of priests and the forest that was near them.

"You can stop now." The Nun said to Issei.

"What, but they're trying to get you." Issei said bewildered.

"It doesn't matter. I know what you're planning." She admitted.

"What're you talking about? Planning? By all means tell me my master plan." Issei asked indignantly.

"You want to kill me." The Nun informed.

"That is the most paranoid shit I've ever heard. I want to help you, why can't you understand that?" Issei demanded.

The Nun glared at Issei. "Because I know that one thing the Darkness would never do. And that is help Me." the blonde forced out.

"The-the Darkness…How do you know about that?" Issei asked suspiciously.

"I would know the stench of the Darkness anywhere…it is my mortal enemy after all." The Nun said, causing Issei to tense entirely and freeze.

"You're…The-The Angelus." Issei stuttered out, when he realized who and what was on his back.

"You didn't know?" The Angelus asked surprised.

"Well no…from what I know of the Angelus, she has large angelic wings, horns, golden armor. She radiates pure light and all that stuff." Issei explained. "I also know the Angelus would personally kill me, but you didn't. You just glared." Issei stated as he glanced at the priests surrounding them.

"Hmph." The Angelus sounded.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you attack me? It's the middle of the day. You should be at your most powerful. Hell, if you wanted to, you could wipe all these pathetic assholes in an instant." Issei said.

"I know." The Angelus sighed out.

"Then why don't you, I don't know, use you're light mojo on these assholes." Issei said as the priests slowly approached.

"Because." The Angelus began. "Because I can't." She admitted quietly.

"What the hell do you mean 'You Can't'? You're The Angelus. You could tear islands apart without even trying!" Issei announced incredulously. And when he said Islands he meant the large ones, the Japan sized ones.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" The Angelus ordered. Issei sighed, and slowly took steps towards the shady forest. He was glad their conversation was distracting the priests.

"Then why aren't you killing these guys…or me?" Issei asked.

"My powers have…diminished." The Angelus said softly.

"Oh come on, you're powerless." Issei complained, only for the Angelus to tighten her grip around his neck. "Sorry, sorry." He quickly replied.

"I'm not powerless. There are just so many beings here that use light that my natural abilities have diluted." The Angelus admitted.

"You embody Light itself, how does that make any sense?!" Issei ranted.

"I embody light…I don't create it. These beings here, all of them that use light, they're syphoning it from me." The Angelus furiously said. "They're making me so weak, that I have to rely on my mortal enemy for help." She said with a large amount of hate.

"You do realize I don't see you as an enemy. A potential person who could kill me in an instant? Yes. But not an enemy." Issei informed, surprising the Angelus again.

"Don't think that makes me any less hateful towards you." The Angelus commented, getting a chuckle from Issei. Who, was still slowly walking into the forest that was full of shadows, with the priests following the two like a bunch of cattle to the slaughter. "What's so hilarious?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is probably one of the longest conversations you've ever had with a Darkness host, that wasn't filled with threats." Issei commented.

"I suppose it is." The Angelus replied, before she watched as The Darkness host carry her into the dark forest. As soon as the two entered the forest, the priests followed. The two took a pleasure in hearing the screams of terror the priests released, when they entered the darkness.

Issei walked deeper into the forest, before he stopped and glanced around. The Darkness host knelt down, allowing The Angelus to get off him, before he sat her down against a tree.

"Why did you stop?" The Angelus demanded, when she was sat down.

"Well, it's daytime. And my powers are a bit…weakened." Issei said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

"Don't patronize me!" The Angelus snapped out.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Issei replied sardonically. "We're staying in the forest, because this is where I can easily defend us." He stated. "If the Fallen Angels had insane priests cut us off from leaving the park. Then odds are there'll be more around here." Issei theorized, getting a sigh from The Angelus.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I could have vaporized these…abominations, in an instant." The Angelus despaired.

"Abominations?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Theses…these, creatures call themselves Angels…it's, it's revolting. There nothing but creations of another." The Angelus ranted. "There so arrogant to believe they're Angels…it's infuriating." The Angelus ranted, getting a dry look from Issei.

'_Whoa Déjà vu, you sounds just like Cinder ranting about the Devils.' _Issei thought with some amusement. "Hey, why do the Fallen Angels want you? I mean, if you're powers have diminished, why would they try so desperately to get you? And if you are in danger of them, couldn't you just leave this girl and search for a new host?" Issei asked curiously.

"The Fallen Angels want me because of the Host I inhabit. Apparently, my host has a Sacred Gear." The Angelus informed.

"A what?" Issei asked he had no idea what a Sacred Gear was.

"That's what I said, too." The Angelus admitted. "Apparently, a Sacred Gear is an object sealed into a Human. The object in turn gives the Human remarkable abilities. That's why I'm not leaving the host." She added. "The Sacred Gear in this girl is healing me." The Angelus informed.

"So the Fallen Angles want the Sacred Gear in you." Issei thought out loud. "Is it possible to 'Overclock' the Sacred Gear to heal you faster?" Issei questioned.

"I've already attempted to activate the Gear like that, but…it resulted in no success." The Angelus stated with narrowed eyes.

"That sucks." Issei muttered.

"Yes it does 'suck'." The Angelus voiced.

"I'm curious, with how…exhausted you are, how'd you get out here?" Issei asked.

"A week or so ago I felt you're awakening." The Angelus informed. "After I felt that, I also felt some of my light return to me. With the strength I could muster, I came out here. So I could get direct sunlight. But, it seems it didn't help." She informed sadly.

"After I awoken you felt your power return." Issei muttered to himself. "After I awoken the Darkness, I killed a Fallen Angel." He admitted, getting wide eyes from the Angelus, before she looked down. "It's possible that if a few more Fallen Angel dies, more of your power could return." Issei theorized.

"It would make sense. They are syphoning my power. If we eliminate them, my power should return." The Angelus voiced.

"We?" Issei asked.

"Of course we, I can't kill all the fallen angels. But you can, so if we work together, we can eliminate the Fallen Angels." The Angelus informed.

"Yes, I understand the concept of working together. But, you and I…The Angelus and the Darkness host never work together, well accept once. And that created the Witchblade." Issei stated, getting a glare from the Angelus.

"We're not having sex." The Angelus replied, getting a sigh from Issei.

"That's not what I meant. I was just stating how rare it is for the two of us to work together." Issei sighed out. "But why would I help you kill the Fallen Angels?" Issei asked, getting a confused look from the Angelus.

"Why wouldn't you? You said you wanted to help me." The Angelus replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to help you and save you from the Fallen Angels. Not, give you the strength to kill me." Issei said incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" The Angelus asked, not seeing the problem.

"The fact you want me, to get you power. So you could kill me." Issei replied. "I may be chivalrous, but I'm not suicidal." He added.

"Fine then, I'll do it by myself." The Angelus voiced, as she forced herself to stand up. Issei sighed, when he watched The Angelus force herself to walk deeper into the forest. '_I have to say, her will is incredibly strong. She was barely able to walk in the sun, and she's able to push herself to walk in the Dark. Which arguably makes her weaker.' _Issei thought to himself.

Issei watched her leave. Only for the Angelus to walk right back to the place he sat, completely opposite from the area she left in. "How did I end up here?" She demanded.

"I looped you." Issei stated. "You just walked into a shadow, and I had you walk out of another one." He informed.

"Why didn't you let me leave?! If you don't want to help me, then let me do it!" The Angelus yelled.

"One, keep your voice down." Issei said, getting a glare from the blonde. "Two, I do want to help you, but you and I both know you'll try and kill me, once you have enough power." He stated.

"I could say the same. You could try and kill me." The Angelus rebuked.

"Yes, I could kill you and end this entire feud you and The Darkness have." Issei said, causing The Angelus to tense. "But, I'm not." He added.

"W-what?" The blonde asked somewhat stunned. "But, I would do it in an instant." The Angelus voiced.

"Yes, yes you would." Issei commented offhandedly. He knew how ruthless the Angelus was when it came to fighting the Darkness. "But, I'm not." He added, causing The Angelus to narrow her eyes.

"You probably want me to kill me, when I'm at my strongest. Isn't that right?" The blonde demanded.

"No, in all honest I don't care." Issei replied. "And besides why would I fight you when you're at your strongest. If anything I would fight you at your weakest, so I wouldn't have to do anything." Issei added, causing the Angelus to become defensive.

"But, like I said I don't want to kill you, and don't really care about the little feud you have with the Darkness." Issei commented.

"I-I don't understand." The Angelus muttered to herself. "Then what's the point…in anything?" She asked.

"There is no point to anything." Issei said he had a very nihilistic outlook on life. "The only point in life is the one you make. Your goal in life is to kill the Darkness, but what after that?" He asked.

"After that?" She said to herself. "The universe would be free of Evil and chaos, that's enough for me." The Angelus informed.

"You know, once the universe would be free of Evil and Chaos, they're would have been no point in killing the Darkness." Issei stated. "With no evil to define evil, the Darkness wouldn't be evil. So you would have killed the Darkness for no other reason than, because it existed. And in doing so makes _you _the evil one." Issei explained, causing the Angelus' eyes to widen.

"How…how can that be?" The Angelus asked to herself.

"When God made you The Angelus, making the Light, Justice, and Order. In creating you, he created your opposite, The Darkness, which is Dark, Corruption, and Chaos. When God decided you were better, the Darkness resented it. You took it upon yourself to rid the universe of The Darkness." Issei spoke. "But, you both are the first beings in existence next to God, your both in a sense, siblings…You're the Yin to its Yang. Day to Night, Good to Evil. Without The Light, there is no Dark, without the Good there is no evil." Issei voiced.

"Without the Darkness there is no Angelus." Issei finished.

"So you're saying if I die, so will the Darkness." The Angelus clarified.

"No!" Issei quickly announced. "What I'm saying is there is no point in you trying to fight the Darkness. That's why I don't fight _you _because there is no point in trying to fight the Angelus either. Can't you see that this battle between Dark and Light, is just…pointless." Issei said, causing the blonde to look down.

"You and the Darkness fight because you both have very different perspectives. But in the end you both fight for the same thing, you're belief. The Darkness believes in Chaos and Evil, you believe in Order and justice. You're both two sides of the same coin, mirror opposites." Issei ranted.

"You both could do so much, you both can change the way of the universe works if you want…only if you put aside your differences." Issei muttered to himself, before he looked forward to see The Angelus sitting in front of him, looking down at her lap.

"I may not know how much you hate The Darkness, but there had to be a time where you didn't hate it. There had to be a time where The Darkness didn't resent you." Issei said to himself, before he glanced around when he felt several more people enter the forest. He closed his eyes and focused on the intruders' location, after a few seconds his perspective shifted and he saw through the eyes of a Darkling. He saw several priests entering the area, and then he sighed before his perspective shifted again.

After Issei commanded the Darklings to attack, he focused on The Angelus, who was still looking down. "Look, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was being to…forceful about my views. I was just saying how I felt about the whole subject." The teen said.

"No-no, it's refreshing to hear someone else's opinion. I've been so isolated…I've always hid myself. Only surrounding myself in my creations, who have always agreed my every word. It's, just difficult to deal with the truth when it's shoved into your face." The Angelus muttered, causing Issei to glance around awkwardly.

"I want to help you get your powers back, I really do. But, I fear that you'll try and kill me once you have it back." Issei admitted, but The Angelus continued to look down at her lap. Issei glanced around the forest and began to think of an escape plan.

Issei pulled his Stakeout shotgun out of the shadows and made sure it was loaded, before he put it on the ground. The teen pulled his two pistols out of the Shadows as well, and put them next to the shot gun. '_The priests are Human, so they'll be killed by my guns…but the Fallen Angels will be a problem.' _Issei thought, before he looked at The Angelus to see she was still looking down.

'_God, this is going to be a problem.' _Issei thought to himself as he knelt down to the blond girl. The teen touched her shoulder, and got no response. "Hey, are you there?" Issei asked.

"Mmm." The Angelus sounded still looking down.

"Oh crap…I think I broke her." Issei muttered to himself. He moved to where he put his guns and melded them into the shadows. Before went to the distraught Angelus and picked her up. '_Hmm…for a Godlike being, she's surprisingly light.' _Issei thought, as he place her over his shoulder, before he chuckled to himself at his unintentional pun.

Issei walked to the edge of the forest and saw several men in clerical clothing. "It seems they know they'll die if they come in the forest…smart." Issei muttered, as he placed the Angelus down against a tree, before he rolled his head around.

Issei stood behind a tree and glanced around to see the insane priests still standing there. He flicked his wrist, causing his pistol to drop from the shadows in his sleeve. Issei crouched down and left the cover of the tree and fired several shots at the priests' legs causing some of them to collapse.

The Darkness host charged at the incapacitated priest. He jumped up and sent a kick to the head of one of the priest, before he quickly turned and shot one of the priests' in the back of the head execution style. The priest that was recovering from the kick to the head tried to aim his light gun at Issei. Only for the teen to duck out of the way, and sent a punch to the priest's face, then elbowed him in the stomach, then he kick the priest in the knee, collapsing it.

Issei grabbed the priest with the broken leg by the throat. And moved the priest in the way as several priests fired at Issei, the teen used the insane priest as human shield against the light bullets, before he threw the dead human at the priests.

The teen ran at the now smaller group of priests, who were reloading their weapons. Issei quickly shot one in the head, killing him. Issei turned and fired another shot into a priest's head, before he glanced around and noticed the others had their weapons loaded. Issei put his hand in his jacket and pulled out his shotgun, before he blew the head off one priest, while shooting another in the head with his pistol.

Issei glanced around and noticed there were three priests left. '_Hmm…that was easy.'_ The teen thought to himself. With the Darkness enhancing his stamina, strength and speed, it was pretty east to kill some insane humans.

Issei charged at the three priests, before he slid and kicked one of the priest's legs. Tripping the priest, with the priest on the ground Issei, fired a shot from his pistol into the priest's skull. Issei turned and back hand punched a priest, before he Spartan kicked the priest. The Darkness host crouched down, avoiding a shot from a priest, before he fired several shots into the priest that shot at him.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded as he glanced around. He aimed his pistol to his left and fired, just before the priest he kicked, shot at him. Issei ejected the clip from his M1911, and then he reloaded it and put it back in his sleeve, then mended it into the shadows, before he did the same to his shotgun.

After taking a deep breath, Issei went back to where he placed The Angelus. The teen knelt down next to her, to see she was still staring off. "Oh, come on, she's still out of it." Issei muttered to himself. '_Okay, what would shock the Angelus…oh, I know…she's totally going to kill me.' _Issei thought as he cupped his hands around her chin, and turned her face until she was facing him.

Issei took a deep breathe, before he leaned in and sealed his lips with the Angelus'. After a few seconds, Issei leaned back and exhaled, but noticed The Angelus didn't react. "Well that didn't work." Issei muttered to himself, but a smirk formed on his face. "I bet I'm the first man to ever kiss The Angelus and lived." He said to himself.

The Darkness host knelt down to the embodiment of light, then picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Issei walked out of the forest, but stopped when he heard the sound of clapping.

"My, my Issei-kun, that was truly impressive. To take on dozens of exorcists at once, that was truly a great feat." A familiar voice announced.

"Uh, fuck." Issei muttered, when he glanced to his left to see three figures standing near him and recognized one of them.

"Aw, don't be like that Issei-kun." The Fallen Angel he shot in the chest with a shotgun. "Now, why don't you be a good little boy and hand over your friend." She ordered. Issei glanced to The Angelus to see she was still zoned out, on his shoulder.

"How about you take that suggestion, and shove that where the sun don't shine." Issei sarcastically replied.

"Funny." The fallen angel said with no amusement. "Mittelt, Kalawarner…kill him, and fetch me the girl" She ordered. The two other women grew a pair of black wings, and formed light spears, before the charged at Issei.

Issei quickly changed The Angelus' position until he was hugging her into his chest. Just as he did that, he twisted himself out of the way of several spears of light. Issei summoned his pistol from his sleeves shadow, before he shot the blonde fallen angel, causing her to stagger back.

The Darkness host turned again, avoiding another spear. Issei turned and fired another shot at the blue haired Fallen Angel. "You don't learn, do you?" The black haired Fallen Angel said, before Issei felt a hot pain in his chest.

Issei blinked a few times before he coughed, and blood came out of his mouth. "Not again." Issei choked out. As he glanced down and noticed a spear of light going through the left side of his chest, and protruded from the right. He looked forward to see wide green eyes looking at him.

Issei held onto the Angelus' hand tightly, as he looked at her. "Remember what I said. You don't have to fight The Darkness…or me. I don't want to fight you…I am the Yin to your Yang." Issei forced out before he fall back. '_This is the second time I've died…that sucks, I just hope Night falls soon…I don't want to start smelling before I regenerate.' _Issei thought.

The Angelus looked at Issei with wide eyes. She turned to face the three Fallen Angels, who smiled sweetly at her. "Are you going to come with us now, or do we have to mutilate your friend's corpse?" The black haired Fallen Angel asked.

The Angelus clenched her hands slightly, before she forced herself to walk to them. "Good girl." The Fallen Angel voiced darkly. '_I exist because The Darkness exists…If the Darkness ends, so do I…We are two sides equal opposite…' _The Angelus thought to herself, before she glanced at Issei. '_…Issei, your life…means I live…I…I won't allow you to die, right after you opened my eyes.' _She thought, before she looked to the three fallen angels next to her.

"So you've finally accepted your…*slice*" The Blue haired fallen angel began, only for a deep red line to appear on her throat, as blood flew out of it. The blond haired fallen angel and the blue haired fallen angel, collapsed as a high amount of blood fountained from their throats.

"W-what…Asia?" The Black haired fallen angel muttered, before she looked down to see The Angelus was holding to small daggers that radiated purple essence. The Angelus glanced down, looking at the two daggers Issei formed out of Darkness, before she looked at the Fallen Angel that tried to control her.

"My name is not Asia." The blonde said, as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The Angelus smirked darkly as she opened her eyes, revealing two golden glowing eyes that bore into Fallen Angel's eyes. The embodiment of light cast a glance at Issei, who was collapsed on the ground, but had his eyes facing her.

"You should know, Raynare. That, that boy you just skewered with a light spear. He was my reason for existence. While I'm sure he'll be fine in an hour or so. I'm a bit…upset, at what you did." The Angelus voiced, as she was engulfed in a bright light.

Raynare had to close her eyes, but when she opened them she saw someone entirely different to the Nun she'd first seen. It was a woman with long light blonde hair, almost silver. She had glowing gold eyes, with two golden ram-like horns coming out of her temples. She had golden-silver armor that covered her breasts. Her stomach wasn't covered, revealing the smoothest looking skin that had Raynare jealous. Her pelvis was covered in the same golden-silver armor, but her thighs were also uncovered, she also had two knee high golden-silver armored high-heeled boots.

What had Raynare mostly surprised was that fact the woman had two gigantic pure white angelic wings that gave off a bright radiating light. "What are you?" Raynare asked out loud. Before she snapped out of it, and formed a spear of light. "It doesn't matter…It seems you're more trouble than you're worth." She voiced as she threw the spear of light at the Embodiment of light.

The Angelus looked down, to see a spear off light had impaled her abdomen. "Hmm…that's cute." The Angelus voiced, before she grabbed onto the spear and tore it out of her body. The wound that the spear created healed up in a burst of light.

Raynare looked at the embodiment of light with a high amount of fear. "You know, Raynare…there have been a few times I've ever been truly mad." The Angelus voiced as she slowly approached Raynare, like a predator waiting to attack its prey.

"And you have made me…Furious." The Angelus said as she looked at the spear of light for a second, before she smirked. "You call this pitiful thing a spear of light." She said with almost palpable amusement, as the thin pink spear of light shifted into a large spear-like lance that seemed to be made of pure white fire and golden electricity. The light of the spear seemed to make all the surrounding light seem dark in comparison.

"Ah, that's more like it." The Angelus admitted with a smirk, before she put her full attention on the Fallen Angel in front of her. Raynare took several steps back, but before she could fly away. She felt a hand wrapped around her shoulder. Raynare took a fearful look to her left to left to see The Angelus by her side.

"You know there's one set of laws that I just couldn't forget. I'm sure you must remember it? It's called the Code of Hammurabi, if I'm not mistaken." The Angelus said as she looked from Raynare, then to Issei. The Fallen Angel followed her gaze, before her eyes widened. "Oh, you remember, that's good." The embodiment of light said.

"N-no, I'm sorry…p-please." Raynare voiced.

"No, no, no that's not the rule." The Angelus said, clearly enjoying the fear Raynare exuberated. "The rule is…Eye for an eye." She said darkly as she held the tip of her personal spear of light to the left side of her chest.

"Please, no, I'll-I'll revive Issei for you. You don't have to do this." Raynare begged.

"Oh, you don't have to revive him. He's probably awake right now…But, that doesn't change the fact you tried to take what is mine." The Angelus informed, before Raynare could beg, the blonde shoved her Lance of Light through the Fallen Angels chest.

The Angelus looked at Raynare, who was forcing herself to look up at the blonde. "You know, your three friends Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt…There deaths, allowed me to have more access to my power. And if you think about it, so will yours. So think of your death as a…sacrifice." The Angelus taunted, as she closed her palm. She leveled her fist at Raynare and opened it up, revealing a white light forming in her palm.

Everyone in the city felt an explosion and saw a large white light, before it slowly dissipated. The Angelus looked at a large carter where Raynare resided, but all that was left was nothing. She didn't disintegrate Raynare. She wiped her from out of existence. She looked at her palm. "That was weaker that it should have been." She muttered, before she threw her head back in type of pleasure, when she felt more of her power return to her.

The Angelus glanced around before she looked to Issei, who was still lying on the ground. The blonde slowly walked over to the downed teen. Issei slowly turned and looked up, to see the exposed legs, thighs and stomach of the Angelus.

"I must have gone to heaven." Issei muttered, only for The Angelus to give him an un-amused look.

"I can give you a one way trip to heaven, if you'd like." She suggested as she formed a lance in her hand. Only for Issei to quickly shoot up, before he faced the Angelus.

"No, no need to do that." He replied, but his eyes slowly trailed downwards quickly taking in the beauty of the Angelus, before his eyes and hers connected. "So ah…" Issei muttered, only for a loud snap-like sound to echo throughout the area.

"Ow! What the Fuck!" Issei yelled as he held his cheek

"That was for kissing me." The Angelus informed.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." He admitted, before he was slapped again. "What was that one for?" He demanded.

"That was for dyeing so carelessly." She reprimanded, causing Issei to nod again, before another slap was given.

"That was for making me kill for you." She informed, getting a sigh from Issei, before another slap was dealt.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with you slapping me?" Issei demanded.

"The last one was just for fun." The Angelus admitted, getting a look from Issei. The Angelus gave Issei a very soft smile, that if any of the previous Darkness host saw. They would have thought she was a different being entirely.

"What's with the smile?" Issei asked.

"It's…nothing." She voiced, before she grabbed the back of Issei's head and pulled it towards her, as she slammed her lips to his. The Angelus forced her tongue into Issei's and explored it. Issei was frozen in surprise, but also a shit ton of fear. The embodiment of light leaned back, and gave Issei a dark smirk.

"From here on out, Issei, you are mine." The Angelus declared, causing Issei to look awkward.

"But, I'm sorta 'owned' already." Issei replied, getting a look from The Angelus.

"Who is it…I bet it's that bitch of the Darkness?" The Angelus asked.

"Bitch?" Issei questioned curiously.

"You know The Darkness is female right." The Angelus informed.

"Wait…What?" Issei asked, before his eyes widened. '_Cinder.' _"Ah, fuck." He muttered, when he realized, he that two godlike beings had the hots for him.

* * *

** Sorry for the late update. I was writing the story and i just got carried away. And ended up writing 5 chapters ahead. Anyway sense this is the 4th chapter, and whenever i post the fourth chapter on me other storied, people start to ask me 'who's the protagonist paired with?' So ah...here it is...i guess.  
**

** Koneko(this was obvious.) **

** Cinder*Fem Darkness*(Again obvious) **

** The Angelus(Again, who wouldn't didn't see it coming)**

** Lilith(Some people might be surprised, but when i watch Supernatural, i honestly thought her character was hilarious and awesome. And i was kinda pissed that she died so she's in the Harem.) **

** Eve(She's from Supernatural too, again I thought she was pretty cool, and she was killed off way to early.) **

** That's it. I really do Not want to add anyone else. Honestly, it's a bitch to add girls to Harems. I think five is more manageable and more realistic than fifteen. So Koneko, Cinder, The Angelus, Lilith and Eve are in the Harem. There you go. There's also the fact that Cinder and The A****ngelus are godlike beings, Lilith is the First Demon and is pretty fucking strong, Eve is the Mother of all Monsters, and Koneko has the potential to be a SS-rank Devil like her sister. **

** And for those of you who think Issei was a bit weak this chapter. He's powers are based in Darkness, so during the day...when the sun is sunning bright. He's pretty much a enhanced human. So don't be dumb and say 'Oh your weakening Issei, that's so cliche ...unsubscribe.' **

** Anyway you know, tell how good it was...or how shitty it was, if you wanna be a dick.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Highschool DxD, Supernatural, or The Darkness.

'_How the hell am I going to explain this?' _Issei thought to himself as he walked side by side with a blonde Nun, otherwise known as The Angelus. "My place shouldn't be too far." Issei voiced, getting a satisfied nod from the blonde.

"That's acceptable. I wouldn't want to walk among these mortals more than I have to." The Angelus admitted.

"What's wrong with mortals?" Issei asked, getting a look from the blonde.

"Other than the fact they're violent, degenerate, corrupt, and live short lives, most of them are annoyances." The Angelus said.

"Huh…yeah, that makes sense." Issei stated, causing the Angelus to look at him incredulously.

"What? No speech on how humans' flaws make them unique or how they're short lives makes their lives more meaningful?" The Angelus asked.

"No, I'm pretty annoyed by most of humanity in general. Most humans are indecisive sheep that rally behind the largest banner. So, yeah, I share your annoyance with humans." Issei informed. After a few minutes The Darkness Host and The Angelus arrived at Issei's apartment.

"What a revolting place." The embodiment of light announced, getting a sigh from the teen.

"Yes, yes it is." Issei added, before he led her into the apartment complex, and then into his apartment.

The Angelus looked around his apartment with a narrowed eyed gaze, criticizing Issei's apartment. "Hmm…you're unprotected." She informed.

"Unprotected? Unprotected from what?" Issei asked, as he glanced around his apartment.

"Demons, Angels, Eve, and the Leviathans...pretty much everything in general." The Angelus informed as she glanced around.

"What, I thought you said the Angels were abominations…and I have several Devils Traps littering the place…and what the hell are Eve and the Leviathans?" Issei demanded as he faced the embodiment of light. The Angelus looked at Issei in confusion.

"I thought the Darkness would have told you that." The Angelus said confused.

"Like you said, she's a bit of a bitch." Issei commented.

"Hm…Anyway, I did say the Angels were abominations. But I was talking about corporeal Angels, the ones that already have a body." The Angelus stated. "Real Angels need vessels to walk the earth, the abominations, don't." She informed.

"So the ones that chuck spears of light, are fakes?" Issei asked, getting an affirmative nod from the blonde. "And you know this how?" He questioned.

"Because the only thing I have in common with the abominations is the fact that they have wings and can make spears of light." She voiced, earning a confused look from Issei. "The Darkness and I were the first beings to ever exist. But, we were an accident, when God made us, he didn't mean to actually make us. But he didn't hate us because of it. After a while, God created Earth and the universe. He eventually tried to make life, he created the Leviathans." The Angelus told.

"God used the properties of the Darkness, but not The Darkness itself, to create a being that could adapt, thrive, and think like no other. But The Leviathans were to…hungry, always trying to eat everything, even each other to satisfy their inescapable hunger. So he locked them away in Purgatory." The Angelus voiced.

"Purgatory?" Issei questioned.

"Where do you think the souls of monsters go, when you kill them?" The Angelus questioned, getting a surprised look from Issei. "You're surprised I know that you're a hunter, don't be. I've always researched The Darkness Hosts." She admitted.

"I see, so when I kill a monster, its soul goes to Purgatory." Issei clarified.

"Yes, now with the Leviathans sealed. God tried to create specie different from the Leviathans. Sense he decided a being purely based on The Darkness was a bad idea. He thought to combine the properties of The Darkness and me would create something different, but in doing so created Eve the Mother of all." The Angelus explained.

"The mother of all, what?" Issei asked.

"Monsters." She replied. "She's the being that created the first monsters." The Angelus stated, getting wide eyes from Issei.

"Is she bad, like the Leviathans?" Issei questioned.

"No, she was more…neutral. I think that sense she was based on both The Darkness and me, she had more of an apathetic view on everything. She wasn't Evil, but she wasn't good either." The Angelus informed. "After Eve was made, she took a domain in Purgatory, because God didn't see her as his perfect being." She continued.

"After Eve was in Purgatory too, God decided that basing a being on the Darkness wasn't the way to go. So he used only my properties. In doing so, he created Angels." The Angelus stated.

"I see. That's why you said, the Abominations only have a few things in common with you. The Real Angels are based on you, so most of their abilities and strengths should be relative to yours." Issei said.

"Yes, expect one thing. The Angels get there power from Heaven, while I get my power from Light and God himself." The blonde informed.

"And What about Demons?" Issei questioned, causing The Angelus to frown and look around for a few seconds in thought. Issei glanced around his apartment, before he laid back into his couch, with blonde following and sitting next to the teen.

"I must admit, I don't know much about Demons. But, I was there when the first one was made." The Angelus voiced, getting Issei's attention.

"Well, how'd it happen?" Issei asked curiously.

"When God made the first two humans, Adam and Lilith, from the dirt of the Earth. God said, Adam should be the leader and Lilith should follow him faithfully. Lilith disagreed, saying they should be equal because she and Adam were made the same way. Adam didn't listen, so Lilith went to God for help. Sense God was a bit…sexist back then. He ignored her. That's when Lucifer confronted her and made a deal, he would make her more powerful than Adam, she agreed, and Lucifer made her the First Demon." The Angelus explained. "After that, God got mad and cast Lilith and Lucifer into Hell." She added.

"What happened after that?" Issei questioned.

"God made Eve, from one of Adam's ribs creating the first humans. Lucifer snuck into the Garden of Eden, tempted Eve, and had the two casted out of the Garden. God was enraged by Lucifer and had Michael, lock Lucifer in a cage made specifically for holding Archangels." The Angelus said. "After that, Humans began to roam the Earth. The Darkness planned to infect the humans, but God foresaw it. He told me to leave this world and go to a…parallel version of this Earth. When I left, the Darkness followed. In the Parallel world The Darkness and I fought. In the parallel world, The Witchblade was made, and the thirteen artifacts were formed." The Angelus spoke.

Issei looked at her with wide eyes. "That is ah…that's a lot to take in." Issei muttered. He'd just been told the origin of the world and everything he'd ever fought.

"Understandable." She replied evenly.

"You said I need protection from the Leviathans, Eve, Angels and Demons, why?" Issei asked.

"The Leviathans and Eve know of The Darkness. The Leviathans would probably try to kill and eat you, to try and get the power of The Darkness. While Eve, well I'm not sure what she would do, but she will know what you are." The Angelus warned. "Angels know what we are. I'm not sure what they'll do though. God was…forceful, when he told them to leave The Darkness and me alone. But they can find us. But I know the Enochian sigils that can prevent them from finding you though." The Angelus informed.

"Well, I don't have to worry about the Leviathans, if what you said was true. Then they're sealed in Purgatory." Issei said, before he glanced around his apartment again. "You said I was unprotected from Demons, but they're several Devils Traps littering the area." Issei informed, causing The Angelus to look around the apartment.

"Yes you do, but for some reason they all seem to be broken." She commented, getting a sheepish look from Issei.

"Yes, I have a friend...who has trouble with Devil's Traps." Issei admitted, earning a narrowed eye glare from the blonde.

"You mean your friend's a Demon." The Angelus said accusingly.

"In a manner of speaking…yes." Issei replied.

"Figured as much, I could practically smell it." The blonde said, before she closed her eyes. "That's not the only thing, I sense dozens no…hundreds of them in the city…Most of them…" She began.

"Yeah, I know most of them are…" Issei interrupted, only to be stopped by the Angelus.

"No, most of them are in this building." The Angelus informed, as she opened her eyes and looked at Issei.

"What?" Issei demanded as he stood up, causing the Angelus to glare at him.

"There are dozens of Demons inside this very building…I don't know why they haven't attacked yet." The Angelus said. "Perhaps they're protecting you." She theorized.

"Why would they be protecting me?" Issei asked incredulously, getting a shrug from the embodiment of Light.

"It could be because the Darkness is with you. They could see you as a…Antichrist of sorts. Or maybe a powerful Demon is ordering them to watch over you." The Angelus theorized.

"Oh God, both of which aren't good possibilities, I just hope they don't confront me." Issei muttered, he really didn't want to fight dozens of demons, One, he could take, two, was stretching it. But, dozens fuck that shit.

"While I don't know how to ward off Demons, I do know how to make you undetectable to Angels. The Demons seem to be at least passive right now. Eve, could leave Purgatory if she wanted, so don't be surprised if she randomly shows up. The Leviathans are sealed in purgatory, but if someone opens a door way to Purgatory, they will fight tooth and nail to get out." The Angelus voiced, before she touched Issei's shoulder. When she did that, Issei fell to his knees, as he felt a searing pain all over his body, mostly his bones.

"What the…what the hell did you do?" Issei panted out.

"I made you invisible to the Angels." The blonde stated.

"How?" He asked.

"They're Enochian Sigils. They'll hide you from every Angel in creation." The Angelus stated.

"Did you just brand me with it?" Issei asked incredulously.

"I carved them into every bone in your body." She said apathetically.

"But, won't the Darkness heal it?" Issei questioned, as he felt his arm, trying to feel any engraving.

"Yes, she would have. But then again, we don't heal our hosts, if the ailment enhances them. The Sigils count as an enhancement, so it won't be healed." The Angelus informed.

"So I have protection from the Angels, I don't have to worry about Leviathans…yet, Eve might not attack me. And the Demons are protecting me…Seems I have all my bases covered." Issei commented.

"It seems you do." The Angelus added.

"What about you, it seems like you have your powers back." Issei stated.

"No, I don't. I only have a portion of it." The Angelus informed, getting a look form Issei.

"You smote that Fallen Angel pretty easily." Issei replied.

"No, it wasn't. I exhausted most of my powers when I did that. And the attack itself was weak. I'll need to hunt down and kill more of the abomination Angels, if I want to get more of my power back." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well, do you know where they're located?" Issei questioned.

"No…actually yes, there were some insane priest and some low-level Fallen Angels in an abandoned Church not too far from here. Raynare recruited more to her cause, when she knew I was…difficult to handle. If you kill them, I could have enough power to personally hunt down other Fallen Angels on this island." The Angelus planned.

"So you and I are going to lay siege to a Church?" Issei asked dryly.

"No, just you." She replied.

"What?" Issei asked with a slight eye twitch. If the Angels weren't pissed by his presence, going into a church and massacring a bunch of people would piss them off.

"I wasted most of my powers killing Raynare. I'd have to wait until tomorrow, when the sun has fully risen to regain my strength." The Angelus informed, causing Issei to sigh loudly.

"So you want Me, to go charge into a church, full of your enemies. And kill them?" Issei asked slowly.

"Well not right now obviously, in a few hours, when it's dark." She replied off handedly.

"You're asking a lot here, while I'm not against doing something like that. But what am I getting out of this?" Issei questioned.

"My gratitude and the solidification of my loyalty to you." The Angelus responded.

"Loyalty?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't attack you, I won't attack your allies, I won't try to stop what you do, and I will go out of my way to help you." The Angelus explained what her loyalty entailed. Issei looked at her with wide eyes, while every Darkness host was mortal enemies with The Angelus. They knew and feared her power. To have her as an ally was a literal Godsend.

'_Kill a bunch of assholes, and get The Angelus as an ally in the process…fuck yeah.' _Issei thought. "Sure, I'll take care of the church for ya." Issei informed, getting a grateful smile from the blonde.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." The Angelus voiced, getting a shrug from Issei.

"No problem." The teen replied.

"Issei…Do you have a book, you know, to write in?" The Angelus questioned.

"Why?" He asked, getting a slight glare from the blonde.

"Because, when you're taking care of the church, I'll be here…doing nothing." The embodiment of light stated. "So I might as well keep myself occupied." She added, getting a sigh from Issei.

"That makes sense." He muttered. "Fine, I'll find something." He said as he got up and looked around. Issei came back and handed the Angelus a blank notebook. "Um…do you need a pencil or something?" Issei asked, only for the blonde to nod in a negative fashion.

Issei gave her a look, before he shrugged and went to his room. The teen looked down to his ruined shirt, to see two bloodied holes in his shirt. "Ugh, that was my favorite shirt too." Issei muttered, before he had an idea. The teen looked at the holes and narrowed his eyes, before he smirked as black smoke enveloped the holes. The two tears mended, before the smoke dispersed revealing the shirt was perfectly fine.

"The Darkness is fuckin' awesome." Issei stated, before he sighed. "I like how this is what makes me think the Darkness is awesome. Not the fact that it's an omnipotent entity that gives me unimaginable powers over the Dark, but fixing my shirt…I'm so messed up." Issei muttered.

The Darkness host knelt down, and reached under his bed and pulled his Pistols and shotgun out from under it. "If I'm going to charge into a church I better make sure my shits together." Issei said to himself as he checked his firearms.

After Issei made sure everything was in order, he placed them back under his bed in the shadows. The teen stood back up and left his room to see his blonde guest staring intently at the blank journal, causing Issei to remember his Hunter Journal, reminding him that he planned to save Dean from The Pit. '_How the Hell, am I supposed to get into Hell…? Well the Angelus was there when it was created.' _Issei thought to himself.

"Hey, ah Angelus." Issei voiced, causing the embodiment of light to look up from the journal. "I was wondering, is it possible for you to take me to Hell?" He asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Of course, I could get into Hell easily, but I need more power to do that. Again, why are you asking me? The Darkness can easily get into Hell. She has her own personal domain in it, where all her victims and previous Hosts go." The Angelus informed.

'_Of course she does.' _Issei thought to himself. "Thank you for telling me that anyway." He said, getting a nod from the blonde. "Well I'm going out…you know, to take care of the church." Issei voiced as he left his apartment.

When Issei left his apartment, he leaned against his door. "I'm so glad Cinder isn't here right now. God only knows how she'd react to having The Angelus in my apartment." He said to himself. Issei straightened himself, before leaving his apartment.

After a few hours Issei found an abandoned church that had most of the Angelic statues desecrated. "Now that's just rude. I'm sure someone went through a lot of trouble making them." Issei said as he looked at one of the broken statues. The teen looked down and narrowed his eyes, when he saw a head of an angelic statue leak blood from its eyes.

"That's not creepy as Hell. What could make a stature cry tears of blood?" Issei asked himself. Before he shrugged then went to the door of the church and knelt in the shadows of the entrance, unaware of the two figures watching him.

"So, that's the boy, you're so obsessed about?" a man with gray hair and a suit asked, to a blonde woman.

"Shut up Alastair…and I wouldn't obsessed, I'm more intrigued by his abilities. I'm sure you feel it, don't you? That energy, that chaotic, bloodthirsty, evil energy aren't you intoxicated by its presence." Lilith voiced with a certain amount of passion, getting a look from the grand torturer of Hell.

"Hm…its sounds, to me, that you're, interest passes the…intrigued level. And enters, the domain of…passion." Alistair commented, causing Lilith to look at him.

"And what if it does? Do you have anything to say about it?" Lilith asked calmly, but Alistair heard the underlining threat.

"No, not at all." He replied, he may have been a masochist, but he wasn't suicidal. He knew Lilith would kill him in a second if he pissed her off. "Why am I here? I have my…job, in Hell to do. I'm sure, you can watch, this kid by yourself." Alastair asked. He had no interest in the kid. He wanted to be back in Hell where everything was better, well at least to him.

"I just want your opinion on him…I think he's going to do something…destructive here. And I think you might want to watch." Lilith replied uncaringly. Alastair sighed. He couldn't say no to his superior or risk getting killed. Alastair was about to say something, only for Lilith to interrupt him. "Shush, I think it's about to start." She voiced excitedly, before she vanished with Alastair reluctantly following.

Issei crouched in front of the church's door and narrowed his eyes. The teen's eyes narrowed further, when he saw the outlines of dozens of people through the door and dozens of glowing purple hearts to go with them.

"Hmm…it seems there about…twenty three humans…and two fallen angels...oh, this'll be fun." Issei voiced with a sigh, as he stood up and faced the door and put his game face on. With a flick of his writs, he summoned his two M1911 pistols. As black smoke radiated off his back, forming two serpent heads over his shoulders. "Show time, I guess." He muttered, as one of the serpent heads latched itself onto the door. The Serpent head twisted violently, causing the door to cave in on itself, before the door broke in completely.

Issei looked with a raised eyebrow when all the insane priests faced him. "You know, I tried to think of a cool one-liner…but, screw that shit. So anyway, if any of you guys are the praying type, now would be a good time to start." Issei voiced with a smirk as his eyes gleaned a luminescent yellow.

Before the exorcists could react, a serpent head launched forward and grabbed the closest priest by the chest, and pulled him towards Issei. The other serpent grew blades, before it roared in the priest's face, just as it whipped the priest's head clean off. Issei leveled his two pistols at two priests, before he shot both of them in the head.

The Darkness host glanced around, as the two serpent heads slithered on the ground, before they tore into the two dead priests' chest and ate their hearts. '_Twenty exorcists to go.' _Issei thought, before he tilted his head to the side, just as several bullets of lights passed. One of the serpent heads hissed angrily, before it whipped the priest that shot at Issei, in half. Some of the priests charged at Issei, idiotically if he might add.

Issei kicked the closest priest in the knee, collapsing it, causing the man to yell in pain. Only for Issei to put the barrel of the gun inside the exorcist's mouth, and fired killing the man instantly. the teen pulled the gun out of the man's mouth and pistol whipped a priest that tried to sneak up on him. Before he used his other pistol and shot the priest point blank in the chest. Issei ducked under what looked like a lightsaber, before grabbed the offending arm. The teen twisted himself behind the priest, while holding onto the hand that held onto the sword of light. Issei forced the priest to stab himself with his own light sword.

Issei ducked under another sword of light, while he moved his way towards the priest. He grabbed the priest by the jaw and the back of his head, before he broke the priest's neck. Issei looked forward to see a priest charging at him, with another sword. The Darkness host moved out of the way, and grabbed the priest by the back of his head, then slammed his face into a wall.

'_Fifteen.' _Issei thought, before he launched one of the serpent heads towards a priest and pulled him towards himself. Issei had the serpent head coil around the priest and press its face to the priest's stomach. After a second the serpent head burst out of the priest's chest, killing him, before the serpent head uncoiled from the priest.

The Darkness host glanced around and leveled his pistols at the closest priest, before the pistols began to radiate purple essence. When Issei channeled the Darkness into his guns, he saw the anatomy of the priest's. What surprised the Teen was that fact that his guns started to guide themselves at the priests. Issei pulled the triggered of the guns in a quick succession. With each shot the pistol would guide themselves to another priest. After a few seconds, the purple essence stopped radiating off the pistols.

"Huh, I guess there's a limit on how long I can channel The Darkness." Issei muttered as he glanced at his pistols. '_That's useful to know.' _The teen thought, before he looked at the remaining priests. '_Hmm…eight left' _He mused.

"Put your hands up Devil bastard! You're outnumbers." A priest yelled.

"Are you retarded by any chance? Actually don't answer that." Issei asked rhetorically. "I killed fifteen of your guys…And ah, I'm no Devil, I like to believe I'm something much, worse." He added as he put his pistols back into the shadows. "And if you want to count numbers…then take a look around." Issei said darkly.

The Insane Priests looked around and saw humanoid creatures climbing from the walls, onto the ground. The creatures looked like skinny humans that crawled on all fours, and had sharp claws on their hands. They had a slimy, greenish gray shade of skin and appear to be wearing only torn brown jeans, and they emitted a trail green gas, but what grabbed the priests' attention was the fact the crawlers didn't have any facial features, instead there was an over-sized angler fish-like mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Do you like them…I like to call them Swarm Crawlers." Issei voiced. "I'm feeling a bit generous today, so I'll give you some advice…don't shoot them." He said with a smirk. "Sic'em." He ordered, before the Crawlers shrieked and charged.

Issei watched as one of the Crawlers slash at one of the Priest's legs, the priest in turn fired a light round at the Crawler's head. Killing it, The Crawler flipped on its back and curled up, before it exploded emitting a large dark green cloud. The priest started to scream in pain as the cloud enveloped him, causing the others to look at him.

"I did tell you not to shot them. They aren't called 'Swarm' Crawlers because it sounds badass. No, they carry a swarm a flesh eating insects infused with the Darkness." Issei commented, offhandedly, they were going to die anyways so it didn't matter.

The Teen watched as the Priests tried to fend off the Crawlers. Slowly but surely, one by one they fell until there was two left, and Issei fed the fallen priests' hearts to the Serpent Heads.

"You…You Devil Bastard! We'll kill you! Your Family! Everything you love!" A priest yelled.

"Been there, done that." Issei replied uncaringly. He already died, his family is mostly dead and his loved ones…Koneko, Cinder and possible the Angelus, are pretty powerful themselves. Issei's head snapped back slightly, as a line of blood tricked down his forehead, with a bullet hole in his head.

"Haha...Hahah! I did it! I did it!" The Priest raved.

"Ow." A voice stopped the priest's celebration. The priests turned to see Issei standing up, holding his head in pain. "Dude, you shot me." Issei said, as the bullet forced itself out of his head and the wound closed when black smoke enclosed it. "I'm going to tear your spine out, through your ass." He stated like it he was talking about the weather.

"No…NO I shot you! You should be dead!" The priest yelled.

"Yes you did shoot me. Do you want a cookie for that? It'll take something far more powerful than that little pea shooter to kill me. Hurt me? Yes, that hurt like a bitch. But not kill me." Issei informed. Before the priest that shot Issei was held upside down, as a Serpent head lifted him up by the ankle.

"W-what! Put me down!" The Priest yelled.

Issei ignored the priest, as he sent the other Serpent head towards the priest and had it shove itself into priest's ass, and tore itself out holding a spine. The Serpent head bite onto the spine and ripped it out of the priest, revealing the spine still had a skull attached to it. Issei had the Serpent head, holding the spine. Throw it at the last surviving priest.

When the priest was stunned, Issei had one of the Serpent heads hold the priest upside down. Before the insane priest could say anything, Issei had the other Serpent head grab onto the other leg of the priest. Issei had the two Serpent heads viciously tear the priest in half.

"And that's the last of them." Issei muttered to himself. "Now all that's left is the two Fallen Angels." He added, before he felt a searing pain in his chest. The Darkness host looked down to see a spear of light protruding from his chest. "This shit again, huh? This better not be a running gag or I'll be really pissed off." Issei voiced, only for another spear to penetrate his chest.

"I guess I'm pissed then." Issei said to himself.

"Look at this, a Devil thinks he can fight us." An arrogant voice said.

"I know, let's get rid of him." An identical voice announced. Issei turned to see two twin male, fallen Angels. The Darkness host glanced at Fallen Angels, before he grimaced as The Serpent Heads bit down on the spears of light, and tore them out of his body. The Serpent head's mouths burned when the light spears, began to affect them. Issei acted quickly and had the Serpent Heads throw the Spears of light back at the Fallen Angels. The two spears of light broke the sound barrier as they raced towards one of the Fallen Angels, pinning its wings against a wall.

Issei looked around and noticed the other Fallen Angel had disappeared, before he turned just in time to evade anther spear of Light. The Fallen Angel was sent through a wall, when a serpent head bitch slapped him.

Issei turned and focused on the pinned Fallen Angel. "Release me you filthy fucking creature!" The Fallen Angel demanded, but Issei ignored him and slowly walked up to the pinned man. The Serpent Heads hissed at the Fallen Angel, as they neared his face. Issei glared slightly as the man, before he had a Serpent head clamp down on the Fallen Angels throat.

The Darkness host pulled the Fallen Angel off the wall, tearing off the fallen angel's wings in the process. Issei walked while carrying the Fallen Angel by the neck to the Alter of the church. The teen held the wingless Fallen Angel to the cross. Two black tentacles shot out of the black smoke and impaled the Fallen Angel, and pinning him to the cross.

After taking a step back, Issei took the time to admire his work. Before he heard the sound of someone yelling, he turned to see the other Fallen Angel charging at him. The Fallen Angel tripped when the Serpent Head hit out his legs.

Before The Fallen Angel could move, a Swarm Crawler jumped onto the angel's back and held his hands behind his back. The Fallen Angel struggled and glared at Issei, but the teen ignored it. As he used the Serpent Head to slash at the fallen angel's chest, before he had serpent heads bite and the Fallen Angel's exposed ribs and rip them open. Issei looked at the exposed heart of the Fallen Angel, before he tore it out with his hands and tossed it up. The Two serpent heads bite at it, before they started to fight over the heart.

Issei felt something crawl on his back, causing him to glance over his shoulder to see his Swarm Crawler holding onto his back. "You enjoying yourself, buddy?" Issei questioned, the only answer he got was a howling hiss. "Yeah, these guys are total douches, I know." He agreed with a nod.

The Crawler hissed again, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei, before he glanced at the corpses of the insane priests. "Sure, they're all yours." He replied, causing the Crawler to chuckle creepily, before it hoped off Issei and went to eat the dead priests.

Issei turned to face the crucified Fallen Angel. "Well, isn't this poetic." He commented as he walked up to the pinned man.

"Go to hell you shitty Devil!" The Fallen Angel yelled.

"That's funny. I like you 'Fallen Angel.'" Issei voiced. "So I'm going to struck you a bit of a deal. You tell me where your 'Fallen Angel' friends live and you'll be free to leave." He stated, causing the Fallen Angel to laugh hysterically.

"You think I would betray my kind, to a bastard of a Devil like you!" The crucified man yelled.

"No, not really, but you know how things are. I give you a chance, you deny it. It's all a process. Then I torture you, get the information, you die." Issei explained, as he held up his hand and black smoke encased it, forming a silver and yellow organic armor. Issei flexed his armored hand, as he looked at his claws.

Issei ran clawed finger down the Fallen Angel's chest, creating a deep cut. "I'm not much of a torturer, I must admit. But, I do know how to cause a bit of pain." Issei voiced, before the Fallen Angel began to yell as the veins around the cut Issei gave, began to bulge and turn black. After a few minutes, the Fallen Angel's veins turned back to normal.

"W-what did…what did you do?" The Fallen Angel asked weakly.

"I injected you with a bit of the Darkness. You see, I can control it anyway I want." Issei said he placed a clawed finger under the Fallen Angel's jaw, making him face the teen. "I can make it the most devastating poison that tears your body down on an atomic level, while also being the most rejuvenation elixir." Issei explained with a shrug. The Darkness can create anything its wielder wanted, so a poison like that wouldn't be too difficult.

"But that's not all, I can make it enhances the Senses, to that of a Vampire, while also changing the processing speed of your brain, so minutes seem like hours, or even days seeming like years, like that of a Djinn's venom." Issei said slowly. "So one little, tiny cut, from one of my claws here, will seem like a hour in the Pit." He added before he held up his un-armored hand, before it was engulfed in black smoke. The Smoke condensed, until both of Issei's hands were armored.

"Now, tell me. Where are the 'Fallen Angels' located?" Issei questioned nicely.

"W-what are you going to do to them, why do you want them?" the Fallen Angel asked fearfully.

"Tsk, you 'Fallen Angels' have something that doesn't belong to you. Now you have to choose whether or not to give it back." Issei voiced as he flexed his clawed fingers. "Now tell me, where are the Fallen Angels?" he asked in a eerie quiet tone.

"Fuck…AgRH! AHHH!" The Fallen Angel yelled when Issei sliced his chest with all ten of his clawed fingered. "AHMMmmm!" The crucified man sounded. When the Swarm Crawler's sickly gray skinned hands covered his mouth.

Issei turned around and took a couple of steps away from the crucified Fallen Angel, while counting his fingers. After thirty seconds Issei snapped his fingers, creating sparks, but the Fallen Angel stopped yelling.

"How were those…thirty six hours?" Issei asked curiously as he turned to face the crucified man.

"F-f-fuck you!" The man forced out, causing Issei to tilt his head to the side slightly.

"Hmm, I think I should up the ante then." The Darkness host commented, and with a flick of his wrist Issei summoned his pistol. He leveled the pistol at the man, and fired several shots at his knees, thighs and stomach. The Fallen Angel yelled, but it was muffled by the Swarm Crawler.

Issei sat down at one of the church pews and watched the Fallen Angel thrash in pain. After a minute he snapped his fingers, causing the Fallen Angel to stop. "How were those sixty days?" Issei asked, with a normal dosage of the poison can make a second seem like an hour, an over dose can make a second seem like a day. And the Angel was under it for a full minute.

"Th-they-they're, the Fallen Angels are located at the edge of Japan, Europe and Central America." The Fallen Angel forced out. "Please…please kill me." He begged.

"But, I thought you wanted to leave?" Issei asked innocently as the Swarm Crawler, crawled back to Issei and attached itself to his back. While it's demonic looking head loomed over the teen's shoulder.

"I can't…I can't go on any longer." The Fallen Angel voiced pitifully.

"Hmm, you caught me in a merciful mood here." Issei admitted as he held up his hand as a black orb with white particles floating around it formed on his hand. "This is the answer to all your troubles." He voiced as the Fallen Angel fell from the Cross, as the Darkness arms holding him there dissipated. Issei knelt down to the wounded Fallen Angel. "Here, all you have to do is crush this. And all your problems will…go away." He said, before he turned around, deactivated his Serpent Heads, and began to walk out of the Church with the Swarm Crawler on his back.

As Issei walked out of the church, a shocked wave caused him to smirk. A red-ish violet light illuminated the area and Issei noticed some of the broken Statue pieces started to gravitate towards the church. A large explosion shook the area, giving Issei the signal that it was time to leave.

"You hungry, boy?" Issei questioned as he looked to his Swarm Crawler, all he received was a hiss. "Yes, yes, sorry, I forgot you already ate my bad." He replied.

"Well I'm hungry, what do you think I should have?" Issei asked, getting a howling hiss from the Crawler. "Pizza? I don't think they serve that here." He said, causing the Crawler to hiss.

"Really? You know a place?" Issei questioned, earning a nod from the demonic creature. "Then let's go." He announced as he left.

Lilith and Alistair appeared in the center of the Church. Lilith herself had a large smile as she looked at the carnage Issei created. Alistair looked at the area Issei stood with a raised eyebrow.

"See didn't I tell you, he's perfect." Lilith complimented. '_With that much power, with that much potential. He could be the King of Hell if he wanted.' _She mused to herself.

"Hmm, I see, what you're talking about, but he's, inexperienced, especially in torture." Alastair commented. "But, I'll give him…props, for creativity. That poison, he created though, seemed very appetizing. I wouldn't mind, getting my hands on some of that. I'm sure, with some training, that boy could be a great, torturer in Hell." Alastair added.

Lilith cast a sideways glance at The Grand Torturer of Hell for a second before she went back at looking at the destruction Issei caused. '_This is so, beautiful.' _The blonde thought to herself as she looked at all the dead bodies, disemboweled bodies, bloodied floor, walls and ceiling. '_And those creations, he created those monsters from his mind. I'm just dying to know what else he can create.' _Lilith thought excitedly.

"So, what's the plan, then?" Alastair questioned.

"And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." Lilith voiced, the first Seal. "Dean has already taken up the blades in Hell. The First Seal has already broken. Send every single Demon to ever Seal in existence." She ordered uncaringly, getting a surprised look form Alastair.

"But, doing that, will tip off The Angels, they'll surely catch on, to what you're, planning." Alastair stated. "They'll come, for you." He added.

"I don't care. Now is not the time to hide under rocks, like scared vermin. We will not be scared off, by those winged Bastards. Issei is a sign. He holds a power, like no other. With him by _my _side, The Angels will be nothing but pansies with wings." Lilith replied uncaringly.

"You assume that he'd join you." Alastair said.

"If that slut of a Demon, Ruby, can convince the Winchester boy to trust her. Then I should be able to easily have Issei join my side." Lilith said confidently.

"Hmm…Ruby, I can't wait, to I get that little, traitor back on the slab." Alastair commented to himself. With Lilith absently nodding in agreement, hiding her true feelings. She needed Ruby to protect and prep Sam. He was the true Vessel for Lucifer after all. "I'm off then, I do have, an order from you to pass on." Alastair said before he vanished.

Lilith looked at the area Alastair stood. "Hn, asshole." She muttered. Alastair may have been one of the best tortures Hell has ever had, but he acted like a douche sometimes. Lilith looked at the destroyed entrance of the church, before she licked her lips and vanished, thinking about meeting up with her 'target'.

**That's Chapter five. **

** FYI for something's, the Swarm Crawlers are based off the Call of duty Black ops Zombies, Nova Crawlers. Instead of Nova gas the Swarm Crawlers release The Swarm. While in The Darkness 2, the Swarm ability was cool, it was also dangerous, since you had to be near an enemy to use it efficiently. **

** Also I had The Angelus inform Issei about the Supernatural world, such as most of the Big Bads that could come after him. And I did use most of the Supernatural 'Food/power chain' logic. When I say that I mean how Angels know all about monsters and Demons, and they know how to affectively kill them. How Eve knows all about Demons and Angles, and how since she was older she could negate the Angels powers, so naturally she could negate a Demons. The Leviathans knew about Eve, Angels, Demons and Monsters, and they knew how to kill all of them. Then Death knew about all of them.  
**

** Also in the whole power scale, The Darkness and the Angelus would be lower on the power scale to Death. **

** That was all I pretty much wanted to add. So you know, tell me if it was good or not. And if you didn't like this because it isn't up to your tastes, then kindly read something else.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own High school DxD, Supernatural or The Darkness.

Issei sat at one of the outside tables in a restaurant, while looking at a slice of pizza. "I never thought I'd have pizza again, especially on this island." Issei muttered before he took another bite. After a few bites Issei felt someone sit next to him, causing him to turn and to his surprise it was Lily.

"Um…what're you doing here?" Issei questioned, as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Issei, Issei, Issei, I come all this way to say 'hi' and you're all mister suspicion." Lilith said with a fake innocence and a pouted lip.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded with a nod.

"Fine, fine, I wanted to find a handsome man to spend some time with. But, all I could find was you." The blonde responded off handedly.

"Ha ha…that's adorable." Issei replied with a glare that didn't affect the blonde. The teen looked at the blonde, to see she was looking at him, before he awkwardly looked away and handed her a slice of his pizza. "Here, it's late and I'm sure you're hungry." Issei voiced.

Lilith made a face at the pizza before she reluctantly took a bite. "So what's the big bad Issei, doing out tonight?" She question, getting a shrug from the teen.

"Oh, you know, I thought 'Hey Issei, why not go out on the prowl tonight. Maybe we'll meet up with Lily and have an extra _fun _party.'" Issei sarcastically voiced.

"Aw, Issei, I didn't know you thought of me in such a naughty manner." Lilith said in an innocent voice. "I think I like that." She added in a more whispery voiced as she leaned close to Issei.

"I like that you like that…" Issei replied with a smirk, before he leaned back from Lilith. "So, how's your day been?" He asked.

"Nothing to extravagant, but I did see the prettiest work of art, I had ever seen." Lilith said as she closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Hm, that's good I guess. I'm not much of an artist myself, so I can't be a judge on what's artful or not." Issei said, causing Lilith to look at him with wide eyes, not that he saw that.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you can be a great artist." Lilith encouraged forcefully.

"Okay, okay." Issei responded. "I'm freakin' Michael Angelo level artist." He added sarcastically.

"Good." She agreed with a nod, getting a look from Issei.

"Off this weird conversation, what's up with the whole…?" Issei began.

"Occult research, just swell." Lilith replied happily. Issei gave her a raised eyebrow, after the whole 'Woman in White' incident, he meet up with Lily a few times. One of those times, she said she was into the Supernatural. Issei being the guy that he was helped her out. "I just have one, tiny little problem. I was curious, how come you don't have much information on…Demons?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Um…because I only knew how to 'ward' off Demons." Issei stated as he did air quotes.

"Knew?" Lilith asked curiously as she rested her chin on the palms of her hands.

"Mm-Hmm, I've researched a bit and I did find how The First Demon was made…or at least something close to it." Issei admitted with a shrug.

"Really?" The blonde asked, of course she knew how she was made. But there was also a lot of lore about her. Some of it was pretty off the mark. Lilith was still a bit pissed that a lot of cultures and religions, depicted her as a slut or a succubus. "Tell me about it." Lilith said to the Darkness host.

"Well in the beginning there was shit, literally nothing but void and darkness. It wasn't until God decreed to turn on the lights, that things started to begin. God began by creating the Earth and being the guy that he was, wanted to but people on it. So he created, two people, why two? I have no idea. Those two people were Adam and Lilith. During that time Adam and God were sexist assholes, and wanted Lilith to be subservient to Adam." Issei spoke, causing Lilith to twitch slightly at the mention of Adam, not that Issei noticed.

"Lilith didn't want to be subservient to Adam, probably because she wasn't a complete tool like Adam was. After some failed arguments, Lilith was confronted by Lucifer. After some sweet words or whatever I'm not really sure what they talked about. Probably about a way for Lilith to become more powerful than Adam, or something close to that. Anyway after that, Lucifer turned her into a Demon, though I'm not sure how." Issei muttered.

"Torture." Lilith replied, causing Issei to look at her and he noticed she was glancing around uncaringly.

"Huh?" The teen voiced.

"A Demon comes from torture. When a soul goes to Hell, that soul is tortured for decades upon centuries. All that pain and all that anger gives that soul unparalleled power, but that soul is scared and twisted in the process. All the pain, all the suffering causes the soul to lose its humanity, turning it into a Demon." Lilith said, with some gleeful undertones, when she talked about torture.

"How did you know that?" Issei questioned with narrowed eyes, all of what she said sent alarm bells off in his head.

"I would tell you, but I'm not sure you can handle it." Lilith replied, as she gave the teen a condescending smirk.

"What the Hell do you mean? 'I can't handle it'?" Issei demanded with a glare, but the blonde wasn't affected by it what so ever.

"Oh nothing, other than I don't think you're strong enough to handle the truth." Lilith commented offhandedly.

"I'm strong enough." Issei insisted, causing Lilith to internally smirk.

"I don't know, the last people to discover who I was, sorta died." Lilith commented, which in a sense was true. Dean was the person to discover she was Lilith, and then he was killed by a Hellhound.

"I won't die so easily." Issei replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Lilith said with a smirk, before she glanced around. "Let's go then." She added.

"…Go where?" Issei asked confused.

"Some place more…private." She informed, causing Issei glance around and noticed no one was near them.

"Fine." Issei muttered, before he reluctantly followed the blonde demon. After a few minutes of walking the two arrived in a secluded and dark forest.

"Well, this isn't a creepy place." Issei commented as he looked around the forest.

"I actually find quite, relaxing." Lilith replied with a sigh.

"Mm-hm." Issei sounded as he looked at the blonde expectantly.

"You want to know how I know so much about Demons, Issei." Lilith said rhetorically before she closed her eyes. Issei watched as she opened her eyes, revealing she had she had pure white eyes. "Now isn't this a…" Lilith began only for water to be splashed on her face. The blonde looked to Issei to see he had an empty container, before she uncharismaticly spit some water out of her mouth.

"Holy Water? Really?" Lilith asked dryly.

"I was expecting steam." Issei said to himself, this is like trying to exorcise Koneko all over again.

"Don't be disappointed or anything. Holy Water, doesn't affect me." Lilith informed.

"Holy shit, you're a Demon!" Issei announced as he pointed at the blonde.

"Really? I didn't know." The blonde replied sarcastically, before she felt a force wrap around her body. Lilith looked down to see two Serpent Heads coiling around her body.

"So if you're a Demon, why're you here?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"What if I don't answer you? Are you going to kill me with your big bad powers?" Lilith said in a teasing voiced, before Issei could answer he was sent flying back by an invisible force.

"Oh God, that hurt." Issei forced out, before he was pinned to a tree.

"No, not God." Lilith commented with a smile as she appeared in front of pinned teen.

"So what, you're going to kill me now?" Issei asked calmly, as he noticed it was about midnight. It's not like he'd stay dead.

"What, oh no, that's the last thing I'd ever do." Lilith said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh, and you're holding me to a tree…because?" He questioned.

"So you don't run away silly goose." Lilith voiced, before her entire posture became serious. "We need to talk." She added.

"Well uh, I'm all ears." Issei commented sarcastically, still pinned to a tree.

"I know what you are, Issei." Lilith said. "Well, I don't know 'What' you are. But I do know you're powerful." She added as she smiled at Issei.

"So you like me, for my power…well that makes me fell just _super_." Issei replied. Only for Lilith to lean uncomfortably close, until they're noses were touching.

"Aw, don't say that. Your power is just a bonus." Lilith voiced as she placed her cold hand on the side of his head. "You have this…this thing about you Issei. I first came here to have you join me, and I still plan on that. But, you're just so fun to be around. You're so much like me, like us." Lilith ranted, but still held her nose to Issei's, while staring into his brown eyes, with her white eyes.

"Well…that's ah, that's fuckin' weird. To be complimented by a Demon, don't I feel special?" Issei said sarcastically.

"You're being mean to me…I don't like people who are mean to me." Lilith said with narrowed eyes and Issei felt a force wrap around his heart.

"Sorry, sorry." Issei said out of habit. Lilith's narrowed eyes glare bore into Issei for a few seconds, before it was replaced by a smile.

"Okay." She happily voiced.

"So…you said you wanted me to join you…who are you anyways and ah, what the Hell do you want me to join?" Issei asked genuinely curious.

"I'm Lilith of course." The blonde informed, causing Issei to blink several times.

"Really?" Issei asked dryly.

"Yep!" She happily said. "And you're story about me was pretty accurate." Lilith informed.

"Super." Issei replied, before Lilith rested her forehead against his.

"As for what I want you to join…I want you to join me. Be by my side." She said.

"By your side, in Hell you mean?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, yes." Lilith waved off.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Why wouldn't I want you by me side. There's a War going on Issei. And Hell needs a General. Hell needs a warrior, like no other…You are the only one who fits that bill." Lilith replied.

"I'm the only one…in the entire world who can do that?" Issei questioned sarcastically.

"Well to be honest, there have been a few. But, they've all either killed themselves or gotten into a situation that had them killed." She admitted like it didn't matter.

"But why me? Is it because I have The Darkness?" Issei asked.

"Oh honey, 'the Darkness' is only the icing on the cake. You see Issei. I've done a little homework. And I've learned so much about you." Lilith said gleefully. "I know you're an Orphan, I know that your mother tried to kill you. I know how those mean kids treated you in the Orphanage, making you just want to gouge their eyes out. I know how you became a very dangerous assassin. I know how you became a hunter, to satisfy your bloodlust." Lilith cooed. "In the beginning I wanted you to join me, because you had such a Dark, Chaotic aura. But now I want you indefinitely." She informed.

"…Well, ah, damn I don't know what to say." Issei muttered. "Wait. I have this friend, he's trapped in Hell…I want to know. Is it possible to get him out?" He asked, causing Lilith to give the teen a contemplative look.

"It depends, who's your friend?" She questioned.

"Dean Winchester." Issei voiced, and felt Lilith dig her fingers into his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." She muttered.

"Dean…Winchester." Issei said again slowly. Lilith tilted her head again, but Issei heard a slight pop in her neck.

"I see…Well then, he's free to go…If you can free him." Lilith informed.

"So you want me to break into Hell, and bust him out?" Issei asked. "Aren't you like the Queen of Hell or somethin'?" He asked.

"I am the Queen, so my word is law. And I can make an acceptation for just one little soul." Lilith replied. In truth Dean had already broken the First Seal so she didn't need him anymore. There was also the fact that she wanted to see if Issei could break into Hell, which no one has ever done, and then break out.

"That sounds a bit too good to be true." Issei stated.

"Oh but it is, Issei. I want you to join me, so giving up one itty bitty soul. I'll happily pay the price." Lilith informed.

"What do you want anyways….and could you let me down now?" Issei demanded.

"I don't know. I do like you like that." Lilith admitted as she back up and placed a hand on Issei's chest. "There's just so much I could do to you and you wouldn't be able to fight back." She teasingly added.

"Why'd you have to say it like that?" Issei muttered.

"Like what?" She asked feign innocence. "But, on a serious note, on what I want? What does any Demon want?" Lilith questioned.

"Chaos…Destruction…Death…Pain…Suffering." Issei listed off, only for Lilith to pat his cheek.

"Good job." She said condescendingly. "I want all those…but on the largest scale." Lilith informed.

"Like the Apocalypse or somethin'." Issei asked unsure, but the smirk Lilith gave told him everything he needed to know.

"Exactly." She voiced.

"You mean the Four Horsemen, Lucifer walking the Earth, type of Apocalypse?" Issei questioned.

"Mm-hmm, it'll be beautiful, all the carnage, all the deaths, Humans, Demons, Monsters, Angels all fighting all the time." Lilith said wistfully.

"You have a pretty messed up sense of beauty." Issei stated, only to grimace when he felt the force around his heart tighten.

"You're being mean again." Lilith voiced.

"Sorry, sorry." Issei said again. "Fine, you like Destruction, for the sake of Destruction. But, tell me this, what happens after the Apocalypse? Hmm…" Issei inquired curiously. "I mean, after the Apocalypse, everyone is dead, everything is destroyed. And you're all alone, with nothing, nothing to do, nowhere to go, and nothing to destroy. You've already gotten bored in Hell, No new souls are coming in, because no one is being born. But that's talking like you've survived the Apocalypse. What if you died before it happens? But, what if it's stopped, you're death would have been meaningless in the end." Issei continued. "So let's say you live through the Apocalypse, survive every being in existence gunning for you, because you started it. You're alone, with nothing, and can do nothing. After seeing the Apocalypse, you've become so desensitized to all the pain and suffering. Nothing excites you anymore. The torture that used to excite you is bland, meaningless compares to what you've already seen. So while Apocalypse is the Grand Finally of all Grand Finales, in the end, everything has already ended." Issei finished.

Lilith's jaw clinched as she glared at Issei. '_Come on, come on, I was able to convince The Angelus…I just hope it works on you.' _Issei thought. As he watched Lilith angrily paced back and forth, in front of him. The teen glanced away whenever Lilith would look at him with her white eyes. '_Oh God, please don't tell me, I have to die to convince her.' _Issei thought morbidly.

"Look Lilith, you seem like a nice girl…" Issei began before he started to laugh. "Sorry, sorry, nice shouldn't be the word I'd describe you as. But, I think this is something you should think over…you know…by yourself." He voiced, only to be shut up by a glare Lilith sent him.

Issei sighed after he watched Lilith angrily pace for about ten minutes. '_I'm sorta glad no one's trying to kill me right now. Like last time, then I'd be in trouble. Luckily for me, I could be here all night.' _The teen thought sarcastically.

"Lily…Lilith…That does make sense." Issei commented to himself, after about thirty minutes of being pinned to the tree. '_You know, I could break out of this anytime I want. But what would be the fun in that. There's also the fact that if I tried to break out, I might change Lilith's current thoughts.' _Issei mused.

"I've always wondered. Why do Demons have smoke like bodies, when they don't possess someone?" Issei questioned out loud, after forty minutes of being pinned to the tree, with Lilith still pacing back and forth.

"You know. You're pretty attractive when you're angry." Issei commented, after being pinned for about an hour. Lilith continued to pace, but sent a glare Issei's way.

"Hmm…Not that this hasn't been fun, But. It's midnight and I'm kinda tired so…" Issei trailed off, before he fell off the tree. The Darkness host stood up and fixed his jacket before he glanced at Lilith, to see she was staring at him.

"You could have broken out anytime you wanted?" Lilith questioned.

"Yeah, I have un-parallel control over the Dark…and we're in a pretty dark place." Issei said sarcastically. "I mean, look around." He added. Lilith glanced around and noticed dozens of glowing yellow eyes watching her through the trees and bushes. "I allowed you to hold me up there, so you could confidently tell me what you wanted. You told me what you wanted. I rebuked you with a serious question. Now I've been hanging on that tree for about an hour. And I've gotten kinda bored, if I were to be honest." Issei finished.

"So I'll be going and I hope you find the answer to your questions." Issei voiced, before he took several steps away from the blonde.

"Wait." Lilith demanded and Issei felt an invisible force stop him.

Issei slowly turned and looked to the blonde, who was standing a foot from him. "What?" The teen questioned tiredly.

Lilith sighed as her eyes changed from pure white to blue-ish green. "I don't agree with your…philosophy on the Apocalypse." She voiced, causing Issei look down. "But, that doesn't mean I don't dispute it." Lilith added reluctantly.

"I love to kill, I love to torture, and I love the face families make when I possess their daughters and force them to kill each other. If the Apocalypse does happen, all that would be gone…" Lilith admitted sadly, getting a sweatdrop from Issei. '_She's sad because of that…that's just weird.' _The Darkness host thought.

"Okay." Issei said slowly as he took a step away from the blonde, but felt something hit his legs out from under him. The teen fell on his back and glared up. '_I'm really starting to hate that Telekinesis shit.' _Issei thought, before he felt someone on top him.

Issei looked down to see Lilith was straddling his stomach. "Okay, I have no idea where this is going." He admitted.

"I do." The blonde voiced as she leaned down, her face inches from Issei's. '_Don't react, Don't React! It's a trap, she'll kiss me and when I get all into it. She'll snap my neck…or stab her hand through my chest.' _Issei yelled internally, when Lilith's face was incredibly close to his. "Oh, Issei, you're shaking a bit. Are you scared of me?" She asked with fake hurt.

"No, I've just seen enough horror movies to know where this is going." Issei muttered.

"You think I'm going to kill you?" Lilith asked rhetorically.

"I have no idea, what's running through your messed up head." He admitted.

"Hm…Well Mr. Philosophy, you caused me to question my own motives in life." Lilith said. "So what should I do?" She asked softly. "I want to destroy everything, I want to kill everyone, but in doing so I can't destroy anything or kill anyone." Lilith spoke her personal paradox. "Should I start the Apocalypse and have the grandest of finales, or should I hold off on it and have my fun throughout eternity?" Lilith questioned seriously.

"Well I am a human, so I'd naturally pick No. For the whole destroy the world I live on kinda live on thing." Issei muttered. "But putting in powers in account, I'd be a literal God in the Apocalypse. Oh, this is a hard decision." Issei said indecisively. Lilith put her elbows on Issei's chest and uncomfortably laid on him, as he tried to decide.

"If I had to decide I wouldn't want the Apocalypse, because like I said earlier, every monster, angel and supernatural creature would gunning for you. While I believe in your power, I don't think you could fight a legion of Angels." Issei voiced.

"Are you sure, it isn't because you want to save your kind?" Lilith questioned with narrowed eyes.

"If what you say is true and you do know all about me. Then you should know I don't care much for Humanity in general. Humans are Vain, Conceited, Narcissistic beings that have a high sense of self-worth, they're war crazy and constantly try to kill each other. While I'm no different in some regards, at least I admit it." Issei voiced. "No if the Apocalypse did come, then I wouldn't care. But there is the fact that everyone will know what you did, and they will try and kill you. And there's the fact that they'll try to kill me because I'm associated with you." He added.

"So you're looking out for me and yourself." Lilith stated. "That's so sweet." She said sarcastically.

"No I'm being practical. No being in its right mind would want to Apocalypse. So naturally they'd ban together to kill the being that started it. Anyways, you wanted my answer, you have it." Issei said, before he pushed Lilith off him and stood up, and began to walk away.

"Wait." Lilith ordered, but Issei ignored her and kept walking. "…Please." She added. The teen stopped and faced the blonde. "I've decided what I want to do." Lilith admitted, causing Issei to sigh. He already knew what she was going to choose anyways, for the Apocalypse.

"Fine, what did you decide?" Issei questioned.

Lilith shrugged. "Whatever happens, happens I guess." She said. "The Apocalypse has already been set in motion. All the Demons in the world are working towards it. I'm not going to stop them, I might help them, and I might not. I do want the Apocalypse to happen, but now I realize what will happen after it." Lilith informed.

"So what are you doing then?" Issei asked confused, she kept contradicting herself.

"Whatever I feel like doing." Lilith replied.

"Huh?" Issei sounded.

"I wanted to free Lucifer to jump start the Apocalypse. But…" Lilith trailed off.

"But what? It's not liked you'd have to die for that to happen." Issei stated rhetorically. Before he noticed the slight sheepish look she had. "You have to die, to free Lucifer don't you?" Issei asked dryly.

"Yep." Lilith replied uncaringly, causing Issei to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So you're not going to kill yourself, is what you're saying?" Issei asked.

"Mm-hmm, If the Apocalypse happens, it'll happen, but I'm not going to kill myself for it to happen." Lilith informed, getting a sigh of relief from Issei. "Aw, I knew you cared about me." Lilith added teasingly.

"Yeah, we've been friends for about a week. And if you've been in control the entire time, then you've been pretty cool. So why wouldn't I be relieved to know that you're not going to kill yourself." Issei replied incredulously.

"Regardless of what I choose for the Apocalypse, there's still one thing I'm adamant for." Lilith admitted as she took a step towards Issei.

"And what would that be?" Issei asked curiously.

Lilith vanished and reappeared a few inches in front of Issei. "You by my side." She stated. '_Oh God no! Oh God no! Please don't mean, what I think you mean!' _Issei thought to himself.

"And by your side…you mean, literally on Hell's side?" Issei tried to clarify, as he took a step back from the blonde.

"Of course." Lilith said with a raised eyebrow. Before she smirked and placed a cold hand on Issei's cheek. "Why, did you have something _else _in mind?" Lilith asked in whisper that made Issei tense. "That's something I won't mind, not at all." She added as she lightly dragged her hand down Issei's cheek until she reached his jaw.

"Aren't you the First Demon, in that time, shouldn't you have at least found…" Issei began.

"A Lover? No, no one has held my interest long enough. Usually I killed them when I got bored." Lilith admitted.

"How long did it take you to get bored?" Issei asked, a bit nervous at the distance Lilith was to him.

"About a few hours…and you've held my interest for a week and a half, a record." She voiced cheerfully.

'_This better not be heading where I think it's heading.' _Issei thought morbidly. "And I choose you Issei, to be by my side as my General in Hell. With Me, the First Demon as the Queen and You the Darkness…as my King, we will rule over the Pit." Lilith cooed.

Before Issei could react, Lilith grabbed the back of his head and smashed her lips onto his. '_Oh God! It's like the Angelus all over again. Don't kill me, don't kill me!' _Issei yelled in his head. The teen flinched slightly when he felt Lilith's tongue force itself into his mouth.

Issei pulled back from the kiss and blinked a few times. Lilith narrowed her eyes at Issei. "What?" she demanded.

The teen flicked his tongue inside his mouth a few times and blinked. "Is that…is that blood I taste." Issei muttered to himself.

Lilith's eyes widened slightly. "I bite my tongue a couple hours ago, that's where the blood's from." She quickly replied. She couldn't exactly say she liked to drink blood, and where the blood came from. Before Issei could say anything, Lilith was already on him. She pushed him up against the tree he was originally pinned to, and sealed her lips with his.

Issei ran a hand through the first demon's blonde hair. The teen felt something brush against his lips, causing him to open his mouth. Issei forced himself not to grimace as tasted copper, when Lilith snaked her tongue in his mouth.

The Darkness host used his free hand to grab Lilith's hip and push her forward. Then turned around and pushed her up against the tree, getting a moan from the blonde demon. "Now you're getting into it." Lilith breathed out, before they sealed their lips together again.

"Issei, what do you think you're doing?!" a familiar voiced questioned.

Issei and Lilith parted, and glanced to their side to see two figures looking at them, them being Rias and Akeno.

"Well, what do you think you're doing, Issei?" Rias demanded.

"I am, um." Issei muttered. "Ah, uh." He added, before he blinked. "Why the hell, am I trying to think of an excuse? Lilith and I were going at it." Issei stated, as he glanced at the blonde demon to see she was glaring at two with pure white eyes.

"Lilith? I thought her name was Lily." Rias responded cutely.

"Don't be dumb, Lily is short for Lilith." Issei replied, only for Akeno to glare at him.

"What are you doing Issei?" Rias asked again.

"I told you." Issei informed.

"Not that. You attacked the Abandoned Church earlier. That's against the treaties we have established, they'll attack the Devils because of that." Rias voiced, getting a scoff from Lilith.

"Did she say something funny?" Akeno asked sweetly as she looked at Lilith.

"Devils? That's cute. There's only one Devil." Lilith commented.

"And how would you know? Aren't you a receptionist?" Akeno questioned.

"Only part time." Lilith cheerfully replied, before her eyes rolled back completely, revealing pure white eyes. "But during the nights, I'm a one hundred percent Demon." She added with smirk as she tilted her head.

"Issei, you're cooperating with a stray Devil." Rias said incredulously.

"Again you call me a Devil. I'm not that high in the Food chain." Lilith spoke. "But, I am just as bad." She added, but she and Issei noticed Rias and Akeno took defensive stances.

"Who did you work for, Stray?" Rias asked.

"Lucifer." Lilith said with a smirk.

"You worked for my brother?" Rias questioned curiously.

"Your brother?" Lilith muttered to herself, causing Issei to glance at her and he noticed she was shaking. He was about to ask her why she was shaking, before Lilith begun to laugh hysterically at Rias. "HaHaHEHEHA…Your brother is The Lucifer…No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at the insane, but it's just…Hmhmhm…so funny!" Lilith forced out.

"What's so 'Insane' about her brother being Lucifer?" Akeno asked with narrowed eyes.

"Other than the fact _you _have no Idea what's really out there in the world, is what." Issei informed. "I mean, really? Having the Tittle Lucifer is not only confusing, but also arrogant." He stated.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, they." Lilith voiced as she motioned. "Use 'Lucifer' as a Title…if anyone dissevers that title, I'd be me." She added.

"Why do you deserve it?" Rias questioned.

"Because she's…Wait, why the hell am I arguing with people who didn't even know what a Vengeful Spirit was until last week." Issei said to himself.

"Seriously?" Lilith asked quietly, getting a nod from the teen. Before she smirked and continued to laugh at the two Devils. Vengeful Spirits where the most common occurrence in the Supernatural world and the fact they call themselves Devils, and never seen one, was just too funny.

"Wait, if you don't know what a Spirit is. Then you don't what a Demon is, do you?" Lilith questioned rhetorically.

"You mean a Devil?" Rias replied.

"I take that as a no." Issei stated.

"Ah, I remember now." Lilith announced getting the three other's attention. "It took me a bit of time to remember. It was a few hundred thousand years ago. So this is what you little guys turned into…arrogant, conceited creatures." Lilith taunted.

"What do you mean by 'Turned into'?" Rias questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think it means? I was there when your species was made, by the Real Lucifer." Lilith said uncaringly. "I have to admit, I am surprised your species did survive this long. Lucifer only created about…seventy…seventy-something." Lilith said aimlessly.

"Seventy-two." Rias said fearing the answer.

"Seventy-two, that's it. And they were so needy too. 'Daddy, Daddy Lilith cut my arms off and she's trying to take my skin. Please help me!' 'Daddy, Daddy Lilith tried to eviscerate me…please stop her!' They were so annoying." Lilith commented as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. Rias and Akeno took a step back from the insane blonde woman, while Issei gave her a look.

"And now look at you. All primed and proper, along with conceited and arrogant, my, if only Lucifer could see you know. He'd be pretty pissed." Lilith said.

"Why?" Issei questioned.

"Lucifer hates humans because of those traits. Well he hates everyone, but he hates beings that are Narcissistic, Vain, self-centered…you know people who think the world revolves around them. And let's not forget about beings that have power, that think they are Gods." Lilith ranted.

"Wow, he sounds like a real people person." Issei commented sarcastically.

"You better watch what you say about Lucifer to other Demons. I'm lenient because I personally don't care. But, other Demons are religiously devoted to him." Lilith warned.

"Wait, how did you even see the Devils' creation, if you look like a young adult? How old are you?" Rias asked.

Lilith gave the red-head a look. "I don't look anything like a young adult. I'm just possessing this meatsuit." The blonde said as she used her hands to feel her stomach and chest. "And I have to say, I like her. I feel so grown up and sexy." Lilith commented.

"But how old are you?" Rias asked.

"I think it's a bit rude to ask a lady her age, don't you think?" Lilith replied as she tiled her head.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, Issei why did you attack the Church?" Rias demanded.

"And I should answer…why?" Issei asked. "I don't work for you." He added.

"You're being allowed to live on my property. I'm responsible for your actions." Rias replied.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded. "Okay, okay, I massacred twenty three priests and two 'Fallen Angels' so I could help my friend, The Light of the Universe. So she could get her powers back, so she could in turn kill everyone." Issei said dramatically. He was telling the truth, he attacked the church so The Angelus would get her powers back.

"I want the truth, Ise-kun." Rias asked softly.

"Mm-hmm, of course Red, I went for a walk at midnight. I ran into twenty three priests and two 'Fallen Angels', I killed them easily. Then I went and hooked up with the blonde demon over here." Issei informed.

"You went for a walk?" Rias asked.

"Yep." Issei replied.

"You killed twenty three priests and two Fallen Angels." Rias said to clarify.

"Yes, all killed." He said nonchalantly.

"Then you hooked up with a blonde demon." Rias said, but Issei said it with her.

"Yes, it's like I didn't just get though explaining this." Issei said with a annoyance.

"See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" Akeno questioned, causing Issei to blink a few times.

"You're lucky Ise-kun, those Fallen Angels were outside they're jurisdiction and went against their treaty. So you're safe." Rias replied.

Issei face palmed, while Lilith was confused as to what they were talking about. '_What do they mean, Jurisdiction? Treaty? With Angels? ' _She thought to herself.

"So you went all this way, out here. To tell me nothing of consequence has happened." Issei clarified. "I feel so…annoyed." He added.

"Don't be Ise-kun." Rias voiced. "I wanted to tell you I was proud to know that you'd bravely charge into a Church, for whatever reason you had." She said.

"You shouldn't proud of that." Lilith said. "You should be proud of the art me made." She corrected. "All those body pieces. Those unique ways to kill people, that poison, those Crawlers…they were so…inspiring." Lilith said out loud.

"Um…thanks." Issei said unsure, he had no idea she saw that, before he looked to Rias and Akeno. "Look its midnight and I'm tired…so, I'm going." He said.

"Ise-kun's right, we should all get going." Rias voiced as she gave a look to Akeno, before she gave a slight glare to Lilith. Rias and Akeno vanished in red light, leaving Issei and Lilith alone.

Before Issei could say anything his lips were covered by Lilith's. The blonde demon pushed Issei against a tree, before she pulled back. "I'm so glad you got rid of those two…annoyances, if they hadn't left. I would have killed them myself." Lilith breathed out, before she sealed her lips with Issei's.

Issei's hands explored Lilith's back, before he flipped positions with her, forcing her against the tree. "So you want to play rough, huh?" Lilith panted out, after she pulled away from the kiss. Issei replied by forcefully sealing his lips to hers.

The two began to engage in a heated make out session. Before things continued, the two were engulfed in shadows. Issei and Lilith appeared at the entrance of, Issei's apartment. The Darkness host pulled away from Lilith. "Wait right here, I have to make sure my traps are deactivated." Issei muttered before he went into his apartment, which was a lie, he wanted to see if the Angelus was still in his place.

Lilith panted for a few seconds, before she leaned against a wall. She glanced to her side to see one of the doors in the hallway open up, as a man came out. The man looked at her curiously, before Lilith motioned for the man to go back inside. The man's eyes turned completely black, just as he complied with the ordered.

Issei looked through his apartment and found that the Angelus had left. "What's this?" Issei muttered, when he saw the journal that he gave The Angelus, was lying on the couch. The Darkness host picked up the journal and quickly skimmed through it, what he found caused his to widen before he hid it under his couch. The teen went back to his door and let Lilith in.

"You should never keep a lady waiting." Lilith voiced as she walked in and glanced around, and noticed a broken Devils trap on the ceiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Issei replied. The blonde demon smirked before she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck.

"You should know Issei, with me being as _vulnerable _as I am right now. You could ask me for anything you want, and I'd just about comply with anything." Lilith purred out, before she kissed Issei.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Issei questioned curiously as Lilith broke from the kiss.

"I'm a special Demon, not only because I'm the first." Lilith spoke before she kissed Issei. "But, I'm also the Queen of the Crossroads Demons." She continued between kisses. "You could ask for anything, and I might be inclined to give you a deal…with a discount." Lilith finished with a smirk, trying to sweeten the relationship they were forming.

"So I won't steal my soul?" Issei asked.

"Mm-hmm." Lilith sounded, before she sealed her lips with his. The blonde demon tightened her grip on Issei and leaned her body against his. "Anything you want, with only…a few strings attached." She added.

"A few strings? What are they?" Issei questioned.

"Now that would be telling." The Queen of the Crossroads teased. "Now, I have a deal that will surely work in both of our favors." Lilith said as she pulled back from Issei. She began to slowly walk around the teen.

"I'm listening." Issei said. He may have been excited right now, but he was still in his right mind. There was also the fact that a Deal with only a few strings attached sounded interesting. Crossroad Demons were never straight forward, but they were true to their word concerning a Deal.

"I want you by my side." Lilith stated. "But, you're still on the fence, am I right?" she asked.

"Yep." Issei replied as he watched Lilith circle around him.

"How about we have a Deal, a deal that negotiates our partnership. I want you, you want allies." Lilith said.

"I want allies?" Issei asked.

"Of course, in this big bad world, you can never have too many friends in high places. Especially with a war going on, you will need some allies and so will I." Lilith replied.

"I see." The teen muttered.

"But, don't think you're getting the short end of the stick here. If anything, you'll be stealing from me." Lilith commented with fake sadness.

"How's that?" Issei questioned with narrowed eyes as Lilith continued to walk around him.

"Why, with all the benefits you're going to get of course." Lilith informed with a fake frown, one that Issei saw through.

"What type of benefits?" The Darkness host asked.

"With our partnership, I will supply you with whatever you need." Lilith said seriously, before Issei could ask. "There are two weapons Hell has that I'm sure you'd want, if you need help to counter your weakness in the light, I will help with that, too." Lilith informed.

"Are those the only benefits? Two weapons that I may or may not get and help in the light?" Issei asked suspiciously.

Lilith stood in front of Issei and gave him a condescending pat on the cheek. "Those two weapons are the most powerful to date." She stated. "Have you heard of The Colt?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

"Samuel's Colt, the Colt said to kill anything." Issei clarified, getting a nod from the blonde demon. "I thought it was a myth." He said.

"Most myths have a string of truth in them. The Colt is real and it's in my position. In our partnership, it will be yours." Lilith said, not mentioning that The Colt only had four bullets left. Though she was sure with his potential he could make more bullets.

"So I'll get the Colt. What's the second weapon?" Issei asked curiously, if Lilith was offering something as powerful as the Colt then what else was she offering.

"Death's Scythe." Lilith said with a smirk.

"Death's scythe?" Issei asked confused.

"Mm-hmm, the personal weapon of the pale horsemen himself." Lilith informed.

"Why would Death, need a weapon?" Issei questioned, getting a shrug from the blonde demon. "Why would you give me two incredibly powerful weapons?" The teen asked confused.

"Because there nothing but a drop in the ocean, compare to the power you wield." Lilith replied. "And I'd rather you be an ally, then an enemy." She said truthfully. Issei looked at the blonde with surprise. '_She's really set on this, isn't she?' _The teen thought.

"So I get two incredibly powerful weapons…you said you'd help me with my 'light' problem, how?" Issei asked.

"You'll have something with you.." Lilith stated, before Issei could question as to what, the teen heard loud barking in the distance.

"A Hellhound?" Issei questioned.

"Not 'A' Hellhound, Hellhounds." She replied with a large smirk.

"So you're not only giving me The Colt, Death's Scythe, but Hellhounds for me to control?" Issei clarified. '_This deal is sounding better and better each moment.' _The Darkness host thought.

"Of course…but that's not all." Lilith added.

"Oh God, there's more?" Issei asked incredulously.

"Just more thing to sweeten the Deal, then it'll be time to explain my benefits." Lilith explained uncaringly. "You see, I know that you might run into trouble from time to time. And you might need…a little help." The Queen of the Crossroads began. "When we seal this Deal, I will ingrain a ritual into your little noggin." Lilith said as put her index finger on Issei's temple. "This ritual will allow you to personally summon me. If I'm on the other side of the world…or in Hell, this ritual would summon me, no matter what." She informed, that ritual in itself was a fall back plan just in case anyone exorcised her and she was trapped in Hell again.

'_Holy fuckin' shit, The Colt, Death's Scythe, Hellhounds, and Lilith as a companion!' _ Issei yelled in his head, before he narrowed his eyes at Lilith. "What's the catch?" Issei questioned.

"Oh no, you say right through me." Lilith said with fake surprise as she raised her hands in surrender. "In this partnership, all you have to do is listen to me. You can do whatever you want." She began. "But, when I call…you come. You will do _whatever _I say, and you will do it happily with a smile on your face. If I ask for you to get my groceries, you will. If I ask for you to wipe a city off the face of the planet…you will." Lilith offered with an innocent smile.

"So I'll be your hit man?" Issei clarified.

"If that's how you want to see it…fine, you're _my _Hit man, _my _assassin, _my _courier, _my _bodyguard, and _my _WMD." Lilith informed.

Issei glanced off at the side. '_I get the Colt, Death's Scythe, personal Hellhounds, Lilith as a personal companion…and all I need to do is be her Hit man and all that shit…' _The teen thought to himself.

Lilith looked at Issei with a large smirk on her face. With the Colt only having four shots, the Death Scythe being a hand held sickle. Issei wasn't going to get much power then he already had. Lilith was sure Issei could kill Angels and Demons with his powers, so it'd be redundant to give him two weapons that kill things he can normally kill. The only thing he was really getting were personal Hellhounds, along with her as a companion. '_I don't want to force Issei to join me…I can wait, I'll slowly have him join me. I can wait a long time, in the hundred thousand years I've been alive, I've learned patience. Soon Issei will willingly join me.' _The blonde demon thought.

"Fine." Issei agreed with a nod.

"What was that?" Lilith asked innocently. "I didn't quite here you." She added.

"I accept the Deal…So are we going to kiss to seal the Deal?" Issei asked.

Lilith smirked devilishly. "Oh no, to seal the Deal, we'll need something much more than a kiss." She voiced before she took a few steps back and opened the door to his room. '_Holy shit…I'm surprisingly okay with this.' _Issei thought as he followed the Demon, he knew that having sex with a 'Human' would kill him indefinitely. But technically, she isn't one hundred percent human.

Lilith sat on Issei's bed and faced the teen. Issei looked at the blonde demon. "Hey, ah…I know that Demons possess humans and uh, this is awkward." The teen asked.

"Don't worry about the dental hygienist in here." Lilith said as she pointed to herself. "She wants it real bad." She added. Issei slowly walked up to the blonde, only for the demon to grab onto his collar and pulled him to her. Lilith sealed her lips with Issei's, as the teen was pulled on top of the Demon.

'_I am so going to Hell for this.' _Issei thought to himself. Before he and Lilith proceeded to 'Seal the Deal' the entire night.

* * *

**To clear some things up. I do know Crowley owns The Colt. But come on really, Lilith is the oldest and most powerful Demon. I doubt that she didn't know he had it. Same thing with Death's Scythe. **

** Onto another thing, technically Issei and Lilith are having sex to seal the Deal. But sense Lilith is a Demon, a Human child will not be conceived. Even if a child was created by the two fucking, it would be a Cambion not a human..and a Cambion is a Human/Demon hybrid. The Darkness only chooses100 percent human's for it's host. **

** Another thing, Lilith will Not be Good. She's fuckin' evil and she loves it. **

** Also some people might be curious why Issei is so accepting of Lilith. Well he doesn't care. He became a Hunter to alleviate his anger and learn about the Darkness. He never had a tragedy in his life that made him super fucking paranoid about the Occult. **

** So that's it, later, like, subscribe and all that fun shit. If you like it tell me. if you don't like it, then tell me anyways. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own High school DxD, The Darkness and Supernatural.

Issei's eyes slowly opened and he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before he blinked. He glanced to his side to see a long unkempt blonde hair. He looked down to see a sleeping naked blonde woman in his bed.

'_What the hell…oh wait? I boned a demon last night…and not any Demon, but Lilith. And I made a Deal…I'm so going to Hell for all this.' _Issei thought, as he looked at Lilith's body, and then shrugged. The teen scooted closer to the demon and wrapped his arm around her, causing the blonde to lean closer to Issei.

'_I'm so glad Cinder and Koneko aren't here, they'd totally miss-read the situation.' _Issei thought, before he scowled slightly. '_Wait, what? I had sex, how would someone miss-read that.' _He mused. After a few minutes of resting Issei pulled himself out of bed, before he glanced back to see Lilith was still sleeping, which he was thankful for.

Issei grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and headed to his bathroom. After rubbing his head slightly, Issei turned on his shower and entered it. The Darkness host blinked a few times after the water fell on him. "Oh, I'm so tired." Issei muttered to himself as he leaned his head on the tiled wall of the shower.

'_I had no idea having sex with a demon was so tiring.' _Issei thought to himself, before he smirked. '_I'm so glad I loop holed whole…die after sex thing. Cinder said I'd die after I have sex with a Human Woman. Lilith is a Demon. sense The Darkness needs a Human for a Host. If a child is ever connived between Lilith and me, the child wouldn't be human. There's also the fact, I don't think Demons can get pregnant.' _Issei mused to himself as the warm water rinsed his skin.

"Need a little help?" A familiar voice asked, causing Issei to jump and turn to see Lilith, naked in his shower. "Did I scare you?" Lilith asked with fake hurt, as she stepped closer to Issei. "No, I don't think you are." She added as she glanced down. "Do you want me to take care of that?" Lilith asked innocently.

**Lemon**

Issei glanced down to see he was, hard. '_Crap, I thought you'd take a break after all the work you went through last night.' _The teen thought to his little Issei. Before Issei could answer Lilith, he felt something grab his member. Issei looked down to see Lilith on her knees in front of him, holding his dick.

"Um, do you do this with all the people you make deals with?" The Darkness host questioned nervously.

"Oh no, I rarely make deals personally. But, even still, I do the deed and leave. I'm here for my own fun." The Blonde demon said quietly, as her eyes zoned onto the member in her hands. Issei watched with a baited breathe as Lilith put the head of his member in her mouth.

Lilith looked up at Issei as she began to slowly take his entire member into her mouth. Issei leaned back against the shower wall, as the blonde took the rest of the dick into her mouth. Lilith pulled back and wrapped her hands around Issei's member, and began to slowly pull back and forth. The blonde put her mouth over the head of Issei's member and began to bob her head.

Issei moaned as he rested his head back. Lilith continued to bob her head, while she stimulated Issei's member with her hands. After a few seconds, Lilith stopped using her hands, and used them to grab onto Issei's legs and used them as support to bob her head faster.

The teen's hands went to the back of Lilith's head, as she continued to take his member deeper down her throat. Issei began to moan more, when Lilith began to hum while taking the entire dick in her mouth. "Oh, God." Issei muttered, as Lilith began to swirl her tongue around his head, while she continued to bob.

Lilith pulled back and released Issei's dick from her mouth. The blonde used her cool hands to slowly stroke the teen. "You know Issei, you should be proud. I've never, gotten this _intimate _with anyone before." She voiced as her hands began to move faster, getting a moan from Issei. Which was true, she used sex to seduce some people, and then kill most of them time after that.

"I-I Do, fe-feel kinda proud about that." Issei managed to get out. Lilith smirked before she put her mouth over the head of Issei's dick and sped up her hands. The blonde demon slowly bobbed her head, over Issei's member, while jacking him off, but never broke eye contact with The Darkness host.

"D-don't stop, I feel…I'm about to." Issei warned. If Lilith heard, she didn't react like she did, as she continued to suck on the head of Issei's dick. Lilith felt something warm shoot into her mouth, before she slowly released Issei's member with a pop. Issei looked down to see the blonde demon had her mouth open revealing his seed in her mouth, before she made a vibrant display of swallowing it.

**End Lemon**

Lilith stood up and smirk at the teen's expression. "You look surprised Issei." The demon commented.

"Well to be honest, I've never been given head by a Demon before." The Darkness host admitted.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll have time to experiment, during our partnership." Lilith said innocently with a tilt of her head.

Issei blinked at Lilith for a few seconds before he shrugged, that sounded pretty good to him. "Now, let's get clean, my meatsuit feels a bit…sticky." Lilith voiced, causing Issei to remember they both were in the shower.

After about thirty minutes Issei stood by himself in his room, putting on black jeans and a grey button down shirt. After he was dressed Issei went into his living room, to see Lilith on his couch, with one leg crossed over another, wearing tight black pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt.

"Hmm…Took you long enough, pretty boy." Lilith commented as she twirled something around her finger. Issei walked up to the relaxing Demon and noticed she was twirling an old style revolver around her index finger.

"What's that?" Issei asked curiously.

"This old thing?" Lilith said as she stopped twirling the pistol. "This is the only thing man made, that can kill me." She added as she aimed the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Why are you aiming at yourself then?" Issei demanded incredulously.

"Aw, Issei I knew you cared about me. But, no need to worry. I'm not stupid enough to shoot myself." Lilith replied with palpable amusement, before she held the gun in her hands and opened the cylinder. Revealing it was completely empty. "Also it's empty." She added.

"Is that the infamous Colt?" Issei questioned as he looked at the ancient revolver pistol.

"Mm-hmm, and you my _partner _are the fine owner of such a…relic." Lilith replied as she casually tossed the pistol that was said to kill anything to Issei. The teen fumbled to catch the legendary pistol.

Issei looked at the empty pistol dryly, before he looked to Lilith. "Where the bullets?" The teen questioned.

"Why, so you could kill me?" Lilith asked with a tilt of her head.

The Darkness host gave the queen of the crossroads an unamused look. "You know I wouldn't kill you." Issei stated. He was friends with her and they basically had wild sex last night, why would he kill her.

"I know I just like messin' with you. So lighten up, will you." Lilith teased, before she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small black case. "Here." She voiced, before she tossed the box to Issei.

The teen caught the box and opened it. "Four…they're only four bullets?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"It ain't my fault the previous users used almost all the bullets." Lilith replied uncaringly. "If you use the brain in that tiny little head of yours, then I'm sure you can come up with something." She said.

"Thank you for your…vote of confidence." Issei said dryly as he sat next to the blonde demon. "So wasn't there supposed to be a Scythe, too?" He questioned.

"Is the gun not enough for you, Issei? I offered my body to you, and all you want is the weapons." Lilith asked unemotionally.

"You're messing with me, right?" Issei questioned.

"Yes." Lilith said with an innocent smile. "About Death's scythe, you'll need a rain check. Someone holds it right now, but once it's returned. It'll be yours." Lilith said seriously. Which was true, she had lent Death's Scythe to Alastair, so when the Seal dealing with the killing the two reapers needed to be broken. He could kill them, but she didn't really want to go out of her way to find Alastair. So she'd just wait until the Seal was broken and he returned the blade.

"Oh." Issei muttered.

"Aw, don't be so disappointed." Lilith said. "It's pitiful looking and is such a turn off." She added with narrowed eyes.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Good to know." He said.

"You still have Hellhounds at your beck in call." Lilith stated. "And you still have the oldest, most powerful and the sexiest demon, as your personal Guardian Demon." Lilith said with a devilish smirk. "I say that beats that rusty old blade…or would you rather have that, then me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You." Issei stated, getting a smirk from the demon as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"That's the spirit." Lilith said as she tightened her grip around the teen. Issei leaned back and was glad Lilith was on his side. He'd heard stories about how awful, ruthless, vile, evil Lilith was. He was so relieved to know that wasn't aimed at him.

Issei relaxed, before he heard the sound of loud barking. "Ah, looks like they're here." Lilith said excitedly as she stood up. "You're going to love them, they're so adorable." She said childishly, which freaked Issei out slightly.

Lilith opened the door and Issei heard the scuffling of claws on the ground, but saw nothing. "See didn't I tell you, they're adorable." Lilith voiced.

"There's a problem, I ah, can't really see them." Issei commented, causing Lilith to pout slightly.

"I knew something like this might happen." Lilith said to herself. "Come here." She ordered unemotionally. Issei rolled his eyes slightly before he walked up to the First Demon. "Don't be shy." Lilith teased. Issei looked at Lilith, only for the blonde to place her hand on his forehead. The Darkness host felt a searing pain in the back of his head.

"Oh God! What the hell was that?" Issei demanded as he held his head in pain, before he glanced up to see several large hounds. The hounds looked like black dogs, with red eyes and were enveloped in a black aura.

"I seared a sigil into the inside of your skull. It allows you to see, my cute little Hellhounds." Lilith informed.

"You can you that?" Issei questioned.

"I made the Hellhounds, so I can control who can and can't see them, Issei." The queen of the cross roads replied offhandedly. Issei shrugged, that made sense to him. The Darkness host knelt down in front of the Hellhounds and noticed they whimpered when he neared them.

"Aw, don't be scared of Issei, he may seem big and bad. But on the inside he's as evil as you and me." Lilith cooed to the distraught Hellhounds. Issei looked as the blonde demon weirdly, he noticed that she had total personality shifts, she'd either be teasing and seductive, sadistic and unemotional, or innocent and childlike, and if he were to be honest with himself he'd say it was pretty creepy when she did that.

Issei looked from Lilith to the Hellhounds, to see they were staring at him. "Yo." Issei waved to the hellhounds, from what he counted there were about four. "So ah…sit." He voiced, and all the hounds sat in unison. "That's so badass…so they'll listen to every one of my commands?" Issei asked as he faced the blonde demons.

"Whatever you ask, if you want them to travel across the world to kill someone, they will." Lilith commented uncaringly.

"Dude, I freakin' love you right now." Issei announced as he hugged the Queen of Hell. Before he turned back to the Hellhounds and scratched one behind the ear, looking like it was Christmas. Lilith herself was cross between looking amused and annoyed, she did not like to be hugged unless she did the hugging.

"So no one could can see them?" Issei asked curiously as he looked at Lilith.

"Only people they're after can see them. Here's a little fun fact, their targets have intense hallucinations that drive them insane and possibly kill themselves." Lilith said cheerfully with a large smile.

"That's a...that's great." Issei muttered before he focused on the Hellhounds. "Aren't you just cute?" He said to the demonic pit bulls.

"I did tell you that." Lilith imputed as she knelt down with Issei to pet the vicious creatures.

"So what are you going to do now?" Issei questioned. "I mean, I'm sure you only came to Japan to recruit me. Sense you partially already did that, what do plan to do now?" He asked to the First Demon.

"Whatever I want, really." Lilith commented uncaringly. "I might just stick around, though." She added. She did give the orders to Alistair to have the demons begin to break the Seals and she was going to let whatever happen, happen so it wasn't her problem to stop. There was also the fact that with the breaking of the Seals, The Angels would be after her. One, no one would expect her to be in Japan, and two, Issei was her ultimate protection, so she'd rather stay close to him.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded when he heard that, before he nodded. He didn't really have any problem with Lilith. '_Maybe those stories about her are…exaggerated.' _Before he saw her childishly petting one of the most feared creatures from Hell, '_Or maybe not.' _Issei mused dryly. "Hey, Lilith, are you the reason a bunch of Demons are in this building? Watching me?" The teen asked.

"Oh, you saw them." Lilith said out loud. '_They didn't do a good job at hiding. Maybe some extra fun time in the Pit will do them some good.'_ The Demon thought to herself.

"No, my abilities allow me to sense anything 'Dark' in nature…though it does take a while." Issei muttered. He couldn't really say, the Angel of all Angels, told him that. There was also the fact that it is true, he can sense dark beings, it goes with his 'seeing inner darkness' type of power, and like that power he has to be consciously doing it though.

"I see." The blonde said unemotionally. "That's a great ability." Lilith added cheerfully.

'_Again with the Bi-polar shit.' _The Darkness host thought to himself. "Uh-huh." Issei sounded with a sigh, as he glanced at his clock and noticed it was about six in the morning. '_Hmm, I was expecting Koneko to be here…maybe she's running late, or something's holding her up.' _The Darkness host mused. Before he inspected The Colt along with the four bullets it came with. '_How the hell am I going to use this?' _Issei thought, as he looked at a bullet. '_I could risk wasting one bullet, and take it apart to see what types of Sigils are inscribed on it. Then I have to find the right caliber, and then I should be able to recreate the 'special' ammo.' _Issei thought as he inspected the bullet and noticed even the bullet case had sigils engraved in them. '_Looks like a 44. Type ammo, so it shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of them' _he mused.

"Oh my, watching you work like that, mmm, it's getting me all hot and bothered." Issei heard Lilith voice, causing him to glance at her. Only to notice she was looking at him with apathy. "That got your attention, didn't it?" She asked with a smirk.

"As amusing as it is, watching you play with your Gun. I'm heading off now. I have things to do, people to kill. Summon me _any _time you want." Lilith informed, before she vanished.

"She's totally into me…don't you think?" Issei questioned as he glanced at one of the Hellhounds. The only answer he got was a bark. "I totally agree." He said with a nod.

Issei put the Colt on his counter top, along with the bullets before he sat on his couch and sighed. Before went onto his floor and reached under his couch. Issei pulled out the journal, The Angelus wrote in.

The Darkness host read the first page and found a note from The Angelus. After he read it, he sighed. It seemed on his escapade to the Church, The Angelus had enough power to spy on him. It seemed that even with her powers weakened she was still able to watch what he was doing. So when he tortured the Fallen Angel for info on where the other Fallen Angels were located, she heard too. After he killed the other two Fallen Angels in the church, she had access to enough power to leave and hunt down the other Fallen Angels.

Issei began to read through the book and his eyes steadily went wider the more he read. "Ho-ly Shit." Issei muttered. Inside the journal were instructions and not just any instructions, but instructions on how to Ward off Angels, How to Banish Angels, How to Expel Angels from their vessels, Enochian Magic, and how to make an Angel Trap the equal equivalent to a Devil's trap. "Thank you Angelus." Issei muttered before he began to re-read the book.

After about an hour, Issei looked at his clock again and sighed. '_Where is Koneko? She should have been here by now and she's rarely if not ever late.'_ Issei thought. The Darkness host, grimaced as he stood up. Issei went to his room and put the Academy school uniform over his button down shirt. The teen glanced at The Colt for a few seconds before he decided not to bring it, there was only four shots left.

The teen looked in the mirror of his bathroom, before he ran a hand through his hair, causing it to become more cropped than it usually was. Issei turned the lights off in his apartment, before he completely vanished in the shadows.

Issei appeared in the shadows of the trees he usually sat in and glanced around the area to see teens entering school. The teen passed through them silently, as he headed for the Occult Research Club.

"It seems you finally decided to come to school today." An aloof voice stated, causing Issei to turn and see Souna glaring at him.

"No, I'm an apparition. You're just seeing things." Issei replied spookily.

"Don't talk to the president like that!" another girl ordered, causing the teen to glance at her. '_I totally did not see you there…oh, she's probably her slave or something.' _Issei thought.

"Yeah, I'll get right to listening to you. Right after I enter Heaven, break into Hell and survive Purgatory." Issei commented sarcastically, before he began to walk away.

"I cannot allow you to pass. Especially, sense you haven't given your explanations as to why you haven't attended school." Souna said with narrowed eyes.

"Well to be honest." Issei began. "I didn't give a shit." He added.

"That's not a valid…" Souna voiced.

"I don't care…Screw you guys, I'm going to the Occult Research Club." Issei said as he pointed to a direction, before he began to walk away.

"You will…" Souna began.

"Eh, eh…Screw you…Occult Research Club." Issei replied, before he left. The Darkness host walked through the hallways, with his hands in his pockets before he arrived at the Occult Research building. "I hope I'm not going to get dragged into their shit, like last time." Issei muttered as he opened the door and looked in. He saw Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and a Silver haired maid.

"Hey…Hey, Koneko." Issei quietly yelled or whispered very loudly.

Koneko turned and her blank hazel eyes looked to Issei. "Are you alright?" He asked, getting a confused nod from the girl. "Cool." He replied before he went to close the door, but it was frozen.

"Who are you?" a cool voice from behind Issei demanded.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." Issei informed.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" The same voice asked.

"I wanted to play a card game." Issei stated.

"Then play somewhere else." The voice ordered.

"Issei?" Rias asked.

"Oh, God." Issei muttered, ignoring the flinches of the Devils.

"I thought his name was Joey Wheeler?" The voice from behind him said curiously.

"Joey Wheeler? From Yu-Gi-oh. No, that's Issei, Grayfia-san." Rias informed.

"Ah, I'm filled with so much Brooklyn Rage, right now." Issei said to himself.

"Issei? You mean your pawn?" Grayfia asked curiously, causing Rias to grimace slightly. While Issei slowly turned to face the red-headed Devil.

"Yes Red, I'm your pawn, right?" Issei asked with a light tone. But the when the room seemed to get darker and the way tendrils started to form out of the shadows, gave away how he really felt.

"No, Issei isn't my pawn." Rias admitted sadly. Issei's eye twitched slightly. '_You are not guilt tripping me.' _The teen thought definitely.

"Oh, I see. Such a shame, too." Grayfia said, before Issei felt something trying to knock him out. "But this is a family matter." She added, when she tried to knock Issei out.

"Um, what are you doing?" Issei asked as he turned to face the maid. Grayfia herself was surprised. Her spell should have easily knocked any human out, while Koneko face palmed slightly at what was happening. "You were trying to knock me out weren't you?" The Darkness host asked rhetorically.

"Now let me sit down and explain to you, why it won't work." Issei voiced. "I'm too awesome, to be subdued by such a…spell." He said with a high amount of fake arrogance. "Now tell me, why did you try and knock me out?" Issei asked with all playfulness gone from his voice, as his eyes took on a yellow glow, looking reminiscent to a certain Yellow-eyed demon and just as menacing.

"Like I said before, this is a family matter." Grayfia informed. "Since you're not of Rias' peerage, you're not part of her family." She stated.

Issei reached up and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful. Did you practice that speech in front of a mirror?" Issei replied with a smirk.

"I will not repeat myself." Grayfia said with narrowed eyes.

"Then don't." Issei replied.

Before anything could happen, Rias put herself in-between the two. "Enough, Grayfia-san, Ise-kun is allowed to be here." She inputted.

"Again with the 'Ise-kun'." Issei muttered to himself. "Look I really don't care what's going on here…so, I'm going home." He voiced as he walked to the door, only for a large Sigil to appear in front of him.

Issei watched as a blond dude form and he could say this guy was a six in the douche meter, Jeb Dexter being a solid ten. "Ah, my lovely Rias, I've come to see you. Did you miss me?" The blond guy said with his eyes closed as he wrapped his arm around Issei. "Now Rias, I know it's sudden, let's go visit the location for the ceremony. " He added.

"Buddy, close your shirt and fix your hair and I might consider it." Issei replied. "In the meantime, open your eyes and let go of me." He added. The blond opened his eyes and quickly let go of Issei. "Now a tip for later…don't teleport with your eyes closed." Issei advised.

"Who are you?" The blonde questioned.

"I could as the same thing. I'm Lars." Issei said as he held out his hand.

"You don't know who I am? You must be a reincarnated human. Rias, you should do better to inform your servants." The blond said.

"You…I don't care, I'm leaving." Issei said. "So screw you guys…I'm a going home…see you late, Koneko." The Darkness host said as he walked up to Koneko and hugged her slightly. Unseen to anyone else Issei created a small Darkling and hid it on Koneko Before he left the room, leaving a confused Riser, Akeno, and Kiba, and a worried Rias. Koneko sigh to herself, she really wished her comrades would stop being weird around Issei, especially when he came around.

Issei stood at the door of the Occult Research Club for a second before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then closed his eyes switching his perspective to the Darkling he put on Koneko, as he walked through the hallways. It's not like he'd leave Koneko alone with that douchebag.

The Darkness host chuckled when Riser explained the process of arranged marriages and how they must keep 'pureblood' devils pure. He was sure Cinder and Lilith would have had a field day in there. Issei stopped when he heard Riser say something.

"I will definitely take you back to the underworld with me, even if I have to incinerate all your servants." Riser threatened. Before anyone could do anything, Riser was impaled by dozens of Pitch Black tentacles, the Devil combusted and reformed.

"Did you attack me?" Riser asked incredulously as he looked at Rias.

"No." Rias replied, but she did know who did. Riser was about to replied, but the sound claws scratching against something, caused everyone to look around. Until they looked up and saw a few thin humanoid creatures that emitted a green smoke trail. Most of the Devils were surprised by the look for them, while Koneko wasn't so surprised when she realized who was attacking. She had seen Issei make those things after all.

The sound of sighing grabbed everyone's attention. They turned to see Issei sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "You should know, I don't give two shits what happens to Rias or Akeno…I honestly don't know Kiba, I have no opinion of him. But, I do recall you threatened to Incinerate Koneko." Issei voiced. "You see she's my friend…" He said with a nod. "So I'm going to kill you." Issei added as black smoke enclosed his back. The smoke spread out, and took the form of two wispy Raven-like wings, specificity the bones. As all Issei called upon the Darkness, the Swarm Crawlers descended from the Ceiling and attacked Riser.

Before the Crawlers could reach Riser, they were disintegrated by a strong light that originated from the blond devil. Riser glared at Issei, as two bird-like flame wings sprouted from his back. Issei stood protected in the shadowy corner as the two glared at each other.

"Cease your acts now or I will surely interfere and I won't hold back." Grayfia threatened.

Riser looked at the maid fearfully, before his fire wings dissipated. "If I'm told by someone who's called the strongest queen, then there's no helping it." The blond Devil admitted. Everyone looked to Issei, to see he still had The Darkness active.

"I'm still going to kill you." Issei informed.

"Stop this once. That is your only warning." Grayfia warned as the floor around her froze.

Issei looked at her, then to the windows outside to see the sun was still up. '_If I fight, the roof might be demolished. Letting in all the sunlight, I'll be powerless then.' _He thought before all the black smoke dissipated into nothingness, all the Swarm Crawlers expect for one, vanished into wisps of smoke. The one Swarm Crawler crawled onto Issei's back and loomed over his shoulder, revealing its in-human face to all the Devils.

The Darkness host looked at Riser for a second, and then he glanced at Koneko, to see she was blankly staring at him, like she usually did. Before he faced Riser again, but this time he smirked. "Are you scared of me Riser? I mean, I openly threatened you and you didn't retaliate…where's your pride? Your _honor _for you family name? I guess I was wrong about you, I thought you were a Phoenix, not a pussy." Issei replied with a sigh.

"What did you just say?" Riser demanded through gritted teeth.

"It seems I have to add deaf as well." Issei commented.

"Do you have a death wish!?" Riser yelled. "I will kill you if you continue!" He informed.

"You know, others have tried." Issei stated before he smirked. "…It's not that easy." He added. "So do you want to fight? Hmm…are you going to get off the high horse and fight one us common folk?" Issei asked.

"Fine you want to fight so badly. Fine, we'll have a Rating Game." Riser voiced.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Issei replied dryly. "Is that a video game competition?" He asked. Koneko face palmed again. '_I should have really gone over more about Devils.' _The white haired girl thought to herself, before she walked up to Issei and stood on her tip-toes, and put her mouth to his ear.

"…A Rating Game is a competition between two devils and their peerage's." Koneko whispered into Issei's ear.

"Oh, that makes much more sense." He admitted, before he focused on Riser.

"Fine, I'll take that challenge." Issei declared.

"You aren't a Devil, so you can't." Grayfia stated. "So Riser wins by default." She added, getting a smirk from the blond.

"That's fucking bullshit. So in that mentality, he can challenge any random ass humans to a Rating Game. Since they aren't Devils, he wins automatically. Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?" Issei asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure in the history of the _72 pillars _that this has never happened before." He sarcastically said.

"Actually there is. It usually used against the Yōkai and the Devils." Grayfia informed. "I'm sure we can set up a Rating game using those rules." She inputted.

Issei sighed as he looked to the silver haired maid. "What are the rules?" Issei questioned.

"Like the usual Rating Game. The Two kings…Them being you and Riser, will fight. It's simple really. But like a Rating Game, both of you will have your Peerage's." Grayfia explained.

"I don't have a peerage." Issei stated again with a sigh, getting a confused look from Grayfia.

"Then those beings you summoned earlier are your familiars?" She asked.

"No, they're one of my many magic tricks." Issei informed as he held up his hand, and waved his other hand over his hand, when his hand moved out of the way, a small black imp-like demon stood on his hand. "Though, are familiars allowed to fight, too?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, familiars are allowed to fight in Rating Games, Devils choose not to use them." Grayfia stated.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded as he glanced at a smirking Riser. "Since I don't have a Peerage…can I have a second then?" The Darkness host queried.

"A second?" Grayfia questioned.

"A Second…you know a partner." Issei said incredulously.

"You want only one partner?" Riser asked with amusement.

'_No I'd rather have three…but Cinder isn't here and I have no idea where The Angelus is.' _Issei thought dryly. "No, I don't think I need them." He waved off.

"Hmm…You need all the help you could get I guess, especially against my cute servants." Riser boasted, as a Sigil formed on the floor and a group of women appeared near the blonde.

"Hmm…your own harem of servant woman…you win this round, Riser." Issei muttered to himself, but Koneko heard and scowled slightly. "Are you done flaunting power around? You know those who flaunt power around, usually don't have enough." Issei taunted again, if the guy's pissed at him then he'd attack uncontrollably.

"Big word, especially for someone, who doesn't have anyone on his side." Riser replied.

"I bet you feel comfortable, in your cradle of power." Issei stated as he took a step towards Riser. "I bet you feel safe, behind an army of loyal slaves." He added, causing the woman to look offended, as he took another step. "I bet you feel invincible, with your '_immortality'_" Issei said sarcastically as he took another step.

"Let me tell _you _something, Riser. I've hunted things like you…I've hunted things worse than you..." Issei said right to the Devil's face. "I've killed things that were said to be un-killable or invincible…I've killed Ghouls…Changelings…Kitsunes…Wraiths…shape shifters…Ōkami…Wendigos…and Vampires…They were all said to be nearly impossible to Kill. And I did that without any of my powers." Issei said, as he glanced up to Riser's face, to see a smirk.

"I see you don't quite understand the threat I am." Issei said with narrowed eyes, as they gleaned an ominous yellow. "But don't worry. I happen to have a weapon that can kill you…it has been used to kill un-killable beings before…but hey, if you don't believe me. I'll be there to scoop up your ashes…the ashes you'll never be rebirthed from." Issei voiced with a smirk Lilith would be proud of, before he back away.

"When's the Rating Game?" Issei questioned to Grayfia, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It can be in a few hours..." She began.

"No, you…Lars, when do you think you can be at your strongest?" Riser demanded.

"Eh…three days." Issei shrugged out. In all honest he was tired as hell. Yesterday he fought a dozen of priests and three fallen Angels during the day without his powers and died then regenerated, which is exhausting. Then last night he massacred several dozens of priests and Fallen Angels with his powers. Finally he met up with Lily, discovered she was Lilith the Queen of Hell, and then had a deal with her and had hardcore demon sex three-fourths of the night. So he only had little sleep to go on. Plus his activates this morning.

"Three days, huh? Fine then, I'm going to enjoy tearing you down! The despair you'll feel when you fail at your highest power." Riser stated.

"My God." Issei muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, causing everyone to flinch. "That was the most cliché villain thing I've heard in a while." He voiced unimpressed.

"Fine the Rating Game is in three days." Grayfia said before she glanced to Rias who nodded hopefully. "Riser, there has been a deal Rias has come up with. She agreed she'd marry you if you beat Issei." Grayfia informed, getting a raised eyebrow from Issei. While Rias looked at the Darkness host hopefully, she knew he was powerful and hoped this could get her out of the marriage. If anything, she'd leave him alone if he did.

"I'm fine with it. When I win, Rias will accept the marriage with no question." Riser bargained.

"Fine." Grayfia replied.

"Bye then and ah see you after the game, Rias." Riser voiced as he vanished with his servants.

Issei glanced at the empty space for a second, before he heard a hissing howling sound from the crawler on his back. "Yeah I know that guy jumped the douchebag level from six to a level nine." Issei replied, getting another hissing sound. "Man, you said it." He said with a chuckle.

"Ise-kun." Rias said getting Issei's and the Crawler's attention. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry that I'm trying to use you to get out of my marriage." The red-head apologized.

"Look, I honestly don't care. Anyways I'm going to prepare." Issei replied as he headed towards the door. "And again, see you later Koneko." He said before he vanished into the shadows.

Issei appeared inside his apartment and glanced around, and saw his four Hellhounds sleeping. The Darkness host shrugged off his jacket and went to his room. Issei moved the blankets on top of his bed and grimaced slightly at the stains that were on it from his fun last night. Before he put the blanket back over the bed and laid on top it.

After a about a few hours, Issei's eyes opened. The teen sat up and sighed when he glanced at the clock and noticed it was three in the morning. "Huh, sixteen hours of sleep…I feel so much better." He muttered as he stood up. "Wait…I'm fighting a Phoenix in two days." Issei said to himself.

The teen sat at his couch twirling the Colt in his hands, thinking on how to kill Riser. '_I have way to kill Riser…but, I can't get close to him. My powers are useless against those intense flames.'_ Issei mused as he leaned back against his couch, before his eyes spotted the journal The Angelus gave to him. The teen re-read through it then placed it down.

"Come on…" Issei said to himself. "What's something Cinder would say at a time like this?" He asked himself as he glanced up, and saw the broken Devil's Trap on his ceiling. "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." Issei said to himself, before he smirked. '_That's totally something she'd say.' _The Teen thought.

"So now I have a plan…Now about you." Issei said as he looked to the Colt. "Should I waste one of the four shots on Mr. Douchebag?" He asked himself. "Ugh, I'm going to have to get more 44. Mag rounds to at least try and make more bullets." Issei voiced as he stood up, and then sighed to himself. "And get the ingredients to the ritual…great." He added. '_At least I know how to kick ass.' _Issei thought.

**That's the latest Chapter. Tell me if it was awesome or if it was shit. I don't care either way, but the positive would really make me happy...but you know, do what you want. **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Highschool Dxd, The Darkness or Supernatural

"When you said you were going to prepare, I thought you meant. You were going to prepare." Rias said, to Issei, who was sitting on one of the seats in the Occult Research Club's room, with Koneko, Akeno, Kiba and Rias.

Issei was casually sitting, with a duffle bag in his lap. He was wearing black jeans, short sleeved grey shirt, and his usual black jacket.

"Ise-kun, I thought you said you had a second?" Rias questioned, when the the hunter didn't reply to her first statement.

"Oh, I do…it just takes a few minutes to summon her." Issei replied.

"Summon _her_?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes. "Is it Cinder isn't it, I've wondered where she was." She ranted.

"No, no it's not Cinder." Issei waved off, before he rested his head back and closed his eyes. A bright light filled the room as Grayfia appeared.

"It'll be ten minutes until the battle starts. Have you finished your preparations, Issei?" Grayfia informed. "Please remember that the Great Devil, Lucifer-sama himself, will be watching this battle. He wants to see the boy who will be fighting for his sister's sake." She inputted before she left. Issei really didn't hear or care what she said.

"Hey, Issei, you said you had a familiar that would fight with you. Where is it?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, they're right there." Issei said as he pointed to the empty part of the room.

"I don't see anything." Rias informed as she looked at the place Issei pointed.

"That's good." Issei said with a nod, getting a confused look from the red-head. "Because if you saw them, that'd mean they were trying to kill you." He added uncaringly, before he leaned back and relaxed.

After a few minutes, Grayfia came back. "The time has arrived. Issei-san can you please move towards the Magical area, with your ah, familiars." She said unsure.

Issei stood up and tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed to the large magic circle. Before he whistled slightly, the Devils heard the sound of scratching claws that went towards Issei. The Darkness host stood in the center with his four Hellhounds, before they vanished.

The teen appeared in what looked like an exact replica of the Occult Research Club. "Hmm…a Pocket dimension…interesting." Issei muttered. '_This is…oddly impressive.' _He thought.

Issei ignored the announcing voiced and knelt down. "I'm so glad I have enough time to do this." He mumbled to himself as he opened up his duffle bag. Issei cleared some space and pulled out some chalk, and began to draw the personal Seal of Lilith on the floor. The teen pulled out a black pot and put it in the center of the Sigil.

"Okay, I really hope I don't have to get this shit again…man, Lilith you require some crazy shit to summon you." Issei muttered as he dug through the bag. '_Honestly, the diced up Veins of a Werewolf, the ground bones of a Shape shifter, the blood of a vampire…plus the usual shit to summon a normal Demon. I think she loves the irony in that shit.' _The teen thought to himself, as he compacted all the ingredients in a black pot.

"Get your ass down here…or up, depending on where you're at." Issei spoke as he formed a blade out of Darkness and cut his finger, and then dripped his blood in the ingredients. The teen pulled out a match and light it, and then dropped the flaming stick into the pot, creating a large flame.

Issei glanced around and noticed nothing happened. "I swear to God, if she gave me a dud…I'm going to be a little pissed." He said to himself.

"Pissed at whom? And I don't think you should be swearing to God, that's a no no." a female voice said. Issei turned around, and then he blinked. "Down here silly." The voice said again. Issei slowly looked down to see a little blonde girl with blue eyes and a white dress.

"Uh, Lilith?" Issei asked unsure as he looked at the cute little girl. "Is that you?" He questioned.

"Of course it's me, silly goose." The girl said happily, before she hugged Issei with her tiny arms and nuzzled her face in Issei's abdomen. "I was so bored, I'm so glad you summoned me." She said as she looked up at the teen with big innocent eyes.

"Um…Lilith…why are you a little girl?" Issei questioned awkwardly.

"Don't you like it?" Lilith replied with an adorable pout.

"Well you look…cute…though you are a Demon, so I'm not sure if that's compliment or an insult." Issei said out loud.

"I like being cute." Lilith said with a tilt of her little head.

"Uh-huh." Issei muttered. "Look, I'm sorta in a battle and I was hoping for…Lilith the oldest, most powerful and sexiest demon…not Lilith the rugrat." He replied dryly.

"But I am sexy." The blonde girl voiced innocently.

"Yeah…don't do that." Issei replied seriously.

"But I thought you wanted to summon me, so we could have sex." She said, getting a glare from Issei.

"If you thought that, then why the hell did you possess a little girl?!" Issei demanded incredulously.

"To mess with you." Lilith replied still smiling innocently. "Well actually, I was playing with some of my _toys _and I just had to play the part." She said still smiling.

"I'll just ignore that." Issei muttered. "Even If you're in…that form, can you still…?" Issei trailed off.

"Fight? I don't know I was always told not to fight." Lilith voiced with big blue eyes. "But yes, I can fight." She said with a more devious smirk that didn't belong to such a young girl.

"Good…good." Issei muttered.

"Why are we fighting?" Lilith asked.

"Because, Mr. Douchebag threatened my friend's life, so I killed him. He turned out to be a phoenix thing, so I technically didn't kill him. He turned out to be a 'Pureblood' Devil of the 72, and challenged me to all 'Duel' called a rating game. Mr. Douchebag is allowed to have all his harem of servants fight with him called a peerage. Sense I myself don't have my own servants, I was allowed to have a Second…you." Issei explained as he reached into his duffle bag and took out a pistol holster.

"Hmm…I get to kill an 'immortal' and massacre a bunch of bratty sluts…Oh, you know me so well, Issei." Lilith said happily.

"I guess you can call it your…early anniversary gift." Issei commented sarcastically.

"Really?" Lilith asked like an excited child, which was true sense she possessed a child.

"Yeah, whatever." Issei replied not really caring as he loaded The Colt and holstered it. "I'm in the mood for some…hunting." The teen said with a smirk, before he looked to Lilith. "Should I use the hounds?" He asked, getting an equal smirk from Lilith.

"Yay! They'll be so happy!" Lilith said cheerfully as she clapped. Issei looked at the little blonde girl for a second before he turned to the Hellhounds, who looked at him ready to take their order.

"Fetch me their souls!" Issei ordered to the Hellhounds as he pointed to the forest and adjacent buildings. The Hellhounds barked loudly as the vanished.

"Oh, that was a good one. Can I use it, too?" Lilith asked cutely with a tilt of her head.

"Um…sure." Issei replied.

"You said this Phoenix guy's 'invincible'. So does that mean you're going to use The Colt?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm." Issei sounded.

"But don't Phoenixes use fire? And aren't you vulnerable to light?" Lilith questioned, as she sat on one of the couches and kicked her feet back and forth like a child.

"Mm-hmm." Issei sounded again, getting a childish pout from the blonde.

"So…how are you going to do it?" Lilith asked with a whine. Issei looked at her weirdly. '_Damn when she gets into character, she gets into character.' _The teen thought.

"These 'Devils' have the same weaknesses as Demons. I think it has to do with the fact Lucifer made them both." Issei informed.

"Weaknesses? Like Holy water and salt?" Lilith queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep…and Devil's Traps." Issei said, causing Lilith to glance at the teen.

"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Lilith asked with a tilted head.

"If you mean surrounding the entire area with a giant Devil's Trap, making the Devil's powerless and trapped. Then yes." Issei replied, before he turned to the little blonde girl.

"But won't I be trapped too?" girl asked.

"No, because the Hellhounds will push all the Devils to the edge of the Devils trap…right to you. Then you can have your fun." Issei commented.

"But I want to show off for my cute boyfriend." Lilith replied. "Can you please watch me?" She asked with innocent eyes. "I watched you make art, so can you watch me?" She added.

Issei looked at the Queen of Hell, before he relented. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" Lilith excitedly yelled as she hugged Issei again. "It'll be so much fun!" She voiced.

"Yeah." Issei replied with barely any enthusiasm. '_What'd I get myself into?' _He thought as the blonde girl hugged him. Issei awkwardly hugged her back, but after a few awkward seconds of hugging, well awkward seconds for Issei, before he tried to slowly push the blonde girl away. Lilith whined in protest, causing Issei to stop.

"Didn't you want to show me your art?" Issei questioned sarcastically.

"I do…but I wanna hold my boyfriend, too." Lilith whined out childishly.

'_I don't like Lilith possessing a Child anymore.' _Issei thought to himself with annoyance, in the beginning he thought it was cute. But now it's getting ridiculous. "Fine I'll…I'll carry you to the fight." He sighed out.

"Yay!" Lilith sounded enthusiastically as she let go of Issei and looked at him expectantly. The Darkness host knelt down and allowed the little blonde girl to get on his back. "Let's go." She ordered as she pointed out the window.

"I'm not a dog you can order." Issei replied.

"Yes you are." Lilith informed sweetly, as she rested her chin on Issei's shoulder. "You're my cute little human puppy, who will cater to me every whim, because I'm your little princess." She added.

"Whatever, there's no use arguing with you." Issei said as he hoped out the window and landed on the ground in a crouch.

"It's because I'm right, isn't it?" Lilith asked.

"No because it's no use arguing with an insane person." Issei responded, getting a pout from the little girl. The two heard yelling and screaming, Lilith tightened her grip around Issei.

"They're here." The queen of Demons said with a large smile.

"Good, now I can see you're…art." Issei said with a sigh as he knelt down, allowing the blonde girl to get off his back. Lilith took a few steps forward, only for Issei to put a hand on her shoulder, halting her. Before the blonde glanced up at the teen, and looked at him curiously.

"Watch your step." Issei advised as he pointed down, Lilith looked down to see a several black lines. She looked around to see sigils on the ground.

"A Devil's Trap?" Lilith questioned in surprise. "When did you…?" She trailed off.

"When I first came here." Issei stated, causing Lilith to look around curiously and noticed the Swarm Crawlers hiding in the trees.

"Your creatures aren't affected by The Devil's Trap?" Lilith asked with a slight awe. Even she was susceptible to Devil's Traps.

"There manifestations of The Darkness, not demons, so they're not affected by Holy Water, Salt, Iron, or Devils Traps…That is why I had them create a Giant Devil's Trap. Though not as powerful or long last as the giant on in Wyoming, it'll still work against the Devils…at least for now." Issei explained.

"Mmm…" Lilith sounded, before a smirk formed on the little blonde's face. "I sense them coming." She said in a sing-song voice. Issei got the hint and stood back, so none of the Devils could see him. He watched as Lilith fixed her little white dress and stood there with an innocent expression.

Issei saw several women approaching. He honestly didn't try to remember their appearance because he knew Lilith was going to kill them any second.

"Hey…hey girl…*Pant* can you come here." One of the woman said, all Issei noticed about her was the fact she had some sorta mask, but she was covered in cuts and blood.

"Why?" Lilith asked cutely with a tilt of her head. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She added with a serious face, but on the blonde child it looked adorable.

"Please…*Pant* you have to understand…*Pant* there's something in the woods…*Pant* we have to get out of here *Pant*…do you see that on the ground?" The woman asked, causing Lilith to look down at the Devil's Trap, then back up.

"Mm-hmm." Lilith sounded with a nod.

"You have to break it." The woman instructed.

"I don't know. I was told not to break things that aren't mine." Lilith replied.

"Please…*Pant* there are monsters in the forest. You have to let us out." Another woman voiced, causing Issei to glance at her and he noticed she was wearing knight armor.

"Monsters?" Lilith said fearfully as she took a step back.

"No, no, no they won't hurt you. All you have to do is break the line." A girl in a kimono insisted.

"O-okay." Lilith said as she took a step towards the line.

"Wait." A girl in a maid's outfit voiced. "How are you in here?" she asked, causing the other women to realize that they and their opponents are the only ones here.

"I'm looking for my puppies." The little blonde girl informed cheerfully, causing all the women's eyes to widen. "Have you seen them?" Lilith questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Let us out now! You crazy bitch and call off your dogs!" one of the woman demanded, they all looked to Lilith to see she was still looking at her.

"I don't think I like you anymore." Lilith said, before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did that, the woman was facing the other direction, well her head was. Her body was still facing forward, before she vanished.

The other woman all looked horrified and screamed. "Nobody scream, Okay!" Lilith demanded, causing all of them to quiet down slightly. "Screaming makes me mad." She added with narrowed eyes that shut the woman up.

"Can you let us go?" Some of the woman pleaded.

Lilith looked down for a second before she looked at the group of girls and nodded. "Okay I'll let you out." She agreed, causing the other woman to look hopeful, they heard the barking getting closer. "But only three." She added as she held up three fingers.

"W-what?" one of the girls asked nervously.

"Out of the twelve of you…only three can leave..." Lilith informed with a slight smile. "But you have to choose amongst yourselves on who can leave…who doesn't leave, will play with me." Lilith said with a dark smirk that didn't belong on a little girl.

The group looked at her with wide fearful eyes. They were essentially powerless and trapped, if the dogs didn't get them, the crazy blonde girl would. "Can you do it?" Lilith questioned. "Can you choose who lives? The people you've work with…served with…fought with, over yourself. Can you live with that fact that they died…so you could live?" the little blonde girl while tiling her head, and the group flinched slightly when they heard a loud pop.

"Of course I could. I do it all the time, killing your friends is so fun, isn't it?" Lilith questioned as her eyes rolled up, turning her eyes completely white.

"Please just let us out. We'll never tell anyone about you or fight you." One bargained.

"Hmm…" Lilith sounded as she put a finger to her chin. "I don't know…some of you were mean to me." She informed.

"No…no we weren't, it was all Siris." The woman replied fearfully.

"But some of you were glaring at me…those eyes…they make me so angry." The blonde girl responded.

"Quit glaring at her!" The woman ordered to the other Devil girls.

"I wasn't glaring!" another yelled back.

"Don't yell at me!" the woman snapped back.

Lilith watched with a smile as the once friends began to turn on each other, with their fear of her and the hellhounds, and there growing tension between themselves, they were going to kill each other.

"No, no Stop! This is what the little bitch wants!" said a woman with barely any clothing, causing most of the girls to stop.

"I bet you want to be freed don't you? So you could be with _your _phoenix." Lilith said as she faced the woman trying to group the girls together. "Isn't that what you want? To seem like the noble one, so the others would sacrifice themselves for you." The blonde demon stated.

"No it's not like that at all!" The woman replied as she faced her fellow comrades.

"You know that your phoenix will mourn the deaths of his peerage. Someone will have to comfort him. I bet that's what you're looking forward to." Lilith taunted, with much success as the Devils began to fight amongst themselves. The Queen of Hell stood there and slaughtered nine people without having to lift a finger. Issei was impressed with how Lilith psychologically manipulated the Devils to kill each other.

The only women that stood amongst the dead were the woman with the mask, the armored one and the Kimono wearing one. Issei watched as the dead women disappeared.

"They're only three of use. Can you let us go now?" The woman with the mask asked, tired and fearfully especially when she heard the Hellhounds approaching.

"Nope." Lilith cheerfully voiced.

"W-what?" the woman asked stunned. "You said…" she began.

"I said 'Choose' Three from the Twelve of you. Whoever was left would play with me." Lilith replied crossing her little arms in a serious fashion. "But there are only three of you, not twelve. As soon as you started killing your teammates, the deal was off." She added with a smirk.

"Y-you bitch!" the masked woman yelled.

"I have been called worse." Lilith replied uncaringly, before she leveled her palm at the three girls. "But, calling me names makes me mad…so good bye." She said happily as a white light formed in her palm. Before any of the woman could react, they're bodies were disintegrated.

Issei stumbled slightly as the ground shook. He stood himself straighter as he walked up to Lilith. "Was that good, Issei? I thought it was fun." The blonde girl admitted.

"It was pretty cool, how you manipulated them to fight each other." Issei complimented.

"I know I am pretty cool like that." Lilith replied, before they could say anything else a large violent explosion went off right in the center of the two. Issei was thrown into the forest within the broken Devil's Trap, while Lilith was thrown into a large tree.

Issei sat himself up and gazed around, only half conscious. After blinking a few times he was able to regain his bearings. He glanced down and noticed dozens of cuts and gashes over his body, before black smoke encased it and healed the wounds. Issei slowly stood up and checked his side, where the Colt was and checked on the Colt to see if it was fine.

The Darkness host put the revolver back in its holster, before he went to Lilith's location. When he arrived he saw, the blonde girl on the ground in front of a tree. One of her arms was bent in the wrong direction, her legs looked completely messed up and she looked sorta crooked.

"I guess you're all by yourself now, huh?" a female voice taunted. Issei glanced up to see a purple haired woman flying with a pair of bat-like wings.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded slightly, before he looked to the messed up Lilith. The Darkness host knew she was alright. Demons were invulnerable to this kind of thing. Issei knelt down to Lilith and put a hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" The Devil woman demanded. "You think you can touch her because she's unconscious, you sick pervert!" She yelled. Issei turned to the Devil and gave her a glare, before he raised his hand to her and closed his eyes.

Yubelluna's eyes widened when she felt a searing pain in her chest. She looked down to see a glowing chest piece in her chest, but it looked like it was shaking. Issei put his free hand to the side of his head as he began to close his outstretched hand. Yubelluna started to lurch forward as blood came from her mouth.

Issei felt something warm come out of his nose, but tried to ignore it as he focused on crushing the darkest part in the Devil. But after a few seconds Issei let go and panted, as he wiped his nose and discovered it was bleeding. He wasn't as good as Cinder when it came to that.

The Darkness host quickly went to Lilith and put a hand on her chest, as the Devil was distracted by the phantom pains of her chest being crushed. A black smoke radiated off his hand, and entered Lilith. Issei watched as her limbs and bones snap back together, along with the cuts and gashes. He knew she possessed a young girl and if she left the girl, the girl would die do to the injuries she just received. So healing her should be enough.

Issei stood back, as Lilith's blue eyes opened, before she zoned onto the teen. "Issei, where's the bitch that blew us up?" She asked sweetly. Issei himself was surprised when she said 'bitch' out of all his time he spent with her, he never heard Lilith curse. She could be evil and creepy, while still being polite.

"Um…over there." Issei replied as he pointed to the now recovering Devil.

"Thanks." The blonde girl replied, before she opened her mouth wide. Pitch black smoke came out of the girl's mouth and raced towards the Devil. Yubelluna gagged as her mouth was forced open, when the black smoke forced its way into her.

Yubelluna twitched a few times, before she stood straighter as her eyes rolled back, revealing pure white eyes. "My, in all my 'life' I have possessed a _few _women in my time. But never have a possessed a woman with…purple hair. This is a new for me." Lilith said as she looked at herself.

Issei looked to the now possessed Devil, before he focused on the unconscious blond girl. He picked up the blonde girl, bridal style, before he zoned onto the now purple haired Lilith.

"Oh my, you _devils _have such a unique form of Magic." Lilith said out loud as she viciously tore through Yubelluna's mind. "It's so powerful…but so pathetic, I mean…no incantations, no rituals, no hex bags…and none of that Black Magic mentality." She added with condescendence.

Lilith looked to Issei, before she winked. Issei watched as she leveled her hand at herself, before she was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Issei looked at the explosion with wide eyes, before he looked down when he heard the blonde girl in his arms take a deep breath.

"That was fun." The blonde girl said with a sadistic smile.

"Lilith?" Issei questioned.

"Of course, you should have seen that _devil's _face when a forced her to watch her kill herself." Lilith voiced switching back to her happy persona. "It was so…orgasmic." She added.

Issei sighed. "Can you please not talk like that when you possess a child?" He muttered.

"Why? Is it giving you any ideas?" Lilith questioned with a smirk.

"As if." He replied, before he put the blonde demon down. "Anyway, there are…two people left." Issei informed.

"Aw, but I thought I broke all my toys." Lilith said childishly. Issei glanced at her for a second, before he whistled. After a few seconds the Hellhounds came out of the forest.

"Do you wanna have them with you?" Issei asked as he looked to the blond girl.

"Yep!" Lilith replied cheerfully.

"Good, now to find the two, we have to search everywhere but the Devil's trap area. Obviously sense the Hellhounds didn't bring them out, they aren't in it. So we'll have to search the adjacent building over there." Issei schemed as he pointed to a distant building.

"Are we splitting up?" The blond demon questioned with a tilt of her head.

Issei nodded, before Lilith vanished with the Hellhounds. The Darkness host sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, before he headed in the direction of the building. "I can't wait until all this shit's over with." He muttered to himself as he walked up to the building.

"You're actually still fighting?" A surprised female voice asked.

Issei turned to see a blonde female, with blue eyes, and a pink-ish dress. "Well to be honest I haven't really done anything, yet." Issei admitted with a shrug.

"T-then who beat the others?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh, you know. My friend." Issei replied.

"Weren't you the one who said, you'd kill Riser?" She asked.

"Yep, and I will…I honestly didn't give a crap about his slaves. So I didn't fight them." Issei stated.

"My brother's peerage isn't slaves!" The blonde yelled.

"Uh-huh and…Ew." Issei voiced with a grimace on his face. "Your brother wants you…his sister in his harem…that's ah…that's seriously fucked up." He said. Ravel face palmed slightly, she knew that was true. And she really didn't want to give out the reason why Riser had her join his peerage, or else he would sound even weirder.

"Look ah, lady…or girl, I honestly have no idea how old you are. I really don't want to kill you. So ah, you could surrender, and I'll be on my marry way." Issei said. He didn't like to kill females or kids in general, which is one of the reasons why he summoned Lilith in the first place. Because he knew, she'd do it gleefully.

"You think you could kill me? Or my brother. We're Phenex, no matter what you do. We'll always be reborn." Ravel said.

Issei sighed as he un-holstered the Colt and leveled it at the girl. "You think you can kill me with that?" Ravel asked incredulously.

"Think? No. Know? Yes. You see, I've done a little research on this pistol." Issei informed as he cocked the Colt.

"And?" Ravel asked as she looked at the old revolver.

"It has a history." Issei began. "It kills anything it hits." He added. "Do you wanna know how it got that reputation?" Issei asked. "Because one of the first beings it killed was a Phoenix." He informed.

"What that's impossible! If something like that happened, then my family would know!" Ravel announced.

"Oh no…This Phoenix wasn't a Devil like you are. It was The Phoenix, The Mythical bird, which you guys steam from. So if this gun could kill such a rare creature, then what would it do with you?" Issei questioned.

"You could be bluffing?" Ravel interjected.

"Oh, I could be." Issei said with a smirk. "But, I could be telling the truth, do you really want to wager your life on a fifty-fifty chance? I would, but then again I am crazy." He added as his eyes gleaned yellow. Ravel looked nervous. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid of death because of what she was. But the confidence Issei had in the gun, un-nerved her.

"Fine, I surrender." Ravel voiced, before she vanished. Issei glanced around and ignored the announcement.

"Hmm…now where are Mr. Douchebag and Lil…?" Issei voiced, before he felt a large shockwave and was blinded slightly by a white light. Issei shielded his eyes for a second and turned to see where it originated from, and saw a small mushroom cloud near the building he was currently at. "I guess that's where they are." He added dryly, as he un-cocked the Colt and headed in that direction.

Lilith stood in the center of a large crater, looking up at Riser, who was using his flame wings to fly. "Why are you running? All I wanted to do was play?" Lilith asked cutely.

"Shut up you crazy, sadistic bitch!" Riser yelled, he had been essentially kill five times, and each time The girl got more…creative on how she killed him. The last time he died, was when she cut open his chest and shoved her hand into it. Before he could regenerate, then she blew him up from the inside with some sorta white light.

"But, all I wanted to do was play." Lilith said with fake sadness and a pout that Riser didn't believe for a second.

"Fine you want to play then let's play." Riser voiced as he formed a ball of fire in his hands, before he launched it at the girl. A fiery explosion enveloped her, before the fire cleared revealing nothing remained.

Riser smirked, before it vanished when he heard an eerie giggle. He turned around to see Lilith standing behind him. "You're funny. I think I like you." She said as she leveled her hand at the Devil, and flicked her finger at the air between them.

Riser felt a tremendous force push against him, as he was sent flying through several trees. Lilith frowned slightly when she saw the Devil regenerate, before she smiled innocently again. "Wow, you lived through that…you must be strong." The Queen of demons complimented.

"Of course I'm a Ph…" Riser began only for his head to do a complete 360, snapping his neck indefinitely.

"You're not that strong though." Lilith added. "I killed you…seven times." she said as she held up her fingers.

"You…you little bitch!" Riser yelled after he regenerated. He held his arms up and formed a large fire ball, before he threw it at the little girl. Riser's eyes widened when the fire ball stopped midair, between him and the Demon. The large ball of fire slowly orbited around Lilith, and then flew right back at Riser.

"You really think that would kill me? My own fire." Riser asked incredulously.

"No, not really." Lilith replied uncaringly. Before Riser could do anything, he was tackled by a large hound. The Devil held the dog by the throat, trying to prevent it from harming him. But he flinched when he felt claws dig into his legs and chest. Riser exploded in fire, sending the Hellhound back, before he stood up and glared at the Hellhound. Only to discover it had vanished.

Rider turned around to glare at Lilith, but was surprised when he saw Issei standing next to her. "Issei, that man over there was mean to me." The little girl voiced with a quivering lip. "He called me…a sadistic bitch…can you make it so he won't do it again." Lilith said with watery eyes.

"Sure thing, pumpkin." Issei voiced as he narrowed his eyes at Riser and leveled the Colt at the Devil.

"Why are you so adamant on doing this?" Riser questioned. "Is this really because I threatened your little friend, or do you want Rias for yourself." He asked.

"The first reason really, I do keep my friends at a high regard. I only have like six. So yeah. And if stopping you from marring Rias makes you madder, then of course that's just icing on the cake." Issei informed uncaringly as he cocked the Colt.

"But don't you know how vital it is for Rias and I to get married? It's necessary for the future of Devils." Riser announced, causing Issei to blink a few times. Lilith herself began to laugh, getting a glare from Riser. "What is so funny, you crazy bitch?" He demanded.

"Your inflated sense of self importance." Lilith replied between chuckles, which amused Issei, sense she was using advanced words a child shouldn't know.

"I'm a Pureblood Devil! Of one of the Seventy-two pillars. I'm as important as they come!" Riser yelled, getting more hysterical laughter from Lilith.

"Oh we're still on about that?" Lilith asked with amusement. "Do you need another history lesson? _Devils _are nothing but an experiment of Lucifer's, The Lucifer as in the Fallen Archangel. He wanted to turn a monster's soul into that of a Demon. But, was he surprised when those souls were already claimed and went somewhere else. So he tried to convert human souls to his personal monsters, and so you _devils _were born. There were only seventy two survivors out of the experiments. There's nothing pure about you. You are nothing but a freak." Lilith taunted with a smirk.

"You…you little whore…I'll kill you!" Riser yelled. But a loud roar stopped him in his tracks. Issei holstered the Colt. While Riser twitched slightly as the bullet hole in his chest sparked with blue electricity. Riser's skeleton was seen through his skin, as the bullet sparked a few times. Slowly around the bullet would, flames spread.

Issei watch apathetically as Riser was turned to ash, while Lilith was enjoying it. The Darkness host held the hostler for the Colt for a second before it disappeared in the shadows.

"Can we do it again?" Lilith asked still acting like a child.

"Eh, hell if I know." Issei muttered with a shrug. "Let's just get out of here, I'm sure some…higher up Devils would like to…discuss on what you announced." He added.

"I don't really care. They can discuss whatever they want. If they get to touchy feely, you can slaughter them all." Lilith commented. "Anyway, if an am meeting the big bad Devils, then I'll need to change." She added.

"Change into what?" Issei asked as he glanced at the little blonde girl, only to see she had vanished. "And she's off." He muttered, before he too vanished from the pocket dimension.

Issei stood by himself in the Occult Research Room. "Well…where is everyone?" He asked as he glanced around.

"…In the underworld, preparing for a celebration." The voice of Koneko informed, causing Issei to jump slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Issei voiced out, before he looked to Koneko. "Wait, celebrating for what?" He asked curiously.

"…President's marriage was canceled." Koneko informed.

"Oh yeah." Issei muttered.

"…but you didn't care for that." The white haired girl stated.

"Well yeah, I did it because Mr. Douchebag threatened you." The Darkness host replied. "I thought I said why I did that." He added to himself.

"…it's sweet that you wanted to defend me. But, I am strong enough to protect myself." Koneko said seriously.

"I know." Issei waved off. "But that still doesn't change the fact the Riser threatened to burn you to ash. So, I killed him…simple as that." Issei said uncaringly.

"…And that girl?" Koneko questioned curiously.

"A business partner." Issei replied with a sigh. "She's the one who gave me the gun that could kill anything." He added.

"…Is she an Yōkai?" Koneko asked. She heard how the girl talked about Devils, so odds were she wasn't one of them.

"No she's a Demon." Issei informed.

"…Like the one you thought I was?" Koneko clarified, getting a nod from Issei. "Why didn't you exorcise her?" She asked.

"Eh, it's a bit complicated…let's just say she caught me at a bad moment. We talked and reached an understanding." Issei informed.

"…who is she?" Koneko questioned suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The darkness host asked confused.

"…I know how powerful you are. So how would one demon get the jump on you?" Koneko clarified her question.

"She'd pretty fuckin' powerful." Issei insisted, but the narrow eyed stare Koneko gave, told him to answer her question. "Lilith…she's Lilith the first Demon, personally created by Lucifer. The Archangel." Issei informed. Koneko blinked a few times, she didn't really expect that.

"…Really?" She asked surprised, well as surprised as she could be.

"Mm-hmm." Issei sounded. "So why aren't you, with the other's celebrating?" He asked to the hazel eyed girl.

"…I thought it was obvious." Koneko voiced. "I stayed for you." She added.

"Really? That's nice." Issei said to himself. "It makes me happy that'd you actually do that, just for me." He said with a slight smile.

"…of course I would." Koneko said quietly as she glanced away.

"So this party, is it invite only?" Issei asked.

"…Yes." Koneko replied.

"And they didn't invite me." Issei said with a shake of his head and fake disappointment.

"…actually they did. Though I'm not sure it's for the party." Koneko admitted. "Your friend said some…disturbing things about Devils. While I really don't care, they will…so be careful if you go." She added seriously.

"Aw, I knew you loved me." Issei teased, getting a sigh from Koneko.

"…Whatever you say." She replied.

"I don't hear you denying it." Issei added with a smirk. "But don't worry. I understand I am pretty irresistible." He boasted, only to double over when Koneko hit him in the stomach.

"…Quite talking." Koneko muttered.

"Okay, okay I deserved that one." Issei choked out, before he caught his breath and stood up. "Well I'm going to change. I'm covered in my own blood. And I'm going to a party." He informed, before smirked. "I'm sure it'll be hard for you to contain your lustful urges for me, but pull through, okay." Issei teased again, getting a glare from the white haired girl.

Issei just kept smirking at her. "I'm going back to my place to change, do you wanna come? I think you have some clothes there too." He informed. Koneko had all but lived with him for about two weeks, so she had most of her stuff there.

Koneko glanced down and noticed she was still in her school academy outfit, before she nodded to Issei. "…we're going to a party filled with a lot of prepped up people. Please dress for the occasion at least." Koneko voiced.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about." Issei replied.

"…that's what I'm afraid of." Koneko muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Issei announced, getting a slight smirk from the white haired girl.

"…I know." She admitted, before she held her hand out. Issei grabbed onto her hand. If Issei were to be honest with himself, he would say he enjoyed holding onto the white haired devil's soft hand, while Koneko enjoyed hold Issei's strong hand. The two looked at each other, before they glanced away from each other, as they were engulfed in the shadows.

The two appeared in Issei's apartment. The Darkness host let go of the white haired girl. "What room do you want? The Bathroom or my room?" Issei questioned.

"…Bathroom." Koneko muttered, before she went into Issei's room to get her cloths. Issei himself followed but looked in his closet. After glancing at his side, Issei saw that Koneko had left, before he looked through several outfits.

"Suit, suit, suit…suit." Issei muttered to himself as he looked through his outfits. "Come on. Come on…where the hell are they?" He asked with annoyance. "I do not want to be hunted down by devils because I could find a…oh, there you are." Issei said, before he pulled an outfit out of his closet.

Koneko looked at herself in the mirror and inspected her dress. It was spaghetti strapped dress with different accents of color, them being white, pink and red. Koneko did a small twirl with a slight smile, before she composed herself.

The white haired devil left the bathroom. When Koneko left, she heard a whistle, causing her to turn and face who did it. Her eyes landed on Issei, and she saw his eyes roam her. "I must say Koneko, you look really good." Issei complimented, getting a slight blush from the white haired woman.

"…You look good, too." Koneko muttered when she saw Issei. He was wearing a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a black button dress shirt, and a grey tie, but the tie was loosened.

"Thanks." Issei replied, before the two glanced around awkwardly. The Darkness host glanced down and pulled his sleeve back, revealing a watch. "Hmm…where is she?" Issei muttered.

"…Who?" Koneko asked curiously but her eyes did narrow slightly.

"When I summoned Lilith, she said she'd be back." Issei admitted.

"…If she doesn't come, it's here loss then." Koneko stated.

"I guess." Issei muttered.

"…Besides you have me." Koneko informed quietly.

"Aw." Issei sounded as he hugged the short girl. "I knew you cared about me." He said dramatically as he held Koneko tightly. The white haired girl slowly pushed Issei away.

"…Don't make me change my opinion." Koneko ordered with narrowed eyes, but to Issei it looked cute.

"Fine, fine I surrender." The Darkness host said as he rose his hands up in surrender. "But, I'm glad you care about me." He added, before he internally grimaced at all the touchy feely moments he was having. Before he could react though, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He glanced down to see Koneko was hugging him. He put his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling.

The sound of clapping caused the two to jump. "And cut, that was beautiful you two. If I watched anymore my black heart would have surely beat a few times." A female voice announced, causing Issei to sigh when he recognized it.

The two turned and saw a blonde woman sitting on Issei's couch. "Lilith." The Darkness host voiced, when he recognized that this was the person she possessed when they first met.

"…Lily?" Koneko asked curiously. "That does make sense." She muttered.

"Mm-hmm, of course little kitty." Lilith said with a smirk, when she saw Koneko tense slightly.

"What's wrong, Koneko?" Issei asked when he felt her arms tense.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that a secret?" Lilith asked with fake sincerity, causing Koneko to glare.

Issei saw where this was going and decided to intervene. "Lilith enough!" The Darkness host ordered.

"I like it when you get all…Mmm, assertive." Lilith voiced, but Issei's glare didn't falter. "My, are you angry that I shared your girlfriend's secret?" She asked before she focused on Koneko. "You may seem calm, but I practically smell your fear and your hate, it's so…intoxicating." She taunted.

"Lilith." Issei began, before his eyes gleaned an ominous yellow and black wisps of smoke formed behind him, creating the shape of the bones of raven-like wings. "Sit down." He ordered the blonde demon's butt instantly hit the couch. Lilith looked confused, as to why she instantly listened.

Lilith's eyes changed to pure white, before she glared at Issei, a glare that he happily returned. The two stared down for minutes. The First Demon and The Darkness host, glared, fighting for dominance. After about ten minutes, Lilith's eyes changed back to blue-ish green and slowly looked down in submission.

Issei's eyes turned from yellow back to his usual brown. "Just so you know, Lilith. This is the friend that the Phoenix threatened." Issei informed. "I really don't want to hurt you, but if you continue to make Koneko upset. I won't hesitate to feed you to The Darkness." He added apathetically, but Lilith could see the unwillingness in his eyes.

That unwillingness put conflict in Lilith. She wanted Issei to be evil enough to kill her if she stepped out of line. He was stronger being and if he was allowing her to do whatever she wanted, then he was a wuss. But it also made her feel…nice, if that was a word to describe, the fact that he actually cared about her.

"Fine, I won't mess with the kitty, but any other Devil is free game." Lilith replied uncaringly as she crossed her arms.

Issei nodded. "I don't give two shits about the Devils. It's only Koneko that I care about." He informed seriously. Lilith scowled slightly at the white haired girl, as her eyes turned white. She did not want competition, especially with _her _partner. Lilith knew she couldn't 'take care' of Koneko, because Issei said not to. And for some reason she didn't want to defy his orders, and that feeling made her mad and wet. No one has ever commanded her other than Lucifer and she hated Lucifer's guts. But she respected his power. She also respects The Darkness host's power, but she actually liked Issei, and when he ordered her around she was turned on. In all honestly she was really confused on how she was feeling.

While Lilith was zoned out, Issei held onto Koneko's hand and led her to his room. "Are you alright?" Issei asked with genuine concern.

"…No." Koneko admitted.

"Is it because of your secret?" He questioned. Koneko glanced around, before she focused on Issei.

"...Yes." She said quietly.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too." Issei informed he knew what she was just like Cinder does. He knew that something horrendous must have happened to make her so scared of what she was. Every time he looked at her inner Darkness, he saw her fear of herself with cat ears, and the hate of the black haired woman with cat ears. He also knew it had something to do with the Devils forcing her to become a Devil.

"…Thanks, when I'm ready to talk. You'll be the first person I tell." Koneko said truthfully.

"Cool, are you sure you're fine though. Lilith does have a way of...breaking down your walls." Issei informed. "She is a Demon after all, and they have the ability to see your fears and bring them out. That's how they possess people." He explained. "So just keep your mind focused and she won't mess with you, okay. Also don't bring up Devils or Angels near her…she ah, she hates them…all." Issei added. Koneko nodded to the information. Before the two left the room to see Lilith hadn't left the couch, but she had a glazed look.

Issei walked up to the blonde demon, and touched her shoulder. Causing her to jump slightly, she had been out of it and didn't see him coming. "Are you ready to go to the grand party?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"A party to where?" Lilith questioned.

"A place where there are tons of Devils, they're throwing a party because the marriage is off or something. And I'm invited. Odds are some powerful Devils will want to question me about The Colt and you, about what you said." Issei informed.

Lilith mulled it over, before she had her usual evil smirk. "So you're inviting me to this…party?" She questioned.

"Of course, I thought it'd be fun for you." Issei admitted.

"You thought right, that's two for two, Issei. It almost seems like you know so much about me because you're after my own heart." Lilith said innocently.

"Eh." Issei sounded as a reply, not even dignifying it with a response. The Darkness host faced the Nekoshō, to see she was giving Lilith a narrowed eyed stare. "Koneko, can you take us to the party?" He asked, getting a nod from the white haired girl. Koneko pulled out a card and handed it to Issei, the teen looked at the card to see a complex sigil inscribed on it.

"…Just focus your energy into it and it'll activate." Koneko informed.

"Cool, once we're there, I'm sure Lilith can teleport to my location." Issei voiced, before he faced The Queen of Hell. "You can, right?" He asked.

"You think I'm incompetent?" Lilith asked unemotionally.

"Um…no, I just wanted to make sure." Issei replied, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes slightly before she smiled.

"Of course I can teleport to you, no matter where you are, I'd be able to find you." Lilith informed gleefully. Which was true the Sigil she seared into the back of Issei's skull that allowed him to see Hellhounds, also had another affect it was essentially a beacon for her, so she'd know where he was at all times.

"Uh-huh." He sounded, before a large symbol materialized under himself and Koneko, and then they vanished.

Issei and Koneko appeared in a large Hallway that had a lot of red. The Darkness host blinked all few times. When he felt a Dark presence in his chest rustle in irritation. Issei grimaced slightly as he rubbed his chest.

"…Are you alright?" Koneko asked with concern.

"Yeah, It's just The Darkness is…irritated right now." Issei admitted as he continued to rub his chest. Even if Cinder was gone, the Darkness inside Issei still had instinct and that instinct was saying to kill all the Devils. Or make them submit to him in some matter.

"…Are you going to be fine?" Koneko questioned.

"Yeah." Issei muttered, before he stood straighter.

"Good, it would be embarrassing for you to be so…unnerved by a bunch of freaks." Lilith voiced as she appeared right next to the two. "No offense, Koneko." She added with a condescending smirk.

Koneko followed Issei's advice and ignored the blonde demon's attempt at taunting her. The Neko stood closer by Issei's side and wrapped an arm around his, and gave a look to the Queen of Demons. Lilith's eyes turned pure white as she gave the white haired girl a dangerous glare, but Koneko wasn't affected. The Demon huffed slightly before she too snaked her arm around Issei's free arm, but did it more…aggressively.

The trio walked forward and opened the large door. They saw a large room filled with hundreds of people, causing Issei to tense slightly as The Darkness in him got more agitated. "That's ah…that's a lot of Devils." Issei commented weakly.

"Hmph, it seems they spread out. Who would have thought?" Lilith thought out loud wistfully.

Koneko stayed quiet, but she did tighten her grip on Issei when he tensed. She knew Cinder hated the Devils with a passion and Issei told her what Cinder was, so she also knew why his powers were affected.

"Ise-kun, I'm glad you're here." The voice of Rias said, grabbing the three's attention.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded, as he shifted in discomfort.

"Is something alright?" Rias asked with concern.

"Eh oh yeah, I'm…H-hungry, yeah hungry." Issei informed.

"Well the buffet is over there." Rias said as she pointed over to the side revealing a large table filled with food.

"Yeah, yeah I'll just…Mm. Head over them…Em, Lilith play nice alright." Issei commented lightly before he headed alone to the buffet table.

Lilith and Koneko shared a glance, before the blonde sighed when she realized the only person she liked went away.

"So ah…Lilith right?" Rias asked nervously.

"Oh, isn't this just a treat." Lilith muttered to herself as she face palmed.

Issei walked past several devils and stood at the buffet table alone, before he held his head slightly. "**M****_A_****k****_E_** **thEm** **f****_EA_****r y****_OU_**!" The Voice of the Darkness demanded.

"Will you shut up?" Issei muttered to himself.

"**Wh****_E_****n w****_I_****lL yO****_U L_****E****_A_****Rn tHaT YoU mU****_St _****W****_HAt I aSk?!" _**the Darkness asked.

"Man, I thought I got rid of you when Cinder left." Issei mumbled.

"**W****_e _****a****_R_****E aN ****_ImPrINt_****." **The Darkness answered. "**WE, aR****_e _****g****_OI_****n****_G _****tO B****_E _****VEr****_y_****_aNgRy_**** aT ****_wHAt_**** yO****_U_**** dID w****_I_****tH…Lilith." **The dark imprint informed.

"Holy shit, really?" Issei asked slightly afraid.

"**HmHmHm…HEHEHEH! YeSss ****_eSpECiAlLy wITh hO_****w****_ wE _****feel about you****_…" _**The Dark entity added in a whispery voice.

"Oh, I'm so fucked." Issei said to himself.

"**Hehehe…****_o_****H ****_yESs_**…" The Darkness replied.

"Okay, that was really creepy coming from you…can you not say it in that kinda voice." Issei asked.

"_Do you want me to talk to you in this voice? Hmm…" _Cinder's seductive voice asked in his mind.

"Oh yeah." Issei said with a slight shudder. Hearing her voice always gave him goose bumps and the good kind too.

"**_Too Bad…NOw _****sH****_o_****w ****_ThEm_**** tHaT yOU ****_aE_****e t****_hER_****e MaStER!" **the Darkness replied, referring to the Devils.

"I'm going to go with…no." Issei said to the dark imprint.

"**_YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"_** The Darkness yelled.

"Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ!" Issei announced as he clutched his head, getting some looks from the nearby Devils. "Sorry, sorry, it's just the demonic voice in my head is demanding me to kill everyone here to prove dominance or some shit. It's hereditary." Issei said to the on looking devils.

"Perfectly understandable." One of the Devils said, before they went back to their conversations.

"Huh?" Issei sounded with confusion. "That was weird." He muttered.

"**_NoW _****ki****_LL_**** tHe****_M_**** wHIlE T****_H_****eIR bAckS aRE t****_Ur_****nED**!" The Darkness demanded.

"Will you shut up…or at least talk without yelling, bitch." Issei said.

'_Would you call me a Bitch?' _The Darkness imprint asked using Cinder's voice.

"Hehe, yeah." Issei replied with a smirk. "Now if you stop yelling, I promise I'll…go to Bounty office and find some assholes to kill, alright?" He bargained with the dark entity.

"**…FIn****_E_****…" **The Darkness agreed. Issei sighed in relief when he felt the feeling in his chest decrease, abet slightly. "**Yo****_U_**** mIGh****_T_****_wANt_**** t****_O_**** cHEcK UP oN y****_OU_****r…concubines…**" The Darkness said in a whisper.

"Concubines?" Issei asked himself in confusion, before he realized what it was referring to and looked around for Lilith and Koneko. He was surprised to see they were actually standing together, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Rias, two read haired men and the white haired maid talking to them. "Oh Fuck. Lilith's going to fuck shit up right now." He muttered to himself before he headed in that direction, before Issei could reach them some blond ponce got in his way.

"Hello young man." The blond man said.

"Yeah, yeah hello." Issei quick voiced, as he moved towards Lilith and Koneko. Only to be stopped by the blond man, as he put his hand on Issei's shoulder. Issei slowly turned and looked at the man with glowing yellow eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're touching me?" Issei asked with a slight smile, before he got a better look at the blond man. "Oh, it seems daddy's boy's daddy is trying to confront me…how cute." Issei said with a smirk.

"You killed my son…" The blond man said through gritted teeth.

"Ah gee willikers mister, I sure am sorry for slaughtering your son's slaves. Before viciously killing your son! I promise I've learned my lesson." Issei said with a taunting smile, before the hand around his shoulder tightened. Riser's father crushed Issei's shoulder, with his enhanced strength.

Issei glared at the blond as his hand grabbed onto the man's wrist. And in a split second he crushed it and twisted it. "Listen and listen close you little insect." Issei hissed out as his yellow eyes, gleaned a greenish-yellow. "I will give you that one, I killed your son. But do it again, and remember that I killed your son!" Issei informed, getting an enraged look from the blond man.

"Are you threatening me!?" Riser's father demanded only to receive a very dark chuckle from the Darkness host.

"Hmm…I don't threaten little bitches." Issei said as he leaned close to the Devil. "I just put them out of their misery." He added.

"What's stopping me from burning you to Ash?!" Riser's father snapped out.

"Hmm…I don't know, how about the Godlike Angel that'll smite your ass out of existence. Or maybe the Godlike monster that'll kill you six ways to Sunday just for just the fun of it. Or maybe the Godlike Demon, who has a legion of demons at her command, along with the fact that she's a bit of a sadist…did I mention that all those Godlike beings are chicks and that have the hots for me on some level." Issei ranted, causing Riser's father's eyes to narrow.

"But also four of my other furry friends might have a say in the matter…" Issei added, before he whistled. Lord Phenex's eyes went wide when he heard something large growl behind him. Issei scowled before he pulled himself out of the Lord's grip.

The Darkness host turned around and walked away from Lord Phenex. "And if you even think of trying to burn my cute little puppies. A tip, they're immune to fire. So have fun." Issei said, leaving the Devil surrounded by four Hellhounds.

Lord Phenex looked at the beasts that surrounded him. They were black hounds with red eyes, they also had a black aura that but the Devil on edge. The Phenex looked towards Issei, only for the Hellhounds to growl and move in the way.

The Devil looked around and noticed no one was reacting to the hounds' presence. Deciding to do the smart thing, Lord Phenex let it go for now, before he walked away.

Issei walked up to two glaring red-headed males, a face palming Koneko and a smirking Lilith. "Fuck, Lilith what the hell did you do?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well I was just standing here, relaxing…" Lilith began.

"Bullshit." Issei said.

"But I wasss!" Lilith whined out with big blue eyes.

"Fine, let's say I believe you. What happened?" Issei questioned, totally ignoring the Devils.

"Will I was just standing here, relaxing. Koneko and I were having a riveting conversation…" Lilith informed, causing Issei to glance at the white haired girl.

"Is that true?" Issei questioned.

"…" Koneko looked at him with a deadpan.

**Flash back.**

"There are so many of these little guys." Lilith said with a frown as she looked around at the surrounding Devils.

"…Yeah." Koneko replied.

"I know what you're thinking, '_Lilith, I thought you liked killing, why not kill all of them?' _Right?" The blonde asked.

"…Mm-hmm." Koneko sounded.

"Well that's the great thing. Lucifer made them pretty durable, but while that's good for keeping them alive and kickin while I'm torturing them. It's a bitch to kill them." Lilith ranted with a sigh.

"…I hate when that happens." Koneko muttered, going along with what Lilith said. Issei had some form of relation with her. And she wasn't going to be competitive about his attention, at least not yet anyway.

"Now while I want to kill all the Devils, they were able to do something Lucy couldn't. Lucy wanted to convert a monster's soul to that of a Demon's. But it seems the Devils were able to do what he couldn't." Lilith commented as she looked at Koneko. "I mean, look at you. You're a prime example on that." She added with a smirk.

Koneko looked at the blonde blankly. She already knew Lilith knew of her heritage, and she already voiced her displeasure of it. If she reacted to the demons taunting, then it'd only encourage Lilith.

"Hello Koneko and Miss…" A red-headed man voiced as he and a few others joined with them.

**End Flashback**

"…Yes." Koneko stated.

"Oh." Issei sounded with surprise.

"See I told you, I was having a conversation with Koneko. Then these shmucks rear their sorry asses here and bother us." Lilith said innocently.

"I see." Issei muttered, before he glanced at the fuming Devils. "In all honest I don't really give a shit about what she said. Odds are you pissed her off. I ain't justifying her actions, but…" Issei trailed off with a shrug.

"She…" a Red-headed man began.

"What part of the words 'I don't care' eludes you?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes. "Let's just get this piss fest over with, huh? You wanted to punish Lilith for what she said about your kind…Am I right?" Issei questioned, causing the two red-headed males to share a look.

"News flash, only _I _can punish her." Issei stated.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were like that." Lilith teased.

"You know what I meant." Issei muttered.

"Yeah, you're into S&M…I can definitely get into that." The Queen of Demons said as she rubbed her legs together.

"As you can see, she has no idea what the hell she's saying half the time. And if you're not satisfied with that, you'll have to face me…and believe me. I'm not an enemy you want." Issei said with his eyes taking on a yellow hue.

"But…" Sirzechs began.

"And about the Issue with the gun that killed Riser?" Issei asked rhetorically. "I ain't telling you about it. Why some might ask? Because fuck you, that's why. Why would I willingly give out secrets to a group I don't know?" Issei questioned.

"Beca…" Sirzechs started.

"Exactly no reason…So take your useless questions, and go fuck yourself with them." Issei said with a straight face. The Gremory family looked stunned. Issei himself had no problems with them, other than the fact Rias was a bit 'touchy feely' for his tastes, but again when people annoy him he gets snarky.

Issei looked at the stunned family before he looked at Koneko and Lilith. "Well I think I over stayed my welcome, wanna head home?" He asked to the two females.

"But I want to stay here." Lilith whined out, slipping back into her childlike persona.

"…I don't mind leaving." Koneko admitted quietly. The more she hung out with Issei, the more she preferred to be in his company rather than her comrades. It was more preference really. Issei annoyed her less and made her happy.

Issei walked up to the two girls and grabbed onto their shoulders'. Before the Gremory family could try to stop the trio, they vanished in shadow.

"Rias, you have to make sure your peerage members listen only to you." Her father warned. "Or she will be branded a stray devil." He added.

"I know father." Rias replied evenly, though on the inside she knew she couldn't. Forcing Koneko away from Issei will not only break Koneko's trust. It will bring Issei's anger at her and she didn't want that, especially with what he's done for her.

Issei, Koneko and Lilith appeared in the living room of his apartment. "You know, I could have teleported us out of the hellhole." Lilith informed condescendingly.

"Eh, I like Shadow Travel much better." Issei replied, un-affected by the Demon's tone. Lilith had to agree to that, she felt the most exhilarating feeling when she was in the veil of Darkness.

"Hey Lilith…" Issei said slowly. "The place that we were just at…Was it Hell?" He questioned.

"Pfft, we were in Hell alright." Lilith replied, remembering her time at the party.

"Wait we were really in Hell?!" Issei demanded.

"Huh? Of you meant literally…then no." Lilith said uncaringly.

Issei glanced to Koneko. "…I never said it was Hell. The place we went was called The Underworld. The Underworld is where most of the Devils live and the high-ranking Fallen Angles reside." Koneko informed with a slight sigh.

"Oh, sorry." Issei replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well ah. I'm kinda tired so I'm heading to bed." He admitted.

"Great idea, I'll join you." Lilith said innocently.

"…No, you're not." Koneko said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh ho, that's adorable. How about you go to bed _little _girl, Mommy and Daddy are going to have _alone _time." Lilith taunted with a smirk.

"…Little…" Koneko muttered to herself as she glared at Lilith.

"When I say little, I mean it in every sense of the word." The blonde demon said.

Koneko glared at Lilith with slited cat-like eyes. "…I will destroy your ass." The white haired girl threatened.

"Heh, it would be threatening, if you weren't such an adorable little girl." Lilith replied, but she too was glaring with pure white eyes.

"Come on girls, there's really no need for that." Issei insisted.

Lilith just gazed at Issei with her white eyes. She knew she could 'Order' Issei to get rid of the white haired cat-girl, mostly because of the deal they had. But since the Deal was object based instead of Soul based, he could technically back out of the deal by returning the items. There was also the fact that forcing Issei to get rid of one of his friends wouldn't really score her any points on the whole, 'Join Lilith' campaign she was running. So she'd just have to be patient.

"Fine." Lilith said dramatically. "I guess we'll all have to share the bed." She informed innocently. Issei and Koneko looked at each other, with a slight blush. But Koneko had a determined look. She would not lose her friend to such a bitch.

After getting out of their formal clothing, the three stood at the foot of Issei's bed. "Hmm, how's this goin' to work?" the Darkness host asked out loud, his bed was a twin size. Since he was tired, Issei laid down first.

Koneko sent a narrowed eyed glare towards Lilith before she laid down at Issei's right side, and curled up by him. Lilith raised an eyebrow when she saw the glare, before she laid at Issei's left and pressed her body against his.

Issei rested back when he felt Koneko fell asleep. "You know. If we are quiet enough. We could have sex right now, and we wouldn't wake the kitty." Lilith suggested.

"Lilith…just…go to sleep." Issei said, before he too fell asleep.

Lilith's greenish blue eyes bore onto Issei's sleeping face. Before she rested her head on his shoulder and aimlessly rubbed her hand slowly across Issei's body. She really didn't need to sleep, so she'd just wait…and secretly enjoy her partner's company.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Highschool DxD, The Darkness or Supernatural

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" A panicked voice yelled as a figure ran through a dark hallway. A man with pale skin and brown hair quickly pushed the closest door in the hallway open, before he entered a room. The man had blood red eyes as he panted heavily.

"Please don't find me! Please don't find me!" the man whispered hysterically, as he leaned against the door. The Man froze when he heard footsteps outside the door. '_Oh Shit! Oh Shit! OH Shit!' _The pale man thought to himself, as the footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Oh thank you lord." The man muttered as sweat poured from his face, when the footsteps left. "That crazy fucking monster…what the hell was that?" He asked himself.

"It-it killed my entire nest…I'll…I'll Kill it!" The vampire declared, before he looked down to his arms to see several bullets holes in them. "I have to…I have to feed. I'll create a new nest, then we'll personally hunt down this monster." The Vampire said to himself.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. Others might hear." A young voice echoed throughout the room.

"You-you found me!" The Vampire yelled hysterically.

"Well, you were talking pretty loudly…it really wasn't that hard." The young voice informed.

"You sound like just a kid!" the Vampire announced.

"A teenager actually, and I'm seventeen." The voice replied. "Now, onto the whole 'killing you' thing." The voice added, causing the Vampire to quickly turn around and see a figure form out of the shadows. The figure was a teen with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a lot of black clothing.

"You're a human! A hunter no less!" The Vampire growled out with a glare. "You killed my entire nest…I have your scent, and I will kill you." He said with blood red eyes.

"Mm-hmm." Issei sounded.

"No, no, no…I'll hunt your family and friends down, and then I'll turn them." The vampire threatened.

"Neat." Issei replied.

"Then I'll have your friends kill you!" The Vampire yelled.

"Oh?" Issei sounded. "You know that would be intimidating if you were well…intimidating." He responded.

"A-are you mocking me!?" The vampire demanded.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" Issei said sarcastically. "Pfft, yes." He added with a smirk, before he shot the vampire in the stomach with his chromed M1911.

"Hurgh!" The Vampire sounded as blood pooled from his abdomen, and oozed from his mouth. "What gives you the right? What gives you the right Hunter, to hunt down my kind? We were here before your pathetic kind left their caves! So why do you think You can hunt Me down!?" the vampire yelled, before dozens of pitch black tentacles shot out of the shadows and impaled the vampire, as two serpent heads formed over Issei's shoulders.

"Why? Because I'm a real mother fuckin' Monster." Issei replied before serpent head grabbed onto the Vampire's head and tore it off.

"**Mmm…YE****_ssss_****…" **The Darkness purred out. "**FEEd i****_T_**** tO meee!"** the entity demanded.

"You could say please." Issei stated, only for get no reply from the Primordial Being. "Hn, bitch." He added, as he looked around the bloodied room. Issei held his palm towards the corpse of the Vampire, causing black smoke and Demonic tendrils to envelope the corpse, from the shadow under it. Before the corpse vanished completely, blood and all.

Issei sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "I need you guys to clean up. So all of you are free feast." He said to the shadows, before he headed towards the exit of the building he was at. When Issei walked out of the dark hallway, several demonic creatures dropped from the ceiling.

The Darklings went to find nest of vampire corpses' to eat them, mostly to get rid of the evidence. Issei walked out of the warehouse, before he glanced up. "Hmm…" the Darkness host sounded when he noticed the sky was covered in dark rain clouds.

'_It seems Lilith's presence in Japan is messing with the weather.' _Issei thought to himself. He would have been worried that some hunters might notice the weather disturbance. But he was one of the main ones. The other hunters were retired or inexperienced with Demons.

The teen walked along the sidewalk as he heard thunder rumble across the sky. After passing some people, Issei began to zone out. It had been about a week and a half sense Cinder left to get her 'special weapons'. Along with meeting the Angelus and Lilith the same day Cinder left. It was also a few days sense He killed the Phenex asshole.

'_When the hell is Cinder going to return?'_ Issei thought to himself. While he dreaded the thought of Cinder discovering that he not only helped the Angelus, but made a deal with Lilith. He needed her help in getting into Hell. He was getting a bit pissed that everyone that could get him into Hell either didn't want to help him or weren't here.

'_And how the hell am I going to fight all those Demons that reside in Hell?' _The Darkness host thought to himself. He knew he had The Darkness with him, but he didn't have the full extent of its power unlocked until Cinder decided he was ready for it. Being four years under the whole 'twenty one' age requirement for the usual Darkness Hosts really has its disadvantages.

Issei glanced to his left to see an old looking building. More specifically it looked like an old Laundromat. "Hmm…that could work." The teen said out loud. Issei walked towards the Laundromat, before he walked to the side of it and headed towards the alley by the building's side.

Issei looked along the alley's walls, looking for the right graffiti. One might wonder why he was looking so intently at an old Laundromat's wall. It was actually a front. Under the old buildings like this, there are usually 'underground economy' stations or Black-market depots.

Technically he had been here before, mostly to buy more .45 ACP ammo and 12 gauge cartridges. Issei could have bought more ammo legally, but he was seventeen and there was a whole processes he had to go through. So he just did it the easy way.

'_I think I'll take Cinder's advice and expand my arsenal.' _Issei thought to himself, as he found the right graffiti mark and knocked on it. After a few seconds the wall that had the painting moved inward, and then moved to the side, revealing a dark doorway.

"Hn, your back." An annoyed voice snapped out.

"Of course, buttercup. When you shoot people, you happen to waste ammo." Issei replied offhandedly. "I do have some ammo left though…should I waste it on you?" He asked with a tilt of his head. The man in the doorway looked at Issei nervously. He heard the rumors of how fucked up the kid was. Some say Issei had a demon living inside him, and when he was angry a lot of people die.

"Makarov is in, and waiting for a customer." The guard quickly said.

"Good." Issei said, before he walked past the man. '_What a pussy.' _The teen thought.

Issei walked through the hallway and passed dozens of mannequins. Some of the mannequins were in weird poses, wore weird clothing, and were usually covered in bullet holes. "He still has the weird sense of humor it seems." Issei commented with a smile. When he looked at a mannequin with a picture of a smiling Osama Bin Laden, it too was covered in bullet holes.

The Darkness host smirked before he continued to walk, until he arrived at a metal door. After knocking a few times the door opened.

"Hello my friend. Taking another trip down the rabbit hole I see." A heavily accented voice said as Issei saw who it was. It was a young man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. The man wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, Makarov." Issei said with a slight bow.

"No need to be so stiff, my friend." Makarov said with a smirk. "Are you here to see some of my toys? You only come here for the ammo, and none of the fun stuff. You have a discount courtesy from me." He added with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." Issei admitted.

He and Makarov went a few years back. When Makarov was 'kicked out' of Russia, he brought a shit ton of weapons with him. He came to Japan to 'get back' at Russia by selling the weapons on the Black Market. A bad thing was, Makarov wasn't that well know. And in turn wasn't trusted or sought after.

That was about the same time Issei joined the Hit man business. Since Issei was about fourteen so, no one in their right mind would sell him weapons. But he still had the reputation of being a person who completed his assassinations, so he still had an income.

Since Makarov needed to sell weapons and Issei needed weapons, they formed a business deal. The more Issei used the weapons, the more reliable he believed them to be, and in turn trusted the Russian more. Soon enough, people Issei would work for would question where he got the weapons from. If Issei trusted them enough, he'd tell them where he got the weapons. That brought more customers to Makarov, and in turn allowing him to expand his business. Since Makarov's business was a successful because of Issei, the Russian felt indebted to the assassin.

"I've come to take you up on that offer." Issei voiced, getting an excited look from the weapons dealer.

"Hehe, I have a question. How are the babies I gave you?" Makarov questioned.

"The 1911's?" Issei asked only to get a nod. "They work beautifully." He informed. The Chrome Colt M1911s were a gift from Makarov, for all the help.

"Good, good…So what can I do for you today?" Makarov asked in a business fashion.

"I was wondering if it was possible to outfit my 1911s to be more combat accessible." Issei said, getting a raised eyebrow from the weapons dealer. "Is it possible to get any extended clips for my 1911s'?" He asked.

"No, not for the models you have. There is a reason why I only gave you clips that held seven rounds." Makarov informed. "…But, I do have some models that can have an extended mag." He said with a smirk.

"Well let's hear it." Issei voiced, getting a large smirk from the Russian.

"Come with me, my friend." Makarov beckoned to The Darkness host, as he walked over to some gun cases. After a few seconds the weapons dealer pulled out a case and put it on a table. Issei watched as Makarov opened up the case revealing a black M1911, with a hawk emblemized on the grip.

"This is the AAC Nighthawk 1911." Makarov informed as he picked up the empty pistol. "Like all other 1911s, it has the same problem…it being very loud." He stated before he opened the case further, revealing a long black cylinder. "So this is a Ti-RANT .45 suppressor...something that will make your very loud gun, be incredibly quiet." Makarov stated with a type of happiness. "Along with the thirteen round clips, your enemies are going to have a very bad day." He informed.

"Hmm…I'll take two." Issei said. He always liked to be even with his pistols.

"Very good choice, my friend." Makarov complimented.

"I have some other weapons I'm looking for. Can I take a look around?" Issei questioned.

"By all means." The Weapons dealer voiced.

Issei nodded and walked around the large room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a few RPG-7s and M72 LAWs, along with the generic AK-47s and M16s. Issei stopped at something that caught his attention.

"It seems you have an eye for art, my friend." Makarov said from the Darkness host's side.

"What is it?" Issei questioned about the unique looking weapon.

"This is the AUG A3-CQC. An improved design on the original AUG." Makarov informed as he picked up the weapon. "These types of weapons are extremely reliable, along with the fact that it's a Bullpup, this is one of my favorite weapons." He said. "Since all the action is going on in the back, the barrel is only up to here." Makarov said motioning to tip of the barrel. "This gun has the power of a M16 or an AK, but has more maneuverability with the short barrel." He informed.

"You Makarov are a really good sales man." Issei said. "I'll take one of those too…" He trailed off. '_Two pistols and an Automatic rifle…what else do I need…a New Shotgun and an SMG.' _He mused.

"I'm curious, Makarov…I want to turn in my Ithaca 37, for something more…up to date. Have any recommendations?" Issei questioned, and if it was possible the Russian's smile increased.

"I think I have something you'll like." Makarov informed, before he walked into his office.

'_Why would he have a shotgun in his office?' _The teen thought.

A few minutes later Makarov came walking out, holding a large case. "This is something that just came in a few weeks ago. I was saving it for a…special customer." He said.

"If that's code for calling me special, then I'll take it as a compliment." Issei replied. Makarov chuckled slightly, before he opened the case.

"This is something very special. It's called the AA-12." Makarov said. "It's a fully automatic 12 gauge shotgun, with a firing rate of 300rpm. With its durability, being able to fire in any environment, along with being able to fire after taking it out of water. Let's say you drop it in a river, you pull it out and it'll fire like nothing happened. It's a very reliable gun. With its complete stainless steel construction, you don't need to clean it, it just keeps going." Makarov informed.

"You say it's fully automatic. How much does it hold and what's the recoil on that thing?" Issei questioned.

"Depends on what type of mag you're using, eight shots with a box mag and twenty with the drum mag." He said. "And for the recoil, there's none to very little of it. There's a spring system in the stock of the gun that absorbs all the shock." Makarov said confidently.

"I see…" Issei muttered.

"A plus for the AA-12, it can chamber and fire special 12gauge cartridges. Ranging from Rock Salt to Dragon's Breath rounds." Makarov informed. That got Issei's attention. Rock salt was used against Ghosts and Demons. And Dragon's Breath was good against Wendigos, Changelings, and Rugarus.

"You don't say." Issei said.

"And it's all yours, for the right price of course." Makarov said.

"Hmm…and one more thing, do you have any SMG's you'd like to recommend?" Issei questioned.

"Oh…My friend, that right there is a tough question. I myself don't like SMGs, I think the short barreled rifles and Bullpups will become the more dominate. But, I'll see what I can do. "The Weapons dealer sighed out, before he went around his 'store'.

While Makarov was looking for a SMG, Issei was thinking to himself. '_I need to really get some 44…holy crap.' _Issei thought, before he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bullet. The Darkness host held the bullet close to his face and studied it, before he had a devilish smirk on his face. '_Every bullet the Colt uses has a the same set of inscriptions carved into them…maybe it isn't the gun that can kill anything…or maybe it isn't completely. Maybe I can…?' _Issei mused to himself as he looked down to the M1911 Nighthawk that was on top of its case.

'_I'm going to have so much fun, fucking up shit.' _The teen thought with a slight smirk. In a sense he trusted Lilith. He trusted the fact that she'd do anything to get him by her side. He knew she wasn't stupid enough to have him attack his allies. She knew he could kill her. She'd rather have him as an alley than an enemy. She feared and revered his power, so she'd do anything to have it not aimed at her. '_Just because I like her, doesn't mean I can't have a contingency plan.' _Issei thought with a smirk.

"I think I found a perfect SMG for you." Makarov said as he walked up to the Darkness host. Issei turned to see the Weapons Dealer, and saw he was holing what looked like a slightly larger MP type gun.

"This right here is the H&K UMP 45." Makarov informed. "It's a fully automatic .45 ACP Submachine gun. It has a 25 round box magazine and fires at 600rpms." He added. Issei raised an eyebrow at the gun, before he shrugged. It seemed good enough to him.

"So two AAC Nighthawks 1911, an AUG A3-CQC, an AA-12 and an UMP 45…How much is all this going to cost?" Issei asked.

"All together, I'd say…Fifty Thousand." Makarov said with a shrug.

"W-what?" Issei asked with wide eyes, that was a lot. Issei only got Thirty thousand from Freed's head, along with several rewards from families the priest killed. All that added to about forty-five thousand.

"Don't worry my friend, I treat you like family. You have 25% discount." Makarov informed.

"25%? That's a lot actually?" Issei muttered to himself, that discount really helped out. "I take it and for the Ammo…?" He began.

"You'll need .45 ACP cartridges for The Nighthawks and The UMP, then 5.56×45mm for the AUG, and I'll give you the standard Rock Salt, Dragon's Breath and Shot shells you usually ask for…Depending on how much ammo you're asking for and how many clips you want for your weapons…we're ranging from three thousand to four." Makarov said, getting a nod from the teen.

"I'll give you the estimates on what I'm asking for." Issei informed, getting a smirk from the Weapons dealer.

**Two Days Later**

Issei sat at his living room table, holding a hammer and a chisel. The teen held the chisel over a .45 ACP bullet that was held on a Vise Clamp, before he used the chisel to indent sigils into the bullet. After a few minutes of careful carving, Issei took the bullet out of the Vise Clamp.

The Darkness host inspected the bullet before he put it in a large clip. Then put the clip next to a few other fully loaded clips. The clips rested next to two AAC Nighthawk 1911s. The Nighthawks had the engravings '**non timebo mala(****_I Fear no Evil_****)**' on the barrels of the weapons, same as the Colt.

Issei looked at the two 1911 pistols, before he looked at the Colt, that was also on his table. The teen picked up the ancient revolver and held his hand in front of the barrel, as soon as he did that several incredibly small Darklings came out. Issei moved the tiny Darklings over to the Nighthawks and hand them enter the barrels of the guns.

After the Darklings vanished into the guns, Issei leaned back and waited. He had a very solid theory on how the Colt worked, and he had to say Samuel Colt was a genius. The way the Coly was very simple, yet very complicated.

When Samuel Colt created the Colt during the Alamo, odds are he used a ritual to trap the souls of his enemies during that time. Later he transferred the souls inside the Colt using the same ritual he used to trap them. With those few souls inside the Gun, they also power it. One might think that any normal bullet would work and it would magically kill anything it hit. That's wrong.

After some investigating Issei had Tiny Darklings scope the inside of the Colt's Barrel, only to see dozens of sigils along the inside of it. That's where the Souls are most-likely sealed. That is where the Bullets come in.

Every bullet the Colt has; has a specific set of sigils engraved in them. Those sigils are like a receiver in a sense. While the bullets don't carry the Souls inside the gun, they do however transfer the power they have. That is why no ordinary bullet works for the Colt. And why it only works with the right bullet with the right sigils engraved on it.

And that is why the Colt can kill anything…Well almost anything. Odds are there are a few souls in the gun. With every Monster or Demon being a single souled entity, The Colt is able to overpower them and kill them. The only thing the Colt can't kill would be something that has more power than a few souls.

Issei watched as the small Darklings left the barrels of his pistols. "I guess it's now or never…" Issei muttered to himself, before he held onto both of the two pistols. While he didn't have or know any knowledge of trapping Souls, he did have the primordial deity of the Darkness inside him.

One thing he knew about the Darkness, was the fact that ever thing it killed, from whatever its host killed to the hosts themselves belonged to The Darkness. So a few thousand years of killing, the odds are The Darkness had millions of souls.

"So The Darkness reacts to my will…Then…" Issei muttered as he narrowed his eyes and focused on the pistols in his hands. A Black and Purple smoke formed around his hands and the pistols, before the smoke merged into the guns. Issei quickly released the pistols when they burned white hot.

The two pistols vibrated slightly as they turned a glowing white. Before the pistols cooled down and returned to their normal black color. Issei grabbed onto one of the Nighthawk 1911s and inspected it. The teen noticed the pistol had engravings similar to the Colt, but shrugged it off.

Issei inspected both the pistols before he narrowed his eyes. "Now who to test it on?" Issei asked to himself. "I can't really test it on Darklings…maybe I should hunt down a monster or something." He said, before he smirked when he remembered something.

Issei loaded both the Nighthawks, before he looked around for the suppressors. After some looking around, Issei attached the suppressors. "I'm sure Lilith won't mind me testing out my weapons on her…subordinates." The Darkness host said to himself with a smirk.

A few minutes later Issei stood outside a door across from his apartment. The teen narrowed his eyes and focused, activating his 'clairvoyance' ability. After looking through the door, Issei quickly shut his eyes. "Oh God…Note to self: do not use this ability on Lilith." Issei said to himself. He saw the demons inside the room and they were hideous, and he did not what to ruin his image of Lilith.

"In out, in out…" Issei said to himself as he took some deep breaths. '_If my pistols don't work, I gotta admit…I'll be really pissed.' _He thought to himself before he knocked on the door. "Pizza's here." Issei announced.

"We didn't order any…" A man said as he opened the door, only to see an extremely long and thick barrel in his face. Issei didn't say anything, as he pulled the trigger and fired a .45 ACP round straight into the Demon's head.

The Demon stumbled back slightly, before it lurched back as blue electricity sparked from the bullet wound. Issei blinked when he saw the Demon's skeleton become illuminated by blue electricity, before it collapsed.

Issei walked over the dead demon and entered the room, to see two other Demons looked at him in surprise. Before any of the Demons could react, Issei shot one of the Demons in the chest with his other pistol. After a cool light show the Demon died, leaving one Demon left.

"Why are you attacking?!" the Demon demanded.

"It's nothing personal really. I just had to check a theory." Issei replied before he shot Demon in the head. After the Demon stopped convulsing, the Darkness host glanced around. '_This was really anti-climactic.' _The teen mused.

Issei looked down at his pistols and smirked. '_Why stop at pistols…UMP and AUG here I come.' _The Darkness host thought as he left apartment and turned the lights off in it. When he left, Darklings formed inside the room and began to devour the dead Demon hosts.

'_Now how the hell am I going to brand all my 5.56 and .45 ACP ammo…?' _the Darkness thought. '_…Eh, I'll just have my Darklings do it.' _Issei mused dismissively.

**Few hours later**

Two figures wearing white robes walked in a shady looking area, before they both stopped and looked towards a graffiti covered apartment building.

"A-are you sure this is the place?" A nervous female voice questioned.

"Yes, if the information is correct." Another female voice replied, before one of the figures reached up and pulled the hood to her white robe off, revealing a young girl with chin length blue hair and a green fringe on the right side, along with yellow eyes.

"Why does he live in such a…sinful place?" The other figure asked.

"It doesn't matter we have a mission to complete." The blue haired girl said, before she walked into the apartment building with the other figure following her. The two walked through the hallway until they arrived at a door.

When they arrived at the door the other figure removed her hood, revealing a young girl with long brown hair that was held in to ponytails, she also had violet eyes. "Who do you think should knock?" the brown haired girl questioned nervously. If the person they were looking for lived here, she really didn't want to meet him.

"I'll do it." The blue haired girl sighed out, before she knocked on the door. The two were surprised when they saw the light under the door turn on, before they heard a few locks un-lock.

After a few seconds the door opened up, revealing a young man wearing a dark blue T-shirt, with a black long sleeved button down shirt that was un-buttoned, along with blue jeans. The two girls noticed the teen had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Issei Tenebrae?" the blue haired girl questioned.

Issei raised an eyebrow at that. 'Tenebrae' was one of his aliases, since he never knew his last name. He made one up and he used the word he was always knew. Tenebrae, which was the Latin word for 'Darkness' and it suited him just fine.

"Who's asking?" Issei asked, looking the two girls up and down and recognized their clerical robes.

"My name is Xenovia, and this is my partner Irina Shidou." The blue haired girl informed.

"Well I'm glad you two are able to proudly say that. I'm also glad that both of you have found your significant other, it's so hard to find true love these days." Issei said with a straight face.

"We're that those types of partners idiot!" Xenovia announced with a blush.

"Sorry, sorry, you both just had matching out fits and I thought it was adorable." Issei voiced, messing with them. He knew they weren't like that, he recognized the robes they wore and it seemed Christian in nature. So the odds of them being in a relationship were very, very low.

"Anyway, we need Issei's for something." Xenovia said.

"Oh, aren't you guys supposed to be celibate or something? But, if you need 'It' I'll willingly help instead." Issei replied with a smirk.

"Not that type of help!" Xenovia almost yelled, getting a chuckle from the Hunter, before he looked to the other girl to see she was blushing up a storm. "We need Issei's help for something." Xenovia informed.

"I see…" Issei muttered. "Then you're talkin' to him." He added. "Now what do you need?" the Darkness host asked.

"We need to talk in private, can you let us in?" Irina asked cutely.

"Pfff, fine sure." Issei signed out as he moved out of the way and opened the door.

Xenovia and Irina entered Issei's apartment and looked around curiously. The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes when she smelt Gun powder, Sulfur and…sweets, which was weird. The two exorcist eyes went wide wend they saw a large stock pile of ammo on a table, along with a few gun cases.

Issei watched as to girls look at his armory, he really didn't care if they saw his weapons. They want his help, which means they need an assassin or a Hunter, both occupations use weapons. It's not like they'll tell on him.

"So what do you need?" Issei asked as he sat on his couch and lounged.

"Just like we said, we need your help." Xenovia stated.

"With what?" Issei questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What else?" Xenovia asked with suspicion.

"Whatever's needed…Look can we stop pussy footing around, what the hell do you guys need?" Issei demanded. He did not like evasive customers. The Hunter noticed an object on the blue haired girl's back that had a sword like shape.

"**H****_MMMM_****…sUch a ****_hOlY_****_rElIc_****…Destroy it!" **The Darkness demanded.

"The other day. Three of the Holy Swords Excalibur, were stolen while in storage, under the care of the Church." Irina informed.

"And you want me to get them back." Issei said with a nod.

"Partially, since you are an experienced Hunter. You will be a great asset to us." Xenovia informed.

"I see, will I be paid?" Issei questioned.

"No…" Xenovia informed with a deadpan.

"Ah, worth a try." Issei admitted. "I'm curious though, I thought that there was only one Excalibur." He stated.

"There was, but it was broken long ago." Irina informed.

"Hmm…so you used the pieces to create more swords." Issei theorized, getting surprised looks from the two exorcists.

"Yes actually, how'd you know?" Irina asked.

"Because that's what I'd do." Issei replied. "So if the Church i.e. your whole group is located in Europe. Why the hell are you two looking in Japan?" He asked curiously.

"Well out of the Seven Excaliburs two are held by the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Church. I wield the Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia informed.

"And I wield the Excalibur mimicry." Irina informed happily.

"One Excalibur blade was lost long ago. And the remaining Excaliburs were stolen and took here by a Fallen Angel, Kokabiel." Xenovia said seriously.

"This Fallen Angel…is he corporal?" Issei questioned, he wanted to make sure which type of Angel he was fighting.

"Um…Yeah." Irina replied unsure.

"Cool...so how are we doing this?" Issei questioned. He was essentially working for them, did they want him to attack now…later, what.

"Not yet, we have some things to clear up with the locals first." Xenovia said as she and Irina stood up and headed for the door. "We'll meet up later." She added before she was out the door.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Ise-kun." Irina said cutely as she bowed slightly to the Hunter before she left with her partner.

"Hmm…what nice people." Issei said with a nod. They were a lot less annoying than the Devils.

**"TH****_eIr_****_iNN_****oc****_E_****nce iS s****_ICEk_****n****_IN_****g !" **The Darkness yelled.

"Eh, what can you do?" Issei asked casually, before he dimmed the lights to his apartment and headed to two of his gun cases. Issei opened one gun case revealing his AUG A3-CQC, outfitted with a pistol grip and its normal sights. '_I guess I have to finish these up now.' _He thought to himself, if his two Nighthawks worked. Why not have more firepower.

He for the past few hours he had dozens of Darklings branding the 5.56 rounds for the AUG, so now all he had to do was infuse the gun with several souls the Darkness held. He wasn't sure if Cinder would care, her victims would spend eternity as a gun.

Issei put both his hands on the Rife. '_Okay…just a little more.' _He thought. The Darkness host's hands were enveloped in black and purple smoke, before it receded into the AUG. The rifle become pure white as the souls inside it tried to escape, making the gun incredibly hot. After a few minutes the light dimmed and the gun cooled.

One thing Issei didn't know about the way Samuel Colt designed the Sigils inside the barrel of the gun, was how he did it. Issei knew that the inside of the barrels gun, there was a spiraling type groove on the inside of the barrel. Samuel must have worked night and day to figure out how to integrate the sigils into the spiraling groove, without them having to hinder the bullet as it moves through the grooves.

'_Should I augment the UMP?' _Issei thought to himself, it did take the same ammunition as the Nighthawk, so most of it was already branded. But the UMP was a SMG, which eat up a lot of rounds. '_It's not like I have to use the branded ammo for the UMP. I can Colt-ify the UMP, but I don't necessarily have to use the Colt-ified ammo for it. I could augment it as a precaution.' _Issei thought.

While the Colt was legendary, like Lilith said, it was a relic. The odds of it breaking were incredibly high, especially since it is about two hundred years old. Issei did want to have backups. With a shrug Issei opened his UMP case and began to infuse some souls into it.

After the UMP was modified Issei began to take apart and clean both the AUG and UMP, to make sure they run smoothly for his next fight. He usually did this whenever he was bored, cleaning his weapons was…therapeutic in a way.

After half an hour, the two automatic weapons were clean. Issei began to put the attachments back on the AUG, before he did the same to the UMP. The UMP only came with a pistol grip, which he was fine with. After the guns were put back together, Issei began to load the branded 5.56 ammo into the thirty round mags. Soon enough Issei ran out of Mags to load, and moved onto the UMP mags, and loaded them with the normal .45 ACP rounds that he didn't brand.

When both the AUG and UMP mags were filled, Issei began to put them row by row into a large knee high case that he got from Makarov. On one side of the case the AUG's mags were held perfectly and on the other side the UMP mags were held. It was incredibly useful, all Issei had to do was keep the case closed. And since it was dark inside the case Issei could summon the mags right to him.

Issei picked up the case and carefully cared it to his closet. Before he put it on the floor of his closet, then proceeded to cover it up with some of his clothes. Issei went back to his living room and put his AUG and UMP inside their cases, with fully loaded mag already in them. After that Issei put the two cases up high in his closet.

The Darkness host went to his bed, before he knelt down and pulled his two chromed 1911s out from under his bed and sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but you can only be used for humans…The Nighthawks will replace you…I'll still keep you guys though." Issei said to his pistols. Call him crazy but he was sentimental, before he put them in his closet, up high.

A few minutes later Issei loaded his Nighthawk 1911s with the Colt-ified ammo and placed them under his bed. Before he realized he forgot to prepare his AA-12. So for the next thirty minutes Issei divided the Shotgun cartridges, loading Rock Salt, Dragons breath and normal shot shells into individual mags for the AA-12. He bought the Drum mags, instead of the box mags, mostly to increase the ammo capacity.

Issei used a marker to distinguish what type of ammo was in the mags, before he put the AA-12 in a case along with the ammo and put it in his closet with the two automatic rifles.

"Now what?" Issei asked himself, before he sniffed the air. "I need a shower." He muttered. He smelled like sweat and gun powered.

After he de-robed, he turned on the shower and felt the cold water hit his skin. Issei closed his eyes and zoned out, while thinking. '_Oh God, I really need a better place to hide my weapons…While I can shadow teleport them anywhere I can think. I need a solid place to hide them at with minimal risk of getting caught. It will cost a lot to find a safe house…or make one.' _The Darkness host thought.

'_Then there's this whole Excalibur thing. Xenovia said that some Fallen Angel Kokabiel, it seemed like he was…important…and important usually means powerful. Maybe if I off this asshole, The Angelus will have a decent amount of her power back.' _Issei mused.

'_I really don't know if I should let the Church have these Excalibur pieces. but…it was originally theirs to begin with.' _Issei thought.

{**No, it wasn't.} **A deep guttural voice replied.

"Huh?" Issei sounded, the Darkness usually didn't talk to him when his was thinking to himself.

{**I'm not The Darkness you idiot!} **The deep voice announced.

"You don't have to be such a dick about it though…so should I be worried I have another voice in my head?" Issei asked out loud, while still showering.

[**No…as much as it pains me to say it, I am your Sacred Gear.] **The voice informed.

"Oh Yeah…I totally forgot I had that." Issei admitted.

{**I noticed.} **The voice replied dryly.

"So wait, what are you? Why are you talking to me now, and what the hell do you mean 'It wasn't'?" Issei fired off a few questions.

{**I am the Red Dragon Emperor, sealed inside you…as the Booster Gear.}** The Voice informed.

"Booster Gear?" Issei questioned.

{**It has the ability to double your power every ten seconds.}** The voice informed.

"That seems a bit…Broken, don't you think?" Issei asked unsure.

{**Of Course it is, but you don't have that ability…Like the Darkness said, I'm what's allowing you to use its power even if you are under age.}** The Dragon stated.

"How do you know that?" Issei questioned suspiciously.

{**I live inside you.} **The Dragon replied.

"Ew, don't say it like that. Anyway so the only reason I'm able to use the Darkness is because you are giving my body enough power to handle it." Issei clarified.

{**In a sense yes. But you also have the power of a Godlike being. I can only double the power that I exceed or am equal too. Sense The Darkness' power is greater than my own I can't double it.} **The Dragon stated.

"That makes sense, what about the other stuff?" Issei questioned.

{**The reason I didn't talk before was because I…well I didn't really care and I was keeping you alive.} **The Voice said.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." Issei muttered.

{**And when I said 'No, it wasn't', I was referring to your thoughts that the Excalibur belonged to the Church**.}" the Dragon voiced.

"So who did it originally belong to?" Issei asked.

{**…My mother.} **the Dragon informed.

"Y-your mother?" Issei questioned.

{**Where do you think I came from? You know who my mother is.} **The Dragon informed.

"I do?" the Hunter asked.

{**My Mother is Eve, the Mother of all.} **The Deep voice replied.

"Eve as in the one who created all the Monsters I hunt?" Issei asked.

{**The Very same…} **The Red Dragon informed.

"So does that make you a monster or something?" The Darkness host queried.

{**Don't compare me to my siblings…} **The voice said with annoyance.

"So wait, why the hell would she create the Excalibur?" Issei asked.

{**Using the Blood from a great Dragon, Eve forged several blades that could kill Dragons, the most famous and most powerful being the Excalibur. She created them to keep us in line. So we wouldn't kill our siblings.} **The Red Dragon informed.

"That makes a lot of sense." Issei said, before he turned off his shower and stepped out of it. The teen used a towel to dry himself off, before he began to put a new set of clothes on. "So what the hell should I do with the Excalibur?" Issei questioned.

{**Why are you asking me?} **The Dragon asked.

"I don't know, just wanted your opinion. If what you said was true then the Sword can kill you, should I destroy them?" He asked.

{**My Mother made them.} **The Dragon replied darkly.

"Whew, a mama's boy I take it." Issei said, only to receive no replied from the dragon. The Darkness host put on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and his usual black jacket. '_Now it's time to hunt for some Fallen Asshole.' _Issei thought as he left his apartment.

Issei walked for a few minutes, before he stopped at a weird sight. It was Xenovia and Irina standing at a corner 'street preforming' for money, aka using their swords to do tricks.

"So…what's with all of this?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow, as he motioned to the two girls.

"Irina thought it would be a fantastic idea to use all of our funds to buy a fake painting!" Xenovia informed with a glare aimed at the brown haired girl.

"Uh-huh…" Issei sounded. "Look I'm pretty much ready to take on this Fallen Angel and shit, let me get you guys something to eat. Before we retrieve your guy's sword." The Hunter voiced, getting to grateful looks from the exorcists.

After a few minutes Issei and the two exorcists sat at table in a restaurant. "You said you were prepared to fight, yet I don't see a single weapon on you." Xenovia stated.

"Well yeah…It's all part…of my Sacred Gear." Issei lied, as the two exorcists ate the food he was paying for.

"I wasn't aware you had a Sacred Gear." Xenovia voiced.

"Me neither, what's it do?" Irina asked curiously.

"It's ah…Umbrakinesis …" Issei informed slowly. "My Sacred Gear is called…In Tenebis Et Umbra (From The Darkness into the Shadow)." He lied. It really wouldn't be helpful to say he had the Darkest being in existence inside him.

"So what does your Sacred Gear do?" Irina asked again.

"He can control the Shadows, idiot." Xenovia snapped at her partner.

"Yeah, so I can create my own weapons from the shadows or summon them within the shadows." Issei informed, he wanted to avoid the possible questions they might have during battle when he suddenly has his guns or his Darkness powers. This seemed like the easiest way to do that.

"While your ability is a bit dark, no pun intended. God did create the light and in turn created the Dark too. So I don't mind working with you." Xenovia informed. Irina nodded happily.

"I see, once you two are done eating we'll look for the Fallen Angels." Issei planned.

"You aren't in charge." Irina said.

"No, but you wanted _my _help for a reason. While I am a Hunter, I do know more than most normal hunters do. And I am more powerful than a normal human as well. I do want to help you guys. Most Fallen Angels I've met are complete dicks with wings. This is a partnership here, I'll follow your advice, and you will have to follow mine. Or else, you'll be doing this by yourself." Issei said with narrowed eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Xenovia voiced. "The odds of us surviving this mission aren't in our favor. Your help could tip the balance." She added, Issei zoned out as Xenovia and Irina began to argue.

'_Who ever this Kokabiel is, he must be a retard. If he stole these Excaliburs, which sounds like the Church's version of a Nuke and brought them here, an area swarming with Devils. Either he's really stupid or want's a war. If he uses the Excalibur on a Devil, it'll look like the Church gave the Fallen Angel a powerful weapon to attack the Devils…Hmm…what to do?' _Issei though aimlessly.

"Are you guys ready?" Issei questioned when the two girls finished eating.

"Mm-hmm!" Irina sounded.

"Yes." Xenovia simply replied.

"Good, let's go." Issei voiced, before the three went to investigate the area of Fallen Angel activity.

* * *

**For those of you who might bitch and moan because I wrote Issei having Colt-like weapons. One, He has the Darkness he can already kill a lot of 'un-killable' beings already, it's just easier now. There's also the fact that he already has the real Colt, so having duplicates doesn't change that fact. **

** And for those of you who want to know what the Colt or Colt based weapons can't kill, here's a list...go ahead and read it...I dare you assholes.**

** -Primordial Begins -Such as the Supernatural God, Supernatural Death, The Darkness, The Angelus, The other Horsemen. **

** -Angels in general-Supernatural Angels, Supernatural Archangels, Supernatural Seraph, Highschool Dxd Angels. Highschool Dxd Fallen Angels. **

** -****Leviathan**s

** -Eve**

**-Great Red, Ophis, and Heavenly Dragons. **

** I bet you read it.**

** Anyway that's all i wanted to say anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Highschool DxD, the Darkness or Supernatural.

After a few hours of searching, well the two exorcists searched for the Fallen Angels, Issei himself was following them with a slight scowl on his face. He was getting annoyed by the two exorcists bickering.

The three stopped when they heard the sound of clapping. Issei looked up an old man with glasses and priest clothing.

"My, the church has sent such a…pathetic force to retrieve the Excaliburs." The old man taunted.

"Who's that?" Issei quickly asked.

"Valper Galilei, one of the most notorious bishops to ever leave the Church." Xenovia informed.

"Oh, it seems my reputation has reached the ears of the newer generation." Valper said.

"So he isn't the Fallen Angel who stole the blade…Shall I kill him?" Issei questioned curiously.

"Oh that's rich, two holy sword wielders and a human, whatever will I do?" Valper asked with fake fear.

"I can think of a few things." Issei replied un-affected by the insane man's taunt. '_Evisceration, Decapitation, Electrocution, Disintegration…or the good old bullet to the head.' _he mused.

"Like I'd let you, you think I'm stupid enough to come here all by myself." The old man said, before three man appeared by his side.

"Allow me to introduce…" Valper began, only for one of the stray exorcist's head to snap back, before his skeleton was illuminated by blue electricity.

"I really don't care who or what I'm fighting." Issei stated, grabbing everyone's attention. And they noticed he was holding two pitch black pistols, with engravings on it, along with a suppressor on each barrel and extended mags. Issei himself was slightly surprised that when he shot the human the lighting-thing happened the same way it happened to the demons he killed.

"Take care of him." Valper ordered to the two remaining priests. One priest vanished in speed and the other priest vanished completely.

"Watch out they have the Excalibur Rapidly and Transparency." Irina warned.

"…Whatever, let's just take care of 'em." Issei voiced, as glanced around looking for the rouge priests.

"My thoughts exactly!" Xenovia exclaimed when she saw Valper trying to escape. "After him!" She yelled before she and Irina went after the insane guy.

'_That's not exactly what a meant when I said that_…' Issei thought with annoyance, only to lurch forward as burning hot pain enveloped his stomach. The Darkness host looked forward to see one of the priests materializing in front of him.

"You really thought you could have defeated us!?" The Dark priest taunted as he tried to pull his Excalibur, only for Issei's hand to snap out and grab onto his wrist. The priest looked towards Issei's face, only to see a black cylinder a few inches from his face.

"Boom…Headshot." Issei said before he pulled the trigger and fired a .45 ACP round right into the Priest's face. The exorcist's body convulsed as his skeleton was illuminated by blue electricity. Issei grimaced when he used his free hand to grab onto the blade impaling him, before he pulled it out. The Darkness host coughed heavily trying to get the blood out of his chest and stomach as the wound healed.

Issei heard a noise, causing him to turn and see a priest a few yards away from him. The Hunter leveled his pistol at the exorcist and fired, but the priest vanished in speed. "You really think you can kill, my with that! I am speed! Nothing you can throw at me will land because I can see it coming!" The Priest raved.

"Uh-huh…" Issei sounded, before he whistled casually. In a split second the priest was forced on the ground as a Hellhound jumped onto his back and used its claws and teeth to carve into the priest. While the Hellhound was carving up the priest, Issei knelt down and picked up the pistol he dropped when he was stabbed, before he inspected the bodies of the dead priests.

"These look important." The Darkness host muttered as he picked up the two Excalibur blades, before he looked up at the building Valper stood on. Issei had the Excalibur blades vanish into the shadows, before he did the same to his pistols, and then he too was engulfed in shadows.

Issei appeared on top of the building, before he knelt down towards the first priest he killed. The teen picked up the sword that the body held, before it was engulfed in shadows. Issei stood back up and looked around and noticed the sun was setting, causing him to smirk before he whistled again. And in a few seconds the sound of claws scratching against rock grabbed his attention.

Issei looked down to see his Hellhound waiting for an order. "Track down that Valper asshole, his scent should be here. Once you find him, come to me. I want to kill that asshole." Issei ordered, getting a howl from the hound before it vanished.

When the Hellhound was gone, Issei glanced around again and sighed. He had no idea where Xenovia and Irina where. "Now what?" Issei asked himself. His Hellhound was hunting down Valper, which should also be where the two exorcists were heading, so all he could do now was wait.

"Isi-kun? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, one that Issei easily recognized.

The Darkness host sighed as he turned and faced the red-haired devil. "Hmm Red, I knew you'd be here sooner or later." He muttered, before he noticed someone next to her. "Oh, you're here too Souna…" He added in annoyance.

"Don't talk to me like that, with so much disrespect." Souna demanded.

"Uh-huh." Issei sounded, as he glanced at the sky and noticed it was mostly dark now that the sun had set. "Look, I don't really care how much respect you want me to talk to you with. But, you guys are very terrible at doing your jobs. I mean, I have no idea how your treaties and territories work. But to us normal people, they usually prevent the other people involved with said treaty/territory out of your shit." Issei ranted. "This is the second time some fucking group of Fallen Angels has come here and fucked shit up…Aren't you supposed to be the ruler of this place or something?" The Darkness host questioned.

"You're right, we have dropped the ball. But this time our hands are tied in the mater. The Church wants us to stay out of this conflict." Rias informed.

"Look, I really don't know much about the whole Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, three-way thing you all have going on. But whoever stole the Excaliburs is either a genius or a retard. So whatever you do, don't bring your little war on the humans." Issei said.

"Why?" Souna questioned, of course she knew why she wasn't stupid. While humans had little to no power, they had numbers and technology.

"Do you really think I'm the only one in this profession?" Issei asked rhetorically, referring to the Hunters. "FYI, there are others like me out there. There are others who are smarter, stronger, more calculating; more experienced…I'm just one of many. Do you really think that a total climate shift is normal or sudden losses in cities? How about when you have your war, all that destruction all that death, when you try to hide it, the Hunters will be able to see right through your ruse." Issei ranted.

"So when you have your three-way war. You can count on a fourth party joining, and you can bet what side I'm going to take." Issei informed seriously. While he was more…flexible in things that were Supernatural, he'd rather fight with the Hunters than anyone else, even if some of them were a bit strange and or blood thirsty.

Issei looked at the two devils, before he turned around. "Wait, Issei." Rias said, causing the teen to stop in surprise. She had really never called by his actual name.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"We need your help." Rias voiced, getting a glare from the girl next to her.

"I disagree we don't need this…" Souna began.

"Shut up." Issei ordered with yellow eyes, before he focused on Rias as his eyes returned to their normal brown. "What do I get?" He asked.

"E-excuse me." Rias asked.

"What are you willing to give me, for me to complete the task?" Issei questioned.

"Who are you to ask something like that?" Souna asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Issei, idiot. And while I am a Hunter, Hunters never work with a supernatural being without getting something in return." Issei informed with a shrug.

Rias looked at Souna uncomfortably. "I'll ah, I'll let you touch my boobs." Rias bargained, causing Issei to blink a few times.

"Huh?" He sounded. He wanted to see if he heard her correctly.

"I'll let you touch me boobs if you promise to help us." Rias quickly said.

"Rias-san, you shouldn't lower yourself to gain his help." Souna insisted.

"Look, Rias." Issei said, surprising the red-head, this being the first time he actually used her name instead of 'Red'. "While you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot…a few times, I'm not depraved enough for you to do that." He informed, while his inner pervert was all for that, his mind wasn't. Plus he didn't want to add things to the fire, with helping the Angelus and making a deal with Lilith, Cinder was already going to be pissed.

"Really?" Rias asked honestly surprised.

"Yeah." Issei replied.

"Then what do you want?" She queried.

"You're smart, you can figure it out." Issei responded.

"…Money?" She asked carefully.

"No." Issei answered dryly, he could earn his own money.

"…Power?" She asked.

"Really?" Issei replied in a deadpan, getting a sheepish look from the red-head. "I'll give you a hint…" He sighed out, before he held up a hand about parallel to his chest, like he was measuring something.

"I still don't understand what you want." Rias stated, getting an annoyed look from Issei.

"Okay." Issei said with a nod. "She's this tall, has white hair, amber eyes, eats a lot of fuckin' sweets, and acts like an apathetic cat most of the day." He added.

"Koneko?" Rias asked surprised.

"No the other person that matches the description." Issei said sarcastically.

"Why do you want Koneko?" Rias questioned with suspicion.

"Well it's not necessarily 'want' as a possession." Issei admitted, before he narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the Devil. "I want her free." He added.

"Free? You mean from my peerage." Rias clarified.

"Whatever the hell you call it." Issei responded.

"Well I ah, I can't really do that." Rias said nervously.

"Then 'Ah, Ah' I can't really help you." Issei replied with a glare as he mimicked her stutter. He didn't need to help them, he already had the Excaliburs.

"No, you don't understand…There was an incident a while back, dealing with Koneko's race. I can't allow her to leave." Rias explained, getting a shrug from Issei before he turned around.

"Then I guess I can't help you." Issei said uncaringly. Rias shuffled nervously as she bit her lip, the Fallen Angel that stole the Excaliburs was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, and she would definitely have trouble fighting him. And Souna was begging her not to contact her sister, and Rias didn't want her brother to come here.

"How about a compromise!" Rias announced.

"I'm listening." Issei stated.

"Well I can't 'free' Koneko. But I can do something close…" Rias trailed off.

"Oh, and that would be?" Issei asked.

"Well since Koneko has been hanging around you a lot lately." Rias stated. "What if Koneko had an 'Official Contract' that 'stated' she was 'Contractually Obligated' to 'work for you'." The Devil said. "But in actuality, she's cleared of all her current contracts and Devil dudes, to be free to do what she wants." Rias bargained.

"If she's not doing her contracts won't she get weaker?" Issei questioned with narrowed eyes, this caused Rias to look down in thought. It was true most low-class Devils got more power and recognition, when they completed contracts.

'_I guess I'll have to take one for the team_.' Rias mused, she really didn't want her brother to come here and help. "I'll take an extra contract to fill in Koneko's and I'll allow her to get the power from it." The Red-head informed.

"Hmm…" The Darkness host sounded, before he shrugged. "I accept." Issei voiced, getting a relieved look from the Devil. "Congratulations, you've purchased my services. Point me in the right direction and I'll gladly kill who you want." Issei said in a serious voice, with a slight bow. He was taking this situation like it was one of his jobs.

"Oh." Rias sounded in surprise at Issei's proclamation. "I want you to help me fight Kokabiel." She informed, getting a smirk from the Darkness host.

"Hmhm…Now isn't this amusing." A male voice announced, grabbing Issei's, Rias' and Souna's attention. The three looked up to see a man floating in the sky with five pairs of black feathered wings. "Though it is nice to meet you, daughter of the Gremory family, your red hair is most fitting. I'm reminded of your brother so much I feel positively nauseous. Oh and the Sitri brat is here too. Tell me how is your…Magical Girl sister doing?" The Fallen Angel asked tauntingly.

"Hello, Fallen Angel, Overseer Kokabiel." Rias replied, being polite, while Souna was embarrassed the enemy knew of her sisters 'obsession'. As soon as Rias said the words 'Kokabiel' The Fallen Angel in question's head was sent back.

Rias and Souna looked to Issei, to see he was holding a silenced pistol at the flying man. "MMmm…Owww!" Kokabiel sounded through gritted teeth as he glared at Issei. The three saw a pitch black bullet wound in the center of Kokabiel's forehead.

Issei looked from the still living Kokabiel to his Nighthawk. "So you can't kill Angels…That's racist." Issei said out loud. The Nighthawk was the un-official clone to the Colt, along with the UMP and AUG. So if the Nighthawk couldn't kill the Fallen Angel then odds are the other weapons can't either.

"You insolent little maggot!" Kokabiel yelled.

"That's a nice insult. Did it take you awhile to come up with it?" Issei asked with a deadpan, getting a glare from the Fallen Angel.

"Kokabiel, what is your business here?" Rias asked, trying to at least mediate the situation.

"I came to give a little…gift." Kokabiel said, before he tossed something towards the group. Issei recognized what it was…or who it was. The Hunter quickly acted and caught a bloodied Irina. Issei put the girl down, before he began to heal here.

"She and another came all the way to our headquarters, you know? We decided to greet them kindly. But, the other got away." Kokabiel said with a sigh.

"You come here and threaten my friends. You come here and threaten my home! I will not stand here and watch you make a mockery of my allies and my friends!" Rias declared.

"It'd be incredibly stupid of me to challenge you, sister of Sirzechs. But then again, that might aim his fury onto me…" Kokabiel trailed off.

"What do you want then?" Rias demanded.

"Your headquarters are in the heart of Kuoh Academy, am I right? I was thinking of going on a little rampage of my own there. If I do that, surly Sirzechs will be forced to fight." Kokabiel ranted.

'_Huh, I guess I thought correctly_.' Issei thought to himself, as the wounds Irina had healed.

"If you do that the war between the three factions will start again." Rias said incredulously.

"HaHAHA Then my wish will be granted! I thought that by stealing the Excaliburs, I'd be able to goad Michael into a war…but instead he only sent two useless holy sword users! How boring…Far too boring…So, doesn't going a little berserk in the Great Devil's little sister's headquarters sound fun?!" Kokabiel raved.

"You're a damned Warmonger." Rias said with a glare towards the Fallen Angel.

"That's right! That's absolutely right! Ever since the three-way war ended, I've been helplessly bored. Azazel and Shemaza are just too impassionate about war. Ever since then, they've been collecting and researching utterly meaningless things such as Sacred Gears!" Kokabiel ranted.

"Azazel?" Issei muttered to himself. Why did that name seem very familiar? Like he heard it somewhere before, but where? Issei looked down at the healed holy sword user, before he looked up towards the Fallen Angel.

"The Sacred Gears are worthless, but…" Kokabiel trailed off as he looked towards Issei. "There is something in you…something so Dark, I can feel it…hear it even now, it's whispering into my ears. But in the end whatever you have is a Sacred Gear, and I don't give a shit about it." He raved. "Either way, I'll have you fight my Excaliburs at your headquarters, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel voiced.

"Both you and the sister of the Leviathan go to that school. I'm looking forward to the chaos that will ensue following this surge of magic. Adding the Excalibur to the mix, I couldn't have asked for a better battlefield." Kokabiel stated.

"Hehe…" Issei laughed to himself. '_Idiot doesn't realize I hold three of the Excalibur blades…dumbass_.' The hunter thought to himself.

"Now prepare yourselves Rias Gremory and Souna Sitri…for a great battle!" Kokabiel announced before he fly away.

"Hmm…that was anti-climactic." Issei muttered, before he tossed Irina over his shoulder. "I'm going to take her to my place…I'll meet up with you guys at the Academy in a few minutes." He said to Rias and Souna, getting a grateful look from the red-head. Issei turned around before he was engulfed in shadow. Then he vanished.

Issei appeared in his apartment and laid Irina on his bed, before he went into his living room sat down on his couch. '_The Colt based weapons are ineffective against Kokabiel…so how am I going to kill him?'_ Issei mused to himself, before he nearly hit himself. '_How about using the Godlike powers I have_.' The hunter thought to himself rhetorically.

'_Hm…I need ideas._' Issei mused before he went over to his table, where a rectangular object was. The teen opened it up, revealing that the object was a laptop. '_I'm going to have to 'expand' my imagination_.' The Darkness host mused.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko stood at the outskirts of the Academy, along with Souna and her peerage. The group looked towards a shadow, when they noticed something growing out of it. After a few seconds the shadow figure formed, revealing Issei.

"You!" one of Souna's peerage members yelled as he pointed towards Issei.

Issei just looked at the boy, before he focused on Rias. "So what's the plan?" He asked uncaringly.

"The Student Council will be placing a barrier around the school. To lower the chances of there being any attacks hitting outside the school. But it will be useless is Kokabiel lets loose, not only will the school be destroyed, but also the entire city." Rias informed. Issei watched as Rias and Souna trade words, mostly sappy touchy feely stuff.

Issei looked up into the sky and saw the moon shining brightly, before he looked to Akeno. "Akeno, I need to ask a favor." He informed.

"Oh, you asking me, the abomination for help, I don't know. If the all-powerful Issei can't do something, sure such a lowly creature such as I can't." Akeno replied dramatically.

"Cut the bullshit, I need some help. After that, I won't ask for anything." Issei replied evenly.

"Fine, what do you need?" Akeno asked.

"I need you to block the Moon." Issei informed.

"W-what?" she asked, she wasn't sure she heard that right.

"I want you to block the Moon. Create some clouds or something. Rias wanted my help defeating Kokabiel, and I need to be at one hundred percent to do that." Issei responded evenly.

Akeno looked at Issei with narrowed eyes, before she reluctantly formed a magic circle and created several large clouds and had them obscure the Moon. She could easily create lightning, creating clouds was child's play.

Issei watched as Rias and Souna talk, before Akeno joined in. He really didn't care what they had to say, so he focused on Koneko.

"Are you ready for the fight?" Issei questioned.

"…Yes." Koneko quiet replied.

"Good, good." Issei said with a nod.

"…President told me what you did." Koneko informed.

"Um…what'd I do?" Issei asked.

"…How you bargained your services, for my freedom." Koneko stated. "Why?" She asked.

"Why would I want you free?" Issei clarified. "Because you're my friend." He answered.

"…So if I wasn't your friend, you wouldn't care?" Koneko questioned seriously. "What about Kiba or Akeno? Why not their freedoms too?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…" Issei began.

"…Just stop Issei." Koneko ordered. "It may not seem like it, but I do care from my comrades, while I do enjoy your company and care about you. I'm not going to abandon the people I've been with for years, just for you." She admitted.

"I see…" Issei muttered. That did sting a bit. But he understood, he couldn't ask Koneko to leave the family she had for him. That would be unbelievably selfish. "While I hate the fact that you're essentially 'owned' I will put up with it. If that's what you want." Issei relented.

"…That's all I ask." Koneko quietly replied. "But, President also told me something else. Apparently, you're my client now." She added.

"Is that bad?" Issei asked nervously.

"…No, if anything I'm glad for that." Koneko replied. "I've had some other clients and they're…" She trailed off.

"Freaks." Issei finished.

"…Yes." Koneko said, slightly embarrassed. Most of the clients that summoned her were weirdoes, who wanted her to sit in their laps or dress up for them, it was demeaning.

"Well then after this, you and I are going to hang out more often." Issei voiced with a nod, before he focused on Rias, Akeno and Souna. Missing the slight smile Koneko had.

After a few minutes, the group entered through the barrier. Issei took in his surroundings, as Rias gave her plan to Akeno and Koneko.

"So you actually came." A familiar voice announced, causing the group to look up and see Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel was sitting on a chair, floating in the sky. "So is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?" Kokabiel asked.

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Rias began only for Kokabiel to summon a Light spear and throw it randomly. The light spear hit a building of the academy and created a large explosion.

'_Holy shit! That spear was bigger than the other Fallen Angels I've encountered_.' Issei thought to himself, before he felt his chest.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It'll be entertaining at least." Kokabiel sighed out. "I'll have you all fight my pet I brought from the underworld!" He announced, before he snapped his fingers. The ground shook before something large came out of the ground. It was a large dog with three heads.

"Huh…" Issei sounded. "That one's new." He muttered, he had no idea Cerberus were real.

"A Cerberus." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

Issei scowled at the Cerberus, before he had an idea. The Darkness host watched as Rias, Akeno and Koneko engage the Cerberus in a fight, before he whistled quietly.

Issei looked to his left, when he heard the faint sound of growling. He noticed the Hellhound was glaring at the Cerberus. "Here boy." Issei said to the Hellhound, before he knelt down towards the dog. "You see the mean ol' Cerberus over there." He voiced, causing the hound to growl.

"I'm going to give you a little something." Issei informed. "Nothing to…Harmful, but after that you'll be able to slaughter that overgrown mutt. And show everyone you're the Alpha." He said, before he put a palm on top of the Hellhound's head, before his hand was engulfed in Black smoke.

"Now…think of happy thoughts, this'll only hurt…a bit." Issei said darkly as the black smoke entered into the Hellhound.

Rias glared at the Cerberus, before a red Magic Circle formed in front of her. The Devil fired her destructive magic at the beast, hitting it. While the Beast was stunned Koneko, slammed her fist right into its face sending it back. When the Cerberus was sent back by Koneko's attack, Akeno sent a torrent of lighting at it.

The Cerberus howled in pain. Before Koneko drop kicked the beast's center head, emending its head into the ground. While the Cerberus was down, Akeno hit it with another barrage of Lightning. But the Cerberus shrugged it off.

"Where is Issei?" Akeno asked with an edge in her tone.

"I don't know…" Rias said before she fired more of her destructive magic at the Cerberus, her attacks were followed by Akeno's lightning attack. But the beast shrugged it off, before it charged at Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

The three got into theirs stance, but before the Cerberus reached the distance between it and the Devils it was tackled by something really large. The three Devils watched with morbid fascination as a creature viciously throw the Cerberus.

When the Cerberus was thrown the Devils could clearly see the thing that threw it. It was large, possibly larger than the Cerberus. The thing itself a pair of bull-like horns pointing forward from its head, along with a pair of large tusks. The beast had three heads similar to the Cerberus, but only the center head looked dog like. The center head several eyes on its forehead, along with a giant maw that gleaned a purple light. The two heads on the sides of the center head both looked like giant serpent-like heads that had ram-like horns on their head. And the beast itself had purple and green flame-like vein patterns along its arms, legs and heads.

"What the hell?" Rias muttered, when she saw the beast.

"Hell exactly." Issei said standing right beside her, causing all the Devils to jump slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Issei, what is that?" Rias asked.

"Oh, that's my cute little Hellhound, chalked up full of the Darkness." Issei explained uncaringly.

"Hellhound?" Rias asked with surprise.

"Uh-huh, my familiars are Hellhounds…oh, yeah I didn't tell you." Issei said with a shrug, before he watched as his Hellhound and the Cerberus stare down. Kokabiel smirked when he saw the beast, before he summoned another Cerberus to fight the beast.

Issei narrowed his eyes, when his Hellhound was put up against Two Cerberus. "You're not the only one who can summon reinforcements." Issei muttered with a slight glare.

"Are you going to make those crawler things?" Rias asked.

"No, no. I'll have to create something more…durable." The Darkness host commented, before his eyes gleaned a yellow-ish green color as he used out more Darkness Essence. Issei narrowed his eyes as he focused. Rias, Akeno and Koneko looked back at the academy, when they heard the sound of glass shattering followed by loud hissing.

The three saw creatures that only one recognized. The creatures were crawling on all fours. They had a skeletal, biomechanical appearance, and were a dark shad of black. The creatures had elongated, cylindrical skulls and had no other facial features other than their mouth. They also had long segmented, blade-tipped tails, along with what looked like pipes coming out of their backs.

The creatures swarmed towards Issei, who was still looking at the Cerberuses. "I-Issei are those, what I think they are?" Rias asked incredibly nervously, but Akeno and Koneko looked at Rias weirdly. Wondering how she knew what they were.

"Hmhm…oh yeah." Issei replied with a smirk.

"What are they? "Akeno asked to the two.

"…Xenomorphs." Issei and Rias said at the same time.

"Issei, how are you doing this?" Rias asked.

"I can create anything I want out of the Darkness." Issei responded, though if he were honest it was pretty easy to create a Xenomorph, like The Darkness created it before. Issei disregarded that as he ordered his personal 'hive' to swarm a Cerberus, while his Hellhound attacked the other Cerberus.

The four watched as the Xenomorphs completely swarm the Cerberus. The Cerberus tied to crush some of them, but when it did. It almost burned its claws off due to the highly acidic blood. Slowly but surely the Cerberus collapsed.

The other Cerberus wasn't doing so well either. The Hellhound was completely thrashing the beast, either impaling it with its horns into the beast, or the Hellhound completely mauling the Cerberus. But surly enough the Cerberus was killed.

Issei began to zone out, when Rias and Akeno engaged Kokabiel in a fight. '_What is this feeling?_' Issei thought to himself as he looked down at himself, totally missing the action. The action between Rias, Akeno and Kokabiel and the action between Kiba, Xenovia and Valper.

Issei noticed silver armor slowly encasing his legs. '_What is this?_' He mused. The armor felt so…familiar. Similar to the armor he created on his hands. Issei watched as the armor form all the way up to his knees.

The Darkness host looked to his creations, before he looked down again. _'I've never created so many things at once before…could it be my powers are growing…Hmhm or releasing._' He thought as he smirked, when he felt the intoxicating power of the Darkness flooding through him. Issei focused on the current fight that was going on, only to see Valper get impaled by a spear of light.

Kokabiel talked to himself over the death of the insane guy, before he focused on Issei. "You, Dark one. Create something, anything! Give me your strongest creation, so at least this fight will be entertaining!" Kokabiel demanded.

"Who are you to demand something from me!?" Issei replied with a yellow eyed glare.

"HaHahA! As amusing as it is that you think you can win. Create something." Kokabiel ordered.

"Hmm…" Issei sounded, before he took a step back and fell into his own shadow. In a split second Issei appeared behind Kokabiel from his shadow, before he tried to shove his armor encased fist through the Fallen Angels back. But Kokabiel's wing's shifted into blades and impaled Issei.

Everyone gasped when they saw Issei impaled by feather like blades. But Issei disregarded them and slammed his armor encased into the Fallen Angels face. Kokabiel grabbed Issei's face, completely un-affected by the hit, before he threw Issei back at the group.

Issei slowly stood back up and glared at Kokabiel, before he slammed his hand on the ground. The ground under Kokabiel shook, as dozens of pitch black tentacles shot out of the ground and went to impale the Fallen Angel. Kokabiel used his wings to fly out of reach of the tentacles, with a smirk on his face.

Issei glared, before the tentacles twisted together forming a large Demonic arm. The Arm slashed at Kokabiel hitting him mid-air, sending him plummeting towards the ground. When the Fallen Angel hit the ground, Issei telepathically had the remaining Xenomorphs horde him.

After a few seconds a large explosion went off right where Kokabiel was. "Come in and join…whenever it's convenient for you of course." Issei snapped out to the others. Kiba and Xenovia quickly went into action.

"Issei what's happening to you?" Rias asked, referring to the organic looking armor enveloping him.

"Something wonderful." Issei replied, feeling the Armor spread and his power increase. '_I feel the power of the Darkness intensifying_.' He mused to himself, before he looked to Kokabiel to see Kiba and Xenovia attacking, while the Fallen Angel was distracted. Koneko came up behind him and attacked, but Kokabiel's wings shifted into blades and slashed her.

Issei vanished in the shadows and appeared next to Koneko. The teen narrowed his eyes when he saw her blood covering her. Issei placed his armored hand on her chest and began to use the Darkness to heal her. The Darkness host focused on a shadow near him and formed a Xenomorph Darkling out of the dark, before he had it take Koneko to Rias.

Issei looked to Kokabiel to see he was toying with Kiba and Xenovia. The Darkness host felt the Dark armor completely cover him chest to toe, in dark silver, yellow and green armor. Issei vanished in a blur of speed towards Kokabiel and in a split second he appeared above him, before he slammed his armor encased fist right on top of Kokabiel's skull.

The Fallen Angel was sent into the ground. Issei stood on Kokabiel's back and grabbed onto a pair of his wings and pulled back. Several blade-like tendrils formed out of the armor on Issei's back, before they slashed at Kokabiel's wings, severing them.

"AAHRGH!" The Fallen Angel yelled, before he thrashed Issei off his back. Issei quickly vanished into the shadows, before he appeared at Kokabiel's side and slammed his fist into his face, before he vanished again.

The Darkness host appeared behind Kokabiel before he elbowed the Fallen Angel in the back of the head, before he vanished in to the shadows again. Issei appeared in front of Kokabiel and grabbed onto the Fallen Angel's face and lifted him up, before he slammed Kokabiel into the ground.

'_Gotta give…I've gotta pull through_.' Issei thought to himself, when he felt himself getting weaker. He was pulling so much power out, his body was crumbling because of it. Issei lift Kokabiel off the ground and slammed him back into the ground. After Issei slammed the Fallen Angel a few times, He and Kokabiel were engulfed in bright explosion.

Issei slowly pulled himself up, before he looked at himself and noticed his armor was 'burned' off by the light. "Ow…" Issei groaned out. "Now don't I feel weak?" He muttered to himself.

"I have to say, you were a descent opponent. You really made my blood boil with excitement." Kokabiel said with an insane smile. "Now onto the best part!" He announced as he formed a large Spear of Light.

'_I know where this is going_.' Issei thought with annoyance, but Rias and Akeno stood in front of him. '_They're trying to protect me…well I hope that's what they're doing.'_ Issei thought before he stood himself up, which apparently was difficult.

Rias formed dozens of magic circles in the air before she fired a large barrage of her destructive magic at the Fallen Angel. Akeno followed by firing a large torrent of Lightning right at Kokabiel. While the girls fired their magic at the Fallen Angel, Issei collected himself.

Issei looked around and found the dead Cerberus corpses. The Darkness host slowly walked towards them, confusing Kiba and Xenovia. When the teen arrived at the Cerberus corpses, he whistled, summoning his Darkness infused Hellhound. Issei put his palm on top of the Giant Hellhounds head, before the Hellhound shrunk down back to its normal size.

'_Ow…Ow…Ow'_ Issei thought as he walked over to a Cerberus corpse. Using the Darkness Armor, an armor that enhances strength, speed, agility, and gives the Host a high form of Invulnerability, that much compact power fucked Issei's body over.

A serpent head formed over Issei's shoulder. Before the Darkness host had it force its way into the Cerberus' chest. The Serpent head tore its head out of the Cerberus' chest holding a large heart. Issei formed another Serpent head and had them tear into the heart and devour it.

Issei leaned his head back when he felt pain in his body lessen, before he quickly went over to the other Cerberus corpse. After Issei feed its heart to the Darkness, he went back to the battle, to see Rias and Akeno losing to Kokabiel.

The Darkness host looked around with narrowed eyes, trying to think of something. Issei watched as Kokabiel land on the ground, with Rias and Akeno landing a good distance away. '_That can work…_' Issei mused, as he held out his hand and a black orb with white particles formed in it.

Issei crouched down and vanished into the shadows. In a few seconds the hunter appeared behind Kokabiel before he threw the black orb at the unsuspecting Fallen Angel. Issei vanished into the shadows, before he appeared next to Rias.

"There...*Gasp* that should *Gasp* do it." Issei muttered. He, Rias and Akeno watched as a giant black rift form behind the Fallen Angel. Forming a black hole, that radiated a blood red light.

"**HmHmHM…****_Ye_****s! C****_O_****m****_e_**** tHE D****_ARK_****!"** A Demonic voice yelled from the hole as Kokabiel felt himself being pulled into the Black hole. Everyone other than Issei, shivered when they heard the voice. Kokabiel forced himself to fly faster to escape the gravitational pull of the Black hole, but everything including the ground surrounding the black hole was pulled inside it.

Kokabiel turned and looked at the black hole, before he formed a large light spear and threw it at the hole. As soon as the light touched it the Black hole exploded violently.

"Oh, come the fuck on." Issei said out loud, this was just getting ridiculous. The Darkness host tried to move, but was too exhausted.

"You've valiantly, pointlessly, but valiantly fought me. So I should tell you something before you're all wiped out." Kokabiel said. "There is a reason why such a thing such as a Holy-demon sword can exist. There are reasons why prayers aren't answered. The reason is…God is dead!" He ranted, but Issei honestly didn't care, he was too focused on trying to think of a way to kill the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel held out his hands and formed a large spear of light, but it got bigger and bigger before he threw it at Issei, who was next to Rias and Akeno. Quickly Issei formed two serpent heads and had them bite onto the back clothing of Rias and Akeno and threw them away from him, but before he could shadow travel the Light from the spear dispersed the shadows.

When the spear of light was at the halfway point between Kokabiel and Issei, the Fallen Angel was engulfed in a titanic explosion of fiery Black and Purple. Issei closed his eyes as he waited for the spear, but when he felt nothing he opened his eyes. Only to see he was surrounded by pure white feathers…or feathered wings.

The sound of clinking glass grabbed everyone's attention. "Issei, Issei, Issei…didn't I specifically say 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' now look at you, kneeling in front of some abomination angel." A familiar female condescending voice announced.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia and the healed Koneko turned to see pale woman, with black hair that was held over the left side of her shoulder, yellow- orange eyes along with a red and purple mini dress. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko recognized her instantly…It was Cinder.

* * *

** I know some people will bitch for Making Kokabiel 'To Powerful'. Now let me say some words that will tell you how fucking wrong you are. In the Canon show/Manga/Book whatever source you Highschool DxD from. In the fight between Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kibs vs Kokabiel. Issei didn't originally fight, he transferred his Boost powers to this comrades, about a few times. So even when everyone was 8x boosted of their original powers, they still couldn't scratch Kokabiel. Here no one was boosted, so in all intents and purposes they were all pretty weak in comparison. **

** That's all i had to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Highschool Dxd, Supernatural or The Darkness

"Who-Who are you!?" Kokabiel demanded, causing Cinder to scowl dangerously as she looked at the Fallen Angel.

"Are you talking to me?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What other person would I be talking to?!" He yelled, getting a slow nod from Cinder. Before the designs on her dress gleaned an ominous purple, As Cinder thrust her palm at Kokabiel launching a moderately sized black and purple fire ball at the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel bat the fire ball into the ground, easily. "Was that it?" He asked incredulously.

"No…not really." Cinder replied, before she held her palm up. Kokabiel looked down to see the ground under him glowing. But before he could react he was engulfed in a large pillar of Black and Purple fire that reached up to the sky.

After a few minutes Cinder got bored of burning the Fallen Angel alive, before she stopped her dark fire. She watched apathetically as the Fallen Angel collapse on his knees with his body covered in third degree burns. "Now be a good little abomination and sit." Cinder condescendingly ordered, before she looked around and saw the Devils gawking at her. Possibly for bitch slapping the Fallen Angel they had such a difficult time fighting.

The Embodiment of Darkness looked around for her host, but scowled before black smoke began to form underneath her feet at what…or who she saw.

Issei looked around at the white feathers. Before he turned and almost fell on his ass at what he saw, or more specifically who. It was a woman with light blonde hair, glowing yellow eyes, two golden ram-like horns coming out of her temples, and very revealing armor.

"Angelus…" Issei muttered.

"Who else would be able to protect you from that crappy light spear?" The Angelic Being asked sarcastically.

"I thought you were on a 'hunt the abomination Angels' crusade." Issei said.

"I was. I found a large amount of those 'Fallen Angels' and I made quick work of them." The Angelus informed, before she leaned close towards Issei. "Now I can spend more of my time away from work and more with you." She voiced, before she tensed and looked away from Issei. A few seconds later her wings unfolded from around the teen, allowing them both the see the audience they had…more specifically Cinder.

Issei's eyes widened when he saw her, then his eyes darted to The Angelus to see she was staring at Cinder. The Darkness host looked from her back to Cinder again. "…Hey." Issei said weakly.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Cinder asked slowly, trying to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Because it looks like you and the Angelus were…hugging." She added with a scowl.

"No, no, no, no…yes." Issei admitted, causing Cinder's eyes to glean maliciously.

"And why, pray tell me was she hugging you? She should want your head on a pike!" Cinder said angrily.

"That's ah, complicated." Issei replied, only to feel something lean on his shoulder.

"Go on Issei, tell her. Tell her that we're hopelessly in love." The Angelus said with a smirk as she stared at Cinder challengingly.

"What?" Cinder asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, Issei. Tell her how you valiantly saved me and helped me get my power back." The Angelus added.

Issei looked at Cinder nervously. "Can you quit telling her this shit?" Issei asked forcefully.

"Why, are you scared she'll attack you?" the embodiment of light asked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She added with a nod.

'_That's not exactly what I'm afraid of._' Issei thought.

"Angelus, release my host." Cinder ordered with a glare.

"Why don't you do something about it?" The Angelus replied simply.

"Typical…acting like an immature little girl, taking what isn't hers." Cinder said condescendingly.

"You're the one to talk, leaving your host in danger, for shame." The Angelus taunted.

"Hmm…hilarious, at least I don't take over my host." Cinder replied in the same condescending tone.

"At least my host has a choice, whether or not they want me to take over. I don't give them false promises and hope before they're manipulated into your little puppet!" the Angelus yelled, before she pulled Issei away from Cinder and held him protectively.

'_Where the hell is this shit coming from_?' Issei thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Little sister, your holding something that doesn't belong to you." Cinder stated, before she walked over to The Angelus and Issei. "Now why don't we just get back to viciously killing each other…hmm?" Cinder sounded.

"Issei has opened my eyes to how pointless it'd be. You would kill my host, only for me to kill your host only for you to retaliate and attack my host. It's a pointless cycle that I don't any part of." The Angelus informed, getting a surprised look from Cinder.

"So you've finally grown a pair and decided to go against Daddy's master plan." Cinder said with a smirk.

"Don't insinuate that I rebelled!" The Angelus snapped back to the Embodiment of Darkness. Issei slowly pulled himself from the Embodiment of light's grip and slowly walked away from her. The Devils plus Xenovia looked at the two arguing women, one woman with the darkest chaotic aura and the other with the holiest benevolent aura. Both women put the Devils and Holy sword user on edge.

"Okay, okay, don't freak out. It's just two of the most powerful beings in the universe talking and they hate each other…" Issei muttered to himself as he quickly walked away from them.

"Issei, what's going on?" Rias asked confused. They were getting their ass kicked by Kokabiel then Cinder shows kicks his ass, then some weird Angel shows up and protects Issei from a large Spear of Light.

"The Embodiment of Darkness and the Embodiment of Light are having a conversation right in front of us…please keep up." Issei informed.

"…Wait, the Angelus?" Koneko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Mm-hmm…" Issei sounded.

"What's the Angelus?" Rias questioned.

"Oh God we're back to this…I coulda swore I just said she was the Embodiment of light." Issei sighed. "But we really need to get out of here." He insisted.

"We have to protect he school from Kokabiel." Rias replied seriously.

"Fuck the school and Kokabiel…trust me you do not want to get in the middle of the Darkness and the Angelus fighting. There is a reason God sent them to a different world." Issei said.

"He sent them to a different world? Why are they here then?" Rias questioned.

"They destroyed it." Issei exaggerated, he honestly didn't know how they left the 'universe' God sent the Angelus into, along with Cinder. But they had to do something to have them be here. "So you must understand why we must leave." He added.

"I can't do that. I've been entrusted with protecting this land. And I will uphold my responsibility." Rias replied seriously.

"Admirable, but that's fucking stupid against those two." Issei commented, but Rias ignored him and walked over to the Angelus and Cinder. Akeno walked with her President, to protect her but Kiba and Koneko stayed back.

"Excuse me." Rias voiced, ignoring the fact that she as going to talk to two very powerful. Cinder and the Angelus stopped arguing and slowly turned and faced Rias, both forming scowls.

"What do you want, abomination?" The Angelus asked with annoyance. Rias sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering why she was always called an abomination.

"I just don't want you two to fight right in the center of a heavily populated area." Rias informed. "If you fight, please do it somewhere else. My friends and I still have to take care of him." She said, as she pointed to Kokabiel.

The Angelus looked from Rias, to Kokabiel. And in a split second she leveled her palm at him. A bright white light formed in The Angelus' palm, before Kokabiel was engulfed in a bright white light. Issei and Cinder had to look away at the intensity of the light. The white light dimed, revealing a large creator with nothing in it.

"There, the abomination Angel is dead." The embodiment of light stated apathetically.

"Is abomination your favorite word?" Akeno asked with annoyance, they apparently hated Devils for being abominations and now they hate Fallen Angels too.

"It's true. If any of you fought a real Angel. You'd all be dead…well Except Issei of course. They wouldn't touch him." The Angelus said uncaringly, as she looked at Cinder pointedly silently asking for an agreement.

"She's right a real angel would have just smote you guys instantly and left." Cinder added.

"Oh pray tell me is a real Angel?" Rias asked with a glare. She was getting really sick of their attitudes.

"They're…" the Angelus began.

"You don't have to explain yourself, little sister. Let the little abominations with fight there cute little war amongst themselves." Cinder said condescendingly towards the Angelus. The Embodiment of light, glared at the Devils for a second before she listened to her older sister. She was the 'blueprint' of the Real angels and to have these creatures parade around and calling themselves Angels. It was enraging.

"Little Sister? I thought Issei said you were the Light and the Dark." Rias said confused.

"Hmm, I was around before the Light existed." Cinder stated. "So when God said 'let there be light' The Angelus was formed. I am the Darkness and she is the Light. It's easy to understand." She added with annoyance. "Now speaking of Issei, where is he?" Cinder asked as she looked around and saw Issei trying to sneak away from the group.

"Oh, there you are Issei." Cinder stated, causing the teen to stop. "Get back here, we have a lot to talk about." She said darkly. Issei flinched slightly and slowly walked back to the Embodiment of Darkness, ignoring the looks he got from everyone.

"Yes, Cinder?" Issei asked weakly, he really didn't want this conversation.

"Cinder? So that's what you call yourself now. That sounds like something I'd use." The Angelus commented, but the Darkness ignored her and walked over to a tree and pulled a piece of wood out easily. Cinder then walked over to Issei, slowly to draw out the tension.

Cinder held the piece of wood up to Issei's face. "You might want to bite down on this." She stated.

"Um…why would I want to bite it?" Issei asked nervously.

"You don't have to. But, I think it'll help with what I'm about to do." Cinder said uncaringly as she put her hand on Issei's chest. Issei looked at Cinder nervously, before he put the wood in his mouth and bit down. As soon as he did that Cinder pushed her hand into his chest, causing Issei to almost scream in pain but the wood prevented him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rias demanded as she tried to approach Cinder and Issei.

"…Cinder…" The Angelus said still getting used to the name. "Is inspecting Issei's soul, why? I have no idea." She said with a shrug. The Devils and holy sword user looked at Issei, to see the area around Cinder's hand was glowing with a white light and white vein like marks appeared on Issei's skin.

Cinder put her hand deeper into Issei's chest, before she scowled and pulled her hand back. "Issei, Issei, Issei, I have to say I am a bit disappointed…Especially with what I just learned." The Darkness stated, as she gently ran her hand through Issei's hair. Only for Cinder violently grab it and force Issei to look at her.

"You made a Deal with Lilith!" Cinder said bitterly.

Issei's eyes narrowed as he pulled himself out of Cinder's grip and glared at her, one that she gladly returned. "I did what I thought was smart. She was offering the Colt, a gun said to kill almost anything it hits and Death's Scythe. Not only that but my own personal Hellhounds at my beck and call." Issei forcefully said.

"Why do you need hellhounds? You have a legion of creations!" Cinder reprimanded.

"Yeah, but the Hellhounds don't disintegrate when light touches them!" Issei replied.

"Don't you know how stupid it was to sell yourself to a Demon? Not only that but the Highest of the Demons!" Cinder seethed out.

"I didn't sell my soul. You should know with your fuckin Soul rape you just did!" Issei yelled back.

"I read your soul, you insufferable idiot." Cinder said in a harsh whisper. "And I know what you sold. You sold your services to her. You're Hell's Hitman now." She said with a glare.

"So? All I have to do is off a few people Lilith wants dead. And I get several powerful weapons. It sounds like a Win-Win to me." Issei said defending himself. "And besides you wanted me to get powerful weapons, so I took your advice and got the most powerful out there." He added.

Cinder's glare softened slightly. Issei was doing what she said, in his own weird way. "But I never said I trusted Lilith completely. I know who and what she is, which is why she wanted the deal to being with. She didn't want the possibility of my coming after her." Issei explained. "She knows that I can kill her, giving me a weapon that could definitely kill her was her basally saying, 'Here's a weapon that can kill me, you have the power to do so, but I trust you enough not to'." Issei added.

"So she's manipulating you." Cinder stated.

"Aren't you?" Issei shot back.

"It's different." Cinder replied.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because you are **Mi****_N_****e**!" Cinder announced, her voice taking on the usual Demonic voice the Darkness usually had. "You are my Puppet, my Pupil, my host, my warrior and my lover. The way you act, the way you are…is because of me. And I won't have what's mine be taken by some Demon!" Cinder snapped out as the designs on her dress gleaned maliciously.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia, began to feel a suffocating dark pressure wrap around their chests.

"Calm down, Cinder." Issei said, after he calmed down. He was tired after his fight with Kokabiel and he was irritated right now. Even if he was scared what Cinder would do after she found out what happened, he still missed her deep down.

"Look I…apologize…that I made a deal alright. But I thought it was the best I was ever going to have." Issei admitted with a sigh. "I really didn't want to make you upset." He added.

Cinder just looked at Issei with a glare, before her face slowly changed from a glare to its usual condescending look. "You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood." Cinder said uncaringly, getting a surprised look from Issei.

"R-really?" Issei asked surprised.

"Of course, I had such fun time, back in the world where I was looking for your new weapons. It'll be pretty hard to worsen my mood." Cinder commented, getting a relived sigh from Issei. "Besides I'm curious. However did you get the stick out of my little sister's ass?" She questioned.

"W-what?" the Embodiment of light asked.

"Yeah, whatever Issei said to you has definitely made you more…less bitchy." Cinder commented.

"Bitchy? You're the one to talk." The Angelus shot back.

"Hm, it's not like I spent my entire life hunting you down." Cinder replied uncaringly, causing the Angelus to glare at the Darkness hatefully.

"Hypocrite! You fought equally as much!" She argued.

"Mm-hmm, sure. Think back, when has my hosts ever went out of their way to attack you?" Cinder asked. "Never. And I've never told my hosts about you. In fact, the only reason Issei knew who you were was because I allowed him to get the some memories from his predecessors." She informed.

"But…" the Embodiment of Light began.

"For Example: my previous host. Jackie, on his twenty-first birthday as soon as he awoken his powers, who did he fight?" Cinder asked rhetorically. "You're warriors, not because he wanted to fight, no. Because you stalked him since he was a child and attacked as soon as he awoken his abilities. You doing that caused Jackie to seek protection, with the Brotherhood." She added with a glare. Cinder really hated the Brotherhood for many reasons. One reason was because they were completely obsessed with getting her and her powers.

"While I admit I was a bit…persistent, on killing you. " The Angelus said, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"More like you had a self-entitled mission to purify the universe of my existence." Cinder corrected.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." The Angelus shot back.

"No, Dad thought I was evil. So you took it upon yourself to kill me." Cinder stated in a matter of fact tone. Issei looked at the two weirdly. This was not how he was expecting this to go.

"Hey um…I why are you talking civilly, I mean don't you want to kill each other?" Issei asked, causing both women to look at him.

"Why would I want to kill my little sister?" Cinder asked rhetorically. "Disregarding the fact that she's a self- righteous and stuck up bitch, she's still my little sister. Like I said before, I've never had any of my hosts attack her." She added.

"So your saying I've been attacking you and you haven't even cared!?" The Angelus yelled.

"Yeah I care. You constantly kept killing my hosts. Do you know how annoying that is? Then there's that Siphon you created. I hate that thing." Cinder said bitterly.

"Siphon?" Issei asked.

"It's something, the self-righteous bitch made. It's an artifact that was made of pure light that was made to contain my power. And seal me inside it." Cinder stated uncaringly. "But since it's not in this world, it's not something to worry about." She added with a shrug.

"But, it thought you hated me." The Angelus said to the Darkness.

"Your light hurts me. That's the only negative thing that you do to me. Like I said before I don't hate you. Our fights have been you attacking me and my Host, and my host retaliating." Cinder said apathetically.

"Oh and how many of your hosts have killed my hosts?" The Angelus shot back.

"About…two in the past few hundred years." Cinder answered, getting a smug look from the Angelus. "And I have to say, they used the same trick on you too. I mean, you thought you killed them but it turned out to be a clone and then they killed you. How stupid can you be to be tricked by the same thing twice?" Cinder taunted, wiping the Angelus' smug look off.

'_I can make clones of myself_?' Issei thought to himself.

"You want to talk about tricks! I was able to trick your previous host by having one of my creations masquerade as a beautiful woman, and seduced him." The Angelus informed.

"Before he knew about anything…" Cinder began.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty. Quite you're arguing. Angelus we know you thought you were doing the right thing. And Cinder, we know you were fucking with her. Now that, that shit's over. Can't we all just get along?" Issei interjected, causing Cinder and The Angelus to glance at each other.

"Sure." Cinder replied with a shrug, she didn't hate her sister.

"Not until she admits, she was actually trying to fight me." The Angelus argued.

Issei looked at Cinder pleadingly. The Embodiment of Darkness saw her host's look and sighed. '_Honestly he's like a little puppy…a violent, killing, adorable puppy_.' Cinder thought, before she relented.

"Fine, in the times we actually fought. My host and I tried." Cinder admitted.

"I knew it." The Embodiment of Light announced.

"Yes quite the accomplishment. I had to actually try when my sister, who is the equal opposite of me in power, fought with me." Cinder replied condescendingly.

"You're just angry Dad liked me more." The Angelus shot back.

"Who gives a shit if God liked you more, you were his little Angel." Cinder snapped out.

"Hehe…I see what you did there." Issei commented, on Cinder's pun.

"Because I actually listened to him!" The Angelus yelled.

"No, he never told you to attack me. He might have seen me as Evil, which I hated. But you're the one who took it upon yourself to attack." Cinder stated.

"At least I don't have daddy issues." The Embodiment of Light taunted.

"God may be my father, but he isn't my dad." Cinder said. "As far as I'm concerned, Death is my father." She added.

"You mean that old creep that always talked to dad?" the Angelus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…Whatever." Cinder shrugged off.

"Ladies, can we just drop this." Issei said to the two God-like beings. He could actually believe they were siblings with how much they bicker. "Cinder you just got back and Angelus you just got done killing the 'Abomination Angels'. Can't you two relax, please?" Issei asked.

The Angelus looked at Issei, before she relented. "Sure Issei, if that's what you want." She voiced. Cinder looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. '_Damn, she's got it bad._' She thought with some amusement, Cinder never thought her sister would have fallen for her host of all people. That was surprising turn of events.

"That's all I ask. You guys are siblings. You're all each other have." Issei said seriously, to the two.

"Okay, we get it, enough with the chick-flick shit alright." Cinder snapped out.

"Fine, fine…" Issei sighed out, before he and the two primordial beings looked at their audience. The Devils and one holy sword user looked like they were out of their element. They had no idea how to react to the two obviously powerful beings.

Xenovia walk forward and looked at The Angelus. "Kokabiel said God was dead…is that true?" She asked.

"Depends, which one are you taking about? The Pretender or the Creator?" The Angelus replied.

"Huh, Pretender, Creator, what are you talking about?" Xenovia questioned.

"Well the Pretender created him…" The Angelus stated as she pointed to the crater, where Kokabiel originally was. "And the Creator created us." She said as she pointed to Cinder and herself.

"Um…both." Xenovia said unsure.

"Hmm…the Pretender is…" The Angelus trailed off as she looked around. "Alive." She confirmed.

"But the Real God is dead." Cinder said with a dark smirk, getting a surprised look from Xenovia and the Devils.

"No he isn't." The Angelus argued.

"Yes he is. I can't feel him in Hell, Purgatory or Heaven. So he's dead." Cinder stated.

"Trust me on this, Dad's still alive. I've spent the most time with him, so I know how he is. He probably didn't want to watch his creations fight themselves, so he left. He probably incarnated himself as a human or something." The Angelus informed.

"So what is it, dead or alive?" Issei asked.

"Neither." The Angelus replied. "God can't die until Death Reaps him. But since Cinder and I can't feel him, he isn't alive, but he isn't dead either…he just exists on a plan we can't feel." She spoke.

"Whoa…that was deep." Issei muttered.

"Does that answer your question?" the Angelus asked to the Holy sword wielder.

"…Not really." Xenovia mumbled.

"That's God for you." The Angelus stated with a nod. Issei listened to the whole 'God' explanation and scowled.

"Hey Angelus, you said the pretender was still alive. Do you know who it is?" Issei asked. If someone was powerful enough to create Kokabiel, well a whole race of Kokabiels they must be powerful.

The Angelus looked at Issei for a second, before she shrugged. "Not a clue, but it had to be someone incredibly powerful if they created an entire race of Angels, well cheap knock offs, but Angels none the less." She admitted.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia looked incredibly confused at the information they were indirectly getting. "So are you a 'Real' Angel then?" Akeno asked to the Angelus, trying to leave the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I'm far more superior then those little copies." The Angelus said arrogantly.

"Will you quit that?" Issei asked. He already had to deal with Cinder and Lilith being arrogant. Cinder was arrogant against every dark creature in creation and Lilith was arrogant against every Devil. It got old really quick.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I would have their head on a spike." The Angelus informed.

"Tell me about it." Cinder commented.

"Yeah, yeah, gang up in the guy who's trying to help you two." Issei replied sarcastically, before he focused on the Devils. "Kokabiel is defeated and all that, so I'm going to be heading out now." He said to the Devils.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko nodded. It's not like they could stop him. They were all exhausted from their fight with the Fallen Angel and there was the fact that he had two God-like beings behind him and they seemed to be on friendly terms with him.

"You're free to leave. And thanks for the help against Kokabiel, Issei." Rias voiced.

"Wait, she's actually using your name…progress." Cinder taunted. The Devils decided to ignore that one. Issei sighed, before he faced Xenovia.

"I think you might wanna come with us. Irina's at my place recovering." Issei informed, getting a narrowed eyed stare from the blue haired girl.

"Is she safe?" Xenovia asked. The last time she saw her was when they split up at the Kokabiel's hideout.

"Yeah, she's recovering." Issei replied easily, before he motioned for her to 'come here'. "I'll take you to my place, while Cinder and the Angelus come with us…so we can have our conversations in private." He said, giving a look to The Darkness and The Light. Honesty they were having really important conversations in public, in front of everyone.

Cinder and the Angelus looked like they didn't care. They saw the Devils and human as beneath them, if they knew their secrets. What were they going to do? Kill them. Not likely.

Issei sighed when he saw there uncaring looks, before he held onto Xenoiva's shoulder. The two vanished into the shadow, leaving the Devils with Cinder and the Angelus.

"You know with Issei gone I could kill you all here." Cinder commented with a shrug, causing all the devils to tense. "Of course not Koneko, I actually like you…you don't talk that much." Cinder added. She always did like people who didn't aggravate her.

"You won't attack." Rias stated confidently, getting a raised eyebrow from the Darkness.

"Oh? Pray tell me where you got that idea from." Cinder said.

"Because you wouldn't want to upset Issei." Rias argued.

"Hmm, what a simple and misconceived notion, something I'm not surprised you came up with." Cinder said with amusement. "You don't understand the relationship Issei and I have. He is mine, my property. It doesn't matter what state he's in, he could be catatonic vegetable for all I care. But he's still mine, I am the master and he is the loyal follower. If I say jump, he'll have to jump as high as he can. So if he's upset that I disregarded his advice…" She trailed off darkly. Cinder never followed Issei's orders, she only complied with his advice and if he asked her to do something, she only would do it if it benefited her or if she was bored.

"Then why haven't you killed us yet?" Rias asked.

Cinder looked at the red-headed devil for a second, before she closed her eyes in thought. "I'll give you a hint as to why I haven't killed you all…" She said, as she scowled with her eyes still closed, before she opened them and took a few steps back, standing next to her sister.

"What's the 'oh so helpful' hint?" Akeno asked with obvious sarcasm.

Cinder just looked at the group with a smirk. "I'll tell you when we meet up again." She stated.

"When we ever meet?" Rias asked. She really didn't want to meet this bitch again.

"Hmm…I'm thinking soon. Within the week. And I think it'll happen when your amusing little factions have their final peace treaty." Cinder voiced.

"What peace treaty!?" Rias questioned in surprise.

"Exactly, Ta…" Cinder sounded, before she vanished into the shadows. The Angelus sighed before her wings folded behind her back and what looked like Liquid light covered her entire body. The light dimmed, revealing a young woman around seventeen years old with blonde hair and green eyes. Her attire changed from the extremely revealing golden armor to something entirely different. She was wearing a pair of black suit pants, a golden colored button-down shirt that was covered by a black suit jacket. Her horns had disappeared along with her large angelic wings. The Angelus looked at the Devils, before she vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

Cinder appeared in Issei's apartment and looked around. She glanced up at the ceiling and could barely see the Devil's Trap that was originally there, because it was completely covered by several creatures. "Huh, what an interesting creature." Cinder said to herself as she looked at a Swarm Crawler that was on the ceiling.

'_I've never seen something like this before.' _The Darkness thought. Almost all of her previous hosts had the same imagination when it came to creating Darklings. Mostly creating small comedic demon-imp like creatures, but this thing looked like some sorta demonic, mutated human. Cinder's eyes trailed the rest of the ceiling inspecting the apartment's defense, until her eyes landed on a creature that had an exoskeleton-like body, pitch black skin, and a segmented blade tail.

Cinder tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the creature, before she glared at it. "Xenomorph…how did Issei create this?" Cinder asked herself. "How does he even know they exist, they don't even exist outside 'That' universe." She muttered. She was no stranger to the multiverse, and she was no stranger The Xenomorph aliens.

Sometimes when she got really bored she'd take her host, who was ignorant of the shift, to another universe. She then had her host fight something incredibly strong for shits and giggles. Some people he fought were Batman, Superman, Ghost rider, Wolverine, Hulk…and a Xenomorph hive. Cinder still held a grudge against the race for impregnating one of her Darklings, creating a Darkling/Xenomorph hybrid, a being that even she couldn't control.

The sound of wind shifting, grabbing Cinder's attention. The Darkness turned to see her counterpart standing in the center of the apartment, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, are you scared of the dark, little sister." Cinder said in a condescending voiced.

"Quit being a condescending bitch." The embodiment of light replied.

"Hmm…" Cinder sounded, not even affected by her sister's poor taunts.

"Phew…" Issei sounded, as he walked out of his room, only to see two of the most powerful beings in the universe in his living room. He decided he'd approach this, like he approached everything else. "Well hello ladies." He said, as he took a seat on his couch.

Cinder and the Angelus shared a look. "Issei…" The Darkness replied, as she took a seat and crossed one leg over another. Cinder leaned back and looked entirely relaxed and enticing, while The Angelus followed. She looked stiffer and out of her element.

"So, I'm just going to go right out and say it, where are the weapons?" Issei asked.

"And here I thought you liked me for me." Cinder said condescendingly.

"Cut the shit." Issei replied evenly, as he looked at the Darkness. "You left to get some weapons? Are you going to give them to me? Or are we going to have hour long foreplay?" Issei said with annoyance.

"Now, that's an idea." Cinder said aimlessly as she glanced at her sister. "What do you say? Do you want Issei down on his knees, pleasing us?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"…Hmm, you wish. He'd only be pleasing me." The embodiment of Light replied.

"Really? He's known me longer, and he has to do what I say." The embodiment on Darkness taunted.

"Ladies, come on." Issei imputed. '_I'd please both of them…mostly to say I had a threesome with two god-like chicks.' _He thought. "The weapons, Cinder." He insisted, as he focused on the black haired woman.

"Fine, if you're going to bitch and moan. I might as well." Cinder sighed out, before a black and purple demonic black hole opened in front of her. A black duffle bag came out of the black hole and was caught by Cinder. "Here they are." She said uncaringly as she opened the bag and looked through it.

Cinder reached into the bag and pulled out a sawed off Shotgun that had purple inscriptions on the barrel. "This is the Arm of the Night, a weapon that _never _misses. It's stronger than your usual weapons that you channel my power into. And it's unaffected by the light." Cinder informed as she aimlessly tossed the Gun at Issei, who fumbled to catch it.

The Darkness reached into the bag again, before she pulled out an Axe. "This is the Dark Axe, not an original name I know. But this Axe gives you a more...durability and endurance to attacks. Along with allowing you to summon Darklings easier than you normally would." Cinder said, before she tossed the bladed weapon.

"…This is a weapon I'm proud off." Cinder said as she pulled out an exotic looking sword. It had a golden handle, chipped blade and purple engravings on the blade. "This is the Kusanagi, it was an ancient Katana that originally belonged to the first emperors of Japan and was made as a symbol of peace and prosperity. However the Kusanagi fell into my hands. I used the blade to kill one thousand innocent people…" Cinder said.

"Um…Why?" Issei asked.

"I was having an off day." The embodiment of Darkness replied, like killing a thousand people wasn't anything. "After that I cursed the sword. So if anyone wielded this blade, they'd have to feed the blade one thousand evil souls. To balance out the innocent. If the wielder didn't kill anyone with this blade, they'd lose on year of their life, each day they don't kill someone." Cinder explained, as she smiled at the sword.

"And I'd want that…Why?" Issei questioned incredulously.

"Because, I can remove the curse." Cinder said with a shrug.

"Oh, that makes sense." Issei muttered, before he scowled slightly. "You said that sword had a thousand or so souls in it. So does that mean that this has the power to kill a lot of things it cuts?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Cinder sounded, before she tossed the duffle bag aimlessly, and held her hand above a shadow. Out of the shadow a unique looking stick formed, the stick had carvings all over it. Along with what looked like was a skull in the top. "This is Midnight Stick, something that'll allow you to use more Darkness based magic." She said uncaringly as she put it down on a table. "There, those are the Vendetta weapons." Cinder informed.

Issei looked down at the weapons, before he picked up The Arm of Night. After looking it over, he picked up the Kusanagi. '_Interesting...If Cinder was able to the Kusanagi, what could she do to the Excalibur?' _Issei thought, before he put the sword down.

"Thank you, Cinder." The Darkness host said, to the God-like being he contained.

"Hmm, I just gave you more was to kill people." Cinder replied with a shrug.

Issei sat down again, before he focused on Cinder. "I need your help with something." He admitted.

"Oh, and what would that be?" the embodiment of Darkness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to take me to hell." Issei informed.

"Hmm, and what makes you think I can do that?" Cinder asked with a smirk. Issei looked from her, to the Angelus. "Oh, you told him, didn't you?" She said with palpable annoyance to her sister.

"I didn't know you were hiding secrets from your host." The Angelus argued, before she focused on the teen. "If this bitch doesn't agree to take you to Hell, I'll do it." She informed seriously.

"Bullshit you are." Cinder imputed. "If anyone's taking _my _host to Hell, it'll be me." She said with a glare.

"Ladies, come on." Issei interjected. "You both can take me there." He said with a shrug.

The Angelus and Cinder narrowed their eyes at each other. "Hmph, fine." Cinder said, as she crossed her arms.

"I agree." The Angelus said with a nod.

"Cool, after I get some sleep. Well go." Issei said seriously.

"…If I'm going. I'll need to 'Recharge' if you will. I'll be back soon." The Angelus said, before she vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

"Where do you think she went?" Issei asked.

"Eh, probably to a Star." Cinder said with a shrug, before she focused on Issei. "If you do want me to take you to Hell, I want something in return." She voiced.

"Okay…what'd you want?" He asked curiously.

Cinder gave Issei a condescending smirk, as she shifted her legs. "Unfortunately or fortunately, however you see it…The image of you on your knees, pleasing me, has been…stuck in my head." She said as she gave Issei a predatory smirk. "I want you to make it a reality." Cinder instructed.

"Um…what?" Issei questioned nervously.

Cinder stood up and stood over Issei, looking down on him. "I want you, on your knees…pleasing me." She informed.

"…I'm not really the submissive type." Issei replied unsure, getting a dark chuckle from the embodiment of Darkness.

"Issei, Issei…" Cinder said condescendingly, as she leaned forward and placed a hand on Issei's cheek. "Trust me. I'll make you enjoy it." She said with a smirk.

'_Oh God, I'm not much of a submissive person…I-I try though.' _Issei thought, as he shifted slightly. "O-okay, what do I do first?" He asked nervously.

Cinder's predatory smirk just widened.

**New York, 3 AM **

In front of one of the warehouses, in New York City, a black and purple hole formed in the middle of the air. A figure walked out of the portal with a limp.

The figure was a male with black hair, green eyes and lesions all over his face. The man took a few steps forward, limping with each step, before several man came out of the portal. The man had tripped out looking armor, similar to Issei's armor, except it was darker.

"Mr. Valente, are you sure it's here?" One of the men asked.

"Of course…I can smell the Dark Essence in this place." Victor said with a smirk, as he held a golden object in his hands, a golden Object that radiated Black and Purple smoke. "Set up an organization. Hire as many hopeless saps as you can, then we'll get what's rightfully ours." The man ordered.

"Yes, sir." One of the armored men said, before they left.

Victor looked at the portal, before more armored men came out. '_You better watch your back, Host. Because the Brotherhood is coming for you.' _Victor thought as he held the Siphon in his hands.

* * *

**Okay, here's the newest chapter...that's all i have to say. **


End file.
